a boy who became a Savior
by diablosbane
Summary: Harry Potter will find himself immersed in a world he thought was fantasy. Yet there will be dangers in every direction. He will find love in more than one witch. A love he hasn't felt at home. Will learn there is schemes for his power and money. His world and yours will now be flipped upside down. OP Harry, Harem and Morgana decent. Slowly redoing the chapters please have patience
1. The start of a Savior

First I want to say that I do not own the Harry Potter series at all. I will be making changes to it like many others have has well. I am also not the best with writing, please forgive me for mistakes and such. I respect J.K Rowling a lot and her writing is amazing to capture so many people's hearts with her Books. Now I will make the story line follow the books in terms of years and such but there will major differences. Please forgive me if this isn't your style. I just wanted to try my hand at it.

Talking will be like so: "Hello Harry Potter"

Spells will be such: _'__**Avada Kedavra**__'_

Thoughts will be: _"Stupid Ferret"_

And Parseltongue speaking will be: _§Hello Potter§_

Now please without further or due. I welcome you into my world of the Harry Potter Series my way.

* * *

A resounding Boom was heard through the leaky and shaking shack. The winds and thunderstorm outside seemed to be trying to destroy the building. A young boy who was just about eleven years of age was lying near the fire wrapped in only a thin sheet. He was watching the clock that was near his sleeping pig sized cousin on the couch. The time was showing only 11:30 PM. He looked to the fire and added another log sending a shower of sparks up the old stone chimney.

When he did a piece of burnt paper fell out of the fire. This paper was the reason that he was on a sandy dirt floor in the first place. He had to chuckle a bit about the troubles that letter and the bunch that showed up almost about a month before they got to this point. Yet the true beginning of the story was longer than he remembers or wasn't awake for at the moment.

* * *

November 1st, 1981

In a quiet little cul-de-sac known as Privet Drive in a neighborhood known as Little Whinging in the town of Surrey. The Halloween holiday had just passed. It was early in the morning, maybe only 4 AM. The entire area was covered in a dense fog, which was dense enough that things looked like they stepped out of a nightmare. There was not a sound, except for an owl that was on a sign giving some hoots every now and then. Before flying off into the night. It headed towards a small forest on the outside of the cul-de-sac. Where the owl disappeared into the trees, a man appeared.

A man who by today standards of Great Britain was weird on its own in terms of age near the age of a 105. Yet the clothes were odd as were long. His robes that covered his entire body in a royal purple with golden edge. With tiny flying winged balls zooming around. Even his cone shaped hat was out of place here. Well in modern Britain he would be completely out of place no matter where he went. He was slowly making his way to up Privet Drive like a man on a mission. Yet the pace was measured as if he was building dramatic entrance or was waiting for something to appear.

The man was not known to the area but was to a different yet parallel world, yet it was right beside the mundane world, this one filled with magic. He was known as the current Leader of the Light. His name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He soon stopped right at the entrance to Privet Drive and pulled out what looked to be a big lighter. He soon opened it, he pointed it at a lamp post which a light from one of the lamp posts about four away soon were heading to the device. Sure, enough all the ones he pointed to soon disappeared as well. After the lights were all gone from the posts the man looked to a cat he had missed. Or finally was going to acknowledge the cat existed in the first place.

He looked to the cat which was of the Maine Coon breed. He chuckled a bit and told the cat. "I should've known you would be here Professor McGonagall."

The Maine Coon started to shift and slightly grow before eventually after a about 15 seconds there was a woman who looked to be around mid-forties. She also looked like she did not belong in this time, almost as if she belonged to the same time as Albus. Her name was Minerva Catriona McGonagall, a woman of Scottish descent. She was wearing solid black robes with a bigger hat and brim as well. The robes had a big collar to protect her neck from wind. She was looking at the man with a scowl and worry on her face, as she started question the man in front of her. "Are the rumors true, Albus? Please tell me I have heard the whispers from others." Albus sighed as they walked to their destination a very simple looking house. Some of which was already looking a little wrong as if there was no maintenance done to the house.

He answered her plainly still trying to withhold the truth since she did not to know. "I am afraid so professor, the good and the bad." He didn't look his second in command as he answered her question. Especially since he hated lying to her but it was for the Greater Good. He answered her next question before she asked him. "Hagrid is going bring the boy here for his safety. There is to many people that do still wanna harm the boy."

She looked curious as to how he knew that question but filed that away for later and focused on what he said. "Are you sure it was wise to put such a task to him Albus? Especially something as important as this?" Albus stopped walking as he got to the house with the number 4 on the front of the house. He looked to the witch and answered her with no emotion in his usual grandfather voice." Ah Minerva, I would trust Hagrid with my life. Him bringing Harry here is the best option for everything."

Soon as he finished speaking, a sound unknown yet almost known to the two of them was heard from above them. The sound did a lazy circle before coming down the long road. The two turned to the noise and soon saw a big light coming towards them. The two pulled their wands from their cloak holsters and had them ready just in case. They soon were able to see the giant man behind the light. Both were a bit confused as to where he got the bike from and was able to fly it. Then the two saw the name of the bike was called Marauders. They then knew who gave him the bike to get here. This made Albus frown as it meant that someone else already knew Harry was here or with him. This was not how things were suppose to go. He had more things to do after this seemed, it brought a thought to his mind."_I guess there is no sleep tonight. I have to deal with these __Marauders __before this ends badly._"

The bike and giant man soon was trying to slow down with a screech as the brakes were used to slow down the weighed down bike. The two who waited for him were flinching from the sound worried everyone would wake up and come out and see what was going on. He turned to the side and stopped about ten feet in front of them and took off his enchanted goggles, he used them to see in the cloudy and foggy night sky. Which in Britain is almost 280 to 320 days and nights a year. He turned to the older witch and wizard who were looking shocked that he was able to make the journey. Or maybe by the fact he drove there with the boy or the fact the bike was able to lift up with his, half-giant, body on the bike. The professors did not realize how many enchantments and runes were carved into the bike. The man finished parking the bike and looked again at the professors and said in his normal loud voice, making the two wince again from the loudness of his voice. "Evening Professor Dumbledore Sir. Professor McGonagall ma'am." He gets of the bike gently while holding a baby sling preventing the baby in front of him to be shaken from the movement. They were surprised the baby was asleep still or the fact Hagrid was so gentle with the baby.

Albus asked almost too urgently for his normal and calm demeanor. "I hope there was no problems Hagrid? We have to be quick about this, before everyone hears and sees us." The half-giant man shook his head as walked towards them replying to the question with a small smile. "No sir, there was not really any problems. Although I did meet Sirius at the house as I was coming out with Harry. He was crying as he got there for their dinner plans last night. He sobered up as he saw me carrying Harry. He asked for Harry as is his right as Godfather, but I refused and said you wanted to keep him safe for a while." This caused some confusion and anger from both professors. Albus now really had to deal with the Marauders. One was not a issue since he was loyal to him to a fault.

Hagrid continued his explanation since he didn't notice the looks on the faces of the two. "He seemed to accept that answer for the most part. He then tossed me the keys to the bike. Before mumbling about skinning a rat and apparated away. Confused me to no end but made it faster for me to come here so can't complain, especially ince walking here would of took another 4 hours. Harry was awake for it all the conversation it seemed and was following our voices. Then as we drove here. The tyke fell asleep as we flew over Bristol he laughed a lot along the way. I may of thrown in some loops and fun for him along the way. He seemed at home in the air it was almost as if he was born to fly free as a dragon, please try not to wake him, he just looks so peaceful."

Dumbledore was slowly grabbing Harry from Hagrid as he said the last part. It did bug him the line free as a dragon but that will change later. Albus then moved to put him in the basket he transfigured from a leaf from the giant man's shoulder. The two Professors noticed the wound on his head had some dry blood there but was not bleeding now. Yet it still looked very fresh wound. Dumbledore knew what it was, but Professor McGonagall was puzzled. Yet before she could ask Dumbledore was making his way to the door. She asked in a hushed voice as she caught up to him. "Are you sure it is safe, to leave him here with these people? I have been watching them all day they are the worst kind of muggles I have ever seen or imagined. They really are the worst I have seen in my life."She frowned as she remembered everything she witnessed the couple do during the day. The mother even ignored her crying baby for over three hours just to watch the muggle Television. Then Minerva decided to do something and entertained the fat child. Then when she noticed he was dirty she cleaned him quickly before the horse faced mother would notice.

She was interrupted in her remembrance of the day by Dumbledore speaking. "They're the only family he has left. Here he will be completely safe from our world and any who wish revenge. I will be watching over him as closely as I can." Minerva was not convinced and told him a simple fact. "He will be famous, Every wizard child will know his name surely there is someone who will take him in and raise him in our world?"

Dumbledore just ignored her and looked back at Harry and was doing some silent casting to block most of his magic and abilities, since there was some things needed to be tucked away till he was ready to die for the greater good. He finally spoke to her again. "He is far better off her in the muggle world where no one will find him. Growing up in our world will only stunt the boy and make him a snob or a spoiled. Just like his father was when he first got to Hogwarts. Then when he is ready he will join our world." Dumbledore then slowly lowered him and the basket to the ground. He dismissed the warming charm Minerva casted and smirked as he noticed the baby try to hide more.

Behind them Hagrid was trying not to cry and shed tears. All because in the couple hours of him being with Harry he wormed a spot into the half-giant's heart. This was not a good thing apparently he had a talent it seemed for it. He would have to watch out for it in the future it seemed. Dumbledore soon turned to the man and gave him the grandfatherly tone he is so use to using. "Now, now Hagrid. This isn't goodbye after all." Hagrid soon was nodding to him and Dumbledore and the others turn back to the baby on the doorstep. While Dumbledore says loud enough to hear. "Good Luck Harry Potter." While thinking in his head. "_My little weapon, I hope you suffer for the greater good._"

* * *

June 30th, 1991

As Harry was resting, yes resting Harry has learnt to rest and gain his sleep. He needed to do this because of where he lived. He lived under the stairs in a cupboard at his aunts and uncles house. During this time he was thinking about his life. Throughout the years were not kind to Harry. He was forced to be a slave to his Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. If there was anything wrong with how he did something, he was told he caused it and punished. They were never nice like he heard from other kids. No these ones always ended with him covered in his own blood. He had a few incidents where something broke randomly or floated to him and so his uncle beat him with whatever was near him. All because he was a Wizard and not a non magical like them. He only knew this thanks to a dream where he met an ancestor the Lady Morgana Le Fey. Or more just a darkness with her voice telling him everything about who he was.

The first time something odd, accidental magic, happened around Harry. His uncle Vernon tied him to the banister then he and his son whipped him till his back was bleeding from a bunch of different marks from the belt and the buckle. The next one, he was running from Dudley and his gang of bullies at school were chasing him. As he was running he turned a corner and somehow ended up on the roof. He did not understand how but soon as it was explained to his Uncle. He brought him to the house where as soon as he was inside he grabbed Harry by the hair and threw him into the wall where four of his ribs and arm broke, the arm shattered in 4 places one of them was a nasty spiral fracture.

Yet it seemed his Uncle was not done with him he had a fire poker red hot and soon was burning the word freak into Harry's broken arm. Then threw him in the cupboard to suffer in silence. There was so much pain and suffering he went through during the last ten years. He was surprised he was able to function as a normal person. Harry remembered all the times he watched every wound healed. Most left some scars some were bigger than most but most were small or disappeared completely.

Harry had learned long ago that crying got him more punishment and beatings. So he never cried or made a sound during the beatings and torturous moments. He always was doing the chores for everyone else. All the while the whale and pig were being lazy or having a lay in and his Aunt just ignored everything going on. She did not hit him, or anything just told him to do the chores she never wanted to do. One which he was okay with was gardening since it was outside and away from the rest of the relatives. That was where he also discovered he could talk to snakes. Yet he knew this was not a good thing if it got out to both worlds.

They told him about the world beyond his jail in both worlds as they spied for him. They explained the wizarding world and what has happened in it since he left. They told him spells and showed the movements from young witches and wizards who were practicing at home. They told him of how he is famous both in some books which were false and the true story. He never told his Aunt or Uncle what he could do since it got him beaten in the past if showed any talent not a normal one. Though today was a day he would never forget in his life. It started like almost any other day besides the fact it was his pig in disguise cousin's birthday. A pounding on the door shook him from his thoughts. The unnatural high tone of his Aunt's voice was heard right outside the door. "Freak, get up now and finish fixing breakfast. NOW!" The door was then unlocked and soon she stormed off to the dinning room to wait for breakfast. Harry reached for his glasses even if they actually did nothing to help him. Considering he used magic to make his eyes better till he can get something more permanent done. He looked up as his cousin's footsteps were heard on the steps above him.

Dudley was jumping on the stairs as he yelled at him, which he shook his head about. "Wake up cousin, we're going to the Zoo." All the while Shaking dust onto Harry and making him grumble about the dust. Dudley was laughing getting closer to the door as Harry was about to step out of the room Dudley punched Harry in the gut not hard but enough to make him stumble. Then pushed him back into the cupboard then slammed the door shut. All before running to join his parents in the dining room to get his breakfast and his gifts.

Harry groaned but recovered very quickly since his cousin did not actually hit him to hard this time. Which to Harry was actually shocking, his cousin must be in a very good mood. He soon was entering the kitchen though a foggy glass door and soon was being ordered by his Aunt. "Why don't you finish breakfast and no burning anything." Harry just nodded and finished cooking before stacking all the food on the three plates while putting some aside for himself hidden away from his Uncle's sight. Especially since if he was caught eating the good food he would be in for another beating. His uncle saw Harry come into the room and yelled out. "Bring me my coffee you freak. Also, my food I'm tired of your waiting around like you own the kitchen, you don't I do now hurry up." Harry just quickly put his Uncle's food on the table with a cup of coffee that had 7 cubes of sugar and no cream. The man was trying to kill himself with all the sugar it seemed.

Aunt Petunia soon was covering Dudley's eyes and leading him to the presents. When she uncovered them so he could see them. The boy did a quick count before turning to his father and asking in a spoiled voice. "How many are there?" Vernon Dursley smiled and said. "Thirty-six, I counted them myself." Dudley just exploded on his father yelling as loud as he could. "What! 36, LAST YEAR I GOT 37! WHY IS THERE ONLY 36!" Vernon stammered. "Wel-l al-ot of these are bigger than last year." Dudley just added venom to his voice. "I don't care how big they are." Aunt Petunia was quick to run interference since an angry Duddurs is something no one wanted. "Why not while we are out today we buy you two more presents, huh Duddkins. How's that Pumpkin, does that sound good?" This seem to satisfy the angry child as Harry watched and shook his head from how stupid his family if they could be called that was.

About half hour later when the food was all done even if there was more on them then in their bellies it looked like. They were all soon headed out of the house to the car. Dudley and Aunt Petunia were in the car already. Just as Harry was about to jump in the car Vernon shut the door and got into Harry's face. All the while whispering with enough venom to kill a human if it was a snake. "Listen good and listen well you little freak. If there is any funny business at all. I will make sure the other punishments I have given you will feel like nothing compared to this one. Do you understand me completely freak?"

Harry just nodded since there was nothing really he could say. He knew his uncle was serious, so Harry just got in the car and shrunk in the car to avoid being bothered. He just stared out the window as they made their way to the zoo. Every now and then he would catch sight of people. Not dressed like they belonged to the non-magical world, he knew they were Wizards or Witches. He noticed a few even flying around on brooms seemingly invisible to the naked eye of everyone else. Sure, enough after about a half an hour drive they arrived at the local Zoo.

As they walked in, Dudley instantly wanted to go into the reptile house since he likes snakes and other reptiles. Harry liked the snakes as well but kept that quiet especially because he was considered a freak. They all were soon looking at a Boa constrictor from Burma. Yet the snake was not really moving besides breathing which to the family was frustrating. Dudley looked to his father who knocked on the glass while saying. "Wake the snake up now, so it will do something cool." Dudley seemed to think his father's message wasn't good enough. So he slammed on the glass a few times in an attempt to make the snake move. Harry simply sighed before saying quietly almost to himself. "He is asleep at the moment. Also, snakes have good hearing and loud noises make them mad and more than likely will cause them to hide or attack." Just as a Vernon was about to rip him a new one a Keeper of the Zoo came up from behind them. Who was wearing the uniform and his hair was almost black as night came up to them and told them sternly, "Please, leave the glass alone. The young man is correct and a snake this size could break through the glass if pissed enough. Which in that case will more than likely attack anyone of you. So, if you cannot behave please leave my reptile house, I don't have time to deal with people like you."

Aunt Petunia seemed to pale as she saw who was talking as she recognized him. He did gave her a slight nod as if he read her mind. She directed everyone but Harry away from the man as fast as she could pretending to see something cool elsewhere. Harry looked to the man and sent him a soft smile in thanks. The man almost recoiled and flinched as he saw something in Harry's eyes it seemed. Before smiling and walking away mumbling about having mothers eyes. Harry was confused but focused on the snake and smiled as it hissed in thanks. Even if the snake did not know he understood. He had a surprise for the snake it seemed.

_"§Thanks for getting them to stop the knocking is maddening at the best of times. Yet that pigs was the worst in over 3 years.§."_ Harry smiled before hissing back to the snake. "_§That is no problem my friend, I noticed you were bred in captivity. How about I find a way to get you out of here§."_ The Snake was amazed that there was '**_Speaker_**' in front of him. Someone a legend to the various snake species. The snake was looking around to figure a way for the boy to help him get him out. Yet after a minute he could not without getting the boy in trouble."_§I am sorry speaker, I see no way out of here. If you can think of something I will be forever grateful. In case you do I want you to know my true name. It is Nagini Jormungandr. I was stolen from my nest mother and need to find my partner. Please Speaker help me, I promise if I can later in life I will help you in anyway I can if we see each other again.__§"_

Harry was about to do something to help the snake. When he got pushed out of the way from his cousin who saw that the snake was moving around finally. He was pressing all over the glass and staring at the snake all amazed, by the fact the snake's head was raised three feet up in the air. Harry had an idea in the form of a spell the snakes told him about, he put his hand up and closed it gently. While whispering '**_Finestra_**', this caused the glass to shatter into a bunch of tiny pieces. Starting from where Dudley made contact to hide his involvement in the accident. Not realizing the spell was so strong it also destroyed the glass of the one beside the Boa. In which a snake snuck out and hid in Harry's shirt under his coat, even one of its size. It only did so because he had heard the boy speak to the boa. He also felt it was his future to go with the boy not be stuck in a small exhibit. Just like he planned Dudley soon fell into water by the snake as the snake slithered over right the boy. All before going out of the exhibit and making its way out of the house. The snake seemed to have some fun first and was hissing and scaring everyone that came near him. The man who was in charge of the exhibit was surprised but knew who the boy's parents were and was not shocked he could cast wandless. It did make him think that he was going to be a pain when he gets to school but he will have to put the kid in his place. This brought a smile to his face, then what happened next made him glare at the two adults taking care of him.

Harry's Aunt and Uncle soon came up on hearing the glass breaking ad both screamed as they saw the snake slither over their son and were very worried about the boy. They pulled him out of there as soon as the snake was gone. Aunt Petunia was fussing over him and wrapping him in a bunch of towels she got from the black-haired man. No one questioned where he got them since he somehow pulled them out of nowhere it seemed. She took them with a glare but still took them and worked on drying off her son. Uncle Vernon looked to Harry who was watching everything on his ass and assumed he did something. Not realizing that he was right and true about his thoughts. He soon grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the car. All the while under watchful eyes of the man who was glaring with fire in his eyes. Who Harry finally saw a name on his shirt sewed into it. S. Snape. Yet some reason he saw the glare but also some concern of in his eyes.

When they got back to the house and inside away from witnesses. That was when Vernon let his rage slip and reacted. He grabbed Harry's hair and yelled at him. "HOW DID THE GLASS BREAK, FREAK?! ANSWER ME NOW OR PREPARE TO HAVE HELL RAIN ON YOU!" Harry struggled to get it out of the hold he was in, but he finally eventually was able to say. "Dudley slammed into the glass and hit it too hard and the glass broke. That's all, I swear to god nothing else happened I was on the ground from when he pushed me." Vernon just threw him in the cupboard and growled at Harry." Fine then, for that there is no supper for a week. Because of you his birthday is ruined. You always ruin everything for this family."

The vent to the cupboard was slammed shut and soon was locked leaving him in the dark for a second. Harry sighed before clicking on the light and turned to the blood stained bed getting ready to relax for a week. As Harry was about to lay down a tiny voice behind was heard in a hissing he only knew from snakes which shocked him. _§Please Speaker don't freak out or lay down. I am on your back we need to have a long talk§."_ Harry soon relaxed and felt the snake finally came off his back and when he knew it was safe he turned around. Before gasping as there in front of him was a viper around seven feet long. One known in Latin America as the most Venomous snake there. A Fer de lance. Harry paled before asking the snake calmly._ "§Can you please explain why you are here or rather how you got here? I doubt I can hide you if you are looking for somewhere to hide§."_

The snake did not seem bothered by the question or anything really and answered simply. He had nothing to hide from the boy who accidently saved him from a slow death. _§You are a Speaker from the old age. I was born in wild but was captured really young. I heard of people who could understand us snakes and even speak to us and dragons alike. I had hoped to find one who was a Speaker. When you freed the Boa you accidently used __too __much magic and broke my glass as well. I knew you were the Speaker by listening you talk to Nagini. So I climbed on your back as you watched everything and made myself weightless, thanks to some magic all animals are born with. I am here not to ask for freedom or to be hidden but to become your Familiar. If you accept then I can become part of your skin in a form of a tattoo. Please don't refuse me my Speaker, I know I am suppose to be here with you§._

Harry was shocked by this since he had heard of a few people with true Familiars. Most only had pets even in the wizarding world Since it was hard to find true familiars. He realized the snake was serious about this and nodded and offered his arm to form the bond and go into the tattoo. The snake slides up his arm and went to his chest where Harry felt the snake enter and become the tattoo the snake was talking about. This cause a tingling sensation and was a bit hot from it. He opened his shirt and saw an image of a snake ready to strike at whoever threatened him. He smiled before turning the light off and getting some rest before thinking to himself. "_Well today turned out to be rather amazing I wonder what will happen tomorrow._" That thought was the one he fell asleep to with a smile on his face. A hand was slowly rubbing the new tattoo he had.


	2. The Letters and Hagrid comes

Nothing of note happened for the next two weeks due to Harry keeping his head down. Which he did really well, he did everything he could to avoid dealing with his relatives. Sure, he was still treated like a slave for his relatives with the usual insults too. Yet he was having fun with and learning about his Familiar. He has let him out so he could go after mice and other rodents when the rest of the 'family' were asleep. Harry had called the Fer de lance by his new name of Dredd, after seeing a Judge Dredd comic in Dud's broken things. He thought the name fit because the snake's breed has always been known to the world as judge, jury, and executioner. There were not many people who got bit by the snake and lived after. Dredd was almost a Basilisk in the Mundane world, that made him chuckle as he thought about it. He wondered what the Magical population would think of his Familiar.

On July 22nd, 1991 something different happened for the household. Harry was still cooking for his 'family' as most mornings. He did not like cooking all the grease food because of the burns that came with preparing it all, that didn't mean that he was not good because he was getting better every day. When Uncle Vernon who was shoving food in his mouth like it was his last meal on earth, which with how he ate would not be much longer. Sometimes Harry wished for that day to arrive, every time he had those dark thoughts it made him a bit sick thinking like that, he was a good person despite his relatives view about him. Yet it never stopped the thoughts from coming.

Vernon heard the mail slot on the door open up and some mail fall to the floor. How he heard it over his chewing and the telly Dudley was watching, he did not know. Still confused Harry shrugged it off as some type of stupid gift of the man. Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and spat out at him, with food flying everywhere from his mouth. "Well, wha you waiting for Freak bring me the mail…. Now you blasted freak before I take the belt to ya!" Harry walked to get the mail before his Uncle gave him a reason to beat him once again. He did so in a bit of a hurried fashion to avoid the beating. When Harry got to the mail slot, he grabbed the mail and was sorting the mail as his Uncle liked and threw away the disliked mail in a bin under a table in the entrance way. The bills to the back, then certain advertising in the middle, and in the front was the paper. When he got to the final envelope, he was shocked it had his name on it. It was in a green ink and written in beautiful cursive. A writing that he could tell was perfected with age and practice, not knowing it was done with a Magical quill.

Mr. Harry James Potter  
The Cupboard Under the Stairs,  
#4 Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surrey, UK.

Harry could not believe someone written him a letter. Then on top of that knew where he slept and almost lived to. He was stunned beyond belief, forgetting what the snakes said about Magic in the world. He slowly was making his way back to the kitchen where everyone was for breakfast and waiting for their mail. He soon passed on the rest of the mail to his Uncle. Where he kept staring at the one addressed to him in his hands as if it would break into tiny pieces if he did anything else to it. He heard his Uncle talking about a postcard they got from Aunt Marge. Saying she was sick or something he was in a bit of a daze about such things. The fact that she was way worse than his Aunt and Uncle, was having him try and ignore anything about her. That was till the letter was snatched out his hands by Dudley who took a break from the telly and saw Harry with the letter.

Dudley started yelling. "Look Harry's gotten a letter." Harry meanwhile told them all in a simple tone. "Give that back… its mine." This caused everyone to look at Harry with a bit of mirth in their eyes. Uncle Vernon chuckled before saying to everyone. "Yours? who would be writing you, no one likes you because you are a freak, Boy." All said of course before looking at the letter. Which quickly shut him up and made him tremble. While Aunt Petunia and Dudley were looking over his shoulder. Soon as they all read on the front of the letter no one said anything but gulped. Well the two did while Dudley was looking confused. Then as Uncle Vernon flipped the letter over and saw the wax seal and stamp of a shield with a big H and above that was written HOGWARTS in black ink. Soon enough Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia shared a looked of what Harry assumed was fear. Then everyone looked at Harry with what looked to be scared at Harry. All caused Harry to gulp since he was soon expecting a beating. Which surprising never came all he got told was to go into the cupboard and not come out for the rest of the day.

Over the next few days in the morning Uncle Vernon was soon dealing with the mail as it came in the slot. As there were three letters each day which were ripped up by Uncle Vernon growling like a rabid dog. These multiple attempts to reach Harry resulted in Uncle Vernon screwing a piece of wood over the slot to stop mail from coming in. Harry figured it was ridiculous since it interfered with the normal mail, plus Harry didn't figure Magical mail followed the Non-Magical rules. The next day was humorous for Harry to watch from the sitting room window being as quiet as he could be. He watched as Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were giving a kiss goodbye when they turned around. There were at least eight owls on his car, all which were looking at the door opening and giving his Uncle the owl hard look saying 'we found you, nice try walrus'. Then as soon as his Aunt looked down there were eight letters on the ground. Harry was curious if anyone else in the neighborhood could see this since even in normal circumstances this would never happen. Well maybe at a zoo in a enclosure that was close to feeding time.

Later that night when Harry went to put some wood on the fire, it being his last chore of the day. He saw Uncle Vernon putting them all in the fire with a smile and a glint in his eye. Then when he saw Harry he smiled even bigger as he threw one more in the fire. Almost as if he were trying to get a reaction out of Harry for this. Harry was steaming mad but choose not to say anything yet. He knew something bigger would be coming, while smirking inwardly. The Saturday morning was even better than he could have hoped for. As he was helping with the cooking for breakfast he watched as his Aunt when to crack an egg and instead of yolk there was a letter inside the shells, she just bought the day before. It was funny watching his Aunt almost lose her mind when every single egg did that. She looked out the window and was screaming. Which caused him to look and in their backyard was over 30 or so owls. All looking at the house with a look in their eyes saying, 'we can do this all day everyday'. Sure, enough Uncle Vernon locked him in the cupboard for the rest of the day. Harry tried to figure out how this was his fault, he couldn't figure out how though.

The next morning Uncle Vernon was all happy and smiling. Even if he and Aunt Petunia looked as if they have not slept in over a week, which Harry thought was about right. He could hear them late at night talking through the vents. Harry was serving the tea and biscuits to the family in sitting room. The Dursleys were happy it was so quiet that morning and the sun was actually out and not cloudy like normal. Vernon took the best seat right in the sun enjoying the heat it gave off. He finally said out loud with a giant smile on his somehow already red face. "It's a fine day Sunday, in my opinion best day of the week. Do you know why it is a fine day Dudley?" While being asked that he was sitting by his mom sharing her plate of biscuits, or in a better term was stealing all of the biscuits. He shrugged and was confused by the question as was Aunt Petunia, yet they seemed to notice that Harry was standing a bit back now away from everyone. Harry figured it out and was a bit shocked since he figured Magical post was 24/7 thing. Even so, so far there has been not even a single letter to appear. But wanting to be a bit smug answered. "Because there is no post on Sunday, sir." Uncle Vernon brightened and grabbed another biscuit from Harry's plate when he came forward to give up more of them. He said in a smug tone. "That's right Freak absolutely right, no post on Sunday. That is such a wonderful thing. No post today, not one single letter just like how it should be." Harry had caught something out of his eye, he walked to the window and looked outside as his Uncle continued to rant. There in the cul-de-sac of the neighborhood was just filled with owls more than 100 of them, all of them either looking at #4 or grooming themselves. He smirked as he figured what was coming next. He almost had to laugh but kept that inside since the show was about to begin.

As he turned to watch what unfolds he was soon smiling as a one came out of the fireplace and smacked his Uncle right in the kisser. With actually a bit of force, it made his Uncle look like someone slapped him. More letters where shooting out in a trickle in every direction. Then sure enough it seemed as if the entire house was shaking and was getting close to fall apart and break around them. What started as a trickle soon was becoming a river of letters which seemed like it never would end. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were huddled in the corner freaking out like no tomorrow or that the letters were going to kill them. Which almost looked like a possibility since a letter had given Vernon a cut on the cheek, yet they did not notice the blood on the letter was absorbed by some of the Magic in the letters. Uncle Vernon was screaming almost to the point of crying it seemed. Harry quickly grabbed a random letter and tried to run for his cupboard. All in an attempt to finally read a letter which were his by right. Uncle Vernon who saw Harry run off soon got up and chased Harry down, yelling all the while. "Give me that blasted letter, you don't get to read it, you freak." Soon he caught up to Harry who had just opened the door and it was slammed shut by Uncle Vernon. Then he tried to peel the letter from is hand but Harry had a good grip, plus unknown to Harry his Magic was augmenting his strength. This caused a wrestling match to start and the two were tumbling around on the floor. As the two were fighting over the single letter while more were flying in from everywhere. Then the board that had gotten screwed on the door had been forced away and more poured in through the now unblocked mail slot. This now caused the two of them to be covered in even more letters.

Uncle Vernon finally snapped and soon was screaming impossibly loud that Harry thought the neighbors would hear everything. "THAT'S IT. WE'RE GOING AWAY, FAR AWAY FROM THIS PLACE! SOMEWHERE, WHERE THEY CAN'T FIND US. THEN THIS FREAK WILL LEARN A LESSON OR TWO EVEN IF I KILL HIM." Dudley and Aunt Petunia where watching this and Dudley said out loud, in actual worry for his cousin. "Daddy has gone mad hasn't he. Killing is wrong even for daddy, right mom?" Aunt Petunia was a bit worried herself, sure she didn't like the boy, but she knew everything already. She had been through this once before. Since she knew if they had just read the letter the boy would be gone for almost 10 months so they wouldn't have to deal with this every day.

Soon as possible the Dursley family and Harry were driving out of the area as fast as they could go. All in hopes of leaving everything that dealt with Magic behind. Harry watching out the back window looking at something. He smiled as he saw a Eurasian Eagle Owl following the car as if was just a leisure flight. There was a look in the owl's eye saying 'hey I can find you anywhere'. Dudley was also watching and seemed to not see the owl who was only twenty feet behind the car. Harry then assumed the owl was there to watch where they went, report back, and was invisible to what the snakes called his 'family'; 'Muggles'. He didn't like that word much; he gritted his teeth every time he thought about that term. Non-Magical people were beyond the Magical world in so many ways, yet the Magical world had benefits as well. If there was only a way to bring them together just like it was long ago from the stories Dredd and the other snakes told him. Harry sighed he knew he would have to do something to return it to what it was, that was a promise, he thought to himself. Harry nor anyone in the car noticed a small blue glow from his chest showing that Magic accepted his Magical Vow.

After a day and half of driving they ended up near shore, the reason it took so long was actually due to Harry. He released some Magic every now and then with something always breaking and needing to be fixed. Harry noticed the owl never left them alone, even when the pulled up to the coast it still followed them. When they got there Vernon bought a small boat, everyone was soon were ushered onto it, with all of their stuff. Which almost caused, with the weight of his Uncle and their stuff, to sink to the bottom of the ocean. They soon where making their way to what seemed to be a lighthouse that looked abandoned before WWII. As they landed, they rushed inside since a storm was blowing in. Soon as they were inside Harry was grabbed by the hair and thrown into fireplace area to make a fire since the shack was so cold. So he did as was expected and had a fire going in no time since he was a expert at it now. The Dursley family soon after the fire was started were on the couch warming up. Then just as they were warm, they all heard wind and crackling of thunder as the giant storm finally rolled in.

Harry had snapped out of his memories of the last 8 days of what has happened. Sure they were hell but also as he thought about it it was extremely funny. He looked to the clock on the stand and saw it was only 11:57 on July 30th, 1991. So, he set out to make his birthday cake on the dirt floor considering he has never had a real on. Dredd was beside him nuzzled in and enjoying the peace, warmth, and being able to be with Harry like this. Soon as he was finished, he looked back to the clock and saw it change to 12:00. He sighed and told himself. "Make a wish Harry." and 'blew' out the candles. Soon as he ran out of air. Dredd raised up a bit and flicked his tongue in his ear as he hissed to Harry. "§Happy Birthday Harry. I am glad to be with you§."

A giant blast was heard on the door which cause Dredd to panic and slide back onto Harry's skin to avoid being seen. Harry was a bit worried about the load noise. It sounded as if the storm had knocked on the door itself and was going to come in soon. It caused both Harry and Dudley to scamper away from the door incase it broke and debris flew in. Sure enough a few more booming knocks to the door where heard. Dudley just went to the vacant wall to the door and seemingly tried to melt into it, 'idiot' Harry thought. Harry being a lot smarter hid behind the fireplace wall so not to be seen but could easily see everything. The shadows have always been his friends and maybe they will help him once again. Petunia and Vernon came downstairs with Uncle Vernon holding onto what looked like a hunters 12 gauge shotgun. Harry is curious as to where he had gotten it from since he knew the family did not have one at the house. Vernon soon whimpered out trying to be heard over the storm. "Who's there. Please leave you have no business here." As if anyone could hear that outside with the storm that raged outside the shack.

With a final knock the door fell off the hinges and soon was flat on the ground. A man who was gigantic even bigger than the doorway was coming inside. He had to duck about half his height to get inside, hell he had to shimmy a bit to fit since he was wide as a tree. When the man stood tall, he was at least 9 ft./2.7 meters tall and 4 ft./1.2 meters wide. The size of the manmade everyone's eyes pop out since this was not a normal Human height. He had thick black hair down his head and beard that went down almost to his waist. Harry recognized the man and seemed to remember the name attached to it. "Hagrid" he said softly. He frowned as he remembered that night so long ago. What was funny about the man was tiny Pink and white striped umbrella in his hand. It seemed to be special to him, he held it like a weapon or even a Wand.

He looked around before saying to everyone in a very broken English, his go to voice when not near people he trusted. "Sorry bout that let me fix it, it won't take long." He leaned down and picked the door up and put it back in place even putting the hinges and everything back with his bare hands. Making the storm's volume slightly less noisy. Soon as Hagrid put the door back Uncle Vernon was soon shouting at the giant man. "Get out of here you Giant. You are trespassing and I will shoot you." All while he was talking Hagrid came up to him and grabbed the barrel of the gun bent it upwards with ease and told him. "Dursley, dry up ya great big prune. Also, I'm only Half-Giant ya whale of a Muggle." The gun went off and through the second floor. Making everyone jump as dust and pieces of wood fell from the air. Soon Hagrid locked his eyes on Dudley and walked about six feet from him was only about one foot from where Harry was hiding.

He looked to Dudley and said like he knew him. "It's been a while since I have seen ya arry. Though your a ways along farther than I expected especially in the middle. Never thought a Potter could look da way ya do. "He finished talking while pointing to his own belly and a smile on his face. Dudley was on the verge of passing out before stammering out. "I'-mm N-oo-tt Ha-rry. I'm hi-s cousin." At which point summoning some courage to be seen and knowing the half giant won't hurt him it seems. Harry stepped out into the light in which Hagrid stepped back to seem him better. "I am Harry Potter. I was a bit nervous, a Half-Giant coming through the door isn't an everyday thing." Hagrid just smiled, before saying aloof. "Well course ya are. Sorry bout that figured no one would hear me over the storm." As if he didn't guess wrong the first time. "I got something for ya. I uh fraid, I may of sat on it at sum point, it was a bit tricky landing. But should taste same anyways." He soon pulled a package out from somewhere, it looked a bit caved in but Harry could tell it was just fine. Then handed it to Harry, who opened it up and was shocked to see a birthday cake inside. "Thank you sir, this is the first time I had a cake." Harry mumbled quietly enough.

Hagrid who smiled and told Harry completely missing the last part of what Harry said. "I baked it me self, words an all. It's not everyday a young lad turn eleven now is it." Hagrid then sat down and turned to the dying fireplace. He pulled his umbrella, cough 'snapped Wand' cough, out pointed it at the dying fire and suddenly two Fire Balls were sent into the dying fire and soon heat was giving off like it was a bonfire. Harry looked amazed, seeing them come out of an umbrella, since he knew that most Magicals needed a Wand for that spell. He looked around to the Dursleys, all looked scared especially his Aunt and Uncle. Dudley actually looked impressed and a bit jealous of the man and Harry.

Harry finally put the cake down on a small table. He stepped up to Hagrid and asked him a question, gathering his courage, since he remembers the man and who he works for. "Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Hagrid answered him but kept his attention on the fire as he warmed his hands which were bigger than Vernon's head. "Names Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of Keys and grounds Keeper of Hogwarts. Ya know bout Hogwarts now don't yer." Hagrid had stood up again at this time. Harry just shook his head with an internal smirk since he knew there would be a good show soon. "Sorry sir but no never heard of Hogwarts before. I'm just in public school not worth a special private school."

Hagrid looked down at Harry and asked him. "Harry aren't yer curious as to how yer parents learned it all?" Which Harry shook his head no before saying. "Learned what exactly?" Hagrid leaned over and said. "Yer a Wizard, arry." Harry widened his eyes before asking. "I'm a what?" Hagrid simply said. "A wizard and a thumping good one I wager." Harry to bury the Dursleys even more explained quickly. "You have to mistaken I'm no wizard. I'm a freak cause there is no such thing as Magic." Hagrid looked shocked but dug in his coat and soon pulled out an envelope like the others but this one said.

Mr. Harry James Potter  
Ground Floor by the Fire,  
Lighthouse Island,  
Off the cost of the UK.

Harry quickly opened the letter and soon began to read out loud to piss off the Dursleys. "Dear Mr. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He was interrupted as Uncle Vernon came up to him and started rambling in almost a near scream. "He will not be going there, we promised that to each other. We swore when we took him in we would stop this rubbish of Magic. Even if we had to beat it out of him." Hagrid looked pale knowing what happened to children in those situations. Harry glared at his relatives and demanded. "You knew, you knew all along and never told me." He finished with his glare, eyes of Emerald Fire, aimed at his Aunt.

She kept her looks almost bossy but was a bit pale as his emerald eyes glowed in the dim light of the fire, 'just like Lilly's' she thought. She scoffed and finally told the truth. "Knew, of course we knew, how could we not. My perfect sister that she was born a Witch, no a freak. My mother and father were so proud when they found out. Their daughter was a Witch. Me… I saw her for what she really was a FREAK. Then she meet that Potter boy and ended up having you. When she had you I knew that you would be the same a FREAK just like her. Then she had to go and get her self blown up. Dying which left us with you, someone we did not want." Harry who remembers parts of that night but also remembers the story she used to tell him as she beat him. He figured Hagrid knew the true story as well. "Blown up! You told me that they died in a car crash." Hagrid who was listen was getting mad spoke in a yelling tone. "A Car Crash!" This caused everyone to look at him all but Dudley who went after the cake being the fatty he is. Everyone noticed the Half-Giant was getting red almost a purple. This made the adults shake in fear.

Meanwhile Hagrid went off again. "A car crash kill Lily and James Potter?" Aunt Petunia growled back. "Don't say anything." Hagrid ignored her and started up again. "That's an outrage. It's a scandal is what it is. No, they were murdered by a Dark Wizard" Uncle Vernon said with a bit of venom. "He will not be going, that is final do you understand." Hagrid smirked and said. "Wha, a great Muggle like yer self will stop him?"

Harry who was still playing stupid asks so innocently it made himself sick. "Muggle? What's a Muggle?" Hagrid looked down and shrugged before saying to Harry. "Non-Magical folk. Like these three animals." He turned back to the Dursleys before going off on another rant, his broken English gone. "His name was marked down to go since he was born! He will be going to the finest school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the entire world! He'll also be under the best Headmaster the school has ever seen! Albus Dumbledore!" Who by saying his name made him seem like the best person in the world. Harry figured Hagrid would do anything for the man. Which concerned him since he remembers the twinkling eyes of the man and knew he had to be very careful.

Uncle Vernon spat back at the Half-Giant. "I will not pay for him to learn from a crackpot old fool, teach him parlor tricks." Harry could tell instantly that was the wrong thing to say. The Half-Giant in front of him, who more than likely could break Vernon in half if he wanted to, looked REAL angry. Within a second there was that umbrella, cough 'snapped Wand' cough, in his face the end glowing a bit. Which he guessed hid the man's Wand. Hagrid said his next speech with pure venom in his voice while trying to control his rage. While almost poking the man with the umbrella, 'snapped Wand'. "Do Not Insult Albus Dumbledore in front of ME, if you want to live, do yer understand?"

He then looked over hearing Dudley pigging out on Harry's cake, He pointed his umbrella and zapped him right in the ass. While Harry flicked his wrist quickly so no one noticed the Magic being used. It managed to finish the transformation that Hagrid was doing, into a blue and white striped pig. Since the pjs Dudley was wearing transformed with him as well. This had cause the Dursley family to freak out as Dudley the pig was soon running everywhere. His Uncle and Aunt went to go catch him leaving Harry and Hagrid alone. Both were watching the family run around for a few seconds before turning to each other.

Hagrid looked at the umbrella, his Wand pieces, in shock since it has never done that before. Since his Wand was snapped, he thought advance spells were out of his reach. Plus, he never finished his schooling thanks to being blamed for Myrtle's death, in his third year. He looked to Harry and leaned down and whispered low so no one else heard. "Can we please keep that to ourselves. I am not supposed to be able to do Magic at all, so let's keep that under our hats shall we. That level of Magic has never happened to me ever." Harry was amazed since he just realized Hagrid was speaking perfect English now instead of a mix with an accent or the fact, he was able to hide his bad English when he wanted to. He simply nodded. While whispering back with a bit of urgency. "Can we leave while they are confused. Before they gain their minds and try and stop us from leaving. I need my stuff for school."

Hagrid looked at a tiny pocket-watch then stating only for Harry. "Oh, we are a bit behind schedule so we best be off." With that he turned away and headed to the door. Not really even stopping before grabbing the door. Which he pulled down as if it was nothing which to him it wasn't. He turned back to harry and said over the storm . Which was now being heard, more loudly through the open door and almost seemed to be ready to tear the house down. "Unless of course you want to stay? All the while dealing with them and how your old life. Or you can come with me and start a new chapter." He tilted his head up and as if looking through the floor at the family up stairs. Before making his way comically through the door. Doing the same thing that he did when he came inside the shack.

Harry hissed quietly to Dredd. "§Well Dredd my friend. Are you ready to become part of the Magical world once again? Or even better to take it by storm and make it even better for everyone in the world§."

Dredd made his way out of the tattoo on his chest so his head was visible before responding since it makes it better to talk this way. "§About bloody time we leave this so-called family. Why didn't you run away like I told you too a weeks ago. Now Hurry up before Hagrid leaves us behind. He was not looking very patient as he left§."

Being a bit worried that might happen actually Harry ran out the door. Only to grab the blanket that he kept all these years, it had the Potter Crest on it. The one he was left in on the doorstep in, one that he held every day to remember his parents by. He ran into the storm and saw Hagrid waiting on the bike he picked him up in on that fateful night so many moons ago. That was almost 10 years ago now. He ran to the other side to see if the side by side was still there and got inside, getting a bit under his blanket and holding to like a lifeline. He grabbed some goggles, that he saw on the side and put them on. Hagrid noticed he was looking cold and gave him a jacket that seemed to warm him up and keep him dry. He turned the key and they soon were flying through the storm. After about three minutes of hard flying there was a break as Hagrid broke away from the storm, more so that they were above the storm.

Harry was looking over the edge of the side by side, he watched as above him as the stars were visible. They were glorious and watched as there were a few shooting stars in the sky. He then looked down and was amazed by the fact they were beyond the height of what helicopters flew at. They were closer to 40,000 ft./12.2 km. high. He watched as the world around them was glowing from the lights from the cities and such. Never realizing how far they were from Surrey. He had seen a map when he was in primary school and knew they were heading in the direction of London.

He noticed Hagrid slowed down and was enjoying the weather now too. He looked to Harry and asked him. "So, Harry how are you enjoying your first way of transport by Magical means." Harry smiled before yelling back since his voice would get lost on the wind. It didn't carry like Hagrid's booming voice. "It is amazing I wish I could do this everyday. Though how are the Non-Mage not seeing us?"

Hagrid was surprised by the different term for Muggles. He was going to ask about that. But first told him the truth about their ride. "The previous owner who lent me this bike put a 'Notice-me not Charm' on the bike. It makes Muggles not see us or the bike. Harry why do you call Muggles Non-Mage?" Harry was surprised he picked up on that. He explained it though. "Well Mug is a different way of calling someone stupid. So calling Non-Magical folks stupid, is not really true since Mundane Humans in the world have come far in the last 150 years. Like we have been to the Moon. Or the fact the colonies/ U.S.A. built a Bomb that destroyed another city in seconds by pushing a button. Or by having a plane which can fly around the world in about 12 hours. So by calling them Muggles is a grave insult. A good description would be to call them Non-Mage, well way better than Muggle."

This made Hagrid really think about the term. Especially since he now knew what they could do and was amazed. He figured Harry was right and silently agreed that the term Non-Mage was better, also he would start using that term instead. Though now he was quiet and figured he should focus on getting to London before he fell asleep traveling this way always made him very tired. He never knew about a 'Rune' that was on the seat that if not keyed into the bike it would absorb the Magic of the one riding it and keep doing so till there was nothing left.

Harry could see that Hagrid was in deep thought maybe about what he said. He left him to that and decided it was only about 7 hours before he could get his supplies from where they needed to get them from. He first was looking around the bike and watched as the United Kingdom was sleeping yet he could tell there was few up and about. He pushed some Magic gently to his eyes and watched at the land which was dark get brighter. He noticed there was some areas they flew by that was covered in big domes of colors. He figured these were places of Magic or where Magical people lived and were Wards to the houses and property. Soon he was getting a bit tired since he was up at six to make breakfast and working to keep the shack clean even if it was impossible. He remembers hearing the place got maintained once a year but since being abandoned it was never cleaned again.

Harry was soon asleep in the side by side, not realizing that tomorrow he would be changing so many people's plans for him. Though as he dreamed he was shaking he was dreaming of a women screaming and a bright green flash. Then a second one headed his way as he looked down the length of a white Wand with a red gem as there was a mad cackle of laughter from whoever was holding the Wand. He never remembers the whole dream when he wakes up. Soon in about five hours they would be in London on their way to the Magical world. He had a smile on his face as he dreamed of the future after the nightmare was over.


	3. Gringotts and Family names revealed

A bump of the bike landing on a stretch of cobblestone road soon woke up Harry. Hagrid soon pulled the bike over and got off the bike and Harry soon followed. Soon as the two where off the bike it shrunk. Hagrid picked up the bike but held it for a second before passing it to Harry. Who looked down right confused by the action.

Hagrid shrugged before explaining."The bike was from a friends of your parents sure he betrayed them. As I see it, since none of them are here to claim the bike. I figured in no harm giving it to you since you would of gotten by now anyways." Harry was curious at the betrayed comment but figured that might get answered later.

He soon was pulling out the letter he kept in his pocket. He read the full thing Seeing the list of what was needed for a first year student at Hogwarts.

First-year students will require:

Uniform Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)  
One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear  
One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk  
_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot  
_Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling  
_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch  
_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore  
_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander  
_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by Quentin Trimble  
Other Equipment  
1 Wand  
1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set of glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set of brass scales  
Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad. Or any Familiars bonded to them.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Harry was right down confused as to where by everything he needed or where to get the money to by such supplies. He though soon figured that Hagrid would take him somewhere that he could get everything. So he shrugged and put his paper back in pocket. Hagrid was soon leading him up to a solid black building that had the sign above it called the Leaky Cauldron. Once again Hagrid had to duck into the building.

As they entered the building Harry had to cough it seemed to be filled with smoke. And it bugged his eyes and nose. All the while making his throat burn as it went down. Everyone in the building seemed to stop while they came in. Some sure went back to their business but others were focused on the pair since it was weird seeing Hagrid with anyone besides other Professors. Now he seemed to be helping the first years who were new to the world of magic.

The bartender seemed to be the loudest." Welcome back Hagrid and welcome young man. Are you here for a drink before you head shopping Hagrid." He made a motion to not say much it seemed to Hagrid and looked at Harry as he said it. Harry figured that the man knew who he was and was concerned about what would happen if he was found out.

Hagrid seemed to get the message right as he was about to talk. And calmly said." Not this time Tom, maybe for lunch or something. I have to help this young man find his new stuff for the first year at Hogwarts. Mr. Ebensburg here get ready." Hagrid and Harry soon slipped out a door on the far wall and where at a wall of brick. Hagrid touched six bricks in a special order and soon the wall split apart. Sure enough to Harry's surprise an entire street or streets were there in front of them."Welcome Harry to Diagon alley Wizarding market of London."

As they walked down the street Harry looked at every building and person memorizing faces for later. He was also keeping a ear on what Hagrid was saying what each store did and sold. He soon noticed they were walking up to a giant white building in which the entire building seem to be lopsided or twisting much like the rest of alley but more extreme. Hagrid soon told him."Welcome to Gringotts banks. The second safest place in the wizarding world. Second only to Hogwarts, of course. Before we go anywhere we need you to get some money and here is the place to do it."

Harry simply shrugged and soon walked into the bank with him. He noticed a family at seemed really out of place and a girl with wild but beautiful brown hair. She seemed to be studying the bank just like he was. Her parents it seemed to be transferring some money into some coins. Which it seemed to hairry were called Galleons for the gold ones. Sickles for the silver and Knutz for the bronze or brass looking ones. It seemed for every 100 Knutz is a Sickle and every 100 Sickle was a Galleon.

Harry heard the goblin call them the grangers and committed them all to memory for some reason Hagrid leaned down and whispered in his ear as quietly as he could."These are goblins Harry. Cleaver as they come, not the most friendliest of creatures though".

He and Hagrid went over to a Goblin that wasn't busy and Hagrid was about to interupted what he was doing when he heard the goblin counting and looked at them. Harry grabbed Hagrids hand to stop him after reading his name tag. The goblin finished his counting before looking at them. Harry smiled and told the goblin." There was 481 rubies sir." The goblin nodded wrote it down while dumping them in a bag. Before pulling out another one and soon went back to counting.

Sure enough at the end the goblin looked to Harry who smiled and told him."There was 709 emeralds sir Boltsnapper." The Goblin was surprised but moved the emeralds in to the bag the rubies now held. Then opened one more and dumped them once again. Blotsnapper counted them and looked to Harry. Harry almost laughed and told him."Sir Blotsnapper, You have just counted 2010 diamonds. With the 781 rubies and 709 emeralds. You have a total of 3200 gems there."

The goblin was impressed that someone counted faster than they do. He turned to a shadow behind him and nodded before stepping away while saying."Someone who better equipped to help you Mr. Potter will be here soon. I must be going now please wait for someone." Harry smiled and said in english remember in the warning on the door."May your gold flourish and your enemies blood pour like molten gold." This seemed to impress the goblin who walked away with a smile to the shadow.

Suddenly out of the Shadow a new goblin who seemed to be extremely important as the others around bowed their heads before continuing their tasks. The goblin came forward and sat down before looking at Harry. He asked in simple english."Why did you not just ask your question when you say teller Boltsnapper? Or how you gave him the proper fare well to him when new to the world?"

Harry smiled before explaining."I figured his task was important, while we have all the time in the world. I figured we could wait. Then he looked at me and since I was able to count the rubies I gave him the answer he was looking for. This happened all three times, once again was not worried for time MAster goblin. As for the the fare well, I figured not a lot of wizards or humans see you as equal and that is a dumb Idea in my personal opinion since your race is in charge of keeping our money safe and for even helping wizarding community you should be respected not treated as a lower beings. Such is the reason I treated him like how I wanted to be treated by a fellow equal."

Hagrid and the goblins in ear shot where impressed and quiet surprised that here was a wizard that thought of them as equal or maybe better. The goblin smiled and showed a row of sharp teeth. Before saying with a bit of chuckle."Now that it is all explained. How may we at Gringotts help you today?" Hagrid was about to answer but harry again beat him too it."I would like to see my family accountant. Since I am rejoining the world I figure me and whoever is in charge would need to talk. While we do that Hagrid can get whatever he needs to."

The goblin smiled and bowed before looking to Hagrid."Well Rubeus Hagrid how may we at Gringotts help you? While your young friend Harry here meets with his account manager." Hagrid was a bit shocked since harry was only supposed to see his trust vault not everything else. He shrugged before pulling out a letter and telling him. I have permission from Dumbledore to pull. You-Know-What out of Vault, You-Know-What." The goblin frowned, he hated Dumbledore. Actually most of the goblins did hate the man to their cores. He snapped his fingers and a smaller goblin appeared." GripHook here will take you there. Please follow him Mr. Hagrid. It seems me and Mr. Potter have other business to discuss."

As Hagrid Left he looked back at Harry who smiled and nodded Before turning back to the goblin in front of him and to go gather something from the Vaults. After Hagrid left Harry turned to the Goblin in front of him and listened as he cursed about Dumbledore's Meddling in things he shouldn't be meddling in."Master Goblin I do not mean to be rude or interrupting you cursing the man, but may we please go meet my account Manager."

The Goblin smiled after realizing he understood Gobbledegook as if it was english. He came around front and soon motioned for Harry to follow him to a different room. They son came up to some giant silver doors that held the same poem as the main doors did followed by a goblins name. '_Gringotts Manager BleedDirk the 3rd_.' The goblin opened the door and soon walked over to the big desk and sat on the chair behind the desk and looked at Harry.

The goblin introduced himself finally." Hello Harry James Potter, My name is BleedDirk the 3rd. I am the account Manager for the Potter Family. May your Vaults flow and your Businesses flourish. I am surprised to see you here so soon but I guess now is better than ever."

Harry was surprised to the core the goblin was his account Manager but then again maybe the other goblin was a test to see if he true or kind or something along the lines. Harry spoke with respect."May your gold pile high and your enemies wither in fear." The Goblin offered a hand to Harry in which he shook without a BleedDirk spoke once again." Now what it is it you would like to do today Mr. Potter"

Harry thought for a second before remembering what Dredd had told harry about lines in the wizarding world and wills of his parents if they had one."Well there is three things. First I would like to claim any houses I am heir too. While unsealing and read my parents will if they have one. While looking at all fiances of my family or families if there is any."

BleedDirk was surprised that Harry wanted to see and do all that. It could be done of course but might reveal more things than necessary. He soon snapped his finger and a long box about a foot in length, width and depth soon appeared. He ran a finger down it and soon there was a solid white paper and a dirk that was made of a metal Harry couldn't identify at all.

BleedDirk smiled before explaining."What you requested requires you to cut the palm of your hand and then let the blood fall to the paper. Now don't worry the cut will heal after enough blood is on the paper. Now first it remove any charms on you already. Next will make you an adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. Now you're up unless your changing your mind of course?" He said the last bit with a goblin smirk to the young boy.

Harry saw this as a challenge and was not ready to back down. He saw a few cons to what was about to happen but they were lower than the pros to it all. He grabbed the Dirk and soon ran the blade along his hand. He put the blade back and held his hand over the paper and watched as the blood flowed down onto the paper. Soon after about 31 drops feel onto the paper. The blood stopped flowing and the paper started to glow. Harry also saw a bunch of glowing come from his body in places one was his chest and the other his stomach. He looked to the goblin. Who was amazed at what he was reading by the looks of it. Harry had to ask."Is there something wrong Master BleedDirk?"

BleedDirk looked up after he had finished reading the paper and told him simply."I am actually shocked by your bloodlines is all. I am for the first time in my life under qualified to be your account Manager. I am going to have to call in the goblin King since your bloodline only he can deal with. His name is Olvandi the 6th grandson of Gringotts. He will be here shortly. I will also be here since I am the Manager of the Potter vaults. In the meanwhile I can give you the will of your parents. Which was sealed by Albus to many names Dumbledore the meddler."

The goblin disappeared for a while but not before handing the will to Harry. While Harry read while the goblin was gone.

_This is the final will and testament Of James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_  
_'We of sound mind, body and Spirit claim this as our final will and Testament_  
_If James is no longer on the earth, while Lily survives him, he leaves the contents of this will to her until their son, Harry James Potter is of Age_

_If Lily Rose Potter nee Evans is no longer of this earth, at the time of this Reading, we leave the items as followin_g

_To Sirius Black: We leave the beach house on the Coast of France. You know the one you Padfoot._

_To Remus Lupin: we leave you will 1,000,000 million galleons so that you buy a proper wardrobe and a house to where you can change our friendly Moony._

There was a few others that he read but since he read them he will remember them. He saw something about due to alliances and other drob. The last one made him chuckle for a while though.

_To Albus To-Many-Names-Dumbledore the Meddler: We leave you with this. 1 single Kuntz and a restraining order against harry by magic you can not be within 100 hundred feet of him If you are you will be arrested and charged with breaking the claus_.

Soon as harry read that a white light went out and hit him and then split into two and shot off. To where he doesn't know yet but will find out. Harry decided to Keep reading though.

_When Harry reaches the age of 11 he is to be give the title of Lord Potter, the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He will be give the Inheritance test to see what other titles he can claim. He will become emancipated on receiving his title . If we are no longer on this earth Harry, will live with these Guardians as official and Magical guardians._

_Sirius Black: Godfather by the right of,' Godfather Ritual'. Family friend and ally_

_Andromeda and Theodore Tonks: Family friend and allies_

_Kastor and Athena Greengrass By rights of 'Godmother Ritual' Family friends and Allies_

_Frank and Alice Longbottoms:Family friends and allies_

_Remus Lupin: Family friends and ally_

_BY NO MEANS IS HARRY SUPPOSE TO BE RAISED BY VERNON DURSLEY AND PETUNIA DURSLEY NEE EVANS_

Harry was right down pissed he was never supposed to be at that hell hole for the years he was there. The rituals were confusing but he would have to as BleedDirk and Olvandi about them. He saw some more stuff there for him to read

Properties given when Harry is emancipated

_Godric's Hollow_  
_Potter Manner- Northampton- England_  
_Beach Vacation House-Potters Cove-Australia_  
_#4 Privet Drive- Little Whinging-Surrey_

Harry was surprised by the fact he owned his Aunt's and Uncle's House and was forced to live like a slave.

He finished reading the Last four lines of the will

_By signing this Last Will and Testament, We vow everything said and written is the truth_

_James Charlus Potter and Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans_  
_Witness: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_  
_Gringotts Official Witness: Olvandi the 6th Goblin Leader of the Nations._

Harry was now right down angry. More angry than he has ever been in such a long time. Here he was suppose to be living with these other witches and Wizards and Dumbledore had ineffectively kidnapped him. Oh there was going to be hell when he was done with this meeting.

Harry didn't notice in his fit of anger that the two goblins had come in the room and were watching his fit of anger. The magic swirling around Harry was amazing they have never seen so much in a accidental use before. He was glowing a bright green and yellow and the winds where close to tearing the room apart.

BleedDirk yelled at Harry."Harry Potter Please stop you will destroy the bank if you continue. We as the Goblin Nation understand your anger and will work to get it fix now please stop the Goblin King is here to see you." This was barely heard but Harry soon was calming down and the magic soon disappeared as soon as it came. Which even to goblins who are warriors they knew they found a leader in the 11 year old boy one who will either be the savior of the magical world or the destroyer. They will stand by him as their families always have though.

The goblin king Olvandi was the one who strode forward first."Lord Potter, I am Olvandi the leader of the goblin Nations. I want to extend my hand to you as a friend. Your enemies will be ours. As was in the past we stand by your family now till their is peace." Harry who was recovering from his anger was shocked. He wa a friend of the Goblin Nation. How was that even possible he has only been in the bank for a total of maybe a half hour. He looked to the leader and bowed his head and shook his hand as he greeted him."Your majesty I hope your gold piles extend to the sky and the blood of your enemies flow like rivers." Harry never realized they were speaking in Gobbledegook as if it was second nature.

Olvandi was amazed by the how well the boy spoke smiled showing his teeth which some had gold covering them.. He motioned back to the seat and as Harry sat in the seat he spoke again."Well Lord Potter Bank Manager BleedDirk here had come to get me due to what your Inertance test revealed. The results raised many questions but also some answers as well." Harry was confused and asked the question Olvandi was waiting for."First before we continue please call me Harry I maybe a Lord But we are friends here or I hope we are. Titles are meaningless between friends. Also What are your concerns about the lordships you have found?"

Olvandi smiled and just waved his hand."As we are on a friendly basis Harry please call me Olvandi and BleedDrik by our names. What we found is that you are the head of not one but actually ten houses Noble and most Ancient houses. While being the heir of one more. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin which are the houses that created Hogwarts. Pervell, Potter, Lefay, Dracul, Pendragon and Evans. While you are the heir of the House of Black. Along with all the properties and riches that some with such houses." He let those names sink into Harry's mind. He watched as Harry turned to a pale white as if he became a ghost.

Harry was in shock from what he heard he was the Lord of Hogwarts and 6 other house including his own. He paused though on Black house since he was curious about how he was the Heir to that house. He swallowed a big gulp before asking a few questions."So wait I am the Lord of Hogwarts? Also Pendragon isn't that King Arthur of Camelot? How is my mother's line a Noble and Ancient house? Who are the Pervell and Dracul lines and isn't Sirius Black the head of the Black House."

Olvandi was amazed That Harry only asked about them and Not about the Dark witch Morgana Le-fey. He explained as best as he could guess of how they became into one person."Well from what we can tell is That Morgana had two children. One would later become Salazar Slytherin. The other became his counterpart In Godric Gryffindor. They both Married the other founds Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. After they built the school it is believed that Salazar left the school and roamed the world. We figure that is false. We figure his and Helga Hufflepuff's children became the three Pervell's in the legend of the Beetle and the Bard." He paused to gather his breath before continuing.

"Now the the first Pervell man before the event was actually later became the Dracul line as well due to him contracting vampirism. Which makes you the first human born of the line in the world. The next brother soon became the Evans who was a line filled with Squib. Or in better terms a magical person with very little magic to the point of being a muggle."

Harry interrupted him quickly. Please Olvandi please refer to them as No-mag since muggles is a racist term. I despise the way the wizard world is ran and allows such disgrace in it."

Olvandi was surprised but nodded."Sorry I mean to say they became No-mag. Now the last brother the wisest of the story his line later became the potters. So there is the connection to the families in a sense for you now. For the Pendragon line it is very simple who do you think was the father of Salazar and Godric? Yes it was actually Arthur Pendragon eventually fell from grace and slept with his half sister. The two were later born and yes they were twins. Yet also very different from the other. Unlike those Weasley boys you will meet in school in a months time." He paused and chuckled at his private joke. He soon was continuing.

"The Black Heir is a bit more complicated it seems. Do you know how you received the scar on your head?" The goblin asked since it might help explain things about paled again and nodded before explaining."I have a photographic memory and have perfect recall as well. I remember seeing my mother take a green spell to the back as she protected me. Then looking down a bone white wand before a flash of green was all I saw. I heard a scream from the man who tried to kill me and then I blacked out for a while."

The goblins were amazed even with that kind of memory the brain would try to block the traumatic experience especially at a young age of a year and three months old. Olvandi decided to continue the tale."Well as you read in your Parents Will. your Godfather is Sirius Black. Who has been in the Magical prison of magical Britain. It is called Azkaban, a dark and hopeless place. He was sent there for the murder of your parents and the murder of another friend name Peter Pettigrew him and 12 No-mag's all that was left of Peter was his left pinky finger. So why only a finger if he was killed not more of him. The reasons people think he betrayed your family is because they were in hiding from a dark wizard named Voldemort. He was supposedly to be the secret keeper as to where they were hiding. Though we as the goblin race feel this is wrong for a few reasons." He held three of his fingers before continuing.

"One: he had taken the Godfather ritual and if he had betrayed your parents then there is no way he would still be alive since it would kill him for betraying you or them. Since that is a oath on his magic and life.

Two: He was actually never given a trail for the crimes he so called committed. So in our standing point he is still Lord Black. Since he is the last of males and the oldest of the current family. So until the ministry has proof of him committing the crimes.

Three: He made you his Heir of the house of Black. That also shows he sees you as his family. Family enough to see you as worthy of being the new head of the Family once he passes on."

Harry was using all the memories of the lawyer books he had read from his uncle when he didn't notice and soon came up with a plan. He voiced it very quickly." Is there any way to present my parents will to someone in the Ministry? Someone who is incharge of the law enforcement or something that? Who would be able to gather evidence of him being set up for these crimes? There has to be a way to get him free since he is innocent as we are both thinking."

Both the goblins were surprised that Harry would want to act on this so fast. They were sure he would want to think about it for a while. They had noticed that the boy was smaller than most 11 year olds so maybe something at where he was staying was the reason. Ovandi looked to BleedDirk, who understood completely since he was thinking the same thing as he leader. He left the room very quickly for who knows what but will be found out looked to the boy and smiled before nodding and answering his questions."Yes there is someone we can call. Her name is Amelia Bones."


	4. Contracts and the old Meddler

Harry was curious as to who the witch was. He did figure out she was very important since she was the head of the magical police with how he presented the title. Though since the Goblins mentioned her by name meant she was someone for justice and worth trusting, yet he will have to decided that himself. Not someone who would let this slide under the rug so to speak. She would if needed to would fight tooth and nail for true justice. Harry was curious as to why her exactly and not any others of the DMLE since there must be others that could do this and bringing her in might be over board."Why would you recommend her for this job exactly? I am not questioning your judgement it is just merely a curiosity. Like the quote curiosity killed the cat. Also where did BleedDirk disappear to? I noticed the look you shared right before he left to do whatever you wanted him to do."

Olvandi was truly amazed by the awareness the boy had considering they shared the look while he seemed distracted to notice. Yet he was able to see more around him than most would even to think about. Olvandi figured he was used to it from where he grew up. He smiled before telling the truth to the young wizard in front of him." BleedDirk went to do three well four but two of them tie in together. These things with my permission of course. The first was to get the Ledgers of what is in the vaults mind you it is basic format and easy to understand. I will look through everything later and make a better ledger myself and you. This will be for all the accounts you now own even the black account. Now while the powers that may come with the lines since the results should be done by now as well. So he will bring in a parchment to show what they are. I also expect them to be a lot of them. The other was to summon Amelia Bones who is the Head of the DMLE or Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The final thing was to see if there was any contract to your name since they will be activated once you take up your family names as head of them or Heir in Black case as well. Since we think due to him being in prison the contract if one to Black family might be passed onto you."

Now Harry was a bit confused but was a bit angry due to his imagination by the last thing Olvandi had said and had to ask in hopes he was wrong."What do you mean exactly by contracts and contacts for what exactly?" Olvandi could see the magic building up in the boy. The first sign was behind his eyes and almost flinched since they were the color of the killing spell and almost seemed to threaten the spell to be used from his eyes.

The Goblin king shuddered before closing his eyes then sighed and told him the truth."Most of the Noble and Ancient families have signed betrothal contracts. In a simple term is a marriage contract to you and another house. Mostly for their kids or for future generation, some of these were written hundreds of years ago not many use them now. Like the Evans only has ever had females and kept their last name after marriage. That was till you were born so you are the first male born since Salazar's son. Now please calm down my young friend. You are going really going to start tearing my bank apart if you do that again considering your already shaking this room and my desk apart. I mean by letting your magic run wild considering you don't even have a wand yet and are already stronger than most adult wizards. Hell I would say it was close to morgana's level or even beyond hers at the time she was your age."

Harry closed his eyes and sent his emotions of rage and anger to the back of his mind. Thankfully his has been focusing his mind with meditation and organizing his thoughts and emotions. He soon was calm and just in time it seemed as BleedDirk was walking back in the room who looked around as if he could sense the magic that was unleashed again and shivered. Harry's magic was wild as it felt like the magic in the earth lived through him with the durability of a dragon.

Harry soon noticed that he had a very thick portfolio in his hands along with two envelopes that were sitting on the top of the folders. Which made Harry shudder since he knew there was at least two people who he would have to marry. He was a bit pissed these were going to be forced to marry someone who he does not even know. Harry felt a tiny nudge in his shirt and realized he forgot about Dredd all this time. He might of been getting uncomfortable being in his skin for so long. Dredd never really stayed in his skin long unless he couldn't get away from his relatives. He looked to the goblins and asked about it since he might scare them due to his breed."May my familiar who's name is Dredd join us, he is tired of being attached to me for so long? He is getting very uncomfortable being in his tatto form for so long. Also as a warning he is a snake so please don't be alarmed when you see him."

The goblins were a bit confused but were ready for any kind of snake or so they thought. They nodded their permission and harry hissed and soon a snake larger than than they thought was on the desk coming out from under his shirt. The two Goblins jumped a bit when they realized what kind of snake it was and how dangerous it was to be around not remembering this breed tends to jump at anything that moves around them. Then since they respect the language of Parseltongues sine they hire a few from the east and from asia to bring in some who have the talent to work with the few dragons they have in the bank. The two calmed down before and Olvandi soon was laughing and exclaiming to Harry laughing as he did."Oh Lord Potter, you picked the perfect name for that snake. I and my nation respect your choices for his name. Let me guess why, he is their judge, jury and executioner? I applaud you Lord Harry and welcome to gringotts Dredd you will always have family here."

Harry and Dredd both nodded and both had a smirk well hard to tell with most snakes and yet Dredd managed a very very wicked smirk one that would cause people to be scared but not the goblins. BleedDirk looked at the snake and had to ask for their weapon reasons since venom is always handy and welcome addition to their blades."Harry and Dredd I have a favor to ask of you both? May I take a bit of your venom to lace in our weapons and vault doors as well? I will also give you a vial just in case you need to use it for some reason you will never know. The Fleur-de-Lance has venom almost as venomous as a Basilisk so you see why I am asking? We of course will pay for the venom if you agree?"

Dredd looked to Harry who shrugged it was his choice after all it was his venom after all. Dredd nodded to the goblin two presented him a big Vial with a thick rubber on the top the bottom split into two smaller vials. The two lower vials were big enough to make a litre in total between the two yet one of course was smaller for more personal use it seemed maybe only about 30 ml of the venom enough to kill anyone who got dosed with it for sure. The snake lunged like a expert and soon both vials were filled to the brim in one strike. The goblins and Harry were amazed by how much venom he just used for this. Considering how much Dredd just used he did just used over a litre of venom. BleedDirk soon were sealing the two vials with a type of metal stopper and one in which he passed to Harry. He left it on the table for now and return his gaze to the portfolio and the envelopes. He felt some dred in opening the contracts.

Olvandi now continued the business at hand or that needed to be finished before harry opened them. He presented the items to him before snapping his fingers and now 11 boxes now in front of him with the tops open showing the contents. They were all the Head of house rings except for the one for Black that one was the Heir ring which was smaller and more basic than the other ones. Harry sighed before looking at Olvandi for instruction since he knew the procedure."Place all the rings but the Heir ring on left index finger starting with the Le-fey ring. The Heir ring will go on your right index finger. Reason to start with the Le-fey ring is because it is technically is the oldest of the lines, She was 3 years older than Lord Pendragon."

After Harry finished doing what Olivandi said in perfect order of what the bloodlines go, which surprised the goblins. There was a bright flash of white from all the rings as they accepted him as Lord and heir of their houses. They also made Harry into who he was suppose to be. So he had changed a bit he grew to a bit bigger than a normal 11 year old. Hell he was closer to what a average 17 year looked like . His body took on a more pale look his eyes were now glowing even a bright shade of green. The shade was the same and yet different from the killing curse. A flash from his waist revealed a sword was soon attached to his hip one the Goblins recognized it was the sword Excalibur. This was the only sword that the goblins made and never wanted to have returned to them. Which is the right they had with the other blades and weapons as makers of the weapons. Well there was some other weapons but those were for the founders and those were lost to time.

As the light from the rings and sword died down. The goblins looked very impressed since they haven't seen such as one person be accepted by that many houses at the same time. Or the fact that he was worthy of that sword on his hip at the age he was. Hell even Arthur pulled the sword out the stone when he was near his 30's. They knew though that anyone watching the boy would soon be searching for answers and they didn't know how right they were. Considering the meeting that was happening behind his back and if they were any later it would change Harry's views about everyone who has tried to meddle in his life. Soon some people were going to be very angry and paying for the meddling they were doing.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Castle in Scotland Known as Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting in his office with a ginger haired short plump lady. This woman was Mrs. Weasley nee Prewett. To anyone who knew her if she was mad at you well she publicly humiliates you with blasted howlers till she got her way mind you it was only because her voice was annoying as a Harpy. She really only did because she she barely was able to make it through school with she forced her way with her voice and threats. Molly is a mother of 7 children and a true follower of the leader of the light. Ever since she was a student at Hogwarts herself which was now almost 30 years since she left the school. She and him were just about sign the Marriage contract between her one and only daughter and one of Harry James Potter. Which will put her in the money, since the Potter family is an extremely wealthy family. She could stop living like Paupers because of her husbands work and his views on muggles. Or the fact that he was willing to live like so because he did not believe in money wealth will make you happy. Only that true wealth came from the family and friends around you.

Just as Molly finished signing her name with a blood quill to the contract. It exploded into a ball of fire that gave her hand a bit of a burn from the fire. This fire destroyed the contract in seconds right down to last atom. Both were stunned by what just happened and were too confused to do anything for a second. Then every Instrument in the office that was keyed into Harry Potter, were soon going haywire before exploding in some kind of violent way. This resulted in the office being burned as the instruments finally gave out and exploded in balls of fire and metal shrapnel flying. The two were soon hiding behind some shields that were thrown up by Dumbledore. Though not before some fire and metal had hit them giving them some minor cuts and burns. Besides Molly's hand in which was now in 2nd degree burns from the closeness to the contract that burned away.

After the explosions and shrapnel were done flying around and the office which was now burnt and lots of the walls and floor where covered in soot and metal was in the wall. Dumbledore soon was concerned since it meant something broke all the traces and spells put on Harry were gone or broken from something. Even the one monitoring his bindings on his core were gone. That meant he was dead or worse, someone took control of him and his guardianship or something even worse had happened while Harry was with Hagrid.

Molly in mean time was right down confused as to the behavior of the Instruments before exploding. She turned to Dumbledore before almost yelling at him since she really did not have a quiet or normal range to talk it was always loud or near Banshee volumes only it seemed to everyone around her."What the Bloody hell just happened here Albus? Why was the contract destroyed like so it was perfect contract right after being signed? Also why did all your instruments that monitored Harry just break and explode and almost kill us? What is going on here Albus, answer me now merlin damnit?"

Albus was not quite sure himself but he figured something happened to Hagrid and Harry in Diagon alley or along the way. back to his relative house. This made him worried since he needed Harry alive until Tom came back from the dead, or more than the Parasite he is right now. He looked to the device that tracked Hagrid and noticed it was working still and he was waiting outside Gringotts outside the wards. Which was perfect since that means he could pull him away without causing issues. This worried him since he was alone it seemed. Since Hagrid was pacing along the entrance of the bank it seemed and glancing every now and then to the bank. So Albus decided to summon the man back with a port-key on his umbrella braces he placed there right before he went to get Harry.

Sure enough the half-giant was in the room looking confused for a second as he saw the damage to the office. He was curious as to what happened, but noticed there was things missing from the cabinets and seemed to be the sources of the explosions. He noticed the wounds and burns to the two that were there waiting for him. Yet before he could even ask Dumbledore was soon in his face asking a bunch of questions, while attempting to shake him."Where is Harry Potter, Hagrid? Why was he not with you when I looked or like I asked you to keep him with you? What is he doing now? Answer me for Bloody sakes Hagrid this is very important!"

Hagrid was shocked by the questions or how desperate Albus sounded. Sure he was not the brightest about somethings but working with animals he learned to study everything and one and knew something was off. He answered as best he could while being vague about Harry, he knew something was wrong with Albus."Well Dumbledore, sir. 'arry and me where in Gringotts when 'arry had asked about his family accounts. I don't know how he knew about them, but he did. Anyways he also was able to give a proper farewell to a goblin on a first meeting with one as well. He also waited till the goblin was finished his task and even helped in the task that is how he caught the attention of BleedDirk. He was still inside when I was waiting outside. Oh before I forget here is You-Know-What sir. Can you send me back I shud be there when 'arry gets out so he doesn't get lost or as such. We still have his school shopping to do."

Albus was shocked and so was Molly they shared a look before Albus spoke."I will be joining you as well it would seem. I think it is time I also met Mr. Potter. Also as his magic Guardian I should be there with any meeting dealing with finances. Since I am his legal magical guardian. I think he will need some help dealing with the goblins before they rob him blind."

Hagrid looked worried before saying something before they left."He was being led away by the goblin Named BleedDirk, GripHook told me who the goblin was as we traveled to the vault that was held in. Dat Goblin s the Mange of arry's account."

Albus looked almost angry by what he heard and said quickly." All the more reason for us to go there now before Harry does something stupid and listens to the stupid gobin." He grabbed them both and soon they disappeared in a swirl of bodies and a quiet pop. While appearing in front of Gringotts with a the silent pop as well showing they were safe and unhurt. Molly took her leave of them and headed back to her home so her husband would not thing anything was amiss. Since he didn't know about the contract plan or anything else she and Albus wanted to cook up. She had to much riding on those plans for Harry to go rouge at the moment. She needed him to be close to her son and Marry her daughter.

Albus soon walked into the bank with Hagrid waiting outside for when Harry would leave hopefully. Soon as Albus reached a teller who saw him coming before and cursed his luck. He asked the goblin who was busy counting some rubies. He strode up and asked the goblin interrupting his task."Might I know where to find Harry Potter? He is here without his Magical Guardian, which is me and as such I am worried about the boy. I have the right to know where he is as it's my right.

The goblin who was not a fan of Dumbledore much like all the goblins of the bank. Snarled at him with Venom in his voice while giving him a warrior glare making Albus stop talking and glare back."If you were his Magical guardian. Why were you not here earlier when he needed you when he asked about his family. He is in a meeting right now and is not to be disturbed as it's with HIS Bank Manager not yours so back off and step back. Now please wait in the waiting area and when his business is done you will be informed. Now please leave me in peace I have no business with meddlers." With that the goblin made a shoo motion with his hand dismissing him and then motioned to the Wizard behind him. Then as the next wizard came up with a slight glare at Albus for butting in line. Who didn't ask anything but waited till the goblin was done his counting. It showed that Harry's opinion and respect from earlier was spreading and some wizards were following in his footsteps already. Many of the goblins in the bank have been seeing this all day and most of them were from purebloods which surprised them.

Dumbledore was confused by the sight of a wizard waiting on the goblin to finish a miniscule task. This confusion resulted in him not notice a goblin run out of the room. He headed to the room Harry was in, so that he'd have a warning about who was waiting for him in the bank and was asking questions or demanding was the better term. Albus also didn't notice that almost fifty more goblins come into the room ready to subdue the leader of the light if he acted out of place or attacked a friend of the nation. Or the fact they were dressed for war and ready to attack at a moment notice and were armed to the teeth. While most of them were almost smiling in hope they would get that order, while there was some who seemed to want to jump and do it anyways if it got rid of the meddler. He has burned every bridge with them and that was a very dangerous thing to do. Since goblins were the safest place for your money and any items you wanted protected. Mind you there was always a fee involved but to most it was worth it.

* * *

While the goblins watched Albus ready for anything violent or disruptive. Meanwhile Harry and the two goblins were just finishing going over the contracts and explaining how the one contract for the Evans was actually with a new maggical family it seemed to the wizards. It was for the Granger family to be exact. Which actually was once a Pureblood family that killed out its magic and soon became a non-magical family. Actually the family was full of squibs till the little girl Hermione came along. So she was the one the contracted bound to marry him, thanks to natural magic and blood magic would make them get closer till a perfect match.

The other contract was for The oldest daughter of the Greengrass family. The name magically updated to Daphne Lily Greengrass who was born the eve of December 22, 1980. She wasn't even born yet and there was a contract that knew she the one to be with him. Harry was surprised by the fact that she had his mothers name as her middle name. BleedDirk informed him that it was due to her godmother. It seems that Lily and Lady Greengrass were friends going through school and that continued on even to his mothers dying breath. That is why instead of a family name daphne had gotten Lily's name. This surprised him, Harry did not know she was popular with pureblood families. Yet maybe his gift of making friends came from her which was a possibility. Seeing as the Greengrass family was always of Slytherins and dark grey wizards and witches. Yet the Goblins told him that She was a Gryffindor and almost as charismatic as his father was.

A loud bell went off and soon a new envelope appeared on the table but had a big red VOID across it which caused them all to stop in mid thoughts and star at the new envelope. Everyone was very curious, so Harry leaned over and opened it and after a quick reading since he read at almost 300 words per-minute. He had a glare on his face as he kept reading. He threw it across the table and started mumbling in a snarl the goblins were shocked that it came from a human."That bloody meddling old bastard, who does he think he is trying to make my family lose everything just to marry the women's daughter. Who the hell is this family exactly?" He then motioned them to read it for themselves.

BleedDirk and Olvandi looked at the contract and saw the date and who organized the contract. Hell the meddler even had a time stamp on it for about 5 minutes ago. They realized if Harry was about three minutes later in putting on the rings he would of been in three contracts even though it is rare to have two to one name. Then the fact he was safe from that part of his meddling. But knowing the meddler he had so many plans and contingencies to the same end were a bit worrying. Mind you the money would never really matter to Harry and his future family. Especially since his other vaults are way more wealthy than the Potter. Maybe only except maybe the Black and Evans were less wealthy than the Potters. So really money was not a very big deal. But the fact he was doing it to gain money and the heirlooms of the Potter line was a very dangerous gamble fo sure.

Then a note appeared in front of Olvandi. It was written to him and all it said was written in Gobbledegook. 'T_he old Meddler is here looking for Lord Potter. Also a Amelia Bones is waiting in the next office for BleedDirk and Lord Potter as well_'. Now the Goblins were a bit more angry realizing that the man had figured out Harry was here and what he was doing here at the bank. He also was trying to stop it seemed from happening not knowing it was already to late.

Olvandi turned to Harry to let him know what's going on since he respected the young lord."Harry my friend, I am afraid this is where our business must end for today. I seem to have a old Meddler in my bank who needs to be reminded of his place. This is our bank and we listen to no wizard no matter who they are. Well we will and that is only if it's of the Le-fey line, so that means you since your family gave us the land. While we deal with that meddler, BleedDirk will take you next door into a different office. There waiting in the office is Amelia Bones she is here as the head of the DMLE. You should present her with will of your parents. Then explain what we have discovered including this void contract as this could also be considered to wizards as line theft of one of the highest degrees. She will be able to help you in what you need to do and even more than that."

Harry nodded in understanding and stood before offering his hand and saying once again in Gobbledegook."May your gold flourish and your enemies blood pour like molten gold. Also Welcome to my family, my new brother and Friend of my Families. From now on your family is my family, your line and mine friends and brothers till end of time, I promise as Lord Potter and Every other name attached." This surprised the goblins since not since Morgana she had only offered that to the king then not the entire line. Never has there been such a offer to the nation sure friends not family. Or the fact it was to be continued till the end of time." Olvandi grabbed Harry's forearm and replied in thick Gobbledegook."Let us fill the Skulls of our enemies with gold and enjoy prosperity my brother. Let's make the heavens and the oceans fill with their blood as the gold fills our veins." This was him swearing to Harry that nothing will stand in the way of the two of them and they will fight side by side. No matter the odds the Nation will stand by his side. BleedDirk realized what happened and now knew that Harry would be leading the charge for the entire world as a whole not just the magic side but everywhere.

The party soon split ways at the door which was in the back corner of the bank hidden from the main lobby hidden in shadows. Thankful due to that Dumbledore could not see them from where he was sitting near the entrance way where the goblins set up some simple furniture for people to wait for appointments or family to be done in the bank. Harry headed to the door just only ten feet from where the one he just came out of and soon was ushered inside by BleedDirk. All the while BleedDirk was looking over to make sure the meddler was not able to see them, he like all Goblins he did not trust the meddler.

Harry soon stepped inside the office and saw a women standing there in what must be Amelia Bones. She was a tall witch wearing complete midnight blue robes. There was a badge on her outfit that said DMLE on it. He could tell that she was someone he could see liking quite a bit. Due to her hard looking face and yet there was a softness in her eyes when she laid her eyes on seemed she was focused on his eyes. He of course caught the glance to his scar but it was a glance and he respected that she did not focus on it like others did. He was curious as to why her features softened like they did when she saw his eyes.

Harry walked up and asked her as he kissed her hand gently and like she was royalty." Are you Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE?"

When the witch nodded he smiled before continuing on what he was saying."Good now May I call you Amelia or aunty? I have Evidence from the Will of my Parents to a man's innocence. This will proves my SWOREN GODFATHER Sirius Orion Black is Innocent of all charges placed on him and that he did not betray them. Also I have to ask something, why was the man not given a trial when sure fire death eaters had according to the goblins. To even twisted deprived governments that is still in terms of kidnapping. Now I will present the evidence if you would like as is my right as Lord Potter and Ally to the Black family."

Amelia smiled then started to chuckle before motioning for the boy to sit at the table present to them for this meeting and after he sat down she joined him and started to talk."Well you aren't one for pleasantries are you Mis- sorry Lord Potter. I guess it is right down to business then, maybe that is the best course anyways. So please show me this evidence as well is your right as a Lord of a Noble and Ancient house." She turned to the goblin that followed him in and asked him a question." BleedDirk correct?" A nod and she continued." Were you at the will signing or the opening? I need to know for witnesses purposes in case this gets thrown for loops and such. As such is a thing that happens in our courts too often."

BleedDirk shrugged in understanding before answering in what seemed like a bored tone, but what she knew was he was saying is the truth."I was not there for the signing of the will of the late Potters. That honor fell to Olvandi the Leader of the Goblin Nation and now Friend and brother to Lord Potter here. I was here although for the opening of the will, I also can say the will was sealed in our files and not touched since penned before the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Till today that is when Lord Potter-Le-Fey opened it."He finished that with a goblin smirk knowing he let that slip to stun the poor lady.

Amelia gasped and looked to Harry, she watched and then looked at all the house rings soon appeared on his hand and the Heir of Black ring was on his other hand. Seeing that many family rings on one person was unheard of, also him being the heir of the Black family shows Sirius did not betray James and Lily. Since he never would of named him the heir if he betrayed them or the fact if he was innocent then his lordship would of been stripped when sent to prison. She nodded and saw that Harry was ready and was presenting the will to her in the envelope it was sealed in till today. She did take her time and read the will not once, not twice but four times. Just to make sure she was seeing what she read and also to make sure she did not miss any details of what was written and checking for flaws. She looked to Harry and pulled out her wand in a quick fashion. Which caused both Harry and BleedDirk to almost attack her. As she felt a goblin blade on her neck and Harry had almost a death grip on her wrist. Making sure her wand was pointed down

She raised her hands even if it was hard with Harry's grip on her wand wrist Which she dropped her wand in surrender. She then told them both the facts of what she was going to do."I am only doing to cast one spell twice it seemed. This spell is the Patronus charm to get Sirius Orion Black moved to St. Mungo's to try and repair the damage from the dementors and the prison. I swear as a Auror and a Bones, I will not be casting any offensive magic." The goblin blade moved away just far enough just in case she still did try something he could swing fast enough to stop her from killing Harry or himself. Harry let go of her wrist but took a ready pose as well, showing a bit of not trusting her yet.

Sure after she picked her wand back up. She chanted the spell which was turned into a silver whitish looking sparrow of some kind shot away to where ever after she had told it what to tell someone. She turned to Harry and said in a loud voice filled with vigor." I Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE, declare Sirius Black Innocent of all charges and to be acquitted of all charges and welcomed back into the Wizardry world as a Free man. As is my right and job as head of DMLE So Mote Be it." A flash was signalling that her command was taken as true and that Sirius was now a free man. And If the orders were not followed she would either die or find out who ever hard balled her in keeping him locked up. Which then there would be hell to pay.

Harry sighed in relief to himself and nodded to BleedDirk. Who by now sheathed his blade and soon conjured up some food and refreshments for the two to enjoy for a while. While they discussed the rest of the business that need to finish up with what happened in the office. Also to give time for the goblins to finish whatever they needed to do with Albus and not be seen by him after leaving the bank. Or how ever Olivandi chose to deal with the man, which both Harry and BleedDirk hoped was drastic.

* * *

Meanwhile In the bank in the main Lobby

Olvandi was soon making his way to where Dumbledore was sitting waiting for Harry, to come out so he could get the boy back on the path of the greater good and to be his little weapon. He had first slipped into a office and got his battle full gear that was waiting for him there. He was about to show the meddler who was in charge in the banks and that the man was no longer welcome in them for what he has done.

He now looked at the man with a glare that would even make Voldemort shudder. Which was one of the reasons why Voldemort did not try to fight the goblins in the last war. Which after a second of not seeing it, Dumbledore did feel the glare and it wasn't even a second before he shuddered as well even only feeling the hateful glare. The meddler soon turned to the feeling and was now paling a bit, maybe because the glare or maybe because the Armor looked to be covered in blood of humans since most other creatures had different coloured blood. Plus the armor looked to be dragonhide infused with the dwarven steel. to be very intimidating to the opponent.

Dumbledore soon stood up and looked to the goblin King and said in simple English. Which was not showing the king any respect since it was known Dumbledore spoke all Magical languages of magical Britain which included Gobbledegook."Ah, how may I help you master goblin? May I ask if you are coming out here dressed for war. This is a peaceful time there is no need for this type of bravado or tactics."

A goblin who was holding a banner of Gringotts behind Olvandi shouted at the meddler with all his pent up rage for the man."HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SO CALMLY AND FRIENDLY TO OUR KING!.! THIS IS OLVANDI THE 6TH!.! DESCENDANT OF THE ORIGINAL GRINGOTTS KING RAGNAROK!.! YOU DO NOT HAVE A FRIEND IN THIS PLACE YOU OLD MEDDLING COOT!.!"

Olvandi held a hand up and the goblin was now quiet, showing who was in control of the goblins. Olvandi soon spoke with venom to the man in front of him a tone he saved, or for him or any who disrespect the goblin race as a whole." You dare question me, after all of things when you have tried to do? You have betrayed a friend and family of the Goblin Nation in almost anything that concerns him. I am very well close to declaring war on you and your line Albus the Meddler of the Light. I have only one message for you today. You have one hour to clear out your vaults. You are no longer welcome in Gringotts this branch or any branches run by goblins. If you step in the any branch ever again. My Goblins have orders to kill you on sight either by blade or dragon. Your hour starts now, so I would suggest you hurry a manager will take you to your vaults."

Olvandi and the rest and the goblins move aside, Albus being smart really rushed inside and kept his head down as every goblin was curing him in their language. As Albus was in his Vault under a very watchful eye. Olvandi motioned over one of his chiefs of security and a commander of the assassin part of the goblin army. He whispered in his ear an order that would never be ignored."Go into the alley with over two hundred of your best warriors. Harry Potter-Le-Fey will be leaving in a while and hide throughout the alley. Protect him from anyone who would do him harm. Also make sure that Albus Dumbledore gets nowhere near him, I have no doubt he has his own spies and you have to cut the heads before they report to him and he loses them from his service. Do this by bribes or using goblin magic to eliminate the thoughts of him in people's mind if you have to. Also have four of the Shadow Legion around Harry at all times. He has given me the title of brother and family and I will defend him as such is that understood, ShadeFang?"

The goblin chief was shocked by what a wizard had done to the goblin king. This has not happened since his ancestor had this happened. Even then it was only just friends and a place to run their businesses. He soon nodded and responded as he got onto his one knee with a hand over his heart."My lord this shall be done, I will be in the group of the Legion and will protect him with my life. This I swear to you on my life to you my King."

Olvandi nodded and soon walked back into the bank and soon headed towards his office that was actually above the bank where he can see everything that happens through a see through floor. He truly hated his armour and wanted to be out of it as soon as possible. Sure he was once a warrior, but even as a warrior he never like his armour it was to constricting his movements. So lots of time he fought without it, well if the situation was fine without armour. He discarded it into the corner without much thought since someone will grab it and store it later for him.

He then saw that there was a note from BleedDirk that Harry and Amelia had concluded their business and now the two were just talking about the Wizardry world and some of the customs of what a lord should do. Since there will be some big changes for the young lord coming up. Also he needed to have a crash course of how things were done as a lord or some history he will have to understand if he was going to be a true lord in a backwards and twisted magical world. Olvandi just hoped that maybe Harry would be the one to change all that.


	5. finances,wand and one of the bethrothed

Harry and Amelia finished their business with each other. After the hour that was the time limit for Albus to come and clean out his vault. While they waited they had just talked about some customs of the Lords and how their politics worked. They soon watched as a goblin come in and it seemed to know BleedDirk well and whispered in his ear something important if they would not say in front of them. As if was all a big secrete or more else one not to say in front of wizards.

BleedDirk let Harry know what was said since Harry was weary of the man. Especially after finding out everything tried and has done to him by the meddler. and that he was still trying to control him and still his money and property. He explained exactly why to Amelia, who was also turning a bit red from her very own anger towards the man after everything she has been told by Harry and BleedDirk. She has also had a few problems with the man since she became the head of DMLE. Since as a so-called peaceful leader he managed to cut the DMLE funding to almost a third and doing so compromised the security and amount of Aurors she could hire. Which in terms weakened Britain's defense from dark wizards and witches. This also caused an increase in attacks from magical creatures like werewolves and Veela and many other half-bloods and other magical creatures.

He was always trying to cut her budget even more. Since it was a time of peace so there was not as big of a need for Auror's sine there is no dark wizard or such things as of right now. Harry solved this issue since he donated almost 10 times the amount it cost to train Aurors and provide other services. The only thing is that it must be kept quiet so the meddler could not find out. She pulled out a few Crystals for Harry to have just in case. She always gave her niece some and had extra's this year. Since she went a little overzealous in creating them. These Crystals were emergency Beacons to her Office and the Aurors in general. He would only have to break one if there was a situation in which she and her forces would be needed in solving. After explaining everything the crystals did or how they worked and the best way to break them. There was a bit of a lull in the conversation. Which the silence was welcome so the three could think about what they had discussed while in the room.

Harry soon looked at a clock on the wall and saw it was already near noon. He was soon very thankful that the goblins had provided food for the two while they talked which appeared out of thin air. He welcomed all food since he has never really had eaten well before coming to the bank. Not unless he had stolen food from the fridge at night. He was also hungry for the knowledge that was in the folder and was curious as to what the folder had said about his holdings and such. He now knew that the Potter family was one of the oldest houses known to the Britain Magical population. He was just curious as to exactly how rich he was. Hell even maybe the world due to his heritage and what the goblins had told him about.

Amelia knew she had to get back to work and fill the paperwork about Sirius Black since she set him free without a board discussion with the minister of magic and Croaker the leader of the unspeakable's. Anyways since there will always be paperwork. She knew when Harry was going to want to get something going he will steamroll over anyone in his way, which also makes so much paperwork. More than everyone has ever seen in the ministry, in what she guessed in almost 200 years. Then there was the fact when he revealed he was the head of all those houses it would make for even more paperwork for her and almost every department. Thankfully the goblins have a very detailed family tree to show how it all works if needed to confirm everything.

She decided it was time to took her leave of the room, as she could see Harry was curious about his family's holdings and everything else about him which she assumed that folder would tell him. She figured though before she would leave she had to do something to show he had allies one who will stand forever by him. Since many of the old allies have left him with the death of his parents and Dumbledore taking over the Potter chair. She pulled her wand out and said loudly enough to be heard again over his thought process." As my role as Current Head of the Bones Family until my niece is old enough to take up the mantle. I offer my Family as an Ally to the Harry James Potter-Le-Fey and any other name he holds to himself. His enemies will be mine. My wand will be his sword and shield. We as a family will stand by his side till the end of time. I swear on my magic and life I am speaking the truth. So mote be it, by my magic and my life."

Harry was surprised but nodded to her and said in a calm tone with a hand over his heart."I, Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans and presumptive heir of the Black family. Accept your Oath and offer my own to you and your family. I swear your enemies and allies are mine as well till there are no more enemies, even then allies till the end of time. I will become the shield in the time of need and the wand by your side forever. Let the magic in my body and the world witness my oath and accept it as the truth. So mote be it."

BleedDirk watched as a golden light came from both Harry and Amelia's chest as they swore and their magic accepted the Oath. Then a dark blue light rose from the earth under their feet. It grabbed onto the two and raised the two as the magic of the world also accepted their oaths. This has never happened in the history of the world. Or at least was documented or witnessed in current history. Since no one asked for the magic of the earth to accept their vows. Which shows exactly how serious Harry was about this alliance between their houses.

Soon as the two were brought down from the magic that had grabbed them. Amelia looked at Harry confused but had a theory that the magic that was in the world had heard harry and obeyed him of his oath. She figured like the goblins did today he would be causing more and more waves throughout not only Magical Britain but the entire world. She then noticed he had somehow lost his glasses, yet it seemed to not be needing them anymore as if something healed his sight. She also noticed his eyes were even more green than before they still were Lily's but not at the same time. These eyes when directly looked at you made you feel small and as if they were staring into the person's soul. She nodded to him and soon walked away from the room to do her job since she has to start doing more now that her budget is back to normal and she can finally protect Britain as she could.

Harry sat back down not noticing he didn't have his glasses on and soon was opening the folder he has been wanting to look at since he saw it. He opened the folder and saw that the first page was of the Potter fortune and holdings of what businesses they had a hand in. When he saw the amount he was almost doing a jaw-drop moment.

_Potter Vault number 6:Security is protected by wards creatures and spells. Along with family magic_

_Value of Vault in magical money amount: 1,759,397,452 in Galleons, Sickles and Knutz_

_with a 1% of Value to Gringotts as agreed with the first head of the family_

_Many weapons, books and tomes, artifacts and portraits of the family members including last head and wife of the family James and Lily Potter_

_Investments and businesses: Magical first then Muggle By the Last Head of the Family James Charlus Potter and Lily-Rose Potter Nee Evans_

_Daily Prophet-35% wizardry Newspaper_

_Quibbler-30% Newspaper as well_

_Ollivanders wands-75% wand shop_

_Honeyduke's Hogsmeade-45% Joke shop_

_Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlor-65% Ice cream store (Lily's favorite)_

_Dell Computers-40%_

_TESCO-50% Service Provider of Britain_

_Grunnings-90%_

_Microsoft-45%_

_Grangers Dentistry-33%_

_Fuji TV- 34%_

Harry was amazed since he was the owner of most of the businesses his parents invested in. This showed his father and family had a good sense of business. He knew the last five since growing up in the muggle world and understood what they did and knew they were successful and would be for a few years to come. He was surprised that he owned his Uncle's business. He was guessing as a Silent Partner or something along those lines, yet a controlling one so he could do what he wanted if needed to which made him happy. He developed a smirk since he knew he could wreck his family or send them far away very far away if he wanted. Which either way would work with him since he was sick of everything they did to him. This could be the chance to have perfect revenge and not cause harm to them like he was planning if it got any worse for him.

He put that Paper aside and went onto the next one. He was surprised that it was the Le-fey one. He did figure that it was only because it was the oldest one. He got to see the Potter one since before today he was only a Potter to everyone else and since he was the last one he got to see it first.

_Le-fey Vault Number 1: Security highest possible: empty Gringotts to Enter_

_Value of Vault: 999,999,999,999,900 Galleons There is NO sickles or Knutz_

_No Interest charged for the Vault_

_Items in Vault: Morgana's staff, also many Armor and Weapons, Gems and her Library of books and tomes_

_Investments and Businesses and land: Magical only_

_Gringotts-50%_

_Diagon Alley land -100%_

_Knockturn Alley land-100%_

_Stonehenge-100%_

Now the fact he was half the owner to Gringotts was what amazed to him he thought it was a Goblin owned bank and wizards and witches only used it to protect their gold and items. He looked to BleedDirk and motioned him forward to ask him how it was possible."Can you please explain how I own for sure 51% of Gringotts. Isn't it a Goblin nation territory and land?"

BleedDirk Smiled and nodded before telling him."We as a nation of a place to do our business in Britain and originally Morgana gave us the land we now use. When many Non-magical forced us from our homes by killing us every time they saw us all in fear of what we are. In return, we have given her and any of her line fifty percent of the Bank as a show of friendship and honor to her. The warning on the front of the bank was a saying she liked at the time and put it there herself. Mind you over the years we changed what it was on till what it currently is on. I believe the original plaque is in her vault as well."

Harry was surprised and soon read all of the others as well. The most interesting was the fact he owned Hogwarts plus something called Dante the Sorting Hat he was curious about this so-called Dante. Also, it seemed most of the businesses of Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley as well as Hogsmeade village. The amount of what he has for money means he is the richest person in the wizardry world and maybe in the entire world if you added it all together and converted into Non-mag money. The fact he was owners of some sports teams both Magical and non-magical as well. There were three other items he found interesting as well since he never heard of them before even in the talks today. The three items called the Elder wand, The Life Stone, and the Cloak of Death. They came from the Peverell family before the split and they changed their names. Yet they have been reported missing and no one had been able to find them for 500 years, or just never reported having them in their possession.

Just as he finished reading the folder when Olvandi came in back in the room. Olvandi was now back in his normal clothes or what would be normal for the king of the goblins. Harry looked up and saw the giant smirk on his face. He arched his eyebrow at the smirk then confused at the new folder in his hand. since he figured this was everything he needed to know about his family. Yet it seemed that this was not the case.

Olvandi seemed to know the questions on his mind and answered them before being asked."Well, Brother before you ask seeing the question in your eyes. This folder is what powers that you have had in your blood the entire time most where just unlocked when you claimed your Lordships since most ancient bloodlines had powers of the blood. I'm also very happy because I finally managed to kick Albus Dumbledore from the Bank Vault and all, the goblins will no longer do business with him. So in a sense, he now has nowhere to store his money besides on him or at the family home, which will be doubtful since his brother lives there and they are not friendly at the moment. Hell, I believe the last time they were friendly was in the 1870s. I was able to do so because he insulted a family member and ally of the nations. That is in terms of violation of setting the accounts in the contracts for the vaults so he forfeited his spot in the vaults."

Harry was happy since that solved one problem he would have faced as well and would piss off the meddler as well. He then showed the Investments to the goblin King and asked him."Is there any way to improve these investments and add more. I know I am rich beyond my means but the businesses are a good idea. You and the nation can go nuts and as long as it is not illegal or anything of the mind of the likes you have free rein. Just expand the businesses and such. Also, can we arrange through Grunnings my Uncle is either Terminated or is sent somewhere where it will break him of his spirit and mind? I will be of course willing to pay for the services as well. Also May I see what abilities I have gained or have unlocked?"

Olvandi nodding to Harry and handed him the paper as the Goblin thought of all the new venues to explore with what Harry ad said. Harry in the meantime read all the gifts that he has gained by accepting his bloodlines.

_Magic abilities by House names_

_Gryffindor: Understanding of all but Parseltongue Languages human and creature alike, Battle magic Mastery Immune to harmful Potions_

_Slytherin: Parseltounge and Potions mastery Immune to poisons of creatures_

_Ravenclaw: Photographic memory and recall and Runes Mastery immune to mind magics of all kinds including personal spell the Imperious curse_

_Hufflepuff: Mage sight and Mastery care of plants/Animals tougher skin to claws bites and elements of both_

_Peverell: Deathly hallows and extremely Lucky Can sense lies of others Also Metaorphmagus beyond normal means_

_Potter: Shields and curse-breaking Mastery Can't be disarmed Excels at flying on anything from brooms to creatures_

_Black: Curses and Hex mastery Immune to most curses besides the main three and excellent business sense_

_Le-Fey: Large core, wandless, Battlemage with Staff, time-traveling( only 1 day Back before a week recharge) Core charges faster in Less than an hour A speaker to mental minds If someone else is can communicate anywhere_

_Dracul: Enhanced Body, stamina, Heightened reflexes, and blood magic(Vampire bloodline without the need to drink blood) Bones stronger and bigger body type(Like a runner or gymnastics) Can't scar will remove uncursed scars, Vampires follow him as if their lord_

_Pendragon: use of any Hand weapon and Healing magic Immune to temptations= love potion and such other ways(Veela)_

_Evans: Charms and Transfiguration Mastery and warding magic the Animagus forms gain all defenses human has 3 forms mastered can use others possibly unknown for sure_

_A note at the bottom all Masteries is considered to be the level of Prodigy level._

_Also, all families hold seats on the Wizards Council known as Wizengamot with Pendragon head of the council if wanted and true king to Britain_

Harry was shocked by what he saw for his powers and realized he has been using some of them all his life like the photographic memory and recall and some of the Dracul bloodline. He always seemed to understand any Language he heard when he did hear even once. His stamina was impressive as well since there were chases in school from Dudley and his gang. He lifted his shirt and saw that the scars did indeed dissolve from his body. He finally saw his glasses tossed to the side and realized his eyesight was better than ever. It almost was as if his glasses were not helping his vision ut made it worse. He didn't realize until he became the Lord Dracul his glasses were helping him.

He sighed and muttered under his breath."Will my life ever be normal?"

A cough from the goblin King made it seem like that would be impossible. He looked to the Goblin King. Who as he had Harry's attention spoke once again."Well sorry to say I am guessing to say that it will be a negative, my little brother. The wards in the bank have also detected a dark piece of magic surrounding your head right where your lightning bolt scar is located. We have no idea what it is and will research that for you till we figure it out. Once we figure out the answer we will let you know. Now I believe you still have to pick up your school supplies. I recommend that you do that and get ready for the upcoming school year. We as the Nation have set you up in the Leaky Cauldron. This is till you leave for school on September 1st at the train station. We have set up this card here for you. It acts like a non-mag credit card or debit card. It works in both worlds so you don't have to worry about anything the wizard store owners only have to scan it with their wands and send the bill to us and we pay them. Also, you should keep your lordships hidden unless necessary. Also here is a book or better yet a Grimoire. It connects to all your families Libraries. You can pull out any book you want to and return it in the same manner. To any others, it will appear as a brown bound leather book. And the pages blank to anyone without permission to read your books"

Harry nodded before standing up and giving his hand to his brother who did the same. Harry offered the same to BleedDirk who was a bit surprised by this but returned the gesture. Since it shows he considered a friend or maybe even family to the boy.

A few minutes later Harry was walking out of the bank he looked around and saw some goblins near him about 4 in a diamond shape invisible of course or seemed they were to everyone else in the alley. Then as he looked down the Alley in front of him he saw more hiding throughout the alley. He guessed that Olvandi had them watch over Harry and was a bit thankful for that even if this was a bit overkill in his mind. He soon headed towards the first place on his list of what he needed.

He found the place soon enough it was Ollivanders the wand shop. He walked into the door and sure enough a bell above the door rung. In seconds a man appeared and looked at the boy before talking." Ahh, I have been waiting for this day since you were born. My name is Garrick Ollivander. I am the wandmaker of Diagon alley also the best in Britain. Mhm, I sense a deep power in you one of change and prosperity. I still remember the days when your parents came to the shop and got their wands. Your father's wand was as I recall was an 12-inch mahogany. Great balance and was favored in Transfiguration. With what I believe as his core was a battle Unicorn hair core with a ruby focus point. Your mother was one of 10 and 3/4 made of willow. Great for charms due to being springy and light, her core was of green welsh heartstring. While an emerald as her focal point, also seemed to match both of your eyes."

Harry was amazed and a bit concerned by the fact of what he knew so much about him and his parents or the fact he remembered it from 20 years ago. He activated his magic sight with ease and saw that the man was not a normal human. He was a being beyond normal means, he is mortal in some ways but age was not one of them but his magic was amazing to witness. There was a bit of lull as the wandmaker was waiting for Harry to respond to his question.

Harry finally responded with a sigh as well as a glance out the window. "Yes, I am Harry Potter, though keep it quiet will you. I am not wanting to be known that I am here yet. Some will use such information against me and cause me harm. Especially a meddler who is taking to much of an interest in me and my family for my liking."

The Man nodded before digging in the wall before bringing a long box to harry."Try this wand It is 12 3/4 and of white oak and a griffon feather. Before you as the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around. You will feel your magic course through you when you get the right wand. Any others will have strange results and a bit destructive."

The thing that happened next amazed both Harry and Ollivander. As soon as the wand was in Harry's hand it burst into flames and was reduced to ash even the core. This happened four more times and every other wand they tried something destructive happened to the shop. A broken vase a shelf breaking apart hell even a hole in the roof. Before Ollivander grabbed the last box before mumbling."I wonder, is it possible?" He handed this new wand to Harry and frowned as it as well burst into flames through the core did not burn away like the last few. he figured it was due to the fact it was from a phoenix.

Ollivander was beside himself now as he looked at the ashes and phoenix feather. He knew that was the wand for Harry. This wand was made from visions of the future he saw him battling with that wand against the dark lord. Yet the boys magic had rejected that right away not even a half a second and it was gone from this world, Thankfully the core was saved as it was a phoenix feather. He now knew he would have to create the wand with Harry.

He hated to make them with the wizard's help, as most times they never truly belonged right to the wizard. Ollivander would often notice the wood and cores fight the person. He sighed and then motioned Harry to follow him to the back of the building into his workshop.

Soon as they were behind a black oak door it shut with a bang. Neither of the wizards noticing the four goblins that followed them in. Harry saw a potion that was frozen even the smoke from the potion was frozen in time. Besides that, there were three groups of boxes lined up on the desk as if ready for what going to happen. or for whenever the man decided to make the wands.

He was curious as to why he was there and turned to the wandmaker who sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he explained."Harry, I do believe that no wand in my shop will choose you as the owner. Now, I create wands every now with the wizard's help. But then again they seem to fight the users a bit more than most, but at the moment it is our best option. Since you need the wand to continue your education since I doubt you can use wandless magic. As you can see there are three groups of boxes laid out on the desk beside the cauldron. I want you to go to each group and run your hand along each and grab any box that feels hot or that calls to you. The hotness will best the hotter the boxes are. Multiply boxes are fine of course. Although it might make the wand harder to make as well. Yet I feel your wand will be a sight to see"

Harry did what he was told and soon found that they were labeled into sections. The sections were Wood, Core, and Focus Stones none of the boxes were labeled as what was inside them. Harry ran his hand over the wood first. He was very surprised that he had found three core boxes that called to him and put them aside. Not seeing the look of surprise from Ollivander. Since the man never has seen three wood parts to a wand. In all his time of a wandmaker, he has only seen one with two wood. Never has there been three.

He then continued to the core section and once again ran his hand over the boxes two stood out they were so hot that he almost burnt his hand. As he was about to move away to the focus points. The vial he had for once forgotten about of Dredd's venom shot out of his pant pocket from where he put it from when inside the bank. It landed beside the two he had picked from the core boxes.

He shrugged to himself, again missing the absolute shock and dropped off the jaws of Ollivander which reach comical level. As he put them with the boxes from the wood. He moved to the focus stone section and was now really curious. What kind of stone his wand would use or if there be multiple ones like thee cores and wood It made him start to wonder about learning wand making. He was a bit surprised when he found only one box that called to him. It also was the smallest of course but still grabbed it and put it with the others that had called to him. Harry moved away and let the man come and see what he picked. Considering he picks so many

Ollivander now recovered a bit, moved to see see what the boy had picked out. He tried to Steele himself but never would have guessed what he would see. The man soon opened the wood boxes and was shocked by what he saw.  
Ebony for the strong-willed and for the ones who are outsiders.  
Hornbeam the wood that is one of honor your and stubborn enough to go against their wishes if went against their honor.  
The final wood was Yew the tree of the protector yet is a known dark art wood. These were made famous from dark wizards.

He knew Harry would have to pick a binding agent for the wood to make it work but was curious as to how it would work. Since these woods were opposites and dangerous if not bound properly. Hell even with the right bonding agents he was curious if he could make his wand work properly.

Ollivander moved on to the cores from the boxes. The first was a vial of liquid, which he guessed was a venom of some kind from a reptile given the greenish-yellow tint.  
The next was the only Ice Phoenix crown feather ever given to him in all his time alive. It was almost 800 years ago that it came to him and has been waiting to see what it meant. He remembers the bird that gave it to him was so insistent he takes it. The Phoenix kept saying it will be used for the one who will return magic to how it should have been from the start. The man has always been confused about and has talked to many seers about it. Yet none of them were able to give him any more information. Or he figured they would keep that private since they gained a goofy look to their faces when he told them what the bird had said.

The final one was the biggest shock to the man. He was given that over 2000 years. When he was young he met an older Godric Gryffindor and when he did the man gave it to him and saying it was from an Elder Hyperion dragon the familiar of his mother. He never heard of a Hyperion Dragon. He also researched that to the ends of the earth and there was nothing in any text or any lore. He even went to many of the leading dragon experts and they had only heard about the dragon in passing from mumblings of an ancient dragon is all he ever heard about from those experts.

He opened the final box and saw the Black diamond he found when he went mining to get new gems for wands in the red sea. This is the only Black Diamond he has ever found Yet there was what seemed to be a wolf head hidden in the diamond. The stone was almost glowing even if it was black.

He looked back to the boy and almost fainted at the sight that he saw. There was a snake on his shoulders and the two were hissing to each other as if talking to each other. Showing a skill everyone in the nation thinks is dark. Which even in his opinion was very dumb as Parseltounge was once used in the most powerful healing spells known besides Helga Hufflepuff's own spells. Ollivander now knew the venom and was shocked by what snake it was. In the muggle world, mind you that snake was found in the islands near North America.

He now had a true puzzle to figure out and had no idea where to start. What would be the binding agent strong enough to hold the wand together especially with the venom from that snake? He knew some agents were right out altogether because of the core themselves would burn it right out, and cause a very bad reaction. So now the question was let the boy help decide the bonding agent or no. Since this wand would be the most complicated one in the world, made by a living mortal. He already knew the answer as he thought it. Yes, get his help he truly would need it. He turned back to Harry and told him." Go to the shelf over to your left and grab the jar or jars in your case to use as a binding agent. We will need it for this wand as I have no idea how to make these bond properly."

Harry did as instructed and soon brought him two jars with an empty vial labeled blood of user."Here is what felt like the boxes the sensations were the same anyways."

Ollivander grabbed the first one and noticed the black liquid and was shocked. The Jar was filled with Thestral tears from a baby of the species. These are one who carries the sorrow of the death of a family member. Or for a loss of innocence at a young age. This made the man remember that Halloween 10 years ago.

The other was filled with a substance that looked of Mercury it was actually of Unicorn Blood freely given. This blood was from a pregnant mother who he healed and saved both of them. She gave him some blood as thanks for saving her and her unborn foal. The final vial was now filled with Harry's blood and magic since it glowed in an array of colors. He was confused as to why that important but figured he would find out as he made the wand.

He did figure it help bind the ingredients and make them all connect with the wood and his magic since covered in it. He turned to the young man and told him."I will have to make the wand now, I am sorry but this is a private ritual and I will ask you to leave. I will be finished in about 2 hours that should give you time to pick up the rest of your school supplies I believe. So please come back in that time period."

Harry walked away in understanding but a little sad he couldn't see it being made it was his wand after all. Yet he understood from a point of view since it was the mans mission in life to make wands and it was his right as the owner of the store. Right after Harry left the shop Ollivander turned around and headed to the fireplace to call for Albus Dumbledore. Just as Ollivander was about to report to Dumbledore what he just witnessed. He was faced to face with four goblins that were covered in black armor with a white hand on their helmet and weapons were drawn, and ready to skewer the man. The meanest looking one had a note extended to him to take and read. Ollivander thought it was creepy they were not saying anything.

He gulped though before reading a note and looking to the one who handed it to him. As we quickly swore a quick oath not to tell anyone especially Dumbledore of has happened or that Harry Potter came to the shop. Who has now considered being an enemy of the nation scared the Faye since he knew how cutthroat the goblins were. The information was not public as of yet of his status of being an enemy to the goblin nation.

All because he meddled in the Potter Lord's life and how he has been trying to control it from the shadow's. Especially when the young lord owned the shop it would not be good to go against the owner over a meddler. Also, there was a side note to leave the traces and magical blocks out of the wand since Harry is now a Lord and any blocks found will cause a warrant for his death by goblin means. The four will stay there to watch the process since they want to make sure the man would follow the note's orders. They do not trust magical oaths it seemed.

Meanwhile, Harry made his way out of the store and was heading to the stores needed for school. Very soon he had just finished getting all of his supplies and robes for school. Which was surprising since he thought it would take a lot longer. When he saw something he knew he should avoid and ducked back into the Potion shop to avoid being seen. It was an old man with a long white beard. It was Dumbledore and he seemed to be scanning for him and was not happy about not finding him anywhere in the alley.

Since Harry was now stuck in the store he snuck to the back of the store. He started getting a few other potion books he knew would be good to read while he hid. Harry still was a bit panicky that he would be caught. Then had a flash of brilliance, he remembered something. Soon he dug deep and found the talent he was looking for. Then used some of his Metamorphmagus talents and changed into someone who would be skipped over if the man came in the store. Since he would look nothing like what he normally did. He was now sandy blonde with freckles and brown eyes.

He was soon reading like always and learning about the history of the world and realized they painted his ancestor in a horrible light. Morgana was classified as the first Dark witch in History. He was now pissed but kept calm as it would do no good destroying the shop as he almost did in the bank. He decided that he will have to fix that later when he has a better grip on the world. He noticed that a letter was now in front of him with his name in a different language but still could read it as if was English. Again figured it was due to his talent of being able to understand any language.

He opened it and saw it was about his new wand and that the process was done faster than was guessed by the old wandmaker. So he got up and tried to walk out the door. Almost walking right into the Albus Dumbledore, as the old meddler came inside to look for him it seemed. Though Albus moved out of the way just in time and nodded to him and a twinkle in his eyes as if to draw you into looking in his eyes. Harry just nodded back and headed to get his wand. Harry had to force himself to calm down and not run to the store. Being near the meddler worried him and made him feel a bit of fear.

After speed walking the 3 blocks to the wand shop, he soon walked in just as another person was about to leave the store. Harry was in shock, it was the Granger family he saw earlier in the bank, he knew it was them because he remembers hearing her name said at the bank as they opened a vault for their daughter. He had walked right into the young granger and they almost both fell. If Harry hadn't caught his footing and her at the same time.

He soon looked into her Hazel eyes and was a bit lost for a second till he noticed she had bitten her lip in discomfort from being in his grip it seemed. He let her go and soon apologized to her and her parents. Soon he was asking if could meet them for something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. He explained it was about a contract as well as the other 33% of their business. Harry noticed that Mr. Granger had tensed and paled for a second at the mentioned of the contract. They agreed to meet in 30 minutes to give time for him to get his wand. Even if it would only take five minutes. Since his wand was complete just needed to be paid for and explained about why it was so weird.

After the Grangers left to do some more last-minute book shopping since the daughter seemed to beg to go to the book store. Harry turned to the now pale man in front of him. He could tell there was something important he wanted to say so he motioned his hand to talk freely.

Ollivander seemed at ease and yet pale at the same time and soon was exclaiming in a high voice." How did you manage to have such the most complicated wand I have ever seen or made in my entire life. The process was extremely harder than I thought possible. It was only due to the cores mind you since they should fight each other at every turn. Which they did and only the bonding agents and your blood are keeping them together and flowing in harmony. Now the fact I feel that this wand would be the most powerful in the world is one thing I am shocked by. One that I think would match or beat the elder wand of the Hallows if the stories are true."

The man did not notice that Harry's eyebrows shot up as his eyes widened in shock at the mention of the Deathly Hallows or the elder wand." Now please take up your wand and see if it will fit you as it should. It is 13 inches a bit longer than most of my others but will not hamper anything in casting except maybe runes. I am also throwing in a DMLE wand Holster in for free due to the process and such a sight to see. They are illegal for an underage student but then again your not normal are you Mister Potter?" He finished his statement with a bit of a glare and smirk to his face.

Harry looked at the box and holster, He strapped the holster to his dominant hand and drew the wand from the box in which it rested in. Sure enough magic around him flowed and picked Harry off the ground by a foot cascading him in the same glow that the vial of his blood and magic looked like. Sure enough, after the magic was done Harry returned to the ground feeling the power coarse through him. Almost begging to be used and released. He nodded to the man and asked the typical question."How much do I owe you for such a wand."

Ollivander smiled and shook his head and motioning with his hands before answering."Do not worry about it, to create such a wand and see what I just saw from it accepting you. I am very content about the wand and the user of such a wand. Plus kinda hard to charge the owner of the shop is it not." He finished talking with a slight chuckle and a rub to his neck. Before Continuing with a final statement to the young lord."Just please do great things and help Britain become what it should be and lead this world into change."

Harry nodded but was confused about what the wandmaker had said. He bid him good day and walked out of the wand shop. As he left he caught sight of a big bag down near the door he went in earlier. It was filled with what he could see was Galleons. He guessed it was from the goblins to keep his silence or pay for the wand. He raised his eyebrows but shrugged it off and left. Since he came for what he needed and the goblins were strange race but also equal and family to him now

He soon headed to the Leaky Cauldron for his meeting with his betrothed and her family not that she or her mother knew about it yet it seemed from their faces earlier. He hoped the husband would survive this argument when he gets home after this meeting. Hell, he hoped he survived this meeting. He knew most moms will protect their children from whatever they think is dark and wrong. He gulped before entering the hidden door that was the back and forth to the alley, and soon headed to his new family in hopes they do not turn him away.


	6. The meeting and Morgana

Harry opened the back door of the pub after the brick wall closed cutting off the sight of the actual magical alley. He did a quick look around the pub. Before finally noticing the Grangers off to the side in a booth, he could see that the husband of the three was the most nervous. While the two women were trying to get some answers for what Harry wanted to talk to them about since it seemed he hid something from them. Yet he looked also looked just as confused as they were in his nervousness. He was about to go to them when he thought about it changed his mind and first went up to the bartender. He figured the man would help him keep this quiet as he did with Hagrid before when they first entered the bar. Then maybe help him know where they could talk in private or if there was somewhere in the pub they could.

As soon as he was coming up to the counter Tom saw the boy and winked while saying. "Ahh, Mr. Evensburg, a pleasure to see you again on this fine day. I see that you are done getting ready for the year already which is very impressive for someone new to the world. I had figured you would take some time to familiarize yourself a bit more. Now, how may I help you today? I of course have food on the grill and drinks available anything you can think of mind you?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair before responding in all honesty. Not realizing he showed the man his well-known lightning bolt scar proving who he was to the man even if he had a hunch from what he saw earlier from the man and Hagrids interaction. "I am here meeting the family in the booth over there and figured what we are going to discuss is not meant for open ears of the public or gossips. if you know what I mean? Is there somewhere where maybe we can talk in a private area that no one would be able to overhear us?" He finished saying everything with a slight head nod to the Grangers show exactly who he was meaning.

Tom smiled and nodded before coming around the counter in a smooth walk as if he was putting a show on, and motioned Harry to follow him as he explained to the young Lord. "Let's grab the Granger family shall we, then we will head to the room adjacent to here, it is a conference room that is currently empty. I will be bringing some food in about half an hour along with some drinks since I know family business is draining. There are three things I want to show you about the room as well. Since this is a room untraceable by the ministry as well as the bank."

Sure enough, Tom and Harry grabbed the family as quietly as possible trying not to gain any attention. The Granger's and the pair headed to the room and Tom explained how the room was sealed from the inside and that the three Runes on the side of the door did some things that would keep everything private from the outside.  
1 Rune controlled the temp inside to a comfortable temperature for anyone and every one no matter the degrees.  
The 2nd rang to Tom if there was anything they needed as in terms of food or refreshments.  
The last one put up some wards so no one could interfere or listen in on whoever was trying to have a conversation in the room. The goblins had set up the wards to keep their best clients safe outside of the bank. If the clients were meeting outside of the bank for whatever reason. No one realized that they only did it this afternoon and this was actually for any of the Le-Fey lines. If anyone else used it charged them 10 galleons per-use.

Harry was happy about what was set up for this conversation even if it was going to be a very weird one, to say the least. He ordered his food a simple BLT with some chips and some Malt vinegar on the side. Since that was some kind of food he knew that Tom told them they could order. The Grangers had ordered beforehand and were simply waiting for their food still since the pub was busy when they got in. So they figured their stuff would come when ready. They were very patient people for the most part except this new information they were curious about and seemed to want answers. Soon as Tom left the room Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the runes and everyone elt the effects of the room take effect it made them all shiver a bit as the runes swept over them. A red light appeared on the runes and soon enough the room was sealed. Harry took a deep breath before turning around and looking at the Granger family. The man of the house soon was looking down as he was ready for whatever onslaught was coming his way for something, he never wanted but knew would come. Even if he had only believed it was a story into scaring him as a teenager. Which worked well since he didn't do anything with Jessica till they were married.

Harry looked to them and decided it was best to introduced himself fully and be honest with them as best as he could." Hello Mr & Mrs. Granger, also to you young Hermione Granger. I am Harry James Potter. Now before we get too far into the rest of the contract and businesses, like I told you about earlier. I should let you know that is not my full true name. My full name is Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon, Evans and presumptive Heir to the Black family. Which is thanks to my godfather Sirius Black. Now, most of those titles would be non-relevant in our discussion but better that you know of them now. Now I figure the two of you, well more your Husband recognizes at least two of the titles since his family and his family have dealt with two of them." Harry stopped to gather some breath and to gauge their reactions. Which surprisingly dull reactions as if they waited for the other shoe to drop it seemed. So he continued with his explanation."

"The Evans and Potter families from the few things I mentioned earlier outside the wand shop. One is a very ancient marriage contract from the year of 394 A.D. That was written between Zinnia Tulip Evans and William Chester Granger. This was in a dark time for both families. They used the contract as a way to stop the two families from killing each other in a private war over a cup of spilled mead. Oh, I should warn you that I have a familiar named Dredd. He is a very venomous snake. He is a Fer De Lance that I accidentally helped escape from the Zoo a while back. If he appears do not worry he is very friendly and will not harm anyone. He will only attack anyone who tries to harm me and anyone I care about."

The wife of the Granger family puts a hand up as if to ask for permission to talk, then starts talking very quickly to Harry."Lord Potter, please let me introduce ourselves since my husband is in shock of everything it seems. Our names are David Richard Granger who is the oaf here. Mine is Jessica Sophie Wilson nee Smith. Which is how I believe is how it is said in the Magical world? This is our daughter Hermione Jean Granger our only child who is turning 12 soon and starting her first year with you it seems. Now I am very curious as to why this contract is still in effect after all this time? Considering it is over 1600 years later? Or how you said you are part owner of our business? Especially since there is only me and my husband in the business? Also thank you for the warning about your Familiar Dredd. I am curious as to how you managed to find one in Britain or able to keep it in the non-magical world?" It seemed the helping escape from the zoo slipped over her while he explained about Dredd.

Harry wasn't surprised by what is asked and he had all the answers for them since it was explained by the goblins earlier in the day. In trying to find a way in not to get killed by the Granger husband since it seemed he was ex-military as well. So Harry did it very straight to the point." Well, the contract is very simple actually to explain. The Granger family until Hermione here was born was all-male children since the founding of the family. While the Evans family until my mother had me were all female due to a curse that was casted on her line from death it's self. I am the only last of the main bloodline of Evans. So in the contract, it was for only a female of the Granger family and a male of Evans family. It just so happened that Hermione and I are both the first gender of each line since the signing. In due that when I activated my Lordships the contract activated once again. Now on to the reason I own 33 percent of the dentistry that you two made together. Is also very simple, your husband had asked for a loan during some hard times about 13 years back. My father at the time was looking for businesses to invest in and it was handed to him by his account manager. I look exactly as he did as a boy beside my eyes they belong to my mother. I am willing to give it back of course so you own the entire thing. Especially since I have no real need in owning part of the business. Trust me I make more than you could, just imagine uncle Scrouge McDuck swimming in his money bin. Now there anything I have left out that we still need to discuss? Or that you have any more questions for me to answer."

David was the one who talked first who seemed to finally recover."What does this contract exactly entail? I had heard about it as a kid but forgot about it till today. I honestly thought it was a story to scare me into not having kids before I was married which worked well mind you. What exactly are your intentions with our daughter? Do you have the contract so we can see it for ourselves since this is still strange for us? Also is there a way to break or destroy the contract in any way, well so that you will not have to get married?" With this Jessica nodded to the last question since she thought Hermione should get to choose who she married. Harry just pulled the contract out and handed him the official contract. Well, the copy that the Evans family had in the files at the bank.

Harry frowned a bit before shaking his head no and responding to their questions."I have no intentions towards her besides being a friend for her in the wizarding world in which she can trust. I know most Wizardrying and Witches society will look down on her. All because they will only see her as a first-generation witch, even if she is a half-blood just from a line of squibs. Although to most extreme purebloods that is just as bad in their eyes. Though I will be there as much as I can to protect her in any way that I can. From what I read earlier we are supposed to marry and any magic we have will help in that matter to make us accept the contract in soul and magic. So it will make us compatible with each other right down to our souls. I am also guessing that's why she has so much magic currently, which is shown in her hair since it is a bit wild. Which for a woman is the first sign of being very strong in magic. I would know, all because I have almost more than most adults do at their peak of having magic. I am also sorry to say there is no way to destroy the contract at the moment. Since it was signed in the blood of the two signers it is a binding contract till fulfilled. So magic holds the contract I am sorry, there is nothing I can do besides breaking a vow and getting my magic stripped from my body and dying at the same time."

The Granger adults frowned but nodded their heads before looking down to read the contract for themselves. This is when Harry took the time to look at their daughter who has been extremely silent so far. Yet she was looking at a book Harry had seen but laughed at when he first saw it. It was a book Called: Harry Potter the child of Magic and his adventures Book 1.

A Series that made him someone who has done some wild and amazing things he hasn't even done or could ever imagine since the back said he was a baby and calmed a dragon. There one was killing a Necromancer, then a dragon or a clan of werewolves. It was complete garbage in his opinion and should never have been written. He decided to openly talk to Hermione and asked her."Please, tell me that you are not believing what's written in these books? Hermione, they are not worth it and also present me as something more than what I am. I not what they say that I am maybe the only truth is that I survived an attack as a child that killed my parents and about my scar. Which is puzzling since only 4 people saw me after the death of my parents."

She looked up with a bit of blush on her cheeks and bit her lip, all before answering."Lord potter, These were something I saw and thought would be a good way to be introduced into the world of magic. All because you are a young Wizard and able to do these things. So maybe I could that as well if I got strong enough using you as inspiration to. I am also starting to see that these books don't know who you really are as a person. So yes I will be returning these to where I bought them. Hopefully, I can get my money back completely from them. I heard something that is bugging me though from when I got my school robes. A young blond boy in the rob shop called me something under his breath when he saw me and my parents. Mudblood I think is what he said." She stopped as she felt the air thicken and static in the air. along with a bit of wind moving along her face.

Harry already looked pissed he had gotten the explanation from Amelia about the terms of the terms some Pure Bloods will call people and what they mean. It seems to be a way of being racist towards the other kinds of wizards. Also how he should never say them or let them slide, well only react in a legal fashion not attack the person. Since he is now considered a lord and could be arrested for attacking someone not fined like anyone else under the age of 17. She also knew he was in a contract with a First Generation as he called them so thought it was good to warn him about the terms.

The Grangers who were reading the contract looked up and watched as Lightning and other elements were now circling his body as if he commanded them. Fire from the candle in the middle of the now floated in a lazy circle the water from Hermione's drink, dust from the floor soon joined the fire. While the air around him even was able to be seen in almost a bubble. Harry forced himself to calm down and eventually everything returned to normal. Everything soon returned to its place it seemed they were curious as to where the lightning went but let it go since it was magic.

Hermione was amazed by what she saw and curious as to why he got like that after hearing what she said so being curious she asked."Is there something wrong with that term, Harry? Also how in the world did you just do that? It almost a contradiction of what you just said. You seem like you are already a very strong wizard already. Even if you said you had more magic than most adults. I do not think something like whatever you just did is possible. Even with the training from schooling or private"

Harry frowned in understanding before responding."I may be strong, but I am like you a young inexperienced wizard. Also, you have to remember with magic anything is truly possible it only matters on the person's imagination. Mudblood is a racist term the older houses might call you. It is meant for people from not magical houses and being first with or wizard part of the family. It to the racist purebloods means dirty blood since they think only wizards should mix with other wizards, not non-magical or other magical creatures like goblins or Veela and even a giant. You are not even a first-gen in a sense you are a half-blood. Most people will think I am one as well since the Evans family wasn't known as a magical house until my mother due to being like your family thanks to that curse I mentioned. If anyone calls you that ignore them and walk away and find me instantly, please. Then I will deal with it as I should..."

Harry was about to finish then remembered something he could do to protect her better. He then pulled out his wand and said in a tone as regal as he could get."I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon- Evans and presumptive heir to Black. In sound of mind and magic. Hereby bring Hermione Jean Granger and her family under my protection as is the right of being head of my houses. I will protect you from pain and discrimination. I will be your wand in offense and defense. I require only your acceptance into protection. I also offer my name as a Magical guardian to her as is my right as Lord Potter."

Hermione was shocked he would do something for someone he didn't even know. She figured that there was no bad thing to this since she would be protected by some people or she hoped she would be. Where she might be discriminated against because she was a first-generation witch. Yet according to him, she was a half-blood. She followed his movement and pulled out her wand and said in acceptance."I Hermione Jean Granger accept the offer of protection, from the Lord Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Black-Dracul-Pendragon-Evans. I am willing in sound of mind and magic willing to become his protectee. I also accept your name as my Magical guardian." After the acceptance of the Hermione. The two glowed in a silver light showing the magic accepted the promises and vows and nothing can break them by force. Plus some very minor protections from the families took hold and would protect Hermione.

The adult Grangers were amazed and confused for such reasons. That was till they figured with such titles were only till they get married. So that she can't be hurt or if is hurt Harry would rain hell on whoever hurt her. Which they could see a fire hidden in his eyes as he looked at their daughter. This showed them how far he would go to protect her. They also saw in the contract she would be emancipated so she could use magic out of school unless in front of muggles not related to her. They read the contract and were happy with what they read. Since there was something that mentioned, it doesn't matter when they get married or cares if they ever have kids. There was also a no forcing Claus in a sense. Meaning Harry could not force her to do anything against her will. They were confused about what the magical guardian was exactly for but figured that will cleared up soon as they could ask him. They looked and nodded to each other. seemingly to have a mental conversation. Which to most shows how close they were even as muggles they knew what each other was thinking.

Jessica granger looked to Harry after the mini-mental conversation with her husband and asked him."Why did you offer to be her Magical Guardian? We were informed that the headmaster of Hogwarts is the magical guardian of any Witches or Wizards from the non-magical side of the world. As well as all the orphans that come to Hogwarts. Since he was the most prominent/strongest member of the school. So he would be able to protect them if the need arises."

Harry frowned when hearing that and explain his situation with the man how he went against his parent's wishes. Then dumped him on the steps of his aunt and uncles in the middle of the night on November 1. The day after his parents died from the last dark lord that made himself famous."He meddles in a place where he doesn't belong and breaks many rules to do his own business. All in the name for the 'greater good' ".

Suddenly there was some movement from his chest from under his shirt. This of course caught their attention and sure enough, Dredd made his appearance from slithering from the top of his shirt. Dredd nestled on his shoulder while wrapping a bit around his neck letting his tail fall down the other side of his body. They all gasped as the snake coiled on his shoulder and rubbed his head along Harry's jaw. Causing Harry to laugh from the feeling of the scales on his skin and his tongue brushing his earlobe.

The Grangers were surprised by the fact he was honest about the snake or the fact it was such a poisonous snake and that it was safe for someone to have even in the muggle world. Then to shock them further Harry's skin that was touched by the snake turned to scales this caused them all to gasp and stare at the sight. Since it was a bit weird such a talent happen to see. Harry looked at them confused before Hermione gave him a mirror and pointed to his jaw, mind you with still with wide eyes. Harry was confused as to where she got the mirror since she was in a simple sweater with no pockets and her pants were leggings again with no pockets. He figured she accidentally conjured it or it was just a woman thing.

He shrugged before using the Mirror and saw the scales and smiled. He knows it is part of his Metamorphmagus abilities and explained to them how it worked. All before turning his face into a copy of Dredd's just a bigger version. He had explained that most Meta's were and their talents, then explained that he was more beyond what they could most accomplish. Most only can do animals and maybe their skin and hair. While he did right down to the bone and cells itself he shifted to whatever he wanted to simply by touch or even his imagination.

He transformed into random things all before returning to normal as a bell was heard on the door. It was Tom the bartender bringing in their food it seemed. Harry undid the runes and opened the door to the Bartender. He watched as Tom sent the food and condiments to everyone with a swish of his wand. This made Harry curious and was tempted to try. Yet because of where he lived he couldn't, and plus he didn't know the spell yet either.

This time Tom shut the door and Harry activated the Runes and started up again." I believe that due to the contract being activated Hermione here is also Emancipated, just like I am. Even if we are not married she should be called by anyone Hermione presumptive Lady Evans-nee Granger. Since she is by contracted Lady of the House. I also should tell you my father organized me into another contract with a close friend of his. So unfortunately she will not be my only wife thanks to the contract."

This announcement surprised everyone and Jessica was the one to come out first and respond."Is that normal for people in the wizardry world to be married to more than one person? What will that do for you and Hermione? Or even for us and other family members that see you three. Since it not exactly legal in Britain anymore"

Harry shook his head no before explaining why."There are very few people that hold more than one house title. I think in reality in the magical world I think it would be 1 person on an average of 200 years or so. So for such reasons, it is not heard of for the most part. Since I'd have 10 titles I am head of and Heir of the 11 being the Black title I may by law be forced to take 11 if the ministry can force it on me. I am not a fan of this mind you so I doubt I will take this on. I will leave Magic Britain if they do try to force this on me. They would be out of line since it is head of house that controls such a thing. I never wanted any of these powers or the titles that came with the powers. I only wanted to be a normal Wizard when I first heard of me being a wizard. Hell until yesterday I didn't know I was one so not very long. Or the fact my parents were killed by the Last Dark Lord at the end of the last wizard war. When he tried to kill me his curse backfired and I ended up with the scar on my forehead." With that, he swept his hair to the side and showed his lightning bolt scar off.

They were surprised by all that they heard and were curious as to how a government was so corrupt and twisted has continued to run a community. Though with power corrupts, while absolute power corrupts the incorruptible. This of course has been proven throughout history in many cases. Yet this boy no this man with all his titles only wants peace or a normal life. Yet because of a mad Wizard, the boy lost his parents, marked by the man as well. Then according to their daughter before this, he was known as the Boy-Who-Lived. The only person who survived the Killing curse without something blocking the curse.

Harry watch them all absorb the information and yet they didn't seem to pale as he expected them too. No, it actually seemed like they understood what he was upset about. He noticed the older Grangers shared a look. and it was a long look so maybe it was another mental conversation.

While the daughter he could see had her mind going a hundred miles an hour through her eyes. Finally, she looked to him and made her way to him before gathering him into a hug. Which he half froze from since most contact he has had was from his family who beat him daily. Or his cousin used to torture him with his gang of friends anytime he actually got to leave the house. He tried to hug her before anyone noticed the freeze up, unfortunately, it was too late. The older Grangers noticed such a thing and frowned about his tensing. They looked at the boy in concern and worry since it wasn't normal behavior as a child to have. Then again Harry has been anything but a normal 11-year-old boy.

He motioned for later so they nod in understanding. Hermione lets him go and he guides her to the chair nearest to them. Harry then claps his hands together and say out loud."Well, I believe it is time we should eat. Our food is getting cold from us just sitting here and I am a bit peckish. While we eat we can get to know each other. Since eventually, we will be a family even if it is a situation that you hate being in."

The Grangers nodded in agreement, and soon everyone was eating. Even Dredd was eating from Harry's plate or whatever he flicked up to him. Hermione even threw him some pieces of fish and fries as a bonus. The snake seemed to like her and soon coiled near her and rose up and flicked her cheek as thanks. The Grangers tensed but saw the snake wasn't trying to hurt her so they accepted it and kept eating. They focused on getting to know the boy who wormed into their family with ease. Even if it was from their ancestor's actions that truly caused this situation. The two grangers could see their lives with the young man in it. The vision they had seemed to put their mind at ease, there were even flashes of them both seeing the future grandkids with either his messy hair and her eyes. Or vise versa with his eyes and her hair both sides were very cute but hoped those kids were at least 10 years away.

After their lunch, the company soon split apart and soon were off doing their own things since Hermione wanted to get home to do some reading and get ahead start. Harry was a bit confused as to what he was doing now since he was done doing everything he needed to do that day. He had nowhere to go since he knew that he didn't call the Dursleys home his home. Not now or ever will in a million years. So really till he figured out where home was in his heart he will stay at the room in the leaky cauldron like the goblins said they booked for him. He soon saw a little flash towards his rings and voice in his head.

_'Le-fay Castle A place safe in time and space, Beyond what the meddler can even begin to understand. Walkthrough the Stonehenge and the ring will open the doorway to the castle. Call for Circe and she will come to you and show you the way. We will begin your training there my decedent that is a promise.'_

Harry was shocked he had heard the voice before. Since he met Morgana in the dreams as he grew up. He knew he would need the staff to get there. He figured that Circe was the name of the staff. Or maybe just maybe was her familiar when she alive and it is something he. . . He will just figure it out later and that is all he needed to go quickly. He looked around and ducked into a little dark alley to his left which hid him from the public's sight. Looking around he saw no one and held his wand up and whispered."Circe, please come to me, and let's find home together." A purple light appeared in front of him and sure enough, the staff was there in his hand.

The staff that appeared was amazed by what he saw. It was red and black in coloring, and yet it had such grace and elegance of an angel or fairylike creature. There were 7 blood-red feathers surrounding the 13 absolutely black gems which again was around a giant blood-red ruby. The staff itself wasn't of wood or even something he knew that was on earth just from the feel. It was something different material almost Alien it seemed. He knew it was created through using Morgana's magic itself the same magic he had in his veins. Which is why it figured it came to him so quickly when he called for it.

He could feel the acceptance of the staff from in his hand. It like it belonged here with him yet also felt wrong. Harry smiled as he rubbed the shaft of the staff and whispered. "Welcome back Circe my dear, It was about time we reunited with Morgana. Now let's go home we have things to do." With a flash of Black fire, he was out of the alley. And disappeared from the sight of the goblins which soon sent word to their leader and headed back to the bank for orders.

When Harry next appeared he was in a field near the Stonehenge it was only about two hundred yards from the landmark Which surprised him since there were quite a few Non-mage around. He soon made his way around it and found what he was looking for. A certain spot in the rock it was the shape of the Le-fey ring. He made the ring visible and pressed the ring into the indent on the rock and waited. He soon watched as a giant pillar of a white magic shot in the air and pierce the clouds breaking them apart. He knew this was the doorway to wherever Morgana was. So he walked into the light and soon he watched as he was lifted up and taken to who knows where. He looked around and smirked as a bunch of wizards showed up and even saw as he saw Albus there being the meddler as his. Now sure enough he was again Meddling and trying to control the masses. There was nothing he could do now anyway. Harry soon felt he was being pulled in a different direction.

In a flash of light, it all turned white and Harry was blinded. He had to close his eyes waited for only a second. He soon was able to feel something under his feet, it was like solid ground. Yet he knew it wasn't normal grass he couldn't figure it out. He opened his eyes and sure enough, there was grass under his shoes but way harder in feel. Harry looked around and was wide-eyed and mouth dropped at what he saw. This was truly a paradise not of the normal earth he was use to seeing. There was grass for miles the only thing in the ay was the tower in the distance. It was completely white in coloring even the door, stone even the windows seemed to be made of something white.

Harry was about to start walking to it when a bunch of golden lights appeared in front of him spinning very quickly. They swirled in a very tight pattern and soon the shape of someone was filling out inside the light yet the person was not solid yet. He could tell it was a woman. One he could just can't seem to remember wherefrom as he saw before. A voice from inside the lights, one of music and yet human yet not at the same."_Welcome my son, well son is a loose term but welcome all the same to you, Harry. I'm glad you came with Circe you both have a very big journey ahead and I will help you. We have much to discuss but that can be talked about much later. We have work to do now that you are here with me. I will tell you everything you need to know about your world and the dark lord who has a hard-on for you._"

Harry was surprised by what he heard. He had someone who was willing to tell him what is going on and why he was picked for this shit. Or the fact that she called him a son. Someone loves him or maybe she was using him for her own needs. He will have to find out before trusting her fully ."_Oh my little boy I do love you, as I did with all who are my line before you. Yes, you can say that I'm using you for a goal of mine. This goal though is one you are thinking about it as well already ever since you met the goblins. Equality for any that are magical and even non-magical as well as the parents of the kids who are in your life. Like I should the parents of Hermione Jean Granger._"

Harry glared hard at the figure who was still invisible. He growled out with Venom not ever heard in his voice before."Watch what you say from now on Morgana Le-fay. I will not have anyone threaten any that are under my protection. Now tell me exactly why I am here or I will leave and disband the house of Le-fey to the end of time. Including destroying the family ring." The glare he gave her showed he was serious. He even had a hand ready to pull the ring off his finger to leave there or try to destroy it with the staff.

Morgana's voice was heard once more."_Now, my son, there are many things you need to know and then maybe you can decide what you want to do. I won't force you to do anything my son remember that, now follow me to the true and only Vroengard. Land of the Magic Origins and of the dragons birth. A place that started what is considered the downfall to magic in Britain and all of Europe. All thanks to an ancient greedy meddler like Albus._"


	7. A tour a mom and explanations

Harry was shocked she said that name instead of Avalon. Since that was the birthplace of magic or so is recorded. Then again look how they portrayed his life growing up and they were the farthest from it. He was curious as to why he would come to the birthplace of dragons he wasn't a dragon his wand has a partial core to one that is all."Why are we here and not Avalon? Isn't that where it all began?"

Morgana who finally was truly visible and harry was shocked about what he saw. She was tall close to 6 foot in height. Completely alabaster for skin tone. It was almost as if she was made of marble or snow. Her hair was a wild yet it matched her perfectly a black that seemed to absorb all light hitting it. Her eyes were a blue hat had fire in them as best he could describe them. He noticed she looked to be wearing a makeup like Cleopatra it was only a purple in a almost lighting bolt pattern down her cheeks.

She smiled as she approached him arms open as if if a mother greeting her child him. He walked into her arms automatically. She held him close and ran a hand through his hair. He smiled before asking fromjust below her bust."Can you please answer me morgana?"

She smiled unknown to him and told him the simple truth. There is , or rather there was a Alavon that the world knew and before that there was here. We humans never were never meant to be magical. The only things that had magic were the dragons and Phoenixes. They will be discussed later though. Then one day a dragon from this land traveled into our world. When he did he found a child all alone and scared with bodies around him all dead. This child was of course Merlin Emrys. He stole the magic from the dragons and forced them to obey him. He of course did miss a few dragons the young ones. They had seen what had happened and organized a special place where they hid a few select dragon eggs for people who would save their race. They later were transferred to your world where they flourished they did hide two eggs. To be transferred into humans."

She let Harry absorb what she had told him. It was not what she knew he was expecting to hear. He felt him nod before she continued." Then two dragons they chose were two Hyperion dragons born from the last of the two sets of elder and royal blood mind you. I was chosen for one of the eggs a female who was slimer and more a speedform than the other dragon. The other and final one was chosen for you. He is a magical brute along with his normal strength. He is the last of his line unfortunately." She shed a tear for the dragon waiting for Harry. Before continuing explaining the dragon.

"Mind you the dragons on earth now are all younger dragons born from the ones Merlin took to earth. they do not know the things he did to their lines. His control broke when he died but by then their magic was almost gone they are only beasts really now though they might obey you due to your power. I do know not what the dragons had planned for after this. I do know it will become your Animagus form. I did give a heart string to Godric before I "died" he then gave it to Ollivander. Now where is that heartstring now I wonder, do you know where it is my son.?" She finished that with a smirk even if hidden from Harry's vision.

Harry who was still enjoying being in someone's arms. He was shocked he had her heartstring in his wand. He reluctantly pulled away from her. While he looked her in the eyes and asked her." Why is it you asked me to come here? I don't get it it whatsoever with everything I try to think of, just doesn't make sense. Why am I so special that you invited me her and none of the other decedents? I am curious about why the man who killed my parents who everyone says is dead. Yet some say he will comeback or what I gathered from the meddler. Well when we locked eyes anyways."

She was surprised he already made his way through someone's mind like that. Or without the training it shows a training or a mastery beyond normal magical people. Even she didn't have that skill completely down mind you she has been alone for almost two thousand years. She new she had a few things to tell the boy in front of her. She will do so as they begin their training for everything."Harry there is a few things you have to know. There was or rather there is two prophecies about you. The first is from Rowena Ravenclaw herself only to me mind you so no one else know it. The first one is so as heard by me.

**_'A boy of eleven families with all the same ties  
_****_He will find the true meaning of magic  
_****_While releasing becoming more than human  
_****_He will release the binds of the earth's ties  
_****_In such a he will make the world better and brighter  
_****_Becoming one with the beast  
_****_He will become more than anyone can know  
_****_All the while being a savior  
_****_Yet a destroyer to the origins  
_****_Yet will being a new _****_Beginning "  
_****_Verongard will join earth'_**

She knelt down to be level with the boy who was now in shock from what was told. She had figured what it meant but was curious as to how he would see it. She watched as he looked her in the eyes before asking a very simple question."What of the other Prophecy? The one that killed my family. The one where I was forced into how my life ended up."

She smiled knowing that he wanted the other pieces of the puzzle first. She smiled before telling him the second one the one that was made 3 months before he was to become a Orphan. The reason the dark lord went for his family. The reason Dumbledore fucked up his life. Hoping hearing them both will not set Harry down a dark path.

_'**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
**_**_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...  
_****_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
_****_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
_****_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...  
_**_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies...**'_

Harry looked at his Ancestor. Before nodding before sitting cross legged, as he thought it all through. He figured his forehead scar was the Mark. The fact he was born at the end of July helps point to this. Yet, there must of been a few other children born around that time as well. His parents must of denied him three times to join his ranks. His houses and all the powers from the houses might be the power the dark lord not but he feels it can't be that simple. There is other things at work. This is where the first prophecy came into play. One line stuck out to him more than the rest. Becoming one with the beast. He figures the dragon egg he will absorb. It is a power the Dark Lord knows not. Also the true meaning of magic. What is that?

He was almost stumped till it came to him in seconds. He was boy of eleven houses sure. Then, he was becoming more than a human he was a half breed with the dragon in him. He will destroy this place for what to make the world safer and begin a new beginning. He will have the power to destroy Voldemort. He will bring Vroengard to earth somehow and make the world a better place. Somewhere magical and humans can get along and share the world. He knew what he needed to do now he needed to be strong enough to complete his tasks. He looked to Morgana and asked her the simple question."When do we begin, this is not negotiable I will complete both of them. Even if I have to die trying."

Morgana was proud of him and helped the young boy to his feet. She smiled and ruffled his hair as she guided him to the tower."It is time to train you hard. In this tower you will not age for the time will be in here. Now in this tower we will train for about 30 years which at that time after we are done. You will be transported back to Kings crossing in time to catch the train for your first year. We'll discover what exactly you can do. Now I know once you have the dragon implanted you will b able to become the dragons adult form. Trust me it is different than any other seen. When you go back do not reveal your Hogwarts side of you the Castle will obey you in secret. She is scentient because of the magic there. She will be your guide on earth. I will be waiting for you to destroy this place so I can finally come home. Then I swear on my magic, I will become your mother. Well that is if you wish it my son. Till that time I will message you through Circe."

He couldn't believe what he heard she would be his mother once this was all over. He jumped up and managed to get around her neck and whispered. I would love that mum. I wouldn't want anything else in the world. I will bring you home I swear." He kissed her cheek and soon dropped down to the ground.

She rubbed her cheek where he kissed it and smiled at it she loved the boy already as if she was the one who gave birth to boy. She grabbed his hand again and lead him to the tower to where both their lives would be different. She mumbled to herself."Thanks Lily for giving me a chance to be his mother."

Soon they came up to the tower. Harry was amazed by the size of the tower. From a distance it did not look big yet now it was close to ten stories tall. He looked at the actual stone and saw that was covered in stone work. It showed the history of the dragons. That was till it got to the door. It showed a dragon he never seen before this one stood like a human. it was black with bone protruding like sharp blades from everywhere it could. Harry reached out and touched the dragons head feeling a connection to it.

Morgana watched in awe since he wasn't warded to the tower yet. He could get hurt from the magic. Yet she watched as the magic accepted him more than it did her. She watched as he pressed on the door and sure enough blowing her away the door opened up for him. They walked in and in the middle of the room was a pedestal. Which sitting on a velvet cushion. Was the last of the Hyperion dragons. He had no name due to him being connected to her future son.

Harry smiled at the egg. he walked up and gave it a gentle rub. Morgana thought it was to early but hearing the voice from the egg proved her wrong._§"Welcome my other side. We will have much to discuss in the very near future. First thing is that you should know is that you were born only as a half soul. I was born with your other half of a soul. We are one and will become one when you are ready. I have no name and never will because when we become one. I will become you and you me. Now go with your future mother. You will need to be stronger before we fuse. Also hen we fuse you will be able to turn into a true dragon not a Animagus like Morgana."__§_

Harry was shocked by what the dragon told him. Yet he could tell the dragon was telling the truth. He could feel as if he was not truly whole yet. There will be a time when he is complete. He turned to Morgana and noticed she was pale as the tower. Even if her skin was snow before it was even more pale as if she became a ghost. He came up to her and gave her a nudge. What he wasn't expecting was the fact she fell over.

Harry now seemed to lose it as he thought this was extremely funny. Soon he was doubling over in laughter at her. This was by far the funniest thing he has ever seen. After about ten minutes of this, he soon though felt a very slight sting to his chest. She had her staff in her hand he didn't notice she got it back from him. Now he realized that she had used magic to stop him from laughing. He wiped the tears the from his eyes and nodded and helped her to her feet. He bowed slightly before telling."I'm sorry for laughing so hard . I just never seen someone faint. Or the fact you stayed standing while fainted. It was to comical, especially when i nudged you and you fell over."

She soon chuckled and laughed along her new son. She realized why it was so funny. She knew that she would of done the same if she had seen it when she was of the earth. She was a prankster to the core when she was younger. So she could teach the boy a thing or two and be ready to unleash him. He knew about his father and his crew of Marauders during the first five years of school. Now plaguing the school were the Weasley brothers who used their own products to do so. She had to give a tiny shudder for the future of the school once harry will be set upon it. Meh, it will worth it and fun to watch till a time she can join him.

She smile as she handed back Circe to Harry. Since she can use her spells without her wand or staff. Being alone for so long made her train till there was nothing left to learn. Well till people made more new spell. Though thanks to her Grimoire one connected to magic. So soon Harry will learn more than anyone left besides her. She smiled and told him quietly."Let's get to the rest of the tower. I have much to show you my son and not much time to show you."

Morgana showed him the floor above the ground floor. Which seemed to only hold the egg for some reason. Harry let Dredd out so he could explore with him. Morgana was surprised by the snake, but smiled and pet the snake on his head lightly. To Dredd this made her seem like a mother to him and made him respect her as well almost as much as Harry. Theys soon went back to the tour. This floor was actually a Library and a study for classes. That and the next four floors. This is for Harry since he doesn't have access to the Grimoire as of yet.

She finally noticed the sword on his hip on he even seemed to not notice as well. She smiled as she saw her brothers sword even if that sword was painful as hell. When he almost killed her with it. When she was in her dragon form and he was imperioused by the mad wizard Merlin.

She ignored the sword for now and continued the tour. She lead him to the next floor that seemed to be a sitting room and a kitchen. With a room to the side with a area for Potions and a storage area for the Ingredients. She had used magic to bring them there. She of course paid for them summoning gold for the prices of stuff so that the store is not in trouble for the missing ingredients. The next was going to become his room it a splash of colors. She showed him a spell and some runes on the side that will help change the colors. There already most of the Hogwarts colors throughout the room. He was shocked that the entire floor was his room.

She showed him the next floor and told him that he should always knock before entering. Since it was her room and she might be doing something he shouldn't see yet. The next two floors where combined into one room. This was the ward and heartstone of the tower. It is what protected the world from Earth. It made sure Merlin could never come back. While making sure only the Le-Feys could come here. The final room was open to the roof it was a training ground for Harry to try his more dangerous and explosive spells.

He could go out of the tower but that is not wise since there is not the time displacement like the tower does. After the tour they soon headed to the Kitchen since Harry was skinny and need to get his body into shape and such to be ready for school. She did ofourse know that the goblins were watching out for him and decided to let them know since she didn't want them to panic. She will do that through a vision to Olvandi Since he is a 'brother' to Harry. They didn't realize at the time that the wizarding world will be tearing itself apart looking for Harry. Or that a meddler of a old man would be raging and making plans. PLans that would be dismantled at every turn even if he did not know it yet.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not a very happy man at the moment. First the fact it seems that harry had slipped from his grasp and sights. Everything that he had to trace the young potter was destroyed. Then when he went to see him in Gringotts. The bloody goblins had kicked him out of the bank and forced him to empty his vaults. He was sure Harry left the bank after his hour was up since there was no sign of him in the bank when he was leaving. Albus then wandered the Alley in looking for the boy. He did feel the entire time he was under watch. Yet he saw no one but the store owners really notice him. He did see a few muggles with their kids who were witches or wizards. It really did make him mad about this. He hated them with a passion.

He was in the alley just coming out of the book store. After a hour of reading the minds of everyone in there. Then obliviating everyone took some time of this. Yet all he got was that Harry never made it to the store yet. Even Tom the Bartender never saw the boy. He was getting furious about it. Then it seemed the entire alley was shaking. A giant beam of light was seen from somewhere.

He frowned and soon headed in the direction of the beam. Albus was shocked from where it came from. The light beam was coming from the stonehenge. A place where it said that magic started its origins. He had once looked into the origins of magic so he could become the strongest for the greater good. Yet all he could find is that the Stonehenge was were Merlin appeared from and brought magic to the world, there was nothing else in all his research. It also seemed as if every adult witch and wizard showed up as well. Showing that this was something that was felt by everyone. He soon was dealing with people asking him questions about it.

He made a story up that it was just the magic of the world. t releases a blast every few hundred years since there is so much magic it sends it out into the sky to give more energy. This was a sign that it was a time of peace and nothing will disturb it. Most of the people accepted but a select few did not but they kept their thought to themselves. He knew what families. He did see someone inside the pillar but could not see who it was. He will figure it out eventually. He knew this person will be a problem to his greater good. Albus took his leave and soon was back in the Alley. He went to the wand shop.

Ollivander was a good friend. MInding the man was a fey of old and helped him by putting blocks on most the wands so not many wizards were stronger than himself. He was soon disappointed when the man pointed to a remains of a holly wand. It was burned even the feather of fawkes was as well. Ollivander told him earlier in the day the wand just burst into flames for no reason. As if the magic in it would not be allowed to exist. Albus was mad he need harry to have that wand. It was designed to suck his magic more than normal and make him weaker.

Now the man was pissed he soon left to Hogwarts and was in office and the days events finally broke through his patience and soon the office was absolutely a mess. There was even holes in the walls from his spells he fired off. The telescope in the back of his office was soon dismantled and broken some pieces falling to the ground at the bottom of his open office window for the telescope.

He yelled one time before flashing away to do his favorite past time. Murdering some filthy muggles while enjoying some of the younger men before killing them."MERLIN THAT BLOODY BASTARD BOY WHO LIVED!.! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE POTTER BRAT IS DEAD!.!"

He didn't realize that fawkes had left to see the goblins with memories in his claws. Showing the plans of the man who somehow enslaved through the blood of his old lover and sister. It made the bird sick. Who when the man was angry had bouts of anger. He was able to sneak away. He knew that his freedom was coming. Fawkes knew the potter child would help him. So in return he would help the boy with memories of the medlers darker memories and plans. He knew the goblins would help as well.

* * *

A note for the readers

The cover Image is a dragon that Harry will fuse with I wrote in this chapter. Although the gold sections will actually be solid white bones. The few blue sections will be symbols of the dragon magic. I will have to figure what they will be yet. Also yes dumbledore is like a death eater in habits. Where do u think Voldemort got the idea from.

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Series and give Jk Rowling's kudo's. Now please message if you have questions. I will try to answer the best I can. Also thank you for being loyal readers and followers I want to thank all of you and please keep enjoying my book


	8. Fusion and goblins making plans

BleedDirk, Olvandi and ShadowFang were in a bit of a panic. They were suppose protect the boy. Yet as Shadowfang was following the boy he somehow summoned a staff then disappeared from the face of the earth. They had heard and felt the burst of magic from Stonehenge. They were wondering if that was from Harry Potter. They also heard about dumbledore's explanation and knew the meddler was spitting smoke out of his wrinkled old ass.

As they were talking about what is going on lately and how to find Harry Potter. They heard a song trill though the office. Before a dome of fire was seen on the desk. They all grabbed weapons closest to them. Especially since this was different even by Dumbledore's traveling. Sure enough they saw Fawkes there by himself. This puzzled them, since they never seen this before.

Fawkes soon used the little bit of magic to speak to send them thoughts."_Have no fear I am not here on the old bastard's instruction.'Most do not know I am actually a slave to his will through a dark ritual. Also I have a message from Morgana Le-Fey, to tell is with her and will be at the station on the day he has to leave for school. Also buy him the biggest snow owl from the owl shop. She will become a familiar to the boy. Warning she is also twice the size of a normal snowy owl and also has the attitude of a Harpy Eagle. Now I have brought you some things that will help you help Harry Potter. He is the only hope we have left as magical creatures. I have three memories that you should watch. These are what he did to the boy and his plans for him. Hurry please, take them from me now. I can feel the bastard trying to call me back_."

The goblins were surprised and BleedDirk was the one who grabbed the three vials from the Phoenix. Soon as the memories were taken and BleedDirk stepped away. Fawkes did disappear as he said he would. The goblins looked at the Memories in the vials and all shared a look. They soon pulled out the pensieve from the wall. They poured the three memories in since it will play them in order. They soon went into the memories.

After about a hour viewing the dark and twisted memories of the old man, they came out and were now swearing in Gobbledegook. Soon but in a goblins opinion a very long time. The three calmed down and soon were thinking about what they saw. Even if the three goblins were still red with anger.

Olvandi was the one who started to talk first."Well from what we saw, I noticed a few things. One Dumbledore is the darkest wizard I've ever heard of in existence. He had somehow brainwashed Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange into becoming who they are today. He is planning to have Harry killed by Voldemort and then kill him to become the true and only leader of the light. He knew about the Horcruxes in the artifacts even gave them to Voldemort to use. He knew Harry was one as well. He hopes Harry becomes dark from the Horcrux. We of the Nation can not let this happen to our friend and brother. ShadowFang, Go get the Owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium I know the one Fawkes mentioned. Also set up wards around the Owl so she will be protected till she bonds with Lord Le-Fey."

He had paused to think of the next part of the plans. He looked to BleedDirk and told him."WE have the Horcruxes locations from the memories. I want you and ALL current Curse Breakers in the bank, to go to each location. Destroy the Horcruxes and keep the items intact they are Harry's after all. There is three we can not reach at the moment since they are hidden well but we should be able to find at least three or four of them. Harry we will deal with the next time he is in the bank. The blasted snake is in the wind for now. the Diary is also in the wind since Voldemort used a follower to hide it somewhere. The robes as well will be dealt with in time I have a feeling Harry will do it." He smiled as he thought about more things to do.

He now was developing a goblin bloodthirsty look and told them his part of the plans."I will be sending word to all heads of the magical creature tribes and tell them about Harry. The Vampires will join him no problem there being the human line of Dracul. The centaurs might be problems but then again I don't know how they will think. The Veela will join him no doubt, he will help them be what they truly should be. I will talk to the dwarves and some of the elves as well. The Merpeople will be harder to talk but we will figure it out. The magical creatures will eventually hear about this and will do their own thing by their own choices. The only thing we have to really worry about is the dementors, giant and most of the trolls. Now let us part and spread the word. I will let Amelia bones know about where Harry is so she does not worry. . . Wait ShadowFang you said a staff came to Harry right? By chance was it red and black with feathers and gems?"

A nod from the goblin in question and now Olvandi was smiling complete with his fangs to be seen. He started to chuckle as he explained."That was the staff of Morgana from the Vault. It seems Harry called to it and it sent him the Magic Origins where it is said where Morgana is laid to rest. I think she was banished there and she called harry there to train. When the boy comes home he will be something else. Now we have our projects let get to it and we will meet back here on the day he returns to let the boy know in a letter what was accomplished." The goblins all soon headed out the door and off to do their jobs and prepare for the return of Lord Le-Fey.

* * *

Harry and Morgana had started their training and every day was a new adventure they were spreading his knowledge to cover every single thing he could learn. Harry was reading so many books in a single day she was completely confused. That was till he told her about his photographic memory and perfect recall that he got from Rowena Ravenclaw. Though it seemed deviation the study of Prophecies were completely useless for Harry as he couldn't see what he was trained to sure he knew what to look for but couldn't get the orbs to work or for the tea to change symbols beside to what looked like a galaxy. Which in plain terms is that he will become the strongest in terms of power.

They did create a new way to train magical cores. Since Harry had a thought. The more magic we use the stronger it gets so in a sense the core was a muscle and needs to be trained often. What they figured was they could force the magic out in a dome. it would be like accidental magic. Yet at the same time it would flex and in turn cause the core itself to drain and refill. So it was now a training exercise they both did everyday when they worked on theory and potions and studying for the subjects taught in the magical world. So now his already large core was bigger than what Morgana's was when he arrived to the tower.

Morgana was amazed by the fact when she started his Animagus training. First using a potion to see his forms all he got was a vision of every animal in existence there was even a dementor which kinda worried her since that was a creature created by dark magic to destroy light magic. Though after that he had three dreams in particular of some creatures he would use as Primary ones.

The first was the Hyperion dragon form. Which is understandable since he will become a half breed when he fuses with the egg. The next surprised her the most of all.

He was also a Ice Phoenix, this hasn't been seen in a thousand years since their home was destroyed when it sunk below the seas. The final dream was him as a Shadowed Runic Royal Wolf. A wolf that could go into shadows or fly as transportation besides running of course. The runic part of him was the fact he could send ruins out with breath and they would take effect.

She told him everything she could about what was anchoring Voldemort's soul to the world. Including himself since his scar was a Horcrux as well. Harry figure that the goblins had the right magic to destroy it since he didn't have to worry about it being with him for now. Since the meddler might react violent if the Horcrux was destroyed before the right time. Well he hoped the old man would die before the time it was destroyed anyways.

Morgana showed him a object that she used to listen in on the world and about things that interested her. That was how she knew all the things she did. Harry used it to look and listen in on the goblins seeing if they figured out what happened to him and was surprised by the fact Fawkes came to them. Or the fact they were doing most of his work for him since it they saw some memories from the old meddler. Which he actually found really twisted but also a bit funny. Seeing how all those plans rested on Harry being under his control.

By the end of the third week in the tower Harry was something else. He was lame man terms the second coming of Merlin even if the two hated to admit that. He was an absolute prodigy when it came to anything magic. Battle magic Morgana was good but in the three weeks Harry was able sweep her aside like nothing. Charms were ridiculous for him as well. She laughed when his Patronus was in fact her in her dragon form. It was also cropal meaning it was solid and actually killed the dementor she summoned for him to practice with. His Shields hexes and curses were again on another level his stinging hex was almost like being hit by the Cruciatus curse. It was that painful even for her.

They did recreate his wand but instead of a second wand they made him a staff. It had all the same cores as his wand. Yet this beast of a staff was deadly as it was beautiful. The entire staff seemed to be made from a black metal. Such a deep black there was no shine to it at all. The end of the staff where the gems were though is what would scare people.

It was shaped like a skull of a Dragon on two sides, a Phoenix on the one and a Wolf head on the other. They did this as a teaser for his Animagus forms that will be seen as his primary ones. The dragons were made from bone of a dead Hyperion they found on the island since there is bones hidden in the soil. The eyes were a as green as his eyes. The same shade as the killing curse.

The Phoenix was a blue almost as if it was made of Sapphires. The details were beyond any seen in a carving. Its eyes were red to show contrast. The wolf was the just as impressive. It was black as the staff and yet there were some runes carved all the way though it showing what type of wolf it was. They made it have a yellow eye and blue eye like some huskies in the northern slopes of Canada.

The space between the animals heads was not solid completely there was a giant gem inside the centre it was a stone the dwarves had lost to time. In reality Merlin stole it and left it there. It was the Kingstone or better known as the Arkenstone.

The two were amazed by the staff and when it was completed they had a battle to test it. The Arkenstone seemed to create its own light and sent it out in a myriad of a thousand rainbows. The light could be seen in all the animal through the eyes. Also through the top. This was a choice to only because Harry wanted to return it to the dwarves when he could what better spot than with him.

The two had a battle mage battle using only staffs and once again Morgana was swept aside by Harry as if she was a toddler. She was proud of the boy. Though today there was one final thing before he was truly ready. Well two things but they are almost the same in a way. It was the day of the fusing. She was a bit worried as to how much Pain there would be for him but she knew he could handle it.

Harry had to do this alone she told him so she left the floor and went to do some of her own training. She need to be distracted by her future son's pain. Not knowing how wrong she was.

* * *

Harry and the egg were soon in the room alone. Harry was excited and yet scared due to the fact that Morgana told him about her own experience. She said it was the most painful thing in the world to her.

As if feeling his worry the dragon in the egg spoke out to him. _§__"Do not worry so much Harry. We are one of the same after all. This should not hurt to much if at all. We are the only completely what should of been done when you were born. Just have faith in me and yourself and remember the Prophecies that we need to fulfill together. There is a benefit though. That Horcrux will destroyed as we combine since it will be weaker than us together. Our power is what the dark lord knows not remember that. Now place me to your chest and the magic will do the rest."__§_

Harry gulped but being comforted by the dragon really helped. He walked up to the egg throwing away his fear as he did and picked up the egg. Feeling the magic already starting to work on the fuse even so early. Now he knew this was the right thing to do. He soon pressed the egg to his chest and let the magic finish what was started. Harry felt the egg somehow melt into his skin. He felt some discomfort but nothing bad. He felt the egg break apart and the dragon inside start fusing with what he assumed was his soul and magical core. He never noticed that his scar had indeed burnt away and the shard inside him was gone with wisps of black smoke. Or the fact his scar was also gone due to his Dracul blood.

He could feel the power from the dragon add to his own. He understood what Morgan meant when she said he was a powerhouse. He knew though at if he fell to the power presented to him he would lose himself. So he forced the wanting to use that power for his own needs and remembered his promises and soon the process was finishing. Harry didn't think that there was a test involved with the power he received but then again he understood why.

He waited till the feeling of he power left his body since he knew it was only now temporary till he called upon it like all his other talents. He could tell that Morgana now only maybe had about 5 percent of what his core was currently. He was now wondering if his core would ever run out of magic. He also sharper vision even more and could feel as if he had scales under his skin. He knew he had to go see his future mom. Hell she was already his mother in his heart and mind. So he soon left the bottom floor and walked up to the training area where he saw Morgana fidgeting while waiting for him.

Harry smiled as she noticed him finally standing there. Then using her speed she got from her dragon half she had slammed into him. Holding him and crying while asking if he was okay over and over again. Harry pulled her close realizing his face was now in her bust. Blushing a bit he pulled away so to look her in the eye. He sent the process to her through a projection of his view of the fusing.

She was shocked and smacked his arm. Before faking to tear him a new one."How in the Bloody hell did you not feel any pain? You literially pussed a egg into your chest and fused with him. When that happened to me. I was knocked out for a week and was weak after that for about a month. So how are you u so lucky to not have any pain?"

Harry decided he would be a smart ass and answer her simply."Well I do have the Peverell luck so I guess you were just unlucky compared to me. I also am stronger than you as well so there is that." His smirk at the end of it made the smartass comments even better. Though she knew him well enough to know he was joking with her. She pulled him back into a hug and whispered as she kissed his head."I am just glad you are okay. Also am glad that piece of dark magic is gone from your head. you look better without the scar. Though you may have to put a glamour up at Hogwarts. Just so that the meddler doesn't realize you are not a Horcrux anymore and speed up his plans."

Harry understood and nodded into his mom. He sighed before having a bright moment."Now that I have fused with the egg. Lets see if I can get this transformation down before the time I have to leave considering that there is only about four days till I leave for school." She smiled and explained that it should in a term feel like his Metamorphmagus ability since this is a true shift not just a animagus thing. Also his size will be small for a while till he grows and uses the form more and more.

Harry focused on becoming the dragon and sure enough he felt the blur and soon he was the dragon. Sure enough he was still on his back legs and could walk like a human. If he wasn't a Hyperion dragon. Morgana was in a state of shock since it should of been at least a couple days for him to figure it out and yet he did it in seconds. maybe his talent is just that good. She then remembered is is unlike any Metamorphmagus in history.

She turned into her form and soon took off to the air. Harry seemed eager to follower and watched her as she rose to get an Idea of how to do so. He soon found all the right muscles to use in the form much like his other two it seemed and soon he was flying around with Morgana. While she had a natural bit more speed. When Harry used his magic to push him faster he was breaking sound Barriers with every flap. The two then spent many days flying and having mock battles in their forms.

While Dredd who has been silently watching them was proud of his human. Dredd was also different by now. Since being in the Magical world for so long he was a different snake now. He was still the same species but now more magical. He grew much larger than any other snake. He was almost 10 meters long now and about three feet thick. His venomous bite was now just as strong as a Basilisk. Which for a snake was impressive he also developed more than his two fangs he had ten in his mouth now. They were of course all retractable but still very impressive and deadly. He still loved being with Harry and made sure the boy spent time with him. He loved going on Harry's skin cause the Tattoo now wrapped around his chest and both arms. He knew in a few 'days' they would be back in the normal world and he would have to hide but knew he will be able to explore the castle during the night since he could adjust his size as well if he wanted. There would be many interesting days ahead with his human that he was sure of.

* * *

It was the final day in the chamber and Morgana was making sure Harry was set for school. Both Harry and Morana were crying and shedding tears this was a goodbye. It was one of a mother and a son who will not see each other for a very long time. Harry still only being at her bust had his face right in between not being perverted but it felt right to him. Soon the porta opened up behind him and Morgana knew it was time for him to go. She whispered a final warning to him."Remember my son. watch the old man the ginger she hulk and the two youngest of the children. They will try to lead you astray of your path. Remember who you are and keep your wits about you. Now go and have fun. Dreadnought will help us communicate. keep it close and it will protect you."

He nodded before kissing her forehead before saying his own good bye."Bye mom, I love you and will bring you home soon I promise." With that he stepped in the Portal and soon was gone from the tower. Morgana looked to her left and saw two peoples golden silhouettes there."I am still thankful to the two of you for letting me become his new mom. I hope I can be what he should of gotten if you were not taken away Lily, James."

The gold figures hugged her and then disappeared before a whisper was heard." There is no reason to thank us. You are his mother same as me. We love you as well Morgana."

* * *

Harry stepped out of the portal and soon it closed and smiled as he saw the portal put him right near the front of the engine so not a lot of people were there to see his entrance. Though he smiled as he saw that the four goblins were waiting only a little farther away before showing a cage with a snowy owl inside. He soon went up to the owl and opened the cage. She flew out and soon sat on his shoulder. He smiled and asked her."Are you ready Hedwig?"

The bond was set she only had to accept. With a voice that sounded just like his mothers whispered through the familiar bond she had accepted."_Of course my dear Harry, let's take this world by storm, scale, feather and shadow._"

Harry shed a tear as he heard his mother's voice again and whispered to quiet for anyone to hear."Thank you lady magic for this gift."

Though he thought he heard a soft childish voice of a four year old."_Your welcome my champion._"


	9. The train ride, new friends and family

Harry had snuck onto the train very quickly trying to find somewhere he will be left alone. He had found a carriage and was glad it was empty and used his wand to cast a very simple spell. It was a wizards 'Notice-Me Not Charm'. It should prevent people from seeing him and Hedwig. She knew to keep quiet and would be released when they got to the castle.

He was enjoying the quiet of the carriage and watching as people boarded the train. All the while saying goodbye to their parents and siblings. Harry had a twinch to his heart for a second but knew his mom was watching over him. He smiled before looking up and mouthing I Love you before going back watching the students come aboard. He notice Hermione was looking around for him. Even if it was against the rules of the Ministry he sent pictures of where he was sitting and the invitation to join him. He noticed she straightened up and looked right at him. He smiled as she grew a smile as well. Before hugging her parents and heading on the train.

Sure enough she headed to his carriage and soon opened the door. She didn't notice him so she sat almost right on top of him if he didn't move. So he squished over before smirking. He touched her hand ever so lightly. Then he moved onto other areas none that were inappropriate or anything but just to make her squeamish. He started to tickle her finally since he noticed she protected some area's better than others. soon she was laughing and Harry let the charm drop.

She gasped before slapping his arm."You prat why would you tickle me like that. That's the first thing you do, after a month of not seeing each other." Hermione then noticed Hedwig and gasped at such a beautiful and big owl."OH, my. Harry she is beautiful. What's her name? Where did you get her from? I never saw her in Diagon Alley. Also why did you not owl or phone me at all during the break."

Harry chuckled before answering. Her name is Hedwig. The goblins had gotten her for me. She is also one of my familiars besides Dredd. I guess the goblins got her from the owl Emporium that was there, she was waiting for the right one to be her partner is all, and yes she is very beautiful owl. Though her beauty is different than yours I will say that. I doubt there will be a more beautiful owl than her. I am sorry I didn't write or call I was just visiting a ancestry home and there is no ways of communication there."

Hermione smiled and blushed a bit at the comment. Soon the two were chatting away the world. Harry though was keeping a eye around the outside of the train since He was there fairly early by his count. He looked around the area of the platform and were looking for the ginger family he has been warned about a few times now.

They were on thin ice since their mother Molly tried to form a contract. He soon saw the hair he was looking for. For the most part the kids looked excited to be there two of them were puzzled it seemed the two youngest. The girl had in her hand one of the Harry Potter books in her hand and seemed wanting to read it already more than she already did. He saw that two boy were getting lectured by their mother. They looked to be twins and remember the goblins off mention of them. He figured they would be okay. The boy around his age seemed to be smug and yet scared of what is to come. It seems he wasn't happy the contract was destroyed or something else happened to make him sour.

He saw that only one other of the boys were coming on beside the three he noticed first. The other one seemed to be a bit different he seemed upset something, either his families behavior or how others were acting to the family. He noticed a man who seemed to be the dad of the family was there and actually was holding a rubber duck in his hand like he was trying to figure the purpose out. One more brother was there he was a slim in the body man. Yet he was kept well like a runner in Harry's mind. He was wearing a very well kept suit it seemed and Harry was shocked by the badge on the his chest. He was curse breaker for Gringotts which alone is impressive, that means he can break near any curse and ward if need be.

Harry moved away from the family once he notice that all but the youngest slipped on board he seemed to be arguing with his mother. He notice the mother motioned to the forehead so he to identify Harry it seemed. Harry lost interest and soon began a good discussion with Hermione. He did notice some families out of the corner of his eye. But focused on the kids since they were the ones he would be dealing with.

"With him killing Grindelwald during world war two. . . Harry are you even listening to me.?"Harry smiled at her with a crooked smile and responded."Using the Advance shield known as Protego Duo. He rebounded the the 'Reducto' curse back. Which with that killed Grindelwald. Though he only did so is because when Grindelwald did so before in the last battle he had killed his betrothed on purpose. who was that it was Albus Dumbledore's own sister Ariana. Which even though betrothed to her he was actually Albus's lover and partner. Though history seems to have forgotten that."

Hermione was surprised and asked him what Harry expected her question to be."Are you saying that Albus dumbledore is gay? He only killed him because he killed his sister so he didn't have to marry her. Why would the history books exclude that?"

Harry smiled simply for his answer was easy and understandable." Hermione my dear is gay even accepted in the non-mag world right now? No it is not and the Wizardry world is even worse on that. So that is why Albus stats that he only killed Grindelwald was killed because he was a dark lord. Even if the two planned to control the world together. He presents himself of the greater good but it is only his good that he wants no one else's. He is not who everyone thinks he is. Be careful of him my dear. Also he is known being a master of Occlumency. Or he is able to read your mind. So never look him in the eye."

SHe was surprised but trusted Harry. She nodded before noticing the train was rumbling. It seemed it was time to move on to Hogwarts. The two noticed that families were now waving and saying goodbye. Even the Grangers were waving to were they were since. Harry made it disappear for a second so she could wave goodbye. Once they were out of the station and speeding towards Hogwarts. He put the charm back up and hid them again from people. He let Dredd out of his spot of skin and soon the three of them were relaxing and waiting around. The door Harry made was see through so they could see what was happening on the train in the corridor.

Harry almost laughed at what he saw a few times. It was the youngest of the red haired family he seemed to be searching for something or someone. The next person he saw was a blonde haired boy who almost had a ferret features. He had his hair slicked back in attempt to show his status Harry guessed. There was one girl who seemed to him to know they were hidden away there for she stopped at the door. She glared at it almost as if she was glaring at him.

Harry had to admit she was a beautiful young lady. While some his age would avoid women since they thought of them as ugly or had some kind of disease. Due to his training and the sex/ life lessons he received from his mom. He could tell and appreciate the beauty of each women as they went by him. There was a girl that had pink hair he saw earlier that made him blush abit. He did notice that she had his talent as well. to be able to change things about her since right before she got the train, she changed to black hair and unnoticeable features as if she was hiding who she was. He wasn't sure why but will find out.

Back to the blonde girl in front of the door. She was a bit tall for their age she was about 5 foot in height. She was already developing her features. Her hair was even whiter than the ferret's boy. She had beautiful a pale blue eyes that had a very dark blue ring around the cheeks were very angled with higher set cheekbones. She did have the small signs of baby fat that some have at their age but very little. Her lips were plump, while her ears had a slight tip to them. Harry found her very beautiful.

Then he noticed the crest on her front. It was the Greengrass arms. He knew this was his other Betrothed Daphne Lily GreenGrass. He waved a hand and soon the girls surprise she could see inside and saw Harry and Hermione. She saw the potter ring on his hand so she knew who was and soon opened the door. Soon as she shut the door Harry sealed it again.

Daphne was surprised by the magic seen since it was a fifth year spell. She looked to Harry and spoke with a grace belonging to a court."Lord Potter, it is a honor to meet name is Daphne Lily Greengrass. Presumptive heiress to the Greengrass family name. I am here to introduce my self and to offer a token of acceptance of the Greengrass family. With that being said she produced two things a letter or something of that kind. The other was a dagger one of the Greengrass specialty. They were weapon smiths that were near par with the goblins.

Harry knew what to do, thanks to the training with Morgana. Who showed him the ways the Greengrasses always do to fulfill any contracts. He conjures a table, ignoring the gasps from both girls. He then puts the contract on the table opened the letter. Using the dagger to unlock the magic sealing it. He then use the dagger to cut his hand. Letting the blood fall to the paper. This in turn revealed what was put to paper. It was the original contract it seemed or their copy of the betrothal contract. He smiled and nodded before explaining the situation to Hermione who was horrified and confused as to what she just witnessed.

"Hermione before your brain jumps to conclusions, remember I told your parents you were not the only one I was betrothed to. Heiress Daphne here was just completing the magical contract. I did misspoke when I said who penned the contract. The contract was never really for me except my uncle. Who is in sprion where he is unable to have kids so the contracted passed onto me. Though he was imprisoned without a trial te goblins and the head of DMLE are figuring that out at the reasons for that. She did declare him innocent and sent him to the magical hospital to recover from the prison. Daphne will recognize the name. His name is Sirius Orion Black." He turned to Daphne and told her the truth." I am also the head of 10 other families besides potter and as you know Heir to the black family. My full name is Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Black-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans."

The girls both gaspe at this since well Hermione realized that Harry will be head of 12 houses. Who knows the contracts he has inherited. He did say only two but you never know. The fact his uncle who was in prison is the one who made the contract. The same with Daphne she thought she was the only one to him with a contract. She also realized that Harry is the true KING to the United kingdom as a whole. She bowed deeply with a knee to the floor, and said to him."I am sorry for such disrespect I showed to you my Highness."

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into Harry's eyes and told her."Daphne Lily Greengrass there is nothing wrong in what you presented. You did not know so there is no reason for the disrespect. Also I am asking you to keep this quiet. I don't need more titles than what most people call me. Which is of course the BOY-WHO-LIVED."

He helped her stand and motioned for her to take a seat she seemed hesitant to do so. She asked in a tremble."May I go get two of my friends? I was sitting with them and stopped when I noticed the charm." Harry smiled and nodded yes. She soon tore out of the room to head to get her best friend Tracey Davis and older girl who offered to sit with them. She was a daughter of their parents friends. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, who was only two years their senior. She quickly explained they were changing charriages.

To hang out with her Betrothed and that was all the two other girls needed. They packed their trunks and soon were near the entrance. Harry unlocked the door and soon the three girls were inside and Tracey was blushing madly. Due to her fantasizing about Harry thanks to the books that were out. Soon as she came in the door Nymphadora was saying."Now before they say anything you can call me Dora or Tonks. My real name is Nymphadora and I really hate that name. If you wanted to know I am a Hufflepuff. though the sorting almost put me in Ravenclaw. I found out last summer the reason why. My IQ is near 150 just above that Hawkings fellow."

Harry smiled and asked her simply. Is that why you also change your appearance from your natural one because you hate your natural beauty. You may hide it being a Metamorphmagus. Yet remember if someone can't accept you for who you are they are not worth your time. Please Nymphadora there is no reason to hide who you are we will accept you all the same." Sure enough this seemed to surprise the girl.

She almost pristled by the full name but realized that he was right. She changed her looks back into her natural looks. Her hair was as white as Hedwig was there was traces of some colors in the hair but it added to her beauty. Her natural pale white skin was seen. She was almost albino if you didn't account for the freckles on her face. Her eyes turned an almost orange with hints of red in them. She seemed uncomfortable but was calming down a bit. She saw that the girls were staring but with smiles in their eyes. Harry was blushing a bit and then she remembered why. She may only be fourteen, since her birthday was only a couple days ago. But she was well endowed for her age. Her chest was already 34 E cup. Which caused lots of unwanted attention by her class so she hid them from a b to maybe a c cup size.

Harry then looked her in the eyes and smiled his crooked smile. She soon felt her heartbeat pick up and some color go to her pale cheeks. He looked to Tracey and bursted her and Daphne's bubble of who he was. He told them his history the same as he told the grangers and that he was not a normal wizard he found out. He brought out Dreadnought. He explained that the staff was only for emergencies and ot for public use unless necessary or need of it.

Everyone was amazed and a bit scared of the staff. Since the staff glowed with a eary glow from the creatures eyes. He explained why by showing them the stone that was creating the light. No one recognized it except for Hermione who read the books. Which were a true tale just not as long of a story as they say it was. The first book was only like three weeks and the war did not happen. The other three books were only about a month later when the companions tracked down the ring and got it destroyed which in terms brought about the red sea. Though the Arkenstone was lost after a few hundred years once again.

He also explained that he had gotten some help from his family through the rings and they showed him a place where magic would not be detected though since he was emancipated and a lord the trace was done from him as well. He also explained that Dumbledore had gone against his parents will and tried to make a contract between him and Ginevra Weasley. Since at the time he just went under emancipation the contract was void not even three minutes later. He also explained how he called the goblin king of England as his brother. Which in turn got him as friend and family of the nation.

He did explain his families and all the names he has now. He did have to stop the girls from acting as Daphne did. He hates titles and asked them to call him Harry since they were friends and family in a way since tonks was a ex Black and Tracey was almost a sister to Daphne.

So he was the safest person in the world. The girls were curious about a couple titles. Tonks was the first to ask." What is the family of Dracul and Le-fey? I thought Morgana Le-fey was the last of her line and also a Dark Maiden? Also are you the Heir to Hogwarts since you have all the names as well?"

Harry smiled before feeling the slithering of Dredd in his shirt."I will explain in a second. Though First I want you to meet my first Familiar the second was of course Hedwig. My first was Dredd who is a snake If you react badly he will as well. So just becalm he won't hurt you."Sure enough the snake crawled out and soon slithered to Hermione before tasting the others on the air and nodded before relaxing. In which Hermione ran her hand along the snake and rubbed under his chin. The girls relaxed seeing he was friendly before looking to Harry to continue.

"Now the Hogwarts lines are fastest. The slytherin and Gryffindor lines are from the same line just split. They also were twins known as Salazar and Godric. Their parents were half siblings. One of Arthur Pendragon with his sister Morgana Le-fey. Also the twins married Helga and Rowena. Salazar and Helga had three children who became the Peverell's they later also became different families. They were written about in the Beetle and the Bard book. They were better known as the Perverell brothers. The first brother became the Dracul after he came the First Vampire after a fight."He let that sink in their shocked minds before continuing his explanation.

"The next after a failed family of being Squibs they changed their names to Evens. The last of the brothers split and the Pervell line died while the other became the Potters. She was also not dark in some terms but others yes. She fought for the rights of the goblins and other magical creatures it is her that the goblins became our bankers. Also Nymphadora your uncle is my Godfather by ritual and is now in St. Mungo's after being declared Innocent by the head of DMLE. He was also somehow the head of the family even after being casted out as a teenager."

Tonks frowned at that and explained."He never was actually cast out, my mother was though, because she didn't marry a pureblood but a first generation. He only had in fact only ran away from the black family. Also shouldn't most of those lines then only be as Le-fey and Pendragon or am I missing something there?"

Harry shrugged and said simply."From what the goblins told me the Families just registered that way because of the magic they used at the time. So who am I to judge it. I hate it knowing I am technically the king of Britain both Magical and non-mag at the same time. I only wanted to be just Harry James Potter. Then again nothing ever goes the way we want it to."

Tonks looked at a watch on her wrist and told Harry."If you want some food or anything from the trolly on here you might want to unseal the room so she can sell it to us."Harry nodded and sure enough not even 40 seconds later a older witch came up with a trolly and asked them all."Anything from the trolly dears."

They looked to Harry and he smiled before pulling out ten galleons from his pocket."We will take a bit of everything."The Lady was wide eyed and mentioned simply."That amount you have enough for you five to get the whole trolly till the end of your schooling deary." He smiled but nodded all the same. She accepted it and asked their names so no reason for her to ask later. They all told her and she was shocked by his but shrugged sicne she could keep a secret. She soon walked away to get a new cart for the rest of the train.

The five of them were soon having fun. Harry Had gotten a chocolate frog with Albus Dumbledore and a little tidbit about his work with a man name Nicholas Flamel. making a Philosopher's stone. He filled it away just incase, considering he never forgot anything anyways. He watched as the girls all now were enjoying each other even Dredd was lounging amongst them enjoying all the petting he was receiving. He hissed to Harry."_§__You better be keeping these friends of yours I like them. They are all nice and have a good soul in them.__§_"

Harry even hissed back to the snake surprising everyone."_§__Oh I know, I feel drawn to Tonks a bit, and Tracey seems to be a good friend and close to Daphne. I'll have ask about that later.__§_" He noticed the two were holding hands since they sat together. They did have a look between the two when they thought no one was looking. He smiled since he accepted that the two were maybe bi or had experimented with each other.

After a while a voice was heard in the cabin."Attention students the train will be stopping in 10 minutes please change into your robes. Please change into robes First years will wait on the end of platform for their transportation to the castle. Hagrid will find you at the end of the platform." Harry conjured up a separator between them. He quickly put on his robes he waited till he heard quietly from Daphne."You can come out Harry."

He dropped the separator and smiled as he saw everyone was dressed up. He was shocked when both Hermione and Daphne gave him a kiss on the cheek he did blush a bit though. Hermione was the first to answer the silent question."That was for being a gentlemen and not peaking when you could of peaked. We can tell you didn't since no one sensed any magic. Plus the Barrier was black so impossible to see through."

Harry nodded and kissed them both back."I thank you both, wonderful ladies to grace me a humble man such a gift as a kiss." This caused all girls to blush and tonks to mutter."I knew I should of gave him a kiss to. Tracey seemed to agree. Even if she was broken from her hero worship. Harry soon applied some Make up to his forehead hiding the scar so one one would be disrespectful or hero worship him so quickly. Tonks did give everyone a run down of all the teachers and their behaviors. Also gave them a warning about the Professor known as Severus Snape who was a reformed death eater. Also the Headmistress was Professor McGonagall she followed what ever Dumbledore decided and was head of the Gryffindor house

They all had agreed to ask to be in Ravenclaw since they all wanted to be together Tonks was upset by not being in Hufflepuff. Yet Harry gave her a very good reason. That way since both me and Hermione have perfect recall it ain't questioned. While both Tracey and Daphne are smarter than most our age. I also believe this will stop the old meddlers plans a bit since I won't be in the golden house. He has plans for me according to the goblins and they want me to stay away from him as much as possible. Also keeps everyone away from his pet snake and lion."

That seemed to be accepted by Tonks and everyone soon got off the train. Putting their stuff with the rest besides Hedwig who flew to the castle on Harry's word. He knew she would come for breakfast Since she wanted bacon for being forced to leave him. Harry didn't realize she would come down every chance she could for the bacon and see her partner. They all soon headed to where they needed to go. Tonks to the carriages with a wave over her shoulders and the four first years followed the rest to where the half giant was waiting for them.


	10. The sorting Dante and questions

As the five got close to the half giant he saw Harry but really didn't connect the dots. Showing he wasn't the brightest. He said or half shouted to them and the other 40ish so first years. "Please follow me everyone. Also only 4 per boat please since any more will destabilize the boats."

The four quickly claimed a boat and were talking amongst themselves. But soon fell silent as they came upon a sight everyone got but still was amazing to see. There in front of them was Hogwarts with a giant full moon behind it. Sure some clouds were present. But that just made the sight even better. The castle was lite up in the all the windows. Harry figured it was also a way to impress the first gen and some of the lesser pruebloods.

They noticed they were heading to a cave under the castle hidden away by hanging ivy and other plants. They noticed that a few kids were a bit scared. They decided to start laughing as if the sight was too amazing to witness. This had the desired effect and soon everyone was in better moods.

Soon they were past the ivy and were in the cave which was bright inside and looked to be part of the castle it self the marble was old and the torches have it a sobering mood. Waiting at the docks was a rather older looking red haired witch. Harry remembered her to be professor McGonagall. He almost glared at her but remembered she was against him being there at his aunts and uncles.

They all soon were lead up the bunch of stairs and were being watched it seemed by the paintings around them. She soon brought them to a big chamber and turned to them."I will be right back. Soon I'll escort you to be sorted into the houses here. Which are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and finally Slytherin. Please be quiet you may talk to yourselves but be respectful to others." With that she strode from the room quickly to do whatever the sorting need to prepare for.

The blonde ferret boy soon was speaking out loud." I hear Harry Potter is here somewhere? I bet that pompous boy will not show up. Since he thinks himself better than us. I know he is not here since there is no one with a lightning bolt scar. Knowing him he would want to be friends with only a true pruebloods. Not these filthy half and mudbloods."

Harry was about to snap at the boy. Yet it seemed as if fate was on his side. It seemed as if the professor was able to come in without being noticed and heard his almost spat venom at him." Well in all my times as a professor I've never heard such disrespect or slanderous tongue from a young child. You have just landed in detention and lost your future house 100 points. Now then everyone come in we are all excited to see where you will be spending ur seven years."

The throng of 11 and 12 year olds were soon walking through two giant double doors. Right down the middle of the four tables towards the teachers table it seemed. Before the table there was a stool with a ragged hat. The kids looked up and saw the open night sky. With hundreds of candles flaring to provide the light for the area it seemed.

Soon as all the kids were in front of the hat. It began a little chant or maybe it was song. With the voice it had it was hard to tell.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
__You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry almost laughed at a silly song. Though it did highlight the thing the houses were known for in what they looked for in a wizard. It didn't really give warning to the paths a wizard may follow. Who knows he may have to change that in the future. The professor McGonagall was beside the hat with a scroll. Which he guessed contained the names of the 40ish kids there today. It seemed to go by last name as she called out." Hannah Abbott." The girl in question soon went to the stool and sat down. In which the hat seemed to have a conversation with the young witch before Yelling out loud to the school."Hufflepuff." Hannah soon went to the table that had the Hufflepuff banner hear it. She was soon being welcomed to the house with gusto. The names went on till the G's that is were Harry paid attention.

Since Tracey was welcomed in Ravenclaw with no problems. McGonagall soon called out for Hermione. The hat sat there for a while. Longer than most other times by double. It cleary was having a hard time placing the young witch. Though it seemed to get the Idea."Ravenclaw." In which she rushed to the table and hugged the Davis girl. Then said thanks to the people who welcomed her to the house. After her was Daphne it seemed. Soon the hat was placed on her head it sent a wink to Harry and called out."Ravenclaw."

After about fifteen or so names The professor looked at the kids confused since she didn't see the boy, but still called out his name." Harry Potter." The entire castle went quite waiting to see the boy. Harry let them stew for a second or two before she called out."Harry Potter come up here now if you are here." He noticed the old meddler was browsing the group still left and had a very weird twinkle in his eye.

Harry finally sighed before walking up to the stool muttering to himself."So now I'm here where three people left me on the doorstep in the cold in November. To a place where I was forced to be a slave to my family. Such a good thing for your so called savior of the magical world. I should curse you all to hell and back. Know this I REMEMBER EVERYTHING MINERVA."The last part was hissed to her almost in Parseltongue. This seemed to shake McGonagall to her core she went pale. Before she placed the hat on his head. She was very worried about what the boy said but yet she knew she was at least part to blame like he said.

The Hat soon was very vocal yet hushed so only Harry could hear him even with the Professor so close.' _if you may drop your mind walls so I can sort you that be dandy.'_Harry smiled before whispering.'I_ am immune to that dear old Dante. I am the lord Hogwarts so please send me to Ravenclaw or be stripped of Hogwarts and turned into a normal hat.'_ The hat was surprised and mumbled to the boy since he hated being told what to do by anyone. Dante knew that the boy knew his name so he was of founders blood. '_The old headmaster wants you in Gryffindor. Though he does not control such things as much as he think he does. I believe one's loyalty and knowledge such as yours deserves to only be in. The castle and those who are loyal to her welcome you back my lord. I can feel all four houses in your veins. Now it is time for you to go to_. RAVENCLAW!"

The entire school was shocked into silence. A Potter not in Gryffindor. this was unheard of in any of Hogwarts history since the founding of the family at least. The Ravenclaw table was soon recovering and soon were cheering very loudly. The cheering too seemed to make the castle quake a bit. It was more Hogwarts was welcoming home her true owner and family. Which showed to Harry that Dante was correct.

The rest of the sorting happened with two more shocks into it. First the Ferret boy who thought he would be a Slytherin. Then somehow he ended up in Gryffindor. While the Weasley boy ended up in Slytherin this did not sit well with the boy who yelled at the hat and tried to tear it apart it seemed. Which again for a Weasley was unheard of since they were such a light family why be sorted into a den of snakes.

Well time will reveal all plans and such since nothing was hidden from Hogwarts while in her halls. Some of the Professors seemed to be upset by the sorting the most it seemed was of the Headmaster. He looked as if he was sucking on a lemon or something even more sour than that. The next was a man Harry recognized from the Zoo it was Snape. He was frowning but on seeing Harry's green eyes he flinched rather badly. There was a past there that Morgana did explain. Harry knew he would have to talk to the teacher before classes and people set his mind to something he is not.

The headmaster soon stood up and spoke up."To the first years and returning students I welcome you to Hogwarts. I will also be telling you that the Forbidden Forest is as it states Forbidden to all students." With that he looked to two boys at the Gryffindor table. Who only smiled and waved at the old meddler. Showing they heard him but more than likely will ignore the rule." The next is that the corridor on the left of the third floor is out of bounds. Unless the person wants to die a painful and meaningless death. Now tuck in and enjoy the feast. Tipy, Biby Spunky." The man finished with a wave of his hands and soon the tables were filled with food.

Harry knew the old meddler was off his rocker but this just proved it to him. He soon watched as there was an abundance of food in front of him. Thankfully being with Morgana for so long didn't make him the starved child, he was near his birthday and he ate calmly. Though he did enjoy some of the food more than others. The four friends soon made some more with the few that joined them and some of the others in the house. There was a girl named Penelope clearwater wearing a badge with a P on it. She seemed important and moved to them and started talking about the school and house as they ate. Letting them know the other rules of the house beside Hogwarts own rules as well. She gave them a warning about the ghosts before they showed up.

As if on cue, sure enough the ghosts arrived. This seemed to scare some of the first gen Witches and Wizards. Well only the ones that it seemed did not bother to read the Book. 'Hogwarts A History'. Even the grey lady Helena Ravenclaw came to the feast she saw Harry and smiled at him before coming closer. This was something most have never seen before since she is mostly hidden away or flees from them. Yet she smiles at Harry then sits at the table as if she is alive. Again shocking to say the least, this showed interesting times were head for the school.

After the end of the meal the Meddler stood up again and told everyone."Everyone off to bed now chop chop. Also I forgot to mention there is a list of forbidden Zonko's items on the door in Mr. Filch's office, I believe the number is 384 or more. So now Perfects please escort the students to their houses. We all need a good rest after what an eventful day. Tomorrow at Breakfast you will receive your class schedules for the year. Now goodnight and sleep well my students."

He soon left through a different door from the students. The perfects waited till most of the students had left before telling their own first years to follow them. The raven claws were soon heading up some stairs to the second floor and the stairs soon moved. to accommodate them. Penelope explained the stairs and where the classrooms were from their dorms.

She even passed out a mini map to each of the school with pathways to each classroom shown. When asked about them she told them the truth."Actually we should thank Mr. Potter here. Or rather his mother it seems in her last year at Hogwarts she handed out 200 hundred of these to the professors and asked them to give them to the students in the coming years. Though it seems most of the other house do not use them as there is always someone late besides us."

Harry was surprised by this discovery, Then again after discovering that his dad and three friends made the Marauders map and it showed everyone on the map it. Since it was tied into the wards directly it showed everyone, even those that were hiding from others. It was safe to say Lily did the same not for pranking but so kids could find their way through the castle till they didn't need it anymore. The girls that knew Harry smiled and was glad he had something from his mother besides his eyes. He held the map as if it was almost a life line though. Harry knew Hogwarts would also help him discover what was needed to and help him find his way around or to keep him safe.

Everyone that was a first year was also surprised the common room has its own library. One that was connected to the school one and that they write the name or subject on a topic they want to study and some books will appear on the bookshelf. Harry looked to Hermione and almost laughed at her. She was so close to drooling it wasn't even funny. Though soon they were directed to bed since it was already near 11pm. It seemed that everyone actually had their own rooms. There was no shared sleeping areas ulike the Gryffindor tower. Unless the two were married since it has happened before.

* * *

There was once again a lot of bangs and such coming from the Meddlers office. As he was once again firing off spells like a mad man. Again breaking a lot of things he should keep in one piece. The hat known to Harry as Dante was sitting on the desk laughing at the old man for his behavior. Albus has tried to destroy the hat a few times over the years but hasn't even found a way to do so. Since there so much enchantments and wards on the hat it was impossible. Hogwarts protected the hat no matter what Albus did to the wards, which infuriated him even more.

The Hat finally stopped laughing and asked the meddler."Awe what's wrong Mr. Whiskers sir? Did things get messed up for you and your plans? Remember it is not my fault, I only send them where they would succeed the most. You can blame the founders on this blunder in your meddling plans." With that he looked to the door since he could feel someone coming.

Albus Dumbledore soon turned to the hat and was about to unleash his Fiendfyre on the hat. When Professor McGonagall came through the door. Seeing his office in a tussle was confused and asked."What in the bloody blazes happened in here Albus? It looks as if there was a mini war in here. Why is the hat laughing."

Albus presenting a now calm front responded."It was a mere spell I was thinking about been trying to work the kinks out of and as you can guessed backfired royally. For the hat I have no idea he like to bug me at times when we are alone in here. Now how may I help you this evening Minerva?" His eyes were sparkling like normal when he wanted to get people to tell him things.

She didn't know if now was the best time to tell him since he was just in a rage. She sighed before turning away. Besides she already messed up once with harry."Sorry it is nothing actually. Just something a person said to me that made no sense is all. Sorry to have disturbed you. I will be go now, have a good night Albus and please keep the damage to a minimum."

With that she walked out of the room. Now leaving a bit of a puzzle to the meddler and herself both asking a question."_What was she going to tell me?/Why didn't I tell him about what potter said._" They figured they would ask in the morning since they need to sleep. As both needed get ready for the year and the troubles that may happen even mundane ones. Though one planned for some serious ones and hoped a certain boy would take the bait.

* * *

Early the next morning even before the sun was up Harry was out of the castle and doing some basic exercising. He fell into the habit with Morgana in the tower mind you he did a lot more here than on the Island. That was understandable since the top of the tower was not that big maybe only a half of a quidditch pitch. After about three hours of his work out he headed back to his dorm room to shower and get ready for the day. He soon was dressed in his robes and headed downstairs. Seeing as it was still early he noticed only most of Ravenclaw and some of the other houses were there in the great hall.

His four friends were there in the hall already. He noticed the Ravenclaw girls didn't notice him yet but Tonks did. She waved at him and he smiled before beelining it to her. He sat across from her and soon piled on the food. She noticed this and was curious."I've been working out this summer and decided to continue this while here, is all." She shrugged and told him."Maybe I will join you one day. What time do you start and where to meet you?" Harry have her a smirk like the goblins do. Which caused her to shiver before replying."I start at 4:30 in the morning and go till 7 am. Besides sunday and thursday." He watched as she paled considerably at the thought of such a early start to her day.

They were interrupted by a voice behind him."What are you doing at the Hufflepuff table Mr. Potter? I believe your table is the next one over? I will ask you to move before I remove 10 points." Before Harry responded it seems his head of House. The half goblin known as Filius Flitwick spoke up."Not before I add 20 to each to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff for house unity. Besides there is nothing wrong with this since it is only mandatory for them to be at their own tables for three feasts. That was the the sorting, Halloween and end of the year feast." This caused Snape to frown before walking away with a flourish of his cape. Harry looked to his head of house and asked him."I do have a question about Halloween feast. That is a hard time for me since I found out my parents were killed that day by Voldemort. May I be able to skip the feast? Since I doubt I will be in very good mood to celebrate that holiday."

Filius looked at the boy with a sad look in his eyes before nodding."Of course Harry and if you ever want to talk about your mother. Let me know she was one of my favorite students. She was considered the brightest witch of her age. I miss her dearly, my door is always open to you Harry. Like it is open to all students not just Ravenclaw." He soon walked away after passing his schedule to him while talking. After the teacher left the other three girls soon joined him at the table. Soon were talking about what just happened and Tonks told the girls about his early training in which most of the girls blanched thinking about how he must be crazy.

They soon were talking about the future classes they had starting today it seemed and considering they were Ravenclaw they had their bags filled already for every class of the week. Hermione even went a step further and had some notes from the previous grade thanks to them sharing notes in helping them study. Harry looked to the head table and noticed that the meddler was staring only at him. His eyes never moved from him. Unless was asked a direct question. He looked to the headmistress and saw she looked to him and a tear fell from her eye. He raised a eyebrow and then noticed the girls were getting ready to leave even if their first class which ironically was a double of transfiguration. Wasn't to start for another hour. They wanted to get good spots it seemed and start reading the book for the class.

They headed to the class room and soon as the door was shut HArry asked them if they knew the spells needed for the class yet. The three girls all shook their heads no before looking downcast. Harry smiled before telling them it how to do the spell and the motions for it as well. Which was simple they only had to imagine them turning the matchbox he saw on the desks into needles which to most first years it was harder than they thought.

Most only think about the needle and push their magic into the spell. Which it might work if they were strong enough. It is actually using magic fueled by the imagination of the caster that it will work the best. The girls set out to practice. Within maybe a 10 minute period they all had performed the spell to the point it was perfect. Again kids imaginations are the best since they are still wild and willing to see more than adults.

The four kids did not notice that a Maine Coon cat had slipped into the clas and was proud of the kids. This cat also seemed to notice that Harry was different than most other kids his age while yes he had good sense of magic he seemed to have the ability to teach others well. It was noticeable in the way Harry told them the spell was used. AS the girls focused on that she watched with wide eyes as Harry was doing. He summoned some smoke from his wand before turning them into daggers. Which were sent into the wall before turning to smoke. She had only one thought as she sat on her desk."_Who and what are you Harry Potter.?.?_"


	11. First day of class and flying and plans

After the first lesson in which had the Slytherin in transfiguration. In which a certain red head was late for class. Which would of been accepted if he did not insult the teacher at the same time. Who was actually in the class as the Maine Coon which harry frowned since he knew she saw the smoke to dagger spell. He wasn't expecting that she was a Animagus. Which got the house points reduced by 50 on the first day. Mind you it was not as bad as Malfoy it seemed but still he was being glared at by the other four from Slytherin. After the class Professor called to Harry."Mr. Potter may you please stay for a few minutes before lunch? I feel we have much to discuss between the two of us."

Harry nodded with a hint of a glare. He turned and looked to the girls who knew to wait for him near the doors to the Great Hall. Harry flicked his wand and every portrait froze and a silencing charm was thrown up for privacy. He turned back to the old women and frowned be for saying to her."What does a kidnapper and someone who leaves a baby on the steps on the house in the cold want to say to me? As I feel there is nothing between us I would rather avoid anything like this situation. Also I am not just Mr. Potter. I am LORD Potter, it would be wise to remember that for the future."

He soon watched as she went through a few emotions. Even as schooled as she is with her emotions. She still seemed to have some weakness it seems."Har-Sorry Lord Potter, had I known that Dumbledore Kidnapped you as you say. I know this i not an excuse but he reassured me every couple months when I asked if you were doing well. He said that you were being raised as loving as could be. I told him not to leave you there. I did not know about you being treated as a slave. I wish I could go back and should of checked on you. Though I do recall telling Albus. . NO!.!.! That is not possible is it? Did that bloody old man really do that me?" With it she looked at Harry who was still glaring and frowning at her.

Harry simply mock."What did the great headmistress realize her leader of the light was a bastard who left a baby on the steps where anyone could find him. In the the cold where I found the temperature records they were only around 8 degrees that night and was raining in the morning. So tell me, what "Leader of the Light" does that to a 15 month old baby. Who a man who has no regards to people and only thinks of his own plans. Before I took up my titles I was covered in cuts and burns because something Magical happened." He paused to gain some breath to keep tearing her a new one.

"I lived in a cupboard under the stairs. That was till I left the day after my birthday when Hagrid took me away to do my shopping. I have been tempted as a Noble and Most Ancient House. In my rights to call a blood Feud against both you and Albus. Hagrid is safe since he hero worships the meddler. Now tell me now what you think of me and your leader. If I don't like the answer expect a blood feud to be issued by the end of the day. Remember I was awake and heard and saw everything. I remember it all professor."

By the end of his of his speech his magic was pouring out of him causing him to lift off the ground a bit and the elements to float around him. What scared the teacher the most was his mother's eyes now shifted. They were still green just were glowing and shifted almost to a snakes eyes. They sucked her in and held her in their grasp. She finally forced herself to look away with tear filled eyes.

Before pulling her wand out since there was only one way out she saw."I Minerva Catriona McGonagall, swear on my life and magic. That I did not know he kidnapped you. I also was going to check on you multiply times with Madam Pomfrey to see your health and happiness. I did wanna check on you but since Dumbledore became the guardian of where you were living I needed the address and then after every time I asked. It seems he Obviate me into forgetting why I was there in the first place. I offer my allegiance to you Lord Potter. No longer can I work outside of these halls with that man. If I wasn't scared for the children I would quit right now. This is the truth so Mote be it." With that she flashed a white color and used her wand to send a Patronus that was a cat.

Harry seemed conflicted of what to feel. He had a hatred to her since a kid. But now realized that the meddler has fucked with more than just him for his greater good. She did say she offered her allegiance which helped him in many ways. Especially if the Meddler does try anything to be done to her student or students.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "I do forgive you Minerva Catriona McGonagall. There was something about you being a unofficial godmother in my parents will. since Sirius Black and Athena Greengrass are my true godparents. Also i guess you can say I can never be within 100 feet of the headmaster since my parents had a restraining order placed against him. Both in the magical world and in the muggle world so if you see him come that close please inform Amelia Bones and Olvandi of the goblin nation a family friend and adopted brother of the potter family. I offer you the protection of all my families. Which will be told at a different time and place."

She nodded before hugging the young lord in front of her."I swear I will protect you more and better than I have in the past. Now that I know what he has done. I will be careful as to what is said to the man. He will not go near you. I promise you that My Lord Potter. Now I believe we made those three wait a while so let's head to lunch. I believe you have flying after this with the Gryffindors. I will be watching my Lions from here so be yourself and show them. I figure you will have gotten your dads talent for flying since you have your mothers charms and transfiguration talents. Considering the smoke to daggers spell is a fifth year and you did like breathing."

Harry smiled at her for the time since seeing her again after so many years and they both walked out of the office together. Although he did curse himself for using such a high level spell. Then again when he used the light spell it was almost like looking in the sun.. Harry wasn't shocked to see that instead of only the three girls there was Tonks there as well. He smiled before giving both Hermione and Daphne a kiss on the cheek. Which caused the other two to mutter about having no boyfriends. The five soon were eating now at the Ravenclaw table.

Discussing what is to be coming up in the year. Harry looked to the table and noticed a bit of pain from his scar when he looked at the man beside Snape. This caused the girls a bit of worry for their friend. There was even a bit of worry on Snapes face as he seemed to connect the two almost. He then resumed his glare and focused on the man beside him. Though you could almost see the wheels in the man's head.

Tonks saw where Harry was looking and told them all."He is Professor Quirrell, till this year he taught muggle studies. Then after a trip to Romania, the Meddler as you call him. Gave him the cursed position of the DADA Teacher. Since 1981 no one has been a teacher there for longer than a year. He may be a stuttering mess. He does know his stuff. Though I remember until this year he never wore a Turban. He says he hides garlic in the Tuban to keep certain vampire he made mad, keep away from him."

This shook Harry since now knew what the dumbass was. He was a possessed by Voldemort's shade he could feel his Horcrux acting to the man and Morgana explained that might happen. Harry decided to remind them about the fable garlic trick."I thought in the book of monsters for fifth years Garlic was an aphrodisiac to vampires. Which would make them go on a sexual spree. There must be something else under that Turban than that wouldn't you think.?"

Tonks went wide eyed and passed it along to other students who were older and had learned more. She passed the knowledge to the others and they all decided to keep a eye on the man. After lunch the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors first years. Were soon heading down to a lawn for their flying class. It is near the castle in case anything happened. Madam Hooch was a medium height wizard and was a bit chunky. Though she acted as harsh as any teachers. She told them that they would have to try to get their brooms up with only the command.

Harry was the first one to do this. This almost showed he had natural talent. He noticed a few people struggling as the brooms only bounced around a bit. He looked to those around him and told the people who were having trouble with their brooms. "The brooms can sense you are scared and will not respond be forceful and force the fear down. They are like wands in a way just more picky. They will only allow the brave and maybe foolhardy to ride them."

Madam Hooch was impressed by this and said out loud."Ten points to Ravenclaw for showing other students the way of the broom with proper instruction." Sure enough all but three didn't come up one was Malfoy who was getting angry and almost turning as red a angry Weasley. Especially when Madam Hooch came up and corrected him on everything he was doing. It seems he was taught wrong by his father. This off course mad the boy even more mad, he looked ready to explode actually.

She told the three to just pick the brooms up and then mounted the brooms. She explained the next instruction and before anyone could act a gryffindors broom took off like a bat out of hell. It flew in random patterns bashing into anything and everything it could. Then somehow the boy go hung up on a torch setting 30 feet above the ground. Harry saw the danger and waved a hand before whispering.'_**Molliere**_' which put a magical cushion under the boy so when he fell he bounced and didn't get hurt to badly besides the broken wrist from when the broom went wild.

Madam hooch soon took him to the hospital wing. Making sure he didn't move his hand by putting it in a brace . Threatening who ever gets on their broom will be expelled. Son as she was gone Malfoy was holding something before taking off in a broom saying how he would leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. Harry who hated bullies soon was on his broom in the air. As he drew close to Malfoy Harry noticed where he was throwing would break through McGonagall's window.

He used his natural Potter talent of being a master of flying and soon made a perfect catch while doing a a turn so his back was to the window. He then did a spin around on the broom. All the while catching the ball, he sighed in relief it wasn't broken. That was till a banging on the window. That just reminded him exactly in front of who's window did he just catch it in front office She motioned for him to get down, though she had a bit of smile on her face.

He soon was on the ground and everyone but Malfoy ran over to congrats him on a wicked catch then. The professor's voice was heard loudly."Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy come with me please." Malfoy seemed shocked he was getting in trouble since he was on the ground before any of the teachers should of noticed. Soon as they drew near she told them both. "I know Madam Hooch was not there so there is 25 points taken from both of you for not following directions. While you Mr. Malfoy have lost yet another 100 points for stealing and attempting to break another student's property. While endangering yet another student. You will also have detention with Mr. Filch for a week. Now Potter come with me now please."

As the two walked down towards her office she sent off two Patronuses one for What he assumed was for Flitwick and the other he prayed was not for Madam hooch. She saw the worry in his face and told him."No I ain't telling Madam Hooch about this little amazing first flight for you. The first was to your head of house, the second was too a seventh year in your house he is the Captain of your Quidditch team. His name is Roger Davies, a good lad and once he sees your talent on a broom. I think even my house team will lose sorry to say. I hope you play I want Slytherin to lose badly this year.. We are going in my office for now. I should inform you that in hogwarts we have never had a first year playing since it is deemed to dangerous but knowing your potter blood that won't be a problem."

The two waited for the others to come it seems Flitwick got the entire team out of class to meet their new seeker. He was also curious as to who he was since there no one in second year that seemed interested in the sport they were known for their brains not their talent in sports. It seemed the entire team came in together to set up a united front. When they first came in the door they were shocked and almost laughing at the first year and was wondering if it was a joke by the deputy headmistress. That was until Filius came in with a big grin as he saw the boy and exclaimed."Ahh I see the young Potter has the talent of mastery of flying that his family was known for." This sombered up the team as James Potter's years on the broom were legendary. Even for the non seeker players.

Roger came up and presented a hand and told Harry."We will have to see how you are on a broom. WE will put you through the paces. Now I am the Captain the Keeper." He started to motion to the rest of the team."This is Nicolas Ridgeinor, Alice Bertenty and mitchell Longstride. They are the chasers. Now to save your ass and all of ours are these two. William Hearthstone and Brian Blode they are the beaters of the team. You are lucky like the Gryffindor team we lost our seeker since last year was his last year. Now have your seen Quidditch or read anything about it."

Harry smirked and told them."With a Nimbus 2000 and a private Pitch At my manor I finally got to see after living with non-mag for almost 10 years till my last birthday. Can you blame me for practicing the sport. It is in a sense in my blood since I noticed you all reacted to my last name. Now since then I am guessing you heard about how good my father was." This of course got nods from everyone about his father but they were curious as to how he got the broom. He smiled and opened his pocket before pulling out the broom and unshrinking it showing everyone he had a true one, and was ready to go to be a seeker.

The teachers were shocked he managed to get it snuck into the castle as if he knew this would happen. The two professors just shook their heads and dismissed them. Considering they had to still figure out the true enigma of who exactly is Harry Potter. Though they knew that the year was in for a bunch of twists and turns. More so than has been seen since James and his band of friends.

Harry was heading to his final class of the day a potions class. He had heard of course about Snape's treatment from some of the other students during lunch. He was curious as to how the man would act as a teacher. It turned out the potions class was a double and it seemed that it was with the Slytherin's once again. Harry watched as the the ginger boy was making a fool of himself as they waited for their teacher.

There was a giant bang as the door to the office of the Potions classroom. "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the pre-disposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory ,bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not pay attention..." He had locked eyes with Harry and his eye widen as he saw the color of his eyes.

Snape seemed to recover and growled out."Well... It seems we have our own celebrity here today. It is Mr. Potter."

He had to stop as it seemed harry frowned and summoned some magic. This seem to like many other times made his killing curse green eyes glow then became slited. This made the Professor back off a bit before asking his hazing questions that Slytherins were taught as soon as they had their class."What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry smiled before returning the Question? "While asking me a fifth year potions question. I believe that set of ingredients along with a few others would create the Draught of Living Death."

Snape was a bit shocked the boy could know that since he saw him at the Zoo only three months ago. He glared a bit before asking Harry."Now then where would I find a Bezoar?" Harry smiled before responding. Well if I was a smart ass I would say Albus dumbledore's stomach. Though most are found in the stomach in a goat. Huh i guess saying Albus would have one as well fits."

Snape was even more shocked and a little impressed. First this 11 year old would insult the headmaster. Then explain the insult, which even he couldn't take points for that. He actually wanted to reward the boy for the insult. He may be indebted to the man but he also hated the man to his core. He ask the final hazing question. What is the difference between Monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Harry frowned at the insult of such a last question. He smiled before answering. Besides the name there is no difference. It also is called Aconite, The main catalyst for a flawed potion to help werewolves transform and prevent them from transferring the disease when biting. Now If someone used a combo of Belladonna and Wolfsbane, then maybe they would find a new potion that is not so flawed. Well from what my mother had put in her notes on potions. She said a great close friend she grew up with. Would want to try this and help her husbands brother."

Snape was shocked that Lily had left harry a letter, him a book or something. She wanted him to help Remus their friendly werewolf. Mind you he was the nicest of the Marauders. He knew he had to act quickly and follow her wishes."Potter you have just lost 10 points for slanderous of a potion of the highest degree and will serve a detention with me tonight starting after class till supper." Harry nodded his head and soon the class began and to everyone's shock Snape actually made a effort to teach the class. He only handed out a few point reductions only because some people were attempting to sabotage or just failed in all terms. Half of the Slytherin class was caught trying to wreck the Ravenclaws potions. Showing a very red teacher at the end.

At the end of the class there was a big boom heard like the the other three classes. This showed that classes were over for the day and now there was hour till supper. Harry of course stayed behind since he had detention to serve. He knew that the letter he had gotten from the goblins at the train station would help with the man and his behavior to him and maybe others. Snape just opened his door to his office. Harry smiled before heading into the room. He sat down at the chair in front of the desk. He reached into the desk and pulled out a letter and the book of her findings that could improve over 200 hundred potions. She was a master of charms sure but her true heart was in potions.

The man quickly opened the letter that was sitting on the book first so to be read first. After about five minutes the man was shaking. Harry noticed the mans dark eyes were slowly becoming watery and so he waved his hand and conjured a box of tissues silently. He watched as the professor grabbed one without batting an eye. He dabbed his eyes and looked at the boy in front of him. He walked around the table and pulled the boy into his arms."I swear my life and magic to you. I will always be there to help you and keep you safe. As was asked of me as Honorary uncle to you." Now let's start figuring out what your mother has decided changed of the potions throughout history." Soon the two were planning Detentions and plans to try the potions which included the new potion for Remus and the other werewolves. There will be waves made soon spreading throughout the magical world.


	12. Minnie, fantasy of a dragon

After about a month of starting Hogwarts there was a few things going around already. One was the fact that Professor Snape made a 360 on students. He was marking fair and actually teaching not just leaving instructions or using the textbooks. Or the fact he was actively not favoring the Slytherin classes anymore. Next was the fact that Harry being the new seeker for Ravenclaw. Which no team has ever allowed first years on the teams. This gotten some glares from some of the other houses. But still a lot of the older kids heard of his skills on the broom and how he helped people enjoy the flying class even the ones scared of the heights. So all the head of houses had agreed to let him at least try out for the position.

This of course reached the old meddlers ears and he was not the happiest of people. Of course the multiple Howler he got from Molly Weasley was harsh enough. That women could scream like a banshee when pissed off. There was so many things not going according to plan. He had tried reading the boys mind seeing if he knew anything about what was going on. Yet every time he tried he was hit with a white wall soon as he tried to do so. It was as if he was immune to any mind magic which is impossible even one of Dumbledore's status his wall could break down eventually. He did know about Voldemort was under the Turban and had a special plan for that but it seemed like Harry was not going to fall for that. Now that the blasted bloody boy had ended up in Ravenclaw.

The entire plan for this year was falling apart. He noticed that a lot of the staff seemed a bit colder to him these days as well. Even his deputy was and she was the one most devoted to him. Well besides that fool Hagrid who was trying to hatch a egg for guarding the stone. If that failed then he would have to fall back to that blasted dog that fell asleep soon as some music was played.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was enjoying his time with the two women he will marry later thanks to come contracts. There was nothing extreme, just light kisses and the girls tried to get a rise out of him. Which seemed to work often and very easily since Harry had gotten a very detailed and explained version of the talk. All the while with Morgana showing him the womens body using her own for the talk. Plus it didn't help that they seemed to be a bit more mature and developed than the rest of their age. As they were having some alone time before supper at the lake. A owl soon disrupted those plans. It was from Hagrid.

_Dear Harry_

_I am sorry we got split up from the day at the alley._  
_I was wondering if you ant to come have some tea with me later today._  
_hope you are well_  
_I have some stories about your parents if you want to hear them_

_Signed Hagrid K.O.K.A.G.O.H._

This intrigued Harry since there was only so much the teachers knew. Though before he could do much the girls realized that they need to hurry if they were going to have supper tonight. So the three left for the great Hall to eat. He soon though had a bad feeling about this for some reason. He stopped the girls were curious so waited with him before they moved off to the side.

He wasn't shocked as they saw Malfoy waiting behind a column near the doors with his wand at the ready. Muttering about getting even with him. More than likely because of the flying lesson mishap it seemed. He was going to break some bones so he missed the game of the season as pay back. Harry smiled as he noticed that there was a door about 20 feet behind Malfoy. Which from talking to ghosts was a side entrance to the great hall.

They snuck through that and soon were sitting at the table. Harry motioned for Roger to come over. After whispering in his ear and motioning to the two girls. Which Roger gave them a look and they nodded. Rogers smiled before going over to two of the gingers and whispered in their ears. In which the boys looked to harry and nodded and soon were leaving the wall. Harry raised a eyebrow and Roger mouthed to him."They are Pranksters of the highest order. They hate people who want to screw with Quidditch as well." The three nodded and soon were eating to wait and see what unfolded from the twins.

About fifteen minutes later Malfoy came into the Great Hall. He was covered in what appeared to be a animated form of the Gryffindor Mascot. Which to the muggle borns understood and laughed at. There were a few purebloods only due to some friends who showed them those during the summer. The best part was when he went up to professor Hooch and started Saranading her. Which caused her to get so angry she banished him from her. This did not stop him he then went to every female professor and did the same. Eventually it seemed professor McGonagall had enough and knocked him out using a stinging hex right to the face.

In doing so she made the entire student and mind you some of the teachers including Snape laugh at the boy. Most of the school was out of their seats from laughing so hard. The twins had managed to sneak back into the hall as everyone was falling to the floor. Some students had to stop laughing when they noticed that Snape was laughing. He seemed to be laughing the most out of the teachers. Some knew he was the god parent to Draco and were shocked, but then again not a lot could be done.

When dragon was revived by Madam Pomfrey the school just gasped. The boy who thinks he own the school grabbed her and gave her a full kiss on the mouth. Then started to cry. Saying that no one loved him, and that he was a bad boy needing to be punished with some whips and chains. Would she punish him and make him a good boy again.

Now every student didn't know what to do. Laugh or puke as to what they just heard. The twins were shocked at they were hearing as well. It seemed the rune for imagination and sex were not good together when put into a candy. It made everyone seem off their meal. Sure enough everyone was leaving the hall. Harry and the girls were glad they had eaten before the show began.

The three soon left to go see Hagrid. Since they were curious as to what was going on and wondering why ask to see him. When he could in the great hall during a meal or any other time. So they had to kill the kid curiosity inside them. When they got there a loud barking was heard from inside followed by Hagrid yelling."DOWN FANG, FANG YOU BLOODY MUTT!.!"

Sure enough the half giant opened the door. He seemed to be holding something back. The three students could feel the heat coming out of the place and soon was sweating. Even if they were still standing outside. He moved away from the door and the three kids came inside. Sure enough they saw a god that was bigger than them. He did though seemed friendly. It was shown when he jumped on harry who held the bloody dog up. He did get licked but not to badly. Harry did a bark and soon the dog sat down without a whine. Everyone was shocked from the fact the dog listened him.

Harry smiled and shrugged before feeling more of the heat as he looked to the fireplace. There was a pot. There was no liquid inside yet Harry could hear something inside the pot."Hagrid is there a reason that you have a dragon egg. I know that owning one is illegal. Besides that if you are on the reserves of the dragons. What would my parents think of you doing something like this."Harry looked at the man who introduced him into the magical world with a sense and look of disappointment and shame.

Hagrid looked down and almost couldn't look the boy in the eye. He was right James and Lily would of either tore him a new one or just shamed him with looks and maybe avoiding him for a while. He knew what he had to do but he wanted a dragon so badly. Hagrid looked to harry and saw both parents in his face."I'll get into contact with Charlie Weasley, he will come get Norbert. I will have to wait till he hatches but don't worry I am a man or my word."

Harry and the girls nodded and stayed the man till about 8 o'clock since they wanted to hear stories about Harry's parents. There was man good stories but a few were hard to hear. Hagrid told them even about how he had met Sirius at the house and still took Harry to Dumbledore. Even after Sirius told him was Harry's godfather. The kids soon left after that. Since soon it be late for them to be out there on the grounds.

They soon were running back to common room. Where they soon found a room for the homework they were needing to be done. Though as if they need the books especially with Harry around. He could tell you the page, paragraph and line of where to look. Harry and Hermione could quote any book they read. Hell Harry could tell you events like being on a toy broom when he lived with his true parents. Riding on a giant black dogs back. Then on a stags back though he liked pulling on the horns as if trying to steer the stag.

After the while Roger came up right before curfew passing a note to Harry. It had two things on it the first was a schedule for the practices of the team. Which harry had sent out for six more updated brooms for the team. He did not get any a Nimbus but there were a few that were close in speed and Roger had one meant for being a sharp turn and for send balls back with the tail end. Which was his favorite thing to do and was deadly scary passing that way.

The other note was to meet Professor McGonagall for training tomorrow morning. all it said was to expect to learn some animals. Which he took for terms of learning to be Animagus. Which he knew how to already as well. He knew all creatures but three were his main true forms. He could turn into half veela and even a werewolf. He was going to have fun with that.

Harry had to figure out what exactly he could show the teacher. Alo without the old meddler figuring out too much. He has been lucky so far as to not being summoned to the office. Actually Harry could not wait for that moment. He knew that the DMLE was also waiting for that he always carried a crystal in a pocket for any dangerous thing that doesn't belong in the school. Though harry wasn't looking forward to what was happening in really only a few weeks it was going to be Halloween soon enough. He wished he had his guitar from when with Morgana. He knew he would need music soon.

* * *

The next morning Harry was making his way to the transfiguration teachers classroom. He did have a bead of sweat. Not from being overworked no this was on of nerves and fear. He knew the women was a scary witch she oozes power when she was angry. Harry knew she was almost as strong as the meddler. Yet she never shows more than necessary. He did now that this might be the time where he sees her true power.

Harry shook his head as he got to the door and raised his hand to knock. Just as his hand was about to hit the door he heard the teachers voice."Come in please Mr. Potter and shut the door behind you." He was a bit shocked she knew it was him till he saw some runes around the door. The runes were a bit of a contradiction he will talk to her about that later. He opened the door and slipped inside to the classroom.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for the enigma known as Harry Potter. She knew she has been Obviated in the past so she has been careful around the meddler. Or thats what Harry has called him. She wants a few answers to the boy no man who has her allegiance. Then she thinks about the boys parents. She always had warm thoughts as she thought about them. Then also a bit of pain as she remembers that she will never get to spend time with them again. Though she needed answers to the many questions

Feeling a rune go off and expecting Harry to be there she smiles and calls him in. She watched as Harry did what he did the last time they talked with a single wave of the hand with his wand. The portraits were frozen and a silencing bubble was place over the two of them when he got close enough. She was amazed again he did this as a first year yet again.

"Harry we have to talk, I know you are way beyond what is taught here as of skill. I am sure if given the chance you could take your N.E.W.T's and pass them with ease. So I am curious as to how a boy who when Hagrid first showed up. Knew nothing of the magical world. So how in a month can you do the things you do. I am afraid I will need a answer as a Ally. I just feel mistrusted and don't know if my allegiance belongs with you."

Harry looked at her with a smile that almost made her scared."I will explain it after you read the name covering this book. Then read who it originally belonged to on the inside." He handed over his grimoire which had his name on it plus every other name is part of. So it was very lengthy to say the least. He almost laughed when she read the name on the inside.

_Morgana Le-Fey_  
_Ancestor To Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Black-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans  
Adopted Mother To Harry_

Harry watched as she froze and the book almost fell out of her lap. Except the fact as soon her hands let the book go. Harry opened his hand and it flew to his hand. Which he put in his bag for later. She still was not moving from her spot as if frozen or maybe worse dead. She is fairly old now, well for a muggle point of view. He came over and snapped in front her face. She woke up and shook her head. Harry soon sat back in the chair and waited for her to find her voice.

"yoo-u re-la-t-et-ed to Mo-r-ga-na is that even possible. Her line never existed from what history taught us. Wait, Pendragon too your the King to both Magical and Muggle kingdoms. You know what I think I would rather not know your Majesty. I did want to ask you if you wanted to become an Animagus. Since you have nothing better to do in class. . . . "

She had to stop when Harry stepped away from the desk and soon jumped in the air and in mid air transformed into the Ice Phoenix of the old ways. Ones not since since the last stronghold sunk below the seas to keep them safe. To make her shock worse he then assumed over twenty animals. She was shocked once again and threw her hands up. She had enough of this and yelled at the bird he turned back into at the end."Is there anything THAT YOU CANNOT DO YET!?"

Harry now turned into a perfect version of her and answered in her voice."Not really since I was trained by Morgana herself, even if she considers me her son. That is something to be shared out of the school though. I'm surprised you forgot to mention that I am technically the owner and lord of Hogwarts. Or that I'm the vampire lord in human skin, or my mother's house is a ancient house. Or that I'm the heir to the black family considering Sirius apparently got my parents killed. Then again he did get his freedom and exonerated for the crimes. Are you slipping Minnie in your older age. Oh yeah I have no main form for my Animagus abilities, I can become anything I want."

The end was finished with a smirk worth of the black line that's for sure.

Minerva McGonagall was shocked how did she notice that at all. She saw the smirk and saw the Marauders standing tall behind him and knew he was right of course. She sent a prayer up."Morgana save Hogwarts from your son. He will be worse than the Marauders and the Weasley's combined I fear." She didn't realize she said it out loud. This caused Harry to smirk get near goblin and himasking her."Is that a challenge Aunty? Because I do not lose those to anyone." She was very quick to shake her head ,while getting very pale at the thought. The two soon fell into very comfortable talking about his parents and their friends. Then she also told him about his Grandparents on James sides since she knew them personally.

After a few hours even skipping breakfast and a bit of the day They concluded their talks for now. Since it would get suspicious if he was there to long. Mostly because he was not of her house. He was soon making his way to the outdoors since he wanted to get out and knew the girls were there waiting for him. Well he was only expecting Hermione and Daphne but Tonks was there as well it seemed. He wasn't sure why but was about to find out why.

He Was soon glomped by Tonks and kissed all over the face by her."How did you get my family reinstated to the black family? I thought there was no head of black since Malfoy is to young? What did you do Harry?"Harry smiled before looking to the girls who seemed okay by the kisses. He shrugged and pointed out the reasons." I am Heir of the Black Family from the current Head of house. Sirius Black, he is my sworn godfather. My parents will had evidence that he was innocent. So being Innocent he was able to be fully head of house so I am guessing he reinstated your mother and you by default into the family. Also the true traitor from that night is Peter Pettigrew. He was the true secret keeper from that night."

Tonks and even the girls were amazed that he was Innocent since he was known as Voldemort's right hand man. Which turns out was false and made them happy. Since that means there is no way he did so. Plus not being the secret keeper proves he was innocent. So the Ministry in a nutshell imprisoned the wrong man for ten years. Oh if he wanted to there will be hell to pay for the Ministry. This could get interesting for sure.

Harry smiled to the girls and held his hands to them and sure enough they came to him in seconds. They did what tonks did and jumped him and here kissing the hell out of his face. He was able to hold them all up thanks to his stronger body. He didn't notice his bag fell though and the Girmorie fell out and was at Tonks feet. She picked it up and noticed what it was and was shocked he had it on him since most people would kill for such a thing."Harry this is not something you should have with you?" Harry smiled before telling her."I wanted to show Aunt Minnie exactly who I am, that was the best way to do that. Don't worry no one can open it unless I say so. Actually open it Tonks and read who gave me the book."

When she did the girl went completely white include hair eyes lips everything was white. She then passed out like McGonagall did. Though it seems this was almost to much for the young Tonks-Black. Everyone laughed before Harry woke her up with a simple Shock spell. It was just to get her going which it did very quickly. This of course got them laughing more till she said why she fainted."Morgana adopted you as her son, how is she even alive?"

Harry then spent the next two hours explaining all the training they did in the origins of magic. The Prophecies and how he is actually a half dragon. The Hyperion line one not seen since Merlin conquered Britain. Since he was actually a dark lord not a one of the light as people thought. He knew this would shake their beliefs but the seeds of the truth need to start somewhere. After the truth was told the four of them just sat down and enjoyed their friendship and company while the weather was nice.

Then from behind them they hear a voice that bugs them to no end."What is this the blood traitors and mudblood enjoying the day. You should just drop dead or go where your wanted. Oh wait your not wanted anywhere in Britain." Malfoy didn't get to finish his rant. As he finished his last sentence he soon found himself blasted back and soon feeling as if he was on fire. He was bound with concurred wire and Dredd moved to sit on his chest and looking him in the face. Before showing all his fangs dripping with venom.

Sure enough though a voice was heard over the grounds."That is enough, Mr. Potter. Banish your snake now and let Mr. Malfoy go. ou have just lost 250 points to Ravenclaw and now serving 3 months of detention with me every day after supper." The old meddler who seemed to come out of nowhere.

Harry smiled a bit before for pulling out a paper and banishing it to the meddler. It was restraining order from the opening of his parents will. The paper had actually hit him in the face which stuns the meddler for a second who reads the paper. After a second there was instant rage on his face before he calms down before talking again."I see, then your punishment with Hagrid. He has some business in the forest tonight. Now release the boy before I banish and kill the snake."

Harry smiled before telling the man." So if you do that then I will bring you on charges of killing a familiar. Which even on these grounds will bring hell on your head from the DMLE. Besides know this you headmaster. I remember everything I have ever seen. Now this is a business matter between houses. Now leave this is none of your business." Harry hissed something to the snake and it soon came back to him but grew to a size of 10 metres and was looking ready to strike at anyone who came close to Harry. Well besides the girls it seemed.

This now was making the meddler even more worried since most people connect snakes to dark wizards."Harry I am scared you are going dark you have to come with me so we can get you back to the light. There is still time before you fall to far." He stopped when Dreadnought soon made its appearance. This showed that Harry was something not seen in thousand of years. It made the meddler who was reaching for his wand completely back off and walk away. Though you can feel the man's anger as he walked away.


	13. Halloween and forbidden forest

Harry sighed a breath of relief as the old meddler was gone. Though the anger from the man was there still. He shrugged and turned to the boy who was still bound in wire. Harry de-summoned the staff and walked to the boy. Dredd by now soon slid into his skin to rest and enjoy the feeling of his partner.

Harry finally got to Draco and stood above him."You know cousin. I doubt that your family would be proud of who you are becoming. Well your father would be proud. Though that is only because he is a pureblood bigot. Though your mother will be disappointed in you know that my godfather and head of house of Black will be causing waves in your family. you should remember this as well Tonks is your cousin as well not just me. Be ready to chose the side you want. One is dark and will lose the other is the winner. I will release you but never say that about my friends and betrothed again or your family will not have anything to bury. So, do we understanding my cousin?"

Malfoy who was watching the boy his age above him was shaking a bit in fear. He watched as the boy who was quiet and nice to everyone. Yet this time Harry was a monster it seemed. His eyes glowed a green like lights his pupils split like a snake or maybe even a dragon. He was shaking with a unseen power that made Draco want to submit. The boy knew what he had to do to survive and he nodded his head.

Sure enough at Draco's nodd Harry banished his wires and held a hand to help the boy up. Which the blonde haired boy accepted. Then soon as he was up Draco nodded his head and walked away while saying over his shoulder."We shall see you later cousins, it seems I need to have a talk with my mother." With that the boy soon disappeared into the castle. Harry now relaxed and turned back to the girls who were watching him. He noticed though that all three had blushes and seemed to avoid his eye. Even Tonks seemed to have trouble with looking at him.

Harry walked up to his two girls and kissed their foreheads since it might snap them out. Which it worked, they soon where holding their boyfriend close to them and Harry then used wandless magic to tickle Tonks, which got her out of her stumped look and laughing. Which of course got everyone laughing. They all soon were laughing and enjoying the last of the day well before supper for the day. They were all making their way to the castle for supper and they were a bit shocked with the rest of the school.

They were all giving the four of them a wide berth. They were a bit curious but they figured they would find out the answers in the Great Hall. Sure enough they were sitting at the table of Ravenclaws with Tonks joining them since she does most of the time at supper. Roger Davies came up to them and told them."Whatever you four did to Draco and Dumbledore are spreading around the school. Harry Mate do you have a snake that can grow and shrink? What about this black staff I heard about? What are you?"

Harry smiled and then explained the story and how him and Draco were actually cousins a few times removed but still cousins. Then he explained that in his parents will Dumbledore was to have restraining order and can't be 100 feet of them. He explained that the staff was just a stone he transfigured into the staff nothing more than that.

He noticed Snape coming up behind Roger. He was listening to the boys story and could see the holes in the story behind the words Harry said. Though he was impressed he weaved the story so people had a hard time believing it was a false story. Saw Tonks there but knew didn't care for this that much he swept by and gave a slight nod to Harry in which was a way of saying he needed to speak with him at some point.

Harry soon got up since he had to go do detention with Hagrid. Which was not bad or he was hoping it wouldn't be so bad. He headed out to the mans small stone hut and knocked on the door. Soon the man came out and in his hand was a cross bolt. When he opened the door though he had pointed it outside first which almost scared Harry. If he hadn't dealt with Morgana trying to kill him in their training.

Hagrid breathed out a sigh of relief before talking to Harry."Harry what you doing here so early. You scared me for a minute. We have to wait for two other person it seems. WE will be going in the forest there seems to be something killing Unicorns. I found some blood this morning and we need to find the corn and put it out of its misery." Harry was shocked but asked two questions."Are you sure the Unicorn is dead? Also who is the other students joining us tonight?"

Hagrid frowned and told Harry the truth."Well the unicorn is extremely hurt I found a good Pint or two of blood in the forest. The two students are Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. They were caught fighting on the grounds and Snape sent them here. Is that going to be a problem?"

Harry shrugged and hid the shocked expression on his face. He knew that Neville was a gentle soul so was curious as to what Ron said to piss him off enough to fight. He will have to ask Neville. He was soon lead inside and had tea while they waited for the two boys to show up. After about 30 minutes there was another knock on the door. When Hagrid opened the door Snape was there with the two other boys. Here are your other two detainees for the night. I know Harry is here already. Just let him know I gave him the points back. Just couldn't get him out of this since he did attack another student even if he was a bit of a duner head. I know this is a bit rude Hagrid. If there is no way to save the Unicorn may I be able to Harvest some from it I will not use the blood since was not given permission. Yet there is some good items for potions that St. Mungo's would like to have."

Hagrid was shocked that Snape asked for the hospital not for himself. This raised his few of the man in his eyes. Although he still was praying the Unicorn was not to hurt or dead. Harry soon joined them at the door and Hagrid grabbed Fang and as they got to the forest. He turned to the boys with him."Now the best thing to do is to split up Though your first years two will go with Fang. He is a coward at heart but that will save you from anything bad. So if he runs you run as well. Now lets go if you find the Unicorn send up sparks or a cannon blast. Now Harry since you can make fang listen to you who will be going with you?"

Harry was fast to respond. Though he saw Ron puff up a bit in hopes to be picked since he wanted to be close to Harry for his own greedy plans."May Neville join me, we get along well and have some things bout houses to talk about?" Hagrid nodded and passed the leash of Fang to Harry and Neville was surprised by the fact he picked him since they don't actually talk all that much. Yet he did get into a fight about Harry. So he soon followed Harry into the woods he was holding the lantern so they could see in front of them.

After a bit of walking in silence Harry asked the question he was curious about since he heard Neville was coming."Hey Neville why would you get into a fight with the christmas Weseley? There had to be a reason you get along with lots of people and cause no issues in class so why fight with him."

Neville was now gulping and finally sighed as he told Harry the truth."We fought about you after the rumors were heard. He was saying that you were a future dark lord because you have a giant snake at your beck and call. I took insult to that since our houses before your parents died were allied to each other. I knew you had Black blood in your veins. Since they were famous back in the day for being a ParselTongue along with the Slytherin line. So you having the talent is not horrible to think about." Neville sighed before picking up again after moving around a big tree.

"Your family actually more than not were not a true light family they were lightish grey. I knew you were not dark at all since you are kind and helpful to others around you. Hell thanks to you I can actually fly a broom without hurting myself or others. You defend those who need it. So you being a future dark lord is absolutely bloody ridiculous."

Neville would of continued if Fang din't whine at the moment and seemed to back away from the next area in front of them. Harry snuck forward and saw something horrible. There was something feeding on a nearly dead unicorn. He was furious the Unicorn was pregnant from what he could tell. This thing was about to kill two just for the blood. He motioned for Neville and Fang to go and tell Hagrid. As Neville stepped back he stepped on a twig the creature then stopped and turned to them. It seemed to miss Harry and watched as Neville and Fang ran away. Harry took this time to turn into a creature that scares most people or creatures away.

He turned into a giant werewolf and let out a blood thirsty howl. This caused the creature to turn to Harry. It seemed to shake before fleeing into the air. Leaving a almost smokey trail behind him. Harry sniffed the smell and knew it right away. He transformed back and soon approached the unicorn. He raised his hands up to show he was no threat before asking the Unicorn."May I bring out my staff to heal you and your baby?" The Unicorn semed to send a very weak nod in his direction. He brought out his staff and pressed it to the wound.

Soon a bright light came from the already bright stone and the wound was healing and the unicorn was healing well and he even casted a spell to help creatures regenerate even faster than normal. Sure enough after a few minutes the unicorn was trying to stand on its own. Though a bit shaky it soon made it to its feet. Harry soon scanned the horse seeing if it will be okay for now.

Then a loud crash was heard as a centaur appeared out of the bush expecting a fight. He was decked out in leather armor and a giant bow with a arrow cocked. He trotted around the mini clearing looking for a threat and soon saw Harry standing protective in front of the unicorn.

He seemed ready to face the Centaur in battle he even had a sword in his hand." This forest is not a place for children, that was a dark being and he could of killed you. My name is Zoltun Kulle elder of the tribe here in the forest. There is danger around you Harry. You have a big task ahead as the stars have predicted." The centaur stopped when he saw what exactly the sword was. Even to the magical creatures that sword was famous. It has been lost to time for a long time.

The centaur was about to bow but heard the others coming adopted a serious expression before saying quickly to Harry."You have my clans support child of chaos and hope. Now just get more allies and when the time is right we will answer the call. I will bring this one to my herd where she can have her foal in peace." Just then Hagrid and the others finally came through the bush.

Hagrid was shocked at who was there with him, but nodded his head assumed something and spoke."Thanks for saving young Harry here, elder Kulle. We will get going now that the danger seems to be gone. These boy seem shaken up to much from this. While the Unicorn seems okay so we will be heading back now." WIth that Hagrid and the two others walked away towards the castle. Harry felt a nudge and soon the unicorn was nuzzling him.

Then to Harry's surprise the horn fell off. Though he could see a new one was already growing thanks to the magic of the unicorn. He looked to the discarded horn and then the unicorn and watched as she nodded to him and pushed it with her foot a bit more to him. He reached down and picked it up. He leaned down and said something in cornish. to the unicorn. This seemed to make the horse excited and soon was nodding before Harry left the Unicorn and Centaur with a wave and soon headed to the castle. Eventually catching up to the others and fell in beside Neville. He slipped the horn into his pocket to make a charm or to sell. He thought about and also figured he just might keep it.

Neville was curious as to what happened after he left and Harry gave them all a different tale than what happened. Hagrid and Ron seemed to believe him but Ron was all angry that Harry stole some kind of glory from him. Neville though seemed to see some holes in the story he knew he heard a howling as he ran to find the others. He knew that howl everyone who was raised magical knew it. It was a werewolf howl, though it was not a hunting one but one of challenge really. Harry saw the wheels working in Neville's head and made the motion for later and the three first years soon headed to their dorms. Though they were stopped by Finch in the entrance way who was taunting them about their punishment.

Harry finally got to the tower after slipping away from the other two and leaving them to Finch. Though unknown to Harry, Neville managed to slip off as well since Ronald started yelling at the squip that took care of the castle. Harry was ambushed as soon as he entered the common room of the so called Ravens Nest. He was soon being squished by Hermione and Daphne in a crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around the girls after they moved back a bit and soon they settled down and finished some last bit of homework. All before heading to bed forgetting it was near his least favorite time of the month.

* * *

The old Meddler after the confrontation with the Malfoy boy stormed into his office. A bit of rage hiding under his almost perfect control. He was cursing Harry Potter it seemed. "That little bloody brat. How did he know about the will, I made sure that it was sealed from being read. It has to be those blasted goblins. The filthy half breeds always pushing their crooked noses in places where it doesn't belong. Then he had the balls to put a restraining order against me. The leader of the Light! This will not stand, I'll have to cause some hell in Wizengamot. Harry should not be allowed to run around free he needs to be rained in and be ready to die like he should. Well maybe I have to use another pawn. That Weseley boy should be a good tool. Now to make him hate Harry's little whores."

The old wizard didn't pay attention to both the Hat and the Phoenix both doing two things. The hat was laughing at the fool meddler. The Phoenix was crying more to itself and how it was enslaved. He only could let out a sad trill of music in his despair. Fawkes soon disappeared into the deeper part of the office. Before he left he grabbed the hat, since he didn't wanna be there anymore than he needed to.

* * *

Time Skip Halloween day.

* * *

It was the first class of the day after lunch. The first class a double of Herbology with the Hufflepuffs which was fun for the most part. It seemed for the Ravenclaws it was Charms with the Slytherin's and since the three of them could not sit together Hermione was stuck with Ron. Something she was not exactly happy about but accepted. They were learning the Levitation charm.'Wingardium Leviosa' they were practicing on feathers and sure enough the three of them were the first to get on the first get it. Though Harry's feather shot to the roof since he used to much power.

This made Professor Flitwick extremely happy who exclaimed for the class to hear." Well done, Ms. Granger, Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Potter. I believe that 10 points to each of you is acceptable since you all got it on the first try."This did cause the three Ravens to smile and blush being praised.

Professor Flitwick was interrupted as Ron's wand shot out of his hand caused he waved around like a idiot. He blushed before assuming his seat. In which Hermione being the nice person she is told him gently."Ron you are being to aggressive with your wand movements it is only a swish and flick. Also you are pronouncing the spell 're saying it wrong. It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Ron seemed to take offence to that and growled out a bit to loud since the whole class heard it."Why not shut your mudblood mouth, I didn't ask you for your help you know it all. Go back to where you belong filthy blood. Before I end you here in this class." Everyone stopped what they were doing as they all listened to the boy. Flitwick was pissed his goblin blood was showing greatly. His magic rose but soon was dwarfed as Harry moved. Before anyone could blink he had picked up Ron by his throat and held him off the ground. His eyes were glowing and slited.

Harry snarled out in almost a hissing voice."Did you just call my girlfriend and best friend a mudblood? Then also had the balls to threaten her? I think you did, now listen to me, you red headed bastard. She was only trying to help you before you did something that could of hurt someone. Now I will give you only one chance to apologize. If you don't I will rip out your insides and use them as jump ropes, all the while you are still alive. Do. You. Understand. Me. Ronald. Weasley."

Everyone who was going to interfere with this. They all had to step away from Harry since they all could see his eyes. They were even glowing visible on the Weasels face from so much magic in them. The boy was whimpering from the sight and looked ready to piss himself. Daphne was the one to react."Harry James Potter, that is enough. If you scare the boy to much he won't be able to do anything. Now let him go, NOW!"

Harry let the boy go, who just crumpled to the ground. He had to take some breaths from being with out for almost 30 seconds. He soon was shuffling on the ground away from Harry and soon was saying out loud for everyone to hear."I am sorry." He kept saying it over and over again. Flitwick seemed too stunned to do anything for a minute or two.

He was finally able to recover enough to say to the class."That is 100 points in total from Slytherin for use of Racist slurs and threatening another student. Also that is 30 point from Ravenclaw for threatening a student as well. Yet I reward 30 points for coming to the defence of another student. There is no detention since it sorted itself out. Now Mr. Weasley, I think you should get to the hospital wing to get ur throat checked out it looks a bit red. I believe this is where we should end class. I want a 3 foot essay on how the charm taught today could be used in defence of yourself, now class dismissed."

Ron seemed to ignore the advice to see the hospital ring and complain very lody about Hermione and how she is a know it all. This caused her even being comforted by Harry and Daphne to run away crying. The two knew why since before this year she never had any friends. Harry though wouldn't let her out his sights and soon was running behind her. Daphne of course was not far behind. In their hurry they didn't notice that Tracy and few other Ravenclaws get their revenge and soon Ron and two other Slytherins name Crabb and Goyle were soon hexed so badly that they need medical help.

Hermione was about to enter a girls bathroom when Harry was able to wrap his hands around her waist and soon stopped her. She tried to get away till she figured out who grabbed her. Then she soon was facing his chest and crying into it. He lead her to a classroom near the bathroom and soon they were holding each other.

Hermione after a couple hours was doing better but they opted to stay in the classroom since they were not feeling the mood to go to the great hall since Harry was already excused from the feast. Harry soon casted a Patronus of a Falcon to go deliver the message to their head of house so no one worried. after about ten minutes a Elf appeared and soon brought them supper. Not realizing that a bit of danger was coming towards them.

* * *

Soon as Harry casted the Patronus it headed straight to Filius Flitwick just as supper was starting. It landed on his shoulder and whispered the message in his ear and disappeared. Of course some teachers were curious and asked him about it. He shrugged them off and told them it was a family matter. Of course he gave a subtle nod to McGonagall. Since he knew the young Lord forgave her and spent time getting to know her. The two looked around and saw only three students were missing.

Just as the two were about to dead out the doors opened and Professor Quirrell came running in and yelling something. He stopped in the middle of the hall."TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you should know." With that it seemed as if the man fainted dead away. Sure enough the entire student body started to scream. The panic was setting in with the children.


	14. Trolls and swallowing a ball

The meddler smiled before casting a cannon blast out of his wand. Soon as everyone heard the blast they stopped moving."Please perfect take your houses to their common rooms. Teachers we will. . ." Tonks stood up and yelled at the meddler before students were moved."But professor the Hufflepuffs and Slytherin common rooms are in the dungeons. So you want them to put us all in danger. I think us waiting in the great hall is a better situation for at least the two houses. Also what are you going to do about the three that are missing."

The meddler was a bit shocked someone spoke against his idea since they were always accepted. He flinched before responding."It seems I had a moment of lapse in my judgement. All students will remain in the hall while the teachers will look for the troll in the dungeons. We will also be looking for the students who are missing. Does anyone know who they are?"

Tonks almost snorted before she could respond though Flitwick beat her to it."It is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass. There was a incident between Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. In my class and it seemed to continue after the class so the three went somewhere to talk. Plus I had already gave them permission to miss the feast. Since this is a dark day to Harry. WE as a nation celebrates this day as the day Voldemort was killed. Yet no one thought how Harry would feel, this is the day when he became a orphan considering he lost his parents. Now excuse me, I am going to find my ravens and bring them here. Before helping you find the troll." With a have he sent a raven Patronus to Harry to let them know about the troll.

The headmaster was confused as to hw the half goblin knew they were missing before he did. He son woke Quirrell and every teacher then left the hall sealing it shut. Soon the perfects and head boy and girl soon organized kids. They soon were helping calm the scared kids. Not realizing that a first year would save them before the teachers ever could.

* * *

Harry and the two girls were now enjoying supper together. Hermione was so happy she got to spend time with her new friends. She found out from Harry and Daphne that today was the day Voldemort died and also the day Harry's parents were killed. Daphne was just enjoying her time with the two of them. She has always used a cold front to keep certain people away. Yet these two were able to go past that in minutes of meeting her. They were interrupted during their dinner as they heard the castle shake. They looked around and then a Patronus came through the wall. It gave them a warning of the troll on the prowl.

They agreed to wait and hide in the classroom. Not realizing that the smell of the food would attract a troll. Not only was there one but actually two were in the school. One was headed towards them as it smelt the food.

As the girls were getting a bit scared from the threat Harry promised them a simple promise."I swear on my life to both you. Nothing will harm you, either of you. I will protect you with my life. Nothing will tear me away from you. Not now or even the sand of time will keep me from you or protecting you or anyone precious to me." Harry soon was hugged by the two girls. So they didn't see the light blue magic that sounded them. The world once again accepted the vow. A few others felt the magic hit them but not realizing what it meant.

Though as they were separating a loud crack was heard. The three turned to the door and they saw it was splinted. Then the door moved as it was bashed again. This time it sent the door flying. The door headed right to them. Though Harry pulled out Dreadnought. He stabbed it towards the door flying ever closer. The door as it got close to them soon was disintegrated and turned into ash. Harry used the ash to blind the Troll before jumping into action with his sword drawn like a Samurai.

Harry pulled Excalibur from his cloak and used his enhanced senses to find the beast in the cloud of ash. He soon was striking everywhere he could. The sword was slicing through the tough skin as if it was paper. Soon the beast was on the ground on his knees and hands from the wounds suffered. Before Harry spun on his heel and brought the sword down and soon the head of the troll fell to the ground.

Harry shrunk the dead troll and used a Vanishing spell to clear the blood away. He then levitated the shrunken troll and the girls followed him to the great hall. As the three left the room. He stopped and turned to the door, he waved his staff and the door soon repaired itself and put it self on the hinges. After everything was fixed they headed to the hall again.

Though Harry cursed himself when he got to the hall. Standing there was the partner of the troll he had just killed. He finally got a good look and saw that these were fell trolls. Harry knew he had to act as the fell troll was almost through the door of the great hall. He ran quickly but not stop the troll as he broke through the door. He heard the students scream in the hall and realize why the troll was there.

Harry again pulled his sword out and soon repeated what he did with the first one. Though this was a bit harder since this troll had a ax to fight back with. the wild swings were dangerous to anyone. As it kept making the hole bigger and bigger so now there a big area for them to watch as Harry fought the beast. Most of the school were amazed and shocked that a 11 year old could his own. Harry finally got the beast to fall the ground.

Harry soon charged the beast forgetting about the ax. Even if the thing was half broken from the strikes against Excalibur. He was just stabbing the troll in the heart when the ax came and hit him in the side. Though he completed the stab the ax caused him to fly into the wall. This cause everyone who was watching, to scream since they figured he was dead. Then to their shock the beast rolled to the side and they saw the sword disappear and appear in Harry's hand.

The boy himself was now standing up. While he groaned from the wrecked robes. In which they could see a giant cut in them. Harry was perfectly fine. Though the students were shocked when harry unshrunk the other one and it feel to where the headless part was to the door. Harry then unshrunk the head. In which cause most the girls to pass out from shock and awe that he killed two fell trolls.

This is what the teacher came up to as they heard the noise just as they got to the dungeons. So they hightailed it back to great hall.. They got there as the unshrunk head hit the ground and the sword was tucked away and seemed to disappear. All but two of the teachers were gasping in shock like the students. One had the look of amusement. While the other was mix of anger and worry it seemed.

The meddler was the first to talk." What is the meaning of this, you three? How were you able to kill them? Also that sword looks very familiar. Also since it is considered a concealed weapon you will have to give it to me Mr. Potter. That is till the end of the year since it is against the school rules. You also will have lost 100 points for killing a protected species. We as teachers could of gotten the trolls to leave and never come back. Once again you lose 100 points for not listen to the rules. Now Ms. Granger and Ms. Greengrass you have also earned a months in detention with professor Snape for not following rules and attending the feast."

The students still up and not fainted or puking sick, were shocked that he would do that to the boy who not only saved their lives. But also to the girls who as explained before were with Harry since this was a bad day for him and the threat of Ron passed through the school like wildfire after the teachers left.

It seemed that Flitwick was about to tear the man a new one but Minavera beat him to it."HOW DARE YOU TRY THAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!.! I think you are abusing your power, so settle down and go have a lemon drop. The points are reversed and detentions cancelled. I also reward Mr. Potter 250 points. 100 for each of the trolls and another fifty for protecting students and the castle itself. Now listen well Albus bloody Dumbledore. You are not even supposed to be talking to him. His parents had filed a restraining order against you. Now Leave this to flitwick and me. His sword is a family heirloom and, as he is Lord Potter is allowed to carry such."

She then was mumbling to herself in Gaelic and everyone could tell it wasn't nice. " meddler, cén fáth nach dtéann tú i suí ar Dick falsa, ansin tarraing muc.". Then again Harry bursted out laughing before saying to the Harsh teacher."Well done professor, I totally agree with you." This seemed to make her blush since what she said was not meant to be understood and he had just congratulated her on the quotes.

The meddler meanwhile glared at the two before storming off. Since being around so long he knew what she said. Harry casted a spell with a wave of his hand and now a small rain cloud followed over the man as he walked away. It didn't make him wet or seen by him, it just provide come comedy to the people still watching the event.

Snape came up and had a smirk on his face and soon was now cleaning up the foul smell and bodies of the the trolls. After the creatures were shrunk and put in containers to be burned later. He turned to the three Ravenclaws."Where was the other one killed? Since there should be a mess from that as well still to be cleaned." Hermione was the one who answered."Professor he attacked us in the old Potions lab on the west side near the bathroom. Harry as you can see beheaded that one. He first turned the door to ash as the troll broke in and then re transfigured the door whole and we came here after he shrunk it after beheading it. He also banished all the blood as well so it is all clean."

The teachers and kids mostly sixth and seventh years heard this and were shocked. Harry was able to use spells taught only when trying to get a mastery of charms and transfiguration. Snape then shocked everyone further with what was said next."That will be 30 points to Ravenclaw for a mastery of charm and transfiguration." Now some of the sixth and seventh years fainted they never seen snape before this year give points and the shock of it was still surprising.

Harry smiled and flicked his hand and the door to the hall was soon fixing it self again showing his mastery of the spells. Now everyone witnessing the fact was shocked. Everyone had the same thought who witnessed this."_Wandless and silent as well. Is there anything this boy can't do? Actually I don't even want to know. It will be better to watch and learn._" While snape had one other thought."_He is really is both his parents kid. He has a mastery of charms, potions and transfiguration._"

Everyone now seemed to look at the boy in a different light. He shrugged before heading back to the Ravenclaw tower. His friends all seemed to follow him since it was a long day already. They soon were in the common room and Harry frowned a bit as he looked around. He activated a new power and his mage sight kicked in causing his eyes to glow. He looked around the room and flicked his wrist. The four Ravenclaws since Tracy joined them watched as over 100 charms were broken. They knew the charms since being taught by Harry in spare time.

The three girls were a bit pissed about the fact they were being listened to and motioned for the dorms and the bedrooms. Harry understood and quickly went through everywhere and sure enough. The meddler had over 3000 charms and listening spells all over the tower most in the girls bathroom since they gossip so much.

Harry was now pissed and hoped that he could figure out how to confront the man. He now knew that he would have to check all over the castle. He was tempted to claim the castle as well. As he was the lord of all the houses he could actually control who works there or not. He might save that though for when the meddler truly fails the school.

After all the charms were destroyed and such he sat on a couch and soon his friends joined him sitting everywhere. Harry frowned as he remembered something very quickly most would notice. It was the fact that both Quirrell and Snape had wounds on the legs. He was curious as to where they came from. Snapes looked like a claw while Quirell's looked like a bite mark.

He made his observations known and everyone now had their thinking caps on. Though after a few hours all they could think of was that there was something on the third floor and one was trying to get it. After that they were soon tired from the exciting day and headed to bed. They were excited about the weekend though.

The next morning was Saturday and harry realized that it was the first game of the season. It was Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor, this would almost be harder than if was against Slytherin. Not for the reason of cheating but because of the Twin Dragon beaters. Fred and George Weasley. They have a record of at least 8 people in the hospital a season. Harry knew he would have to have his head on a swivel. He knew though that Quirrell would also being doing something since he seems to be possessed by something or someone.

The girls would be watching and waiting to act on anything since they shared his worries about the man. Daphne would be the one be the one keeping on the man since he knew it would be hard to judge her as a pureblood. It was barbaric but understandable. They didn't realize that her parents would be there to watch him play. They also were sitting in the teachers booth.

Harry was relaxing as he remembered the fact he had charmed the fuck out of the broom. He knew it might be a bit overkill but he knew it might be needed. He even charmed the entire broom for more speed and better turns. There was charm if anything came up behind him he would feel hot and know to dodge. He then also charmed it so if something hit the broom it wouldn't break it no matter what hit it. So remembering this helped him relax as he ate the light breakfast before the game.

Time soon slipped from he and before he knew it he was about to mount his broom and start his first game. He soon mounted his broom and waited for the rest of the team to start since he was youngest and a bit of a secret from the school. After he heard his name he soon was zipping past the line of his team mates since Seekers were above the rest. He looked to the other seeker and almost laugh when he saw the seeker saw the broom he was on.

Sure enough Madam Hooch was on the ground a broom in her hand as well the box was there jumping a bit as the bludgers were wanting out. She yelled out for them to hear."I want a nice clean game. From all of you do you understand."She really didn't have to say it to them these teams played clean if not both rough but clean. She kicked the box and the Snitch was soon released first. Which flew by Cormac McLaggen Harry finally remembered his name. It then flew by Harry and then disappeared in the sky like it was supposed to but Harry followed its movement as if it was at a snail's pace. The Bludgers were soon soon released and they flew off at random.

She picked up the Quaffle and soon threw it up. Harry soon was a blur. He wanted to be away from the fight for the ball. He soon was zooming over the pitch at a good speed. He then saw a pass of the quaffle going to a gryffindor and intercepted it with a smack of his broom tail. The hit acted as a pass and soon Alice picked it up and was able to score. The game went for about fifteen minutes and the score was considered a smack own. Ravenclaw 100 and Gryffindor 30. Harry who was able to see the snitch near the goal posts was about to head towards it. When his broom did a bit of a jerk to the left.

When the girls saw the broom was acting up they focused on the teachers area and saw that true enough Quirrell was cursing the broom. In which Tracy waved her wand with a blue light. This of course was seen by Daphne who was sitting with her parents just a few rows away. Which Daphne used to excuse herself. When she was out of sight from any of the people in the box she found where Quirrell was sitting. She pulled out some oil from some lamps they had found.

As she poured it on his cloak she muttered a quick spell.'**_Lacarnum Inflamari_**' A shot of fire appeared out of her wand. She miscalculated the oil soon the entire cloak was on fire. She ran to the washrooms and casted a few spells to clear her wand. Not knowing she caused four people to get third degree burns both Quirrell and meddler included. Not before her parents who she warned about the fire put it out with a spell of water.

Sure enough soon as he was not focused on Harry the curse ended. Harry who was a bit light headed from being tossed around for almost three minutes soon shook his head and tracked the snitch down. He cursed himself and shot off in a hurry. McLaggen who targeted Harry was on his heels. Harry figured that out and shot away towards the wall at a fast speed.

Being the cocky guy McLaggen was following on his heels. As he was about only four feet from the wall he shot up and then spun away. Not really wanting to see the damage he just caused the older boy. He also ducked as a Bludger was sent his way with a spin on his broom. He heard the game was now Ravenclaw 180 to Gryffindor 60. Then felt something fly into his mouth. The flutter of wings was the only thing that gave away what was in his mouth.

Just before the feint, the twins figured what he was doing. They tried to help their teammate but didn't know about the ability of Harry. They both watched as Harry ducked in a pro player way shocking them and the entire stadium. He spun on his broom completely around a move which 90 percent of the time the ride falls off.

The Bludger flew harmlessly by Harry. It soon smacked into the boy who just hit the wall. Everyone in the stadium oohed as the Bludger it McLaggen in the side of the chest and caused a few cracks to be heard. The boy soon feel to the ground knocked out from both the wall and the Bludger. The Gryffindor team tried to call a time out for their player. Which would of worked in most cases. If Harry had not the snitch in his hand from the spin on his broom. No one noticed he almost swallowed it. Especially since the thing flew in his mouth when he spun.

The whistle blew and the entire stadium was silent waiting the verdict. Before Madam Hooch was yelling out for everyone to hear."Due to catch before timeout was called upon, Ravenclaw wins! This caused most of the stadium to cheer. Except for a few people since they were hoping Gryffindor won or Harry got hurt. The Ravenclaw team soon flew down to Harry was standing on the pitch and congratulated him on catching the snitch and winning the game. The final score was 330 to 60.

There was soon a flux of students on the pitch as most of the school was there celebrating their win and his wicked catch. Jordan who was the announcer for the game asked Harry."How in the world did you catch it since no one noticed you had it?" Harry who was a bit embarrassed about the catch mumbled out but thanks to a '_**Sonorus**_' charm everyone heard it."I actually almost swallowed it when I spun on my broom. So I guess the Twin Dragons helped me in a way so thanks boys."

With that he blushed as a few people laughed both at him and the twins. He soon made his way to Hermione and Daphne who waited for him they soon tackled him to the ground before almost yelling at him for making them worry so much. This caused him to blush more as the entire school watched this with smiles and fair bit of giggling from them all. That was till the two girls turned their eyes on the school. Then the laughter stopped instantly. then Harry got up and wrapped his arms around the two of them and lead them to the Castle. He made it a point though to give them kisses in front of the entire school. Showing exactly who these girls were with and that they were off limits.

As if to prove he was something other than a normal student he and the girls soon disappeared in a blue flame explosion. It almost acted like a Phoenix burst. Yet this one was cold and felt like ice. It was also blue and white fire that left snow behind. from where they were standing before the explosion. This did leave the students and all the teachers in shock and awe. Since it was common knowledge most travel unless allowed by the headmaster. No magical travel could happen. Yet Harry just broke that knowledge and it caused sock and awe. Then again was that boy anything near normal.


	15. Attacks, Sirius and ginger trouble

The school was continuing as the entire school was trying to figure out who exactly Harry Potter is. His friends have been silent when asked. While he only said one thing whenever someone asked him the same question."I'm just a boy who was thrown a shit hand who is nothing special and trains. Anyone can be like me they need only to believe and train." With that he swept himself away before more can be asked. Even when professors asked he answered the same. Though there was three that knew exactly what was with him.

Harry did open up to Severus Snape more as school went on. The man did swear a oath to Harry that nothing they would talk about. It would always stay between them. Severus did reveal everything that happened in the past to Harry. Well the past between his parents and him, also how he knew his mother. Harry already knew about it thanks to discussions with Morgana. Though Harry won't be explaining that one for a while. They also talked about what happened with Quirrell and how he was cursing the broom. Snape even though promised revealed the whole point of the warning at the beginning of year.

Harry and the girls were in the actual library looking up some things from class when they heard a certain red haired weasel complaining or more bitching is better term."Who in the bloody hell has a cerberus in a school? Or the fact names the dumb thing fricken Fluffy of all things? This has to be a test to get me out of the snake den. Dumbledore is the best, he set up this for me I will prove I'm the best. Just because he is rich and famous. My mother wants him to marry my dumb sister for his money. I don't see the reason why. I am way better than that bloody BOY-WHO-PILLOCK-LIVED."

The group that somehow now had a few others joining them which now had Tracy, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang she was two years their senior. She blushed around Harry but that was thanks to the books. Harry and the rest were trying to get her out of that but was hard task. Blaise Zabini a same year but in Slytherin who had just joined them at the table. They heard this and were shaking their heads from the boys rant.

Blaise just shook his head."It's funny bout 75 percent of the time he threatens others saying Harry is his best friend. Then the rest of the time he is cursing his name fame and the fact he is betrothed to two girls. Also he is threatening that he will duel for their contracts and yet he has none its kind of funny to watch." Sure enough this caused some laughter and snickers. Which was a bad thing since it drew the ginger to them.

The boy was red from his yelling to himself and was about to yell when he saw Harry with them and his personality changed."Oh, Harry here you are would you wanna come play some wizards chess it animates the pieces. It be better than hanging out with these losers. Honestly they are all just blood traitors and filthy losers who don't need you around them. Come with me a true pureblood. We can talk about you coming to the house over christmas."

Harry held his hand up and Ron was confused but seemed to get the message."Ron not only were you ranting very loudly in here. To the point where we heard everything you were saying. You also are not very quiet to your housemates. Which Blaise could testify for since he is a Slytherin. Also Why would I want to go near your mother. She tried to perform Line Theft of the highest degree. So no it ain't happening in your lifetime. You think chess will make things good. Also these people here are better than you ever could be. They know what a true friend is and blood doesn't matter. Also are you sure your not related to the Malfoys you seem to be his twin with ginger hair. No if you keep bugging me or my friends, sooner or later there will be a feud between me and your family san the older children and your father. So a good word of advice for you. STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY FRIENDS! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU WEASEL!.!"

Everyone that was there was amazed by his behavior. Since most of the time even when angry he was a very calm and collected person. They just witnessed him smacking the ginger down. They looked to Ron who was now red and shaking with anger. He made a motion to get his wand but when he looked up he was face to face with 7 wands and a staff that was radiating power. Ron paled and backed away before turning away and running out. Everyone was laughing as they noticed it a bit a shuffle to his step. Then the smell hit them. The seven now laughed even more now. Then after a hour and half they eventually all had to say goodbye since it was soon supper time. So they all agreed to meet up the next day after supper.

Well that was the plan anyways but most plans fail it seem. Cause soon as they were all walking out. It seemed it was a good thing Harry was out first. A fist came flying towards his face and thanks to his training and bloodline. He caught the fist and look who threw it. He wasn't really shocked by the fact it was everyone's favorite red haired boy. The boy in question looked shocked that his punch was caught.

Harry who again thanks his training and Dracul bloodline. Soon had the boy down on the ground in a blur. In which time there was 4 punches one to the nose,jaw centre of chest and then the stomach. The first three broke bones and cartilage while the last one actually cause one of kidneys to bleed. All before flipping him over backwards and slamming him onto the ground. And conjuring a dagger to hold to his neck.

Ron who was quickly went from shock to in pain and being slammed on his back. Just was in a daze. He was wondering how that happened. He felt the blood flowing from his nose and mouth. While looking at the creepy glowing green eyes of Harry bloody Potter. He felt something at his neck and saw a sliver at his neck. He now could see a fire burning in Harry's eyes and knew he really just messed up. He now lost his bowels from he almost lost earlier during the library.

Harry looking at the ginger boy and could now smell the piss and shite coming from the boy. He leaned forward and almost hissed at the boy."Your lucky this is all I did to you Ronald. If you ever think of ever hitting my family and friends. You parents and siblings will be lucky to find any piece of you. Now I recommend you go clan yourself up you piece of shite, oh wait that's you shiteing your self. Now get out of here and be lucky this is all I did today."With that Harry stabbed the knife into the stonework mere hairs breath away. The knife to everyone's shock slips into the stone to the hilt and then becomes smoke. The cut from the knife still in the stonework.

Harry got up and soon walked away as if nothing happened. The rest of the friends soon followed him. The smell was getting really horrible as well. The friends didn't notice someone watching them from the side far enough away. Harry was able to and that's why he let that boy live with the warning. He left before the old meddler could come and try to take control of the situation. He knew it would happen soon enough.

The meddler was shocked and amazed at the boy. He was strong fast and well versed in spells it seemed the Ginger couldn't and didn't have a chance it seemed. This caused him to have a headache. Nothing it seemed to go right if it involved Harry Potter. The child who he had to guide but yet can't even be near the boy to help. He knew that the boy was strong his disappearance act after the Quidditch match. He disappeared like he was a phoenix or used one. Yet the power was of ice not fire which should be impossible yet the bastard did it.

The meddler walked away knowing he could confront the boy at dinner at least or hopefully if the situation with the Weseley family didn't take to long. He used his Phoenix to get the boy to the hospital. While his goat Patronus summoned the Gryffindor head of house. He always hates his Patronus that's why he uses it only in emergencies.

When the seven got to the great hall they noticed two things. One the meddler and Pomfrey were missing. The second was that it seemed all the ginger family was missing. Harry knew why and who got them there. He motioned his friends all to sit together at the Gryffindor table which surprised them all since they were near Malfoy who at seeing them glared and moved away from with a shrug from them. After about 30 minutes of eating the doors opened and three gingers come in the hall followed by a a stern looking deputy headmistress.

She came up to the group of seven and told them."You are all coming with me to the Hospital wing. The family will join us for answers. The headmaster is there but will stay away from Harry as far as possible. There seems to be a grievance between Ronald as is accusing Harry to almost killing him in front of the Library for no reason. His nose is shattered his jaw broken in five spots. Not to mention his chest eight of his ribs were broken with one puncturing his lungs. Plus you almost destroyed his kidney. Then you held a dagger to his throat. What the actual fuck did you do to him and why?"

Harry got up and just said to her."I can present the memory in the Hospital wing for everyone to see there. I just know he waited outside for a hour and half till we came out. He then went to punch whoever came out first. I reacted as I was trained to and that was the result. He already insulted my friends, calling them blood traitors and filthy bloods. Then he assumed I would want to be near him and go to his house for christmas. Plus Albus to many names Dumbledore watched the whole thing from the empty staircase leading to the third floor. So he knows the dumb boy threw the first punch." With that Harry and his friends went to the the Hospital wing. In doing that the family and the professor were left standing there stunned and completely at what he said.

They shook themselves and rushed after the seven so not to miss the action. The Seven and the additions of the family and deputy headmistress soon were heading to the hospital wing. After about a five minute walk of silence they arrive since it was complete silence the entire way.

Harry saw the doors to the hospital wing coming up and simple waved his hand and the twin doors opened up. The family was shocked by this since that is a lot of magic to do wandless silently and should be impossible for a seventh year much less a first year. He kept his stride and walked inside. He stopped when he saw the old man nearby. With a wand in hand.

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked as he noticed how close the man is. Deciding to let him off with a break."I'm sorry to say this Albus, but you are to close as stated in the restraining order. Please step back or I will have no choice to send for the Aurors." This surprised the rest besides his friends and to their shock the man frowned and moved back.

Albus was seething inside and tried to talk to Harry."Now that you are here. Can you please explain why it seems that you attacked Ronald here. I did only ask for you and the family here since it only you involved. So the rest of you may leave now." When Harry's friends didn't move it seemed to make the man a bit mad and he growled."I told you children that this is a private matter. So in plain terms I want you to leave."

Harry chuckled before responding with almost a smirk worthy of a Dark Lord. "Well considering they were all witnesses to the the attack in the Library a hour and half before. Then when Ronald tried to punch whoever came out first. Thankfully I did because otherwise one of my other friends would of been hurt. Plus I saw you there hiding in the shadows. Everyone of my friends here could give memories of the Library insults. They may be able to for what happened outside as well. Though due to training I might of moved to fast to be seen properly. I am willing to show everyone here the memories. Also the silent mind probes are against the law Albus, so behave now."

Everyone there was shocked by what he said. They looked to Albus and saw a fury on his face before it schooled. Though a bit late and now they were sure Harry was telling the truth. Minerva was appalled that he tried to blame Harry for it all. Then use Legilimency on a child even if he is lord of ten houses and heir to another. This is to far. She started to turn red before storming up to him.

Albus was shocked and wasn't ready for her next action. With her hand that had Her old wedding ring on along with the deputy headmistress ring. She back handed him and soon sent him to the floor. She screamed at him in gaelic." Go lay with some fucking goats and be a billy to some kids. I swear you do that to a child again and I will shove your wand up your arse." She then walked back to stand by her students.

Harry of course understood it and whispered it to his friends and soon they were all laughing at the old man who looked like he swallowed a lemon. He did have wide eyes at first. Especially at the fact she had just slapped him like he was a bitch. He stood up and glared at her before stepping back and gathered some magic while thinking watching her walk away."_This bitch needs to learn her place. I am Albus bloody Dumbledore I will just deal with her and these kids will fall in line._" As he went for the elder wand to curse her in the back.

The meddler soon found himself in the air upside down. While being wrapped in wire with all sort of weapons around him inches from his skin. With his wand was gone from his hand and in Harry's. This worried him but kept that hidden for now.

Then a voice he is really starting to hate spoke up." Now, now Dumb-as-a-door. That's not very nice, not very nice at all. Cursing a lovely lady such as Professor McGonagall in the back. All just because she gave you a smack you needed. Now then how about you calm down, we are going to have Madam Bones come and be a impartial party. I will release you from there but till Madam Bones leaves I'll be holding on to the wand. Daphne has already used the floo to call her. So in a few minutes you will be put down." They saw Daphne head to the fire pit and put her head in the fire after saying loud enough to be heard."DMLE Madam bones office. The head Master has attempted to curse the Deputy Headmistress in the back. As heiress to the Greengrass family I request you head here in urgency."

Albus knew he couldn't get his way anymore since the boy has blocked him every turn. He nodded and just asked."If that's the case, which I'm sure it will be. Can you please flip me upright at least. Blood to the head after a while is not a good thing." Harry shrugged and flipped him upright and lowered him a bit but the weapons stayed around him and moved if he tried to move.

Meanwhile the Weasley family and some of the friends who haven't seen him do things as this were shocked and amazed. The Weasley family now were worried about their brother. This is the boy he is pissed and hates. What is driving him to get to that boy pissed at him. They knew their mother wants him to marry their sister and knew that she would do anything to make it happen.

Charlie sighed before turning to the boy and his friends. All who were now just talking quietly to each other ignoring the Weasley family. He used his best diplomacy voice he turned to Harry and asked him."Mr. Potter, may I call you Harry?" Receiving a nod with a smile. He spoke loud enough so his brother who has been silent but glaring at Harry the entire time was able to hear him." I am sorry my brother has harassed and has insulted you and your friends. I will be informing our father of his actions. I hope you do not hold this against the entire Weasley family. Me and the twins here want you to know we respect you and will stand by you in times of trouble." Harry looked to the twins who nodded before giving an over the top bow.

Harry walked over to the older boy and whispered in his ears so he was facing away from Albus mostly."As Lord Potter I accept your promise and offer. There is a wind of change coming and we need to stand together or be swept in the currents of change. Vroengard is coming back and magic will become what it should be and a new beginning is near. With the Hyperion leading the way. Also beware the light lord is not who he says he is." He broke away and looked at the older boy who was shaking and now was wide eyed. He was a dragon fanatic and knew every legend he could find and knew that name. Dragons beginning and home land. Lost to the ages of time forever lost or so he thought.

Charlie knew what he needed to do and nodded before taking his twin brothers and walking away out of the room. He did look to his younger brother with disappointment in his eyes. The twins were just now planning on how to prank their idiot brother. He was going to suffer for attacking a person who only wants peace and to protect his friends. He will suffer for that even worse than twins looked to each other with a evil smirks on their faces as they left. Which everyone saw and for sure knew meant trouble. Ron and Minerva paled as they thought about what was to come.

She mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear."Maybe I should retire now as this will now be hell it be worse than Potter's father and his friends. Those Marauders were almost the death of me." This caught the twins right before they left and made them look to Hary with stars in their eyes. They left even more quickly as if something was driving them.

Albus was now worried. He knew about the four boys little group. He didn't know that Minerva knew about them. He froze as he realized every single prank was in a way every single prank had a form of transfiguration in it. James was a master at transfiguration he was able to get his Mastery only a few days after he left. He would have to watch her now very carefully.

Harry smiled from where he was now sitting with his friends. They were waiting of course for the DMLE and some Aurors. Though they figured it would take a while since they have always been very slow to respond. Hell even in the last war they always were late responding to every emergency call.

After another few minutes the fire at the end of the room soon flaired to life and glowed green. Sure enough there was a figure appearing before stepping out. There was madam Bones standing in full DMLE robes She caught Harry's eye and gave a very slight nod as if answering a hidden question. After she stepped out and about four feet there was another flair followed by another and one last one.

Harry remembered the last one very well, but held off going to his godfather. He looked to the other two and frowned as the darker skinned one seemed to be ready to help Albus. The other one seemed to be looking at everyone with a weird eye held by a headband. This eye seemed to want to track everything in the room at once.

The man with the weird eye looked at Harry and gave a version of a smile Before telling everyone."Well done on your spell work. This spell work I expect from Aurors or someone like Albus or Minerva. Now you may release the old man. He won't be trying anything. Especially since you are holding the wand." Without turning around he growled out."Albus I'm not stupid quiet trying to get your flaming pidgeon here." Everyone looked over and saw a phial of Ash in his hand.

The Black skinned Auror came over and seemed to Harry and was ready to grab the boy. He soon growled out in a snide tone."Mr. Potter you are charged with attacking a fellow student and as well as the Headmaster. How do you plead?" This was interrupted by Madam bones laughing a bit."Shacklebolt stand down or you will be looking for a new job in the very near future. I have already received word from Minerva, that Harry is Innocent of the first charges since was done in self-defence. The next supposed attack was in defence of the deputy or maybe I should say the intern headmistress in the back. So I have to ask you. Why would a man as known as Albus dumbledore be trying to curse someone in the back? No we are here to bring in the man and review the memories of everyone here to see if there is any false part to the stories."

She turned to Harry Potter and motioned the last member of the group forward. This man now stepped forward. Albus finally realized who the man was and tried to use wandless magic to stop the man. Yet Harry slid his arm up and Dredd came shooting out and grew to his full size and hissed at the Black skinned man and Albus. This sent the message it seemed and both men paled. They very quickly backed down. Dredd soon came to rest beside Harry. Sirius looked to his Godson with confusion but smiled as he saw recognition in his eyes. He smiled and motioned with his arms open wide."Well are you going to stand there or are you going to give your Godfather a hug, huh Prongslet?.?.?"

* * *

Will now not be translating gaelic or any language since most don't use proper english to translation.


	16. News, Truth and charges laid

Harry smiled brightly, all before making his was to his Godfather. Before he hurried over and wrapping his arms around him."I'm glad your safe Padfoot. I know we have stuff to talk about. Though we may have to wait till a different time. For now I am just glad your free to do whatever you want." Sirius almost cracked a smile before presenting a paper to Harry Before saying something."Well Pron. . sorry Harry, there is really one thing we have to talk about. Thanks to being free and exonerated. Now I have something to ask you if that is okay?Would you be interested in maybe moving in with me?"

He was interrupted by Albus yelling at them from the chair he was being confined to chair and still chained up. Since it was decided to watch everything in the memories here first." You can't do that I am Harry's Magical and physical guardian. You have no way in saying you can ask that question. Therefore since I forbid such a notion. He will stay with his relatives and I will be filing a restraining order against you. He will never go near you if I can help it."

Harry almost laughed and noticed his friends were busy. He sighed before lifting his hand up and revealing three rings. It caused shock and some anger. The rings were the Potter, Evan's and Perverell lordship rings. There is complete shock from the Evans ring. Albus was the one who reacted and seemed to react horrible and was screaming."HOW IS EVANS A NOBLE AND ANCIENT HOUSE!.! MY FAMILY KILLED ALL THE ANCIENT EVANS THEY COULD FIND. HOW IN THE HELL WAS YOUR MOTHER A TRUE EVANS?! NOW EXPLAIN EVERYTHING HARRY?!"

This surprised everyone that Dumbledore would admit that. All without the use of the truth serum known as Veritaserum. Harry was shaking with rage though before the two girls came and held him close. The two girls whispered something in his ears and soon he calmed down and his metamorphmagus power came up. He soon was completely red from his skin to his hair. This caused a few chuckles in the group of friends. They now had plans to make emotions run through him so they would have entertainment.

Harry closed his eyes and soon he was back to normal. Him and everyone there now turned to the old man who was now red as could be. There was rage and shock playing on his face. He seemed to start struggling even more it seemed. Harry lifted his hand and clenched it a bit and the weapons so they came closer. Dredd was now getting very close and personal to the meddlers face. He did an open mouth hiss and everyone there saw his mouth open and he was baring his fangs. Venom was dripping from every single fang. Dredd was almost now nose to nose with the meddler.

Shacklebolt was about to kill this snake since he has never seen one this big before. Harry smiled and coughed in his hand to catch the mans attention." Now there is no reason to kill my familiar. Actually wait it is against the law to unless under attack. Now are either you or the goat here under attack by Dredd, no then I think you can lower your wand and focus on the matters at hand."

Albus seemingly to forget himself spoke up."The matters, What matters the one where you almost killed Mr. Ronald Weasley here. The one where you chained me up and summoned weapons to threaten me. The matter of of your hidden weapons which is against school laws. Also snake familiars are not allowed in the school or even in Britain."The man finished with a smug look on his face.

Harry smiled and addressed the so called issue with Dredd."Why the hell are there Illegal familiars. They are part of us as we share a soul. So in now way, how can there be any illegal familiars. They are also connected to us by the very magic that runs through ourselves and even the earth. In doing so they are brought into the family of the person they bond with. So even in magical British laws Familiars have the same protections as the family member they are bound to. So it is in your best interest in not pissing him off."

Now everyone was amazed by what they just heard. Most of them didn't even know that since not a lot of people had familiars anymore. There has only been maybe 5 in the last hundred years or something like that. Albus was now very pissed off. He was gathering magic slowly in hopes of not letting anyone noticing that he was ready about to unleash some hell on them. It was a bit slower than normal since he had no wand or anything to focus it.

Moody was the first to speak up."Albus if you don't stop gathering your magic I will assume your about to attack and that will never be good. Remember even know anyone who attacks near me, I attack with near lethal force. So take my advice, stay quiet and stay still. We had been friends for years but lately your fucking everything up. I won't standby anymore you're not the good thing for this world anymore."

Amelia who has been very quiet since everything began. Though she had set everything up and watched everything. She was smiling as she had a dicta quill writing everything that has been said so far. She in the meantime finally decided to use the pensive and view the memories of the attacks. She had gotten three different versions one from Harry, Ronald and the meddler. He was not very happy about that since he didn't agree to that. Yet it is hard enough to have a leg to stand on at the time.

Madam Bones and who all came with her joined her in the memories. Though before they went inside the memories they chained up the old man again since he can't be trusted. They were lucky that viewing memories unless they are projected took only seconds in the real life. Albus though was still trying to move since this would damn him for everything he tried to do.

After the memories were watched the four came out and three were turning red while the black man paled. Harry could tell everything he watched had destroyed every little bit of trust in the man. Kingsley looked to Harry and bowed his head. Harry returned it and looked to the old man who now knew there was nothing he could do. Plus seeing what Harry did to the youngest of the Weasley family in under 3 seconds was impressive and scary to say the least.

Madam Bones took the reins from there and stated for everyone to hear."I Madam Bones head of the DMLE. Charge Ronald Bilius Weasley with the charge of assault of a Lord and the head of 3 most Ancient and noble houses. Then also with falsifying testimony of the assault."She turned to the meddler and growled up with as much venom as she could. Yet everyone could tell she was holding much back."I charge Albus Wulfric Dumbledore. With Attempting to curse a witch in the back. Also with Falsifying charges against 3 most Ancient and Noble houses. Child abuse and kidnapping of a Ancient and Noble house. Theft of guardianship and money. Falsifying records in a dealings with a Ancient and Noble house."

Harry smirked but knew Dumbledore would get out of most of these charges. He is still to big of a political figure to not get out of them. He did know that this would shine a different light on the man. The meddler was soon taken away from the school in magical handcuffs and the elder wand which was in Harry's hand was left to be since won it belonged to him now. Ronald was left there for the night and some Aurors and Healers from St. Mungo's will grab him in the morning.

Sirius and Amelia stayed behind for a bit to talk to his godson about things at school. He was going to be shocked at what he has gone through already that is for sure. He was impressed by the stories of what Harry and the friends have told him. He laughed when he heard about the Malfoy fight. Then when the incident about the troll came up. Sirius was pissed beyond imagination. Though he had to give it to the boy slaying the two fell trolls with only a sword.

Minerva watched from the side and smiled at the scene. She missed this and could see James standing in his sons place. She looked to the girls near Harry and could see the admiration and love in their eyes. She had to look away from it almost crying now. She always hate her life, especially since she has been waiting for her true mate. She has been around in the magical world for too long. Morgana had once told her that when someone puzzled her to no end would she know. She hadn't pieced it together yet since she gave up a very long time ago. Though now she was concerned about those words, she began to think to herself."_Is he really the boy from which Morgana told me of? The one who would free me from Merlin's curse. It can't be Harry, Can it? While he is the biggest puzzle I've ever witnessed. He is only a boy, I will have to wait and see about him._"

Harry and the friends were just finishing talking about everything. When Amelia got up and finished getting everyone's reports from the assaults. Which even a formality but needed to be done. She looked to the strange boy who had her loyalty. Which was a rare thing since the alliance of over 25 families. It was once called the Alliance of Krigsvakter. One that was formed over a thousand years ago. Though the Bones family only was in the alliance for about 200 years.

She knew she would have to tell him about it. Before one of the other families did. She remembers that the potters were always the leaders of the Alliance. She approached Harry quickly."Lord Potter, we have something to discuss. It involves the Alliance of Krigsvakter. One in which your family has been in charge of. I know I should of mentioned it at the bank. Though at the Bank I forgot and we had other plans that day. Considering you were more worried about the justice for Sirius and Albus getting involved."

Harry smiled he knew of the Alliance she was talking about. He knew that there many things to talk about. He nodded his head and told her the truth."Well Madam Bones, I think we will have something to talk about during the Christmas break." She nodded and threw some Floo powder in and called out."DMLE Head Office." She then disappeared into the green fire that was signs of Floo travel.

Harry finally relaxed he may not of showed it. He was tense and worried throughout the entire meeting. He knew how to control his emotions and run through them. Yet that entire meeting was stressful beyond meeting the goblins for the first time. Those creatures were known for their cut throat ways and under dealing. Though if you had their respect or paid them respect. They treat you well and will help your vaults gain more than shrink. Although most Wizards and witches disrespect them so they expect that behavior.

The alliance was something that will be figured out in time. He was curious as to how many of the original families were left. He knew that he might be bringing in about four more into the alliance. Plus with his names that would cause weight to be thrown around. Which in most cases was not a good thing but will needed to be done. He knew that he would have to talk to his godfather and explaining a lot. This would be the cause of many headaches in the time.

Harry and his friends now left the infirmary and went to their respected houses and head to bed. There will be time for things anytime after that. Right now they had bigger problems. They had to get that stone to safety and away from the Castle. They knew the first was a Cerberus that only needed music to calm it down. They haven't quite figured out the rest of it yet but only a matter of time.

Harry was just thinking as he was laying in bed. He was figuring out what the rest could be. Since he knows every staff member put something to guard the stone. What was the rest of the staffs tests. He would have to figure it out tomorrow. He was so tired that he couldn't think anymore and passed out just as he turned over. He soon was in the lands of the dreams of imagination and hopefully the future.

The next morning everyone met up before breakfast. They all seemed to have brainstormed themselves. Then as Neville was walking up to the group he had a girl with red hair beside him. Harry smiled as he saw the resemblance between her and Amelia Bones. This girl must of been a close relative to her if not her daughter.

Neville was blushing a bit as he introduced her to everyone there."Hey everyone this is Susan Bones. Susan this Is Daphne Greengrass, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Tracy Davis, Blaise Zabini, and Nymphadora Tonks. Just call her Tonks or Dora. Lastly Lord Harry Potter-Perverell-Evans. He is also the heir to the Black family as well. I don't have to introduce you two as you already know Hannah Abbott."

Susan looked at everyone and smiled before doing a mini curtsy in politeness. Harry smiled before making his was over to her."Very nice to meet you Lady Bones. Please only call me Harry, I am not one to be big on the Lord or Lady thing, well among friends and privately anyways. So please just call us all by our first names. I hope we have the pleasure to do the same."

Susan blushed a tiny bit but nodded her head before saying."Of course, I would like that Harry. Like you I am not one on titles or anything. So everyone please call me Susan. Or Sue if you really like." Everyone nodded and the girls were soon all whispering together as they got to know each other. While Harry and the other two boys simply relaxed. That was till Harry noticed the time on his watch. He called out to the girls."Hey girls it is halfway though breakfast. If you want something to eat before classes we better hurry."

Harry knew that Tracy had a bottomless pit for french toast. Tonks was the same except it was for supper and her roasted turkey legs and her Steamed Lemon Pudding and Treacle Sauce. There was a blur of white and black hair from the two. They grabbed Harry as they ran by and soon everyone was laughing as they ran after the three.

Sure enough they all made a big scene as they came in the hall. Tracy and Tonks seemed to not notice the doors were closed. Yet it didn't stop the two girls, they just plowed right through the door. The three holes in the door were connected by arms holding. Then the three sat at a table not caring about where and waited for the rest of them. The two girls dug into their breakfast. The rest of the group came up after them and almost hid their faces in embarrassment. Well at least the girls let Daphne and Hermione sit beside their betrothed.

Harry was silently chuckling as he watched his friends. He did discreetly wave his hand and the door repaired itself as if nothing happened. After about twenty minutes the group got up and got ready for classes. They all agreed to meet after super in the Library once again. They would use today to think of what else might be used in testing of who ever the thing was set up for.

The four raven claws headed to Herbology that was with the Hufflepuff's. The Hufflepuff's Head of house was the teacher. Her name was Pomona Sprout. They were working with devils snare a plant that if left unchecked could kill a giant. There was two weaknesses to the plant. One was direct sunlight, the other was of course fire. They were lucky as of right now the plants were small enough to be handled. Also since the class was in the day time the plat wasn't growing or anything violent. They learnt the plant was used in a bunch of potions and other medical uses.

The next class was Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's. Which mad them groan a bit since they had to deal with Malfoy. Then again the class was interesting it seemed Minerva had decided to show them how to chess could be used to teach about their world and the politics behind it. She did send a wink though to Harry as if she knew what he and his friends have been thinking. He then knew this was her part of the protections.

After the class which was lunch Harry told them what he figured the tests were. Well what he thought they would be."Hey I think I may of guessed most of the challenges for the protection details, well I think anyways. The first of course is Fluffy. Devils snare must be included as Professor Sprout seemed to make sure we knew every detail of the plant and the weaknesses. I am guessing Flitwick has a charm test somewhere along the way as well. Professor Snape will have something to do with either riddles or potions since he always uses riddles to try and stump students. Even if it is less than his old normal amount. Also Professor Minerva gave me a very subtle wink during class as she told the class. That sometimes there is something with the chess in this challenge for her."

Everyone looked at him and nodded they had over the last while realized that Harry no matter how hard they tried he was to smart for them to trick. Plus his ability to pick up on details was hard to beat. So they listened to him and took his advice and followed his lead. Without even realizing it Harry had become a leader for the future. One filled with hope and prosperity.

They sat at the Ravenclaw table at lunch and were enjoying a nice time when a flurry of owls were coming through the roof. Which was curious since there already a mail delivery that morning so why another. That was till they all saw that the owls were only bring in the Daily Prophet. Harry grabbed an Edition that was delivered to him which was weird since he never subscribed to it. He almost smiled as he read the headlines.

_"Headmaster Dumbledore New Dark Lord_  
_Tried to destroy Boy-Who-Lived _  
_Has Charges Laid and Arrested _  
_Admitted to His Family Killing Evans Family off_  
_Tried to Curse Deputy Head Mistress in The Back_  
_Read More Below to Page 3"_

_"Boy-Who-Lived Head of Three Ancient and Noble houses_  
_Lily Potter nee Evans No Longer A __Muggle-born_  
_Is Lord Potter Light Or Dark Find Out_  
_Read More Page 4 to 6"_

_"Boy-Who-Lived Friend of Goblins_  
_Harry Potter Accepts Head Of Goblins as Brother_  
_Lord Potter Not a Normal Wizard_  
_Staff description and Snake Familiar _  
_What does it mean_  
_Read More Page 7 to 9"_

_"All Articles Written By Rita Skeeter"_

Everyone looked at the boy in question and while some were glaring some were smiling at the boy. The Slytherin's seemed to almost be proud of him for one of them. While a few First gen and half bloods looked as if their Hero was now their enemy. Since most have heard how his mother was the brightest witch of their generation. Also at the time she was only classified as a First gen witch. Though only few of them thankfully since the school was almost split 50 pureblood to First-gen and Half-Blood's. Harry though was a bit curious as to who this Rita Skeeter woman was since she seemed to have way more information than she should. It was almost as if she bugged the Auror department.

He stopped on that thought and had a light bulb moment before groaning. All this meant was that there was now a new mystery on his hands. He shrugged since it wouldn't matter at the moment. He looked to his friends who were all giving him supportive looks and the two girls hugged him gently. Some of the first year Slytherin's were all figuring out where Ron was since he would of been the most vocal about the news. Yet the ginger was not there in the hall.

Some of the staff were reading the news and were completely shocked at what they read. Some looked to the boy and ere now forming some opinions and it seemed Quirrell was now studying the boy with vigor. Harry caught the studying look and sent a very innocent look. Yet his eyes showed a anger in them and some people could see a faint fire in them. Quirrell soon left, he made a quick exit in the teachers way. Harry noticed Snape gave a nod and soon left after the man.

Harry and his group of friends soon finished their meal soon were heading to their classes. Which Harry was Happy about since it was his flying class. Madam Hooch almost wanted him to teach it since he was a natural flyer. He just countered her offer, He told her he would help them one in the air since that was natural for him. He would only offer advice and tips nothing more. He was too young to teach officially teach a class. After the flying class Harry and the Ravenclaw's had free of classes till supper. So while they waited for supper they headed to the Library. To figure out the challenges and figure out what was with Quirrell.

Harry also showed them some tips with magic since again being so well trained he could cast silently. Although since having Dreadnought he was getting a bit unfamiliar with Wand movements since they are not needed with a Staff. Even with his Photographic memory he knew them it just now felt weird. Harry also was deciding in his mind while sitting there whether to tell his friends about everything. The training, his being a dragon, Or the fact he accepted Morgana as a new mom. Or the final thing of the two Prophecies to his name plus their is the issues of how he is the richest person in Britain or maybe all of Europe. He had only one big thought."_Will this change the way they see me as a person or something along the lines._"

Since it was only a hour before supper the classes where done. Well except for those who has Astronomy later that night. Harry now was surrounded by his friends and he was sweating a bit as he was nervous. He did notice that Cho Chang was not there. He knew that maybe it was a good thing. Hermione and Daphne seemed to notice his predicament and Daphne was the one to ask him why."Harry is something the matter? You seem distant and not your usual self. So what is going on in that head of your's?"

Harry sighed before telling them all."I have something to tell you all, This has to stay private. Well until I'm ready to let it known. Some of it is known Daphne and Hermione but not everything. So no please interruptions. Okay?" With nods from everyone there he started his tale from the day he got his scar and from the events after.


	17. Dracul and Phoenixes and prank planning

After telling his entire tale. Which actually took him close to three hours in total. There was a bit of shock and Pandemonium as they took the news and all the truths about Harry. Everyone was asking questions even Daphne and Hermione since there was some things it seemed he left out. Well in reality there was a lot left out. Harry soon silenced everyone cause there was so many voices talking at once. When they realized they were silenced they all stopped their talking.

Harry sighed before telling them."I will unsilence you all if you all promise to behave and let me answer questions one at a time. I am not dealing with a thousand questions at a time. So I will start from left to right, is that acceptable?" With this everyone nodded and Daphne smirked as she was the first to ask a question. She thought though for a second before asking one everyone had on their mind."Why did you only reveal everything now to us?"

Harry shook his head before explaining his side of the story."Well beside the fact you are all my friends and future wives. Plus I saw something in the infirmary, Albus was putting all of his plans on his shoulders and planned for only himself. I want to better the entire world. Not just magical, but the entire world for every species. To do that i need help and I know you will all stand by me in this. Though there was a tiny doubt in my mind. I was hoping you still see me as Harry and not what I technically am the ruler to magical and non magical Britain."

There was a bit of hurt on their faces at the end. Though Blaise was the first to answer."Harry you may be the smartest person in the castle. Yet you can be an idiot sometimes. We are your friends your status doesn't matter to us. To us you shall always be Harry." With that statement everyone nodded in agreement. Then Hermione smiled before asking something he wasn't expecting at all. Could you play us a song?"

Everyone turned to her and she shrugged before saying in explanation."Sorry I wanna see the talent, when I was younger I loved music. So finding out Harry loved to play music makes me want to hear what he sounds like." Everyone shrugged and looked to Harry who almost was now pale. He never performed in front of anyone else since coming back. He sighed and conjured an acoustic guitar. He told them. You better like this I am only going to play two today. One an Original and two a cover of a song understand?"

This of course got a round of nods from everyone there. He started strumming his Guitar and soon a slow tune spread though the library. Though due to some charms Harry cast before he started playing it was silent. Or so he thought and hoped for. They didn't notice a house elf cast a spell which spread the song though out the castle. So everyone could enjoy the music. Not realizing it would cause a big event to come about. One where people would think about just who Harry Potter is.

_The final deal_  
_By Author_  
_(don't bash it please)  
(the Song is for a friend who died)  
__(she was one I loved with all my heart)_

_"No matter what I do_  
_Nothing is going right_  
_As I get dealt my final cards of life_  
_Of life_  
_Of life. . ._

_Hands Shoot out and grab my fold_  
_I turn to see the one I love with the rest behind_  
_I see you are crying as you step away again_  
_In your hand is a wicked knife_  
_As I reach for the knife you charge me_  
_Not in a way to kill me but to embrace me_  
_You drop the knife to the floor_

_No matter what I do_  
_Nothing is going right_  
_As I get dealt my final cards of life_  
_Of life_  
_Of life. . ._

_I wait for your crying to be done_  
_When your finally done I lift your chin_  
_I lean down and kiss you as my heart skips like a drum_  
_When I break the kiss you have a look that melts any cold hearts_  
_I smile as I kiss you again_

_No matter what I do_  
_Nothing is going right_  
_As I get dealt my final cards of life_  
_Of life_  
_Of life. . ._

_We turn away and walk away from the knife and table_  
_The cards of fate discarded_  
_Since there is no need to care_  
_The King and Queen are together_  
_Forever and ever_  
_Forever and ever_

_No matter what I do_  
_Nothing is going right_  
_As I get dealt my final cards of life_  
_Of life_  
_Of life. . ."_

Harry strummed a few more cords as he finished the song. He sang the entire thing with his eyes closed. Due to the fact he knew exactly he needed to put his hands. When he was done he looked up and saw everyone there even Blaise and Neville had tears down their cheeks. He looked to the two girls he was betrothed to and saw them both holding each other. He put down the instrument and hugged them. This broke the dam and soon the girls were crying heavy into him. The rest of the castle was crying as well the song hit everyone's heart and made them think about the people that they love.

After about ten minutes the girls were okay and nodded to Harry who smiled and kissed their foreheads. After he grabbed the guitar again and started playing a new song.

_Paint it Black_  
_By rolling stones_

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_  
_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_  
_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_  
_With flowers and my love both never to come back_  
_I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_  
_Like a new born baby it just happens every day_

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
_I see my red door I must have it painted black_  
_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_  
_It's not easy facing' up, when your whole world is black_

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_  
_I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

_If I look hard enough into the setting sun_  
_My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

_I see a red door and I want it painted black_  
_No colors anymore I want them to turn black_  
_I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes_  
_I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_I want to see it painted, painted black_  
_Black as night, black as coal_  
_I want to see the sun, blotted out from the sky_  
_I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_  
_Yeah_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_  
_Hmm, hmm, hmm_

Everyone in the castle who listened to the songs were shocked. It seemed that they really did not know who Harry was. He had talent beyond magic it staff meanwhile were sad. They had failed the boy and his parents. The song hit Severus and Minerva a lot harder though. Harry trusted them, yet it seemed he suffered more than they knew. Everyone though in the second song were concerned about him.

The song was saying he had a black heart instead of a heart of a child. A lot of people were curious as to why that is. Sure a bit cold and quiet but not dark or anything. He just was to them a boy who if the paper was correct was treated like trash. Even the hardcore dark Slytherin's were worried about the boy, while even increasing the respect for him. Not that they would admit it to anyone in a million years.

After a hour or two the group left the library. Though they were confused as to why the Librarian gave Harry a hug before they left. Since she has only really yelled at kids for being to loud. Then when they got out of the library they were greeted with something they weren't expecting. It seemed as if the entire school was there waiting for them. Soon as the group came out the entire student body was clapping for Harry. Him and his friends were stunned and were curious why they were their.

Then George and Fred came up and hosted Harry up and said very loud." Everyone here is your minstrel. The man of the hour, the one with a painted heart. The one who's voice moved everyone here. Give it up once more for. HHHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYY PPPPPPPOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!.!.!." With that the entire school went off again in a round of applause. They put him down and Harry who was blushing bowed before jumping and landing on a pillar before using his Dracul blood to get away and to the Ravenclaw tower. Everyone even his friends were shocked. a random student said loudly. What the hell is Harry a Dhampir?" Daphne and the rest of the friends flinched but shrugged quickly since they didn't wanna give a secret away. Since some how the entire school heard his songs.

Harry in the meantime was now in the tower and went to the balcony that was there so the students could study the stars after the class. He soon was gone as he had jumped off, before he was even 4 feet in to the fall. He was transformed into his Ice Phoenix and was shooting high into the sky. Harry in his haste forgot in this form he left a trail of snow. Though thankfully due to it being near December there was snow on the ground though not enough to be a both to most. Ash Harry climbed higher and higher he let out a loud trill of a song and soon a blizzard came to surround the boy. The storm soon covered Hogwarts, Hogsmeade plus the surrounding area of almost fifty square kilometers.

Harry was still fuming in his mind for his blunder of letting his ability to be seen. Then after 20 minutes a soft sounding trill was heard on the wind. He looked to the song and saw Fawkes coming up to him. Even though he knew Fawkes wouldn't fight him as a Ice Phoenix they were enemies So he focused hard and soon enough he turned into a Royal Phoenix. This was another species that was extinct or so thought. They were hidden in the hottest volcano's since humans hunted them.

Fawkes seemed to pause about coming closer to the Animagus. Till Harry using the Musical trill to communicate told him it was fine. Since changing forms the weather stopped raging around them. The two were now flying and simply enjoying the freedom of flying. Not realizing every creature in the area was watching them and sending magic and thoughts to the two or more to Harry. They had found the one to save them from hunting and to some give them rights.

After a few hours the two separated and Fawkes bowed in a way a bird only can in flight and headed to the tower to wait for the man. That was till he was blasted with a blue light and the ritual that Dumbledore put on him broke. Fawkes knew exactly who did it and bowed again to Harry. Before feeling in the castle for one who could be his partner. He found it and was glad he headed to a third year girl in Hufflepuff. Who he figured would be in for a shock of a life time.

Harry in the meanwhile was now flying slowly back to the tower. He locked on too his window and sent a blast of magic to the wind and it opened in which he flew through. Soon as he landed on the floor in front of his bed and soon was back in his human form. In which time he heard a cough. He turned to the noise and saw his two betrothed sitting on his bed. Daphne motioned him to sit on the bed across from her and Hermione.

With a sigh he sat down and looked at the two girls across from him. Hermione was the first to act and she brought him into a hug. He almost stiffened as sometimes there is a bit of flash backs to the beatings he took. Harry slowly hugged her back while giving her a kiss in the hair. Daphne was watching and told them."I figured out what caused people to hear the music. It seemed that a house elf in the castle heard him playing before the songs. So the elf thought it would be a good idea to let the entire castle hear it. The elf in question came up to Professor McGonagall and was crying saying she was a bad elf and needed to be free. All be cause she betrayed her masters wishes it seemed. She never wanted to upset the owner and her current master. Her name is Oriel, she has been here for 300 years. Be kind to her Harry." With that, Daphne came for her turn in holding Harry. In which he welcomed her with open arms.

Daphne was able to slide into his side with ease. As if she was made for him to be there by his side. Which thankfully to magic it was true. She felt the slight jolt and hum from every time she gave him a hug or any thing that involves him. It caused her to smile and snuggle in his neck.

Harry meanwhile was thinking about the elf in question. He wanted to be angry with the elf and yet he couldn't. He did not really know why. Harry remembered the discussion he had with Morgana about the little elves. They were a species that knew everything about their masters or mistresses even before they did. That is why they can clean and do everything they do for them. Sometimes the elves developed a one track mind though. So they tend to lose some abilities. Like if one is used to care for animals then they lose their cooking skills. He knew when the girls have to leave he would have to talk to that elf.

The three spent the rest of the time till supper together. Which was only about 30 minutes. To the three of them it felt like a life time. Soon as the cannon for the end of classes went off they got up and fixed them selves up. Realizing that while they laid together they ruffled their clothes and hair. Though Harry's always seemed wild. They headed to the hall for supper. They met their friends including Tonks and Blaise in the common room which surprised them.

Their friends soon hugged Harry, even the two boys did though it was one armed, so they appeared to be more manly. After waiting and talking a bit they figured after 15 minutes the entire school would be at supper. So the entire group left the Ravenclaw common room. Harry lead the group to the hall. Which seemed natural to them. He was the leader and one who brought them together. What surprised Harry was the fact that the hall doors were closed. They could hear the entire school inside enjoying the feast.

Harry was confused, though he did not let that stop him. He waved his hand and released a pulse of magic. In the same time bring Dreadnought forward. Dredd even came out and was curled up around his neck. The friends where a bit shocked he would show both to the school. Though since they knew he had the staff it was time to reveal it to the school. Though he was letting his magic roll off him so it went before him

As soon as Harry's magic hit the door it started to open. The noise in the room instantly died down. The school could feel the magic before they saw who opened the door. It made some of the students and a couple teachers pale from the feeling. This feeling was of dread. Although a few students were smirking since they figured out who it was coming in. When the doors revealed the group everyone was surprised seeing Harry glowing and his magic visibly around students almost looked ready to get up and greet him or attack him but the people around them stopped them.

Harry and his friends simply went to a empty area on the Ravenclaw tables and started to eat. Some of the older Ravenclaw's who liked Harry and his friends come down and sat with them. Which also included the perfects and the Head-Girl, Vanessa Prince. Who while being a nice girl was not also a women to angry from the rumors heard. Soon the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

The group of friends were surprised but also glad with the 13 others near them no one should bug them. Although the team seemed to want to answers from their seeker. The three just ate as quick as possible. Harry though took little longer he was focusing on feeling those around him. He felt some good vibes, some confused ones. The amount of fear was very low which surprised him. He noted them and knew to watch out for them since fear is what causes violence, well in most cases.

After they finished their supper the three got up and what surprise them was the people who sat with them did as well. Harry was asked a question from the Head girl."Harry we will stand by you. So where are you heading?" He was surprised but nodded his thanks and gave her a smile before responding."We were heading to the common room. We have some homework to still figure out. Since we have gotten interrupted every time." This was a bit of a lie of course what they really wanted to was just go and hang around in the common room and relax with each other.

Vanessa could see he was not completely honest. She leaned down and whispered quietly."Are you sure? I mean you where in the Library with your friends and Tonks told me you talked about your life till now. Trust me Harry I'll be here anytime you need me. Now once we get you there everyone but me and Penelope will leave." Harry nodded before developing a smirk and whispering back."How about in your last year we turn this school upside down unlike anything the Weasley's did?"

This seemed to make her smile even more since she was a prankster in her younger days but backed out when the twins became the kings of that. She nodded before motioning them forward again. Though not before her and Harry looked to the twins.

Meanwhile the twins who were talking about the map shuddered before looking to Harry and then back to each other. They knew they had to give it back to the boy. Though they felt dread as they looked to Vanessa. She had a smile as evil as goblins and when Vanessa and Harry looked at them. They knew their time was coming soon and they would be dethroned. They made a motion of taking crowns off and holding them up. Which caused Harry and Vanessa to smile and nod. The twins not realizing that the battle only soon began.

Soon as the group of Ravenclaw's were now comfortable and in the common room just lounging and reading the Quidditch team had left to think of game strategies for the coming game. The game wouldn't be till march but never know. The game in three weeks could very well be canceled or changed. Especially if injuries happen during or out of practice itself.

Harry and the girls who were now in the common room where talking. Vanessa and Penelope where sitting with Harry, Hermione and Daphne. Harry somehow managed to convince them all to join together to think of pranks harmless but fitting for certain people. They were planning for a good hour before people started coming into the common room. Either from having a long supper or from doing homework in the library.

The rest of the house seemed to be interested in what they were talking about but figured out better not to ask when the two older girls turned to the first few who came close with eyebrows raised and both said at same time." He will tell you when he thinks everyone is ready for that." The rest of the house seemed content with that and left them alone. Vanessa had a light bulb moment. and asked the others at the table." So we figured out most people to get this year. Yet we haven't figured out what we are going to do for the teachers? Especially if Albus comes back. I want to prank him into retirement if he comes back."

The rest paused at that, it seemed they over looked that. Harry smiled before whispering himself."Well why don't I ask the one original terrors of the school. That person being Sirius black. Him and my father along with Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They were known as the Marauders, each had a code name. They were known as Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail."

Vanessa who now was shocked that Harry was part of the Marauders that made her second cousin. Severus Snape nee Prince's life a living hell. Sure he and his mother were cast out of the family but she and her mother still were close to the man. Unfortunately his mother died after a vicious attack by her husband. Which caused Severus to go down the dark road. Which meant joining the Dark lord Voldemort. Vanessa who was heir to the family made sure to promise Snape he would be brought in if her mother ever died from natural and non magical ways.

She looked to Harry and could see he was someone in the future she could follow. Although at this time she would have to watch him grow in the year. He was already amazing considering his almost vampire ability to defy Gravity. Then the idea came to her mind."_Is he part of the Dracul line? No that hasn't be around since Vampires came about. Yet he did exactly what a vampire could do. Yet how is this possible. Maybe I'll drop a Dracul line in somewhere when talking to him. Yeah that will work._"

Harry looked at the now quiet Head girl. She was almost two quiet and kept flashing him looks. He looked in her eyes and was able to quickly see her thoughts with out being noticed and sighed before asking her."Is there something you wish to ask me Vanessa? Also please do not lie to me I will be able to tell thanks to being Lord Perverell." Vanessa looked at the boy in shock and awe as her family were once allies to the Perverell family and the fact he knew that she wanted to ask him something. She looked at Harry and sighed before saying. "Well, there is something I want to ask you. Are you also the Human Lord of Dracul?"


	18. Mirror and seats passed around

Harry was almost smiling at the fact she figured it out. The two girls were shocked and tried to hide it quickly. They gave a look to Harry was not missed by the two older Ravenclaw's sitting with them. Vanessa and Penelope were shocked before schooling their emotions and leaned in and Vanessa whispered."Now before you truly answer that question. I have one other question for you. How many houses are you lord to besides the three announced and the Dracul one. I know there is now four so tell me the truth how many? We will swear not to reveal it with a oath if that helps you trust in us." Which she motioned to her and Penelope. Who just nodded her head in agreement. Since she was a bit speechless at the revaluation. Since there has never been anyone with more than two lordships. Even then it is only maybe one in about every 200 years or so.

Harry sighed before casting a charm to make them from being over heard and unnoticed. He may be bit trusting but he didn't know about the rest of the house. He knew he could trust them since Vanessa told him they would take an oath. Which in their world was almost proving she and Penelope wouldn't tell a soul.

The spell work surprised the two older girls. Especially since the two charms were not taught to students till 3rd and 4th year. Harry sighed before revealing the book to them. Before they read it they had given their wizards oath and since they swore on their life and magic. Harry flipped the book open to the page with the names and who gave him the book. To the point where they read the names he was attached to. The amount of names surprised the girls. Then who gave him the book caused the two girls to go pale.

Vanessa looked to Harry who nodded his head as if saying yes to a hidden question. She smiled before bowing her head and told him." As heir to the Ancient and Noble house of Prince. I offer my wand in defense and offence to you. We will stand by your houses to the end of time. The true king of Britain both magical and non-magical. I offer my house as allies and friends. In both times of trouble and prosperity, till the end of time. The Prince family is yours to command."

Harry and the other girls were shocked she would offer such a thing as a heir. Daphne and Harry knew she could do that but yet there was a problem. The head of her house could overturn her decision. If the person felt the alliance was not was good for their home. Harry though had an idea to help the Head accept the deal.

He looked to Vanessa and replied to her oath." I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Black-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans. Accept the proposal of being allies and offer up my wand in your homes defense. Your enemies shall be mine. I also offer this boon to the home. I will contact the goblins of Gringotts and their warders and pay for the best wards that could be bought. Also they will be keyed to 9 ward stones. I also offer a position in the the terms of being an proxy of one of the houses on the Wizard council. The seat will be the Dracul family since you figured out that line. Use it well and make sure to stand by the rest of the houses and for the truth. That and help getting ride of the blood stigma of our world."

Vanessa was shocked he would offer such to her family if they would become allies to him and his houses. She was of course thinking of how her family like the Greengrass family stayed out of the last war due to only 5 members of the family. Also the family was considered dark grey. Well that was till her mother became the head of the family now they were a true grey family. They rarely were getting into the thick of things and yet now it seemed they would have to be. They were a lower house and when her kids were old enough they would get a true seat on the council. The family now had a chance to be active in the political field sooner. They could be part of the change to the world an that seemed make her smile.

Vanessa looked to Harry and asked. Is there any active alliances your families are involved with? My family is not in any till this moment so we need to know what families to agree with and such." Harry smiled before telling simply."My family is allies with these houses so far thanks to the children who are friends with me. They are the Greengrass, Longbottom, Davies, Abbott, Zabini. Then a couple other minor houses. McGonagall, Snape, Moody, as the article stated I am brother's with the head of the Goblin nation. The entire Goblin nation now stand by me as friends and allies."

A few names surprised all the girls then when he said the Goblin Nation they all had jaws dropped. Penelope now spoke up still shocked to hell." How did you manage to get the Goblins behind you?!" Harry smiled and told them what happened the day he came back to the magical world. This made the girls again drop their jaws. Since this was never heard of and now they were friends with the boy who had half the control to the bank. Plus adopting the king goblin as a brother helps, that is for sure.

Harry who now was quiet letting his friends and now future allies absorb that new info. He suddenly had an idea a prank not for Hogwarts but in actuality for the entire magical Britain. He developed a smirk to which a goblin would be proud of, maybe even one some would strive for. He coughed and the group looked to him and told them his new idea."How about he use my names to prank the wizard council?"

Hermione was confused as to how he could and it showed on her face. Harry elaborated for her. Why do I ask my account manager to take up the seat of Slytherin. Or maybe the Gryffindor family seat?" Everyone thought about it for a second. Sure enough they all got the same smirk he had seconds ago. Daphne was the one to answer this one."That could work with Slytherin, since most purebloods hate Goblins. So if one came with paperwork saying he was to take over the Slytherin seat. This would cause pandemonium in the council not to mention the school board."

Vanessa looked to Harry and Daphne and asked them a joking question."Are you sure you two belong to Ravenclaw. That plan in it self is worth of the Slytherin house." Harry smiled before explaining the hat wanted to put them and Tracey in Slytherin but saw how they wanted to be together in Ravenclaw because no one would expect them to be there. So the hat put them there especially since Harry owned the castle. Plus would would ever think of a Ravenclaw in coming up with pranks or situations in which a Slytherin would set up.

The two older shrugged before their head of house came in for what seemed to be an announcement so they cancelled the charm. Harry saw the half goblin and knew he found the one to be in the seat. Even if he was a teacher the wizards council only met once a month or unless a an emergency meeting was called. Harry decided also to prank the man. He waved his hand and soon the man shot up.

The little professor was about to summon something to stand on when he felt the marble floor raise up into the air. Or that is what he thought till he looked down and he was now on a black marble statue. The statue in the shape of a giant raven. He was shocked since even he couldn't do this type of work, well not that quickly. He started laughing and after a few minutes of laughter from the entire house. He calmed down eventually and coughed to get their attention."I will say that this is amazing 50 points to raven claw for such work. To what ever student was able to do this. Considering this is beyond mastery of Transfiguration."

He was cut of as the statue cawed and flapped its wings. Which even lifted it off the ground about a foot. The statue seemed to be alive to the students and it caused them to quiet down. The professor patted the Raven on the head and continued his speech."I came here to let you know something important. That Albus Dumbledore has been some how granted Parole. Till his hearing at the end of the month." This caused most of the common room to shout in anger since they trusted Harry and saw how Albus treated him. They may not be as loyal as Hufflepuff but still to their friend and house mate they will be there for him and defend him.

Flitwick sent a red spark off to quiet them down and continued. Although he was proud of his house."He will return to the castle in about a week. He will be returning to the head master position. I want none of you to be alone with him. If you are called to his office come find me immediately. I will come with you to the office. He is on thin ice so anything that happens here that shouldn't will cause his sacking. Thank you now continue with your business or homework you have. Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass, Vanessa Prince, Penelope Clearwater, Tracey Davis and Hermione Granger please come with me to my office. Also Harry can you cancel this raven Statue even if it is impressive."

Harry nodded and simply waved his hand and the statue sunk into the ground like how it had risen. He was a bit surprise that the professor figured it was him though. This wasn't much of a shock to the students now since he has been doing things beyond normal means since coming to school. Then the group that was together in the back soon followed the half goblin to his office. The entire walk to the charms class room was quiet as they figured they were in trouble. For what they did not know but will find out why they were summoned soon enough.

Soon as they were in the charms class. Flitwick soon went to the back and the blank panel of the wall fell away after a flick of his wand. It showed where his work office was located which none have seen before. Since this seemed to be school matters the group straightened up as they all sat in the chairs in front of the mans desk. Harry summoned the staff and froze all the Portraits and destroyed the listening and other monitoring charms destroyed. This made the professor even a bit more mad at the meddler. He had to close his eyes for a minute together to calm down. When he did he finally sat on his chair.

When Flitwick was sitting in his chair looking at the group for a minute. He looked them all in the eyes for a few seconds each. He then smiled and began his little speech."Now the reason I called you here. Well it was more for Harry and Vanessa. Though from what I saw you all have become friends which is something I like to see. Then I got a special request from the pranking kings as I left the hall tonight. They ask me to tell Vanessa and Harry to and I quote."Take it easy on them, as they will leave the entire Ravenclaw house alone. Now I am curious as to why they are scared of you two."

Harry smiled before explaining all they talked about in the great hall at supper. Then the looks they gave the twins and the gesture they gave the two as they left. Plus the information of the Marauders who they were and how Harry will be worse than them and the twins combined.

Flitwick soon flinched and said the same thing Minerva said in the hospital wing."Maybe I should retire now as this will now be hell it be worse than Potter's father and his friends. Those Marauders were almost the death of me. Never in my 50 years teaching did a group cause as much chaos as those 4. Also Harry how did you learn to cast the Patronus charm? Most people even as adults never can cast that charm."

Harry smiled before telling him two things."Well the Patronus charm is because of having a loving mother in my life. Yes my true mom will always be Lily. Yet during the month of waiting for school to start. I found a women who, well it might be better to just show you. Just remember books and stories are written by the winners." With that he passed the Grimoire to his head of house already open to the front so he could read the name and the name attached to his own. Flitwick surprised them all, he managed to not go into shock from the names or anything.

Harry the continued."Also if you retire I have a offer for you to do something besides research and private tutoring. How would you like to represent one of my houses on the wizard council? You can still do now as a teacher since it only a few days of the month at most. We discussed this as a group and thought of the perfect house for you to represent." He stopped when he noticed the wide eyed look from the professor and it seemed like this was what sent the half goblin over the edge.

He sent a small shock though the man and caused the mans white hair to stand up in all directions. It did do the job of making the half goblin jump and back to the world of the living. The man asked him in a shaky voice."What house were you thinking of having a half goblin representing. hope you know that most houses won't accept me anyways and try to kick me off the seat."

Harry smiled and explained." If they try that then you can tell them. Then there will be no school in Britain to run or teach young wizards. They would have to send them to a school somewhere else in Europe. Which will then make no more younger wizards allowed a wand till 17 years of age and will be uneducated. As you will be representing a founders house you can close down the school if you want to."

Flitwick looked at Harry and glared and accused him." You are going to ask me to be the Slytherin seat holder aren't you? How do you think that is a good idea?" The nod from Harry was all the man needed to go white then suddenly his goblin side came out and there was the smirk that makes most wizards shiver.

All before giving him only one demand he was a goblin after all. So he had the cunning and bit of self preservation of a goblin."If I do this for you. I want to be able to push a few bills through for half breeds and goblins. For too long this world has looked down on them. Just cause they are not a pureblood or even able to be a citizen of our world as it stands." Harry smiled and told him."I was going to use the rest of my seats for the exact same thing. Just know you should meet with Madam Prince. I gave her family temporary control of the Perverell seats as well. I have a few others in mind for the other seats I own."

Flitwick smiled and nodded and wrote it down to do so in the morning or during a time when he has free time from class. He looked to the group and asked Harry." How much do they all know about you Harry. Is there any secrets you still are hiding from me or your friends?" Harry just smiled and said there is some. Mostly what bloodlines and powers come each bloodline. Like my Slytherin one gives my Parseltounge abilities and makes potion making easy. To the point of being on Prodigy level. Also I'm immune to all poisons. That's just the Slytherin line not including my other ones."

This now had his friends and the professor shocked. Harry could very well be the most powerful person in the wizardry world. Just being a Prodigy in potions and immune to poisons is amazing but all the other bloodlines make him near Merlin like. Flitwick asked him a question before dismissing them."Before you go to bed since it now after curfew. I am guessing you won't be explaining the others yet? Am I correct in guessing that."

Harry nodded before explaining to the others."There is many people who could take that knowledge for evil. I need to keep it private for now." Just before Harry left Flitwick spoke up one last time."Harry I have a question before you leave. Why is my great uncle calling you brother to the nation?" Harry just pointed out a different question."Why don't you ask the Olvandi. He is after all you said. A brother to me and your own great uncle?"

Shortly after that they group left to the tower and thankfully having head girl with you keeps Flinch away from you. Even if the man had still tried to do something or get them in trouble it seemed. After getting back to the tower everyone soon headed to bed since they had classes tomorrow. Although there was still many questions for his friends. He was of course the biggest mystery in Hogwarts at the moment.

* * *

Albus in the meantime was walking through the ministry. He was extremely angry for how things went. He never figured things would go so far from his plans. Then because of his angry behavior he had a trial. He blamed Harry Potter, Amelia Bones and Sirius Black. He was on his way to the Minister's office. He had a scowl on his face. He noticed a few Aurors looking at him with their wands in their hands. He knew they now did not trust him. He soon got to the office and looked to the Secretary who was wearing all pink and had a face of a toad.

This woman was another bane of his existence. Her name was Delores Umbridge. She was never well like in school. Nor did she perform good. She was a Slytherin of course and her highest mark was maybe a E in charms the rest were A's. The two glared at each other and finally the door opened and the Minister was about to go home and saw Dumbledore there. He glared before motioning for the man to come inside. Albus walked in as if he owned the office. He pulled his old wand out and transfigured the chair into something close to the one in his office.

Cornelius Fudge rolled his eyes and just shut the door. Once he got around to his seat he sat down and glared at the older man before talking."What do you want Albus? I was just on my way out the door. I have a supper to get home so make this quick. I am already under fire from all sides about your trial."

Albus just looked at Cornelius and soon the twinkle in his eyes were there as he started talking."Come now Cornelius, we have been friends for a long time. I am just wondering as to how you let this happen. You know I am innocent of all these charges. For the greater good, you have to use your sources to spin this away from me and on to someone else. Maybe Sirius Black, he is after all a murderer. You will have to think of something. Remember it is only because I backed you was the reason you won the elections. Just remember debts should always be paid up when called. You also have to challenge the emancipation of Harry Potter. You know he can't be allowed his freedom." With that said Albus swept from the office.

Cornelius Fudge was now angry. He may be in debt to Albus sure but it was no reason to be blackmailed in his own office. he walked to the door and looked to Umbridge and barked at her."Get me Amelia Bones, Sirius Black and Alastor Moody here in 10 minutes or find your self demoted."

The Pink toad soon headed off and casted the Patronus charm to get Moody since he retired only a day or so ago. She really hated the lot of them since they were blood traitors and went against her lords plans. She just had to play this right and eventually she will destroy the Ministry and Hogwarts. She would just have to be Patient and bid her time. Although it wasn't said she wouldn't listen to what was going on in the office at all times.

* * *

Back in Hogwarts Harry was laying in bed when Dredd came into his bed. Dredd a lot of the times is exploring the castle and scouting for Harry. Harry hissed to his Familiar in Parseltounge."_§How was your slither tonight my friend? Have you explored the corridor on the third floor.__§_"

Dredd seemed to roll his eyes at the bad pun before responding."_§I found something, I think you should see. Though it is on the other side of the corridor. I made the mistake once but what I found may be interesting for you to know. It is a mirror and it has writing backwards on the top. I believe it is not a normal mirror. If you follow me I will lead you there. It is best if we do this alone though.__§_" Harry was confused but nodded since Dredd hasn't led him astray yet. He got up and soon was disillusioned. This would make him seem invisible to any who looks at him.

He and Dredd soon made their way to the third floor and instead of going left they went to the right. There was a dark oak door there waiting for them. Dredd slipped through a crack at the bottom of the door and Harry tried the bold and it opened with out resistance. He saw a spiral staircase going down it seemed to the dungeons. He went down the stairs. After seeing Dredd's tail disappearing around the turn in the stairs. He followed them down what seemed about a hundred steps. After the stairs they were in a dark corridor.

This corridor had fireplaces all over the walls so harry brought out Dreadnought and sent some tiny fireballs to light up all the fireplaces. Soon the entire corridor was lit up. He looked further away and saw the giant mirror. It seemed to be made of liquid silver. Except for the gold finishing and the backwards words.'erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'. Harry quickly worked it out.' I show not your face but your hearts desire'. Something that made him curious. So he stepped closer to the mirror. When he was about ten feet away his breath was taken away from him. For what he saw in the Mirror was something he never thought possible.

In the Mirror in front of him. Was Him a bit older maybe only 25 years old in age. Yet there was 7 women who were faceless that held him close somehow all having a piece of could see Daphne and Hermione there as two of the 9. Dredd and a different snake were laying at his feet almost cuddled up. Morgana was in the background in the arms of a man he could not see the face of. In the arms of Daphne and Hermione were 3 kids one was about 5 and was a girl. The other two in Daphne's arms were what seemed to be twins of maybe 2 years of age were boy and a girl. The twin girl looked like a clone of Harry with blue eyes While the other twin the boy had his hair, Daphne's face and his eyes. The other one was a mini Hermione. He noticed they were in front of the tower where Morgana was currently.

Before he got to sucked in Dredd dropped his head on Harry's shoulder."_§ Harry remember this only shows what you want. This mirror is not absolute. If you stay here you will never have a future. I can feel some of your magic slipping into the mirror. We have to leave now.__§_"

This shook Harry from the mirror and pet Dredd's head and nodded his head. He did take one last look and noticed the Harry in the Mirror who had a stone in his hand before placing it in his pocket. Harry shrugged and left the room as Dredd formed into his classic tattoo. Harry soon snuck back to the Ravenclaw tower although Peeves a poltergeist of the castle tried getting him in trouble. Though Harry simply told him he will have him expelled as is his right as the founder heir. In which he showed him the rings of the four founders. Peeves then smartened up and asked if there was anything he could for the owner. Harry shrugged and told him to go harass the Slytherin's and a certain Weasley. Harry soon broke away from the poltergeist and finished getting to the tower and then to sleep. Not realizing he already destroyed the meddlers and Voldemort's plans.


	19. Nott Heiress, Warding, Elves and Pranked

Harry was woken up from a knock on his door. He realized that he somehow slept in. He always a light sleeper so everything woke him up. He watched as the door opened up and Daphne and Hermione came in. They had an elf with them this elf was wearing a outfit close to the one students wear. It was sleeveless though. Harry raised an eyebrow and waited for the explanation.

Daphne was the one who spoke up."This is the elf I had told you about when you came back from your flying time. This is Oriel she is one of the head elves here. She is in charge of the cleaning of classrooms and the library. She has been here for 300 years and most of the elves here are actually from her and her family. She has something she wants to say to you Harry. Please listen to her and be kind." She finished her mini speech with a small glare.

Harry nodded and turned to the elf who was shaking a bit in fear and nerves. Oriel gulped a bit before starting to ramble all the while shedding tears." Master Harry, sir. I am so sorry for making you angry or anything like that. I am a bad elf. I only wanted to let everyone hear such a beautiful sound. There has never been a sound such as that in the castle. I am a bad elf. I betrayed the master of the castle. I should punish my self for such betrayal. Or even be free for such a thing." She had to stop when Harry came up and gave the tiny elf a hug. This cause Oriel to go wide eyed.

Harry after a bit of hug looked at her smiled before kneeling down to be eye level with. He petted her head and started to talk in a soft voice."I forgive you Oriel, there is no reason to punish your self or be freed. You were just moved from the music I was playing. Sure I was mad for a while but I calmed down quickly. There is nothing wrong with what you did besides not asking me to do so, I never would punish a elf ever. I would never hurt one either. You are not a bad elf, do you understand that? Also send out word in the elf community. Any free elf who need a place to stay can come here. They will be not tied to a person but the school and magic it self. Just for now listen to the meddling goat so he doesn't realize things are too different."

There was a quiet and then the little elf who now was crying silently jumped onto Harry and cried tears as she hugged him. She backed away quickly and nodded before pressing her hand to his heart. Harry almost backed away before the look in her eye told him not to. He said tied to the castle not a person. He realized the castle was also tied to his blood. He touched her head and soon light in a silver color poured around them and tied them together. Soon over 400 beams broke off and spread to the castle. It tied every elf to him and even a few out of the castle.

The two girls were shocked. Daphne has seen one or two bonding's but one never of this magnitude before. She knew the entire castles elves were forming a bond to Harry. She leaned over and explained it to Hermione. Though explained never seen this amount before. She was interrupted as the ghost of the gray lady came through the wall. Helena Ravenclaw who hides from everyone was now there.

Helena smiled at the two girls before going to Harry. Oriel went to tell the other elf's that Harry is now bonded to them. Also to spy on a few people. The Meddler and the few teachers who Harry knows that either follow him or are dark. Helena now was in front of Harry and gave a head nod.

All before telling him something that shook them all to the core." You my decedent are now in charge of the wards and everything involved with the castle. Cassie is now in your control. Be warned there is some things very wrong with the wards. The old goat has made a mess of it all all in the thirst for power and fame. You will have to fix it soon or the Cassie will die and implode taking the entire British Isles with her. I have faith in you though to do what is needed. The Wards are connected to the rings so just think of the wards you want to have and they will be fixed and created. Protect Cassie and she will help you in your other mission. Watch out for the moon child she will be a great help." With that said she slipped through the walls and was gone.

Harry and the girls were confused but they would figure it out later. Everyone shrugged it off. Soon Harry was getting dressed the girls waited out side. They soon heard him yelling. WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!.!.!" The girls came in and he was holding a stone in his hands. It was blood red with black swirls inside it. There was a rough prism. With a rough rock as the base. Hermione and Daphne gasped at what the stone was. Hermione stammered out."How did you find that stone . It belongs to Nicolas Flamel. . ." It seemed the light bulb went off.

Harry before she started to talking her 10,000 words, that she does when she gets excited."I found a mirror near the Cerberus. It was one who captures you with your desires. It showed me a future family. The older version of me pulled it out of a pocket and then put it back in which ended up in my pocket. This was Dumb-as-a-door big play for the year at least, I believe."

There is many things they thought the end game was. Though this was not really what they were expecting. It seems the man was truly testing someone. He just had to figure out what exactly is the end game was. Why bring the stone in only this year. When there was a Professor who seemed to be trying to kill him. Who would wanna besides the meddler. Although those plans were not for a long time game.

Harry then a light bulb went off and he mumbled." Cassie or rather by your true name Vervada. Its time we talk and meet if you can hear me." The two looked confused. That was till the room shuddered and a tiny pink haired girl was there. She looked rather thin and sick to be honest. It was as if she was raised like he was or was treated worse than he was.

She jumped into Harry and hugged him crying."Welcome home my lord. I have waited to long for you. I am here for what ever you need of me. The old goat has gone to far. He has raped both me and students and since he is in control I couldn't stop him. Thankfully he didn't know my true name or it really be bad."

Harry nodded before using the training he had gotten and repaired every ward and such to protect every one. Hell he even crated a ward so that anyone who was not a student or professor and DMLE where banished and not allowed in. A taboo ward was placed on the three unforgivable curses and the Obliviate banished the user into a cell to be picked up later.

There was another that actually caused a shock to anyone who used racist terms installed, knowing a few people would be on the receiving end of that. He was also able to control the wards to get rid of any curses like the one in DADA classroom. Though he left that one around till a good teacher came around.

After a hour of fixing wards he looked to Vervada and told her in a kind voice."You will now always be safe till the end of time my young one. No one will ever harm you ever again." He didn't know what he just said would change something in Vervada. He then noticed she was older and looked healthy now. She was also happy and still crying. Though you could tell tears of joy. She was now hugged by the three in the room. She looked to Harry who was now a bit shorter than herself and said. Is there anything else you need papa?"

This shocked all three of them, but smiled since it did show the fact Harry was going to protect any he loved. He smiled and kissed her forehead before asking her."Is there anything suspicious that either the old goat and the DADA professor have done? I have a big issues with the goat and Quirrell just sets me off wrong."

Vervada smiled before nodding like a 5 year old does, then developed a grossed out look."Yeah papa, The old goat has besides messed with people and the wards actually has a secret compartment in the office. Here he keeps a few boys he has kidnapped to use when he wants. The turban man is possessed by a Spirit of Tom Marvolo Riddle. I believe you know him better as Voldemort. There is a item tainted by a different piece of his spirit in the special room the 7th floor. It is exactly like your forehead was once. To find the room find the painting of a wizard trying to teach trolls to dance."

Harry widened his eyes for second before nodding to Vervada. Who understood and soon disappeared in a blue light Since she knew he will do what is needed and will protect her and anyone else who needs it. She left to send the boys to the hospital to get fix from what the man as done. The girls looked proud and a bit angry. They were proud of Harry, he took extreme steps to protect the school itself. Then angry at what the Professor has let happen and what he has done.

There was many things needed to be done. Yet for now this will save many for now. Then the castle shook as the new wards took hold. Everyone felt a bit of weight lifted from them. Since there was a power drain attached to everyone. This was connected to the meddler who used it to do two things. One it prolonged his life, the second thing was that it made him stronger. Then he made sure that there was a indestructible ward for detecting anything dark artifacts or was used in a ritual. The second the ward was created he felt a ding from the seventh floor and wasn't surprised by that. Since Vervada explained already what that was.

The girls hugged him and soon headed out to see the others of the group and let them know what has happened. When the group met up for breakfast and where sitting at the Hufflepuff table. The school was now use to the group together but still seeing a perfect and head girl joining them was shocking. They did notice Tonks was missing but shrugged sine she will show eventually. Who was still recovering from finding a egg on her pillow next to her head.

Then a hooting of hundreds of owls soon was heard from above. Then sure enough owls and a few other bird species from all over was going to the people for deliveries. A black swan came flying towards the group and landed near Vanessa who seemed to recognize the bird since she pulled some grain from her pocket to feed the swan. She took the letter that was attached under the wing. She opened it and gave it a quick read and looked to Harry in which she passed the letter to him.

Harry quickly read the letter and smiled as it seemed that the Lady of house of Prince accepted the offer of protection. Also gave a hint Severus Snape was now back into the house. She was also accepted to cover the seat of Perverell seat. Since it is known he was the head of the house. Thanks to a article, that was something else he would have to get fixed. With that he would need the goblins. Rita skeeter and the Publication's of the magical world will have to change.

Hedwig was there with the statement from the bank and a package that said in big red letters '_open later in private_'. He quickly drafted two letters and gave Hedwig some bacon to keep her there.

Then he heard her voice in his mind. Which always made him smile hearing his moms voice."_ Honestly, my bonded you don't have to bribe me, though I like the bacon. I am here for you, there will be nothing to take me away. I am bit disappointed that you went flying with the fire starter over me. Though we can go anytime so we can fly._" With that she rubbed his forehead with her own. Harry smiled and responded."Of course we can Hedwig. I promise we will fly together very soon." He finished writing and passed her the two letters. He smiled and told her."These are for Lady Prince and for Olvandi my brother in the goblin nation. Bring them with haste and safely, come home to me soon."

He said it loud enough for people to realize Rita Skeeter was correct in at least some of her articles. Which is a bit of a first for her as a reporter. She was known to bash anyone she was writing about with out any mercy. A few people were curious as to how Harry understood her hoots.

Neville was the one to figure it out in what seemed like a instant."Harry is she a familiar as well as Dredd?" Harry just nodded, this cause most people to shake their heads. They never knew people could have more than one familiar. Then again it seems Harry has broken every thing they knew about being a wizard. Specially since there has been so many things he has done that is beyond a first year or even a normal person.

A shout from the the Gryffindor table caused a few back away near the shout. They looked over and saw Malfoy was now smelling a bit rank and his hair was straight up in the air. It looked as if he got shocked by something. This now cause the entire school to laugh at the sight. The ferret in question was angry and yet had a puzzled look on his face as to why he got shocked. He started looking around to see who hit him. He even had his wand in his hand seemingly ready to curse whoever did it.

He looked first though his own house. Everyone knew he was not really popular in the house. So it actually make sense for him to be paranoid to this extent. Especially with the twins in his house as well. They were known pranksters that hit everyone after all. Harry watched him with a slight smirk on his face. He and the two girls knew exactly why that was. He hadn't gotten to explaining to the rest of the group. Since they came straight down to eat. There will be things changing around the school. Now Malfoy is showing everyone what is the start of the change.

He looked to the table and frowned as he realized this quiet would and maybe gone for a while. The meddler will be back soon enough. Then the issue with the DADA professor. He is possessed and the meddler hasn't done anything. He will have to do it and soon. The piece of the soul on the seventh floor will have to wait it seems. Since with Quirrell here Voldemort will know his Horcrux's been destroyed. He whispered to everyone there."After supper today we have some things to discuss. Its about a certain person who is not their self." He nodded to the head table which was still missing the big gold chair.

This sent a few warning bells to them since most learnt what he knows. So knowing the professor is possessed shocks the older girls but now understandable since the man made a 360 from the last year. They now were very cautious around him. Who knows what the man is trying to get from their minds. Since it was known Voldemort was a master of mind magic's of both kinds. Then Harry and the other first years explained how the man would often go an help with their work and yet avoided harry like a plague.

Harry looked at the package from the goblins. The letter didn't say much except for they have made contact with a few tribes of magical creatures and they are ready to be called upon. No names or kind of creatures listed so it will be a mystery. The box was confusing him and puzzled him. He was curious but knew it was better to wait. Since this might cause some trouble in the current situation.

Harry wasn't paying attention and professor Snape came up from behind him. Soon the voice droned behind him."Ahh, Mist- Sorry Lord Potter. Please remember you have a detention with me later this evening. After supper for 2 hours in the potions lab be there 15 minutes after supper." Harry turned and saw a bit of a sparkle in the mans eye. One of joy and happiness. He was curious since he has been good so far. Then again with what he mother wrote in her journal. So there was something else to this detention.

Harry nodded and then told the man."I will be there Professor Snape." The man nodded and soon walked away. The flick of cafe seemed to make Harry chuckle as the table walked away to get their things from the tower." I am curious as to why he uses that. It makes him seem like a walking raven with a broken wing." This caused the entire Ravenclaw table to laugh since most had heard him since they were all walking back to the tower.

Most of the time they were prepared and yet it slipped their minds today. Although they always the first down in the great hall. Just so that they could be done in plenty of time for class or rather be the first to class. They were known for their studying habits after all. Plus when they were in the classroom early they could do some quick fixes on homework or something along the lines of that. They will see things how go it remains to be seen.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Potions lab after super. He was at the door and heard a voice from within as the door opened."Well don't just stand there Mr. Potter please come in. We have some things to discuss as you clean some cauldrons."

Harry shook his head and came in. He wasn't expecting there was a potion brewing. He looked at the potions master and raised an eyebrow. Severus Snape shrugged and told him."It is just for a certain Moony character that your mother asked me to look after. This potion should be what he has wished for all his life."

Harry instantly knew that it was hopefully a cure for the virus. One that, if he had to guess. That over 90% of the werewolf population would want to get their hands on. Harry now smirked he knew that it was a changing in their world. This could be a changing point if Voldemort came back. If the cure is out before that then he will lose a good chunk of his army

The smirk off settled the professor and realized that maybe Harry was right to adopt the Goblin king as a brother."_ He has the same smirk a goblin has. Just before he either stabs you in the back or stabs his mother. This boy is dangerous and any who mess with him are screwed. Oh Albus, you are in major trouble something I won't save you from, especially since you deserve every little bit you goat._"

Harry looked at the pale professor and told him very simply."If this works the way we are thinking it is going to. This is what we are going to do."After that Harry and Severus planned for the future of the potion. How it was going to be tested since they would need volunteers for it. This talk lasted until well after the two hours and almost until 2 in the morning. Thankfully Professor Snape walked him to the Ravenclaw tower so he wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

After week from when Professor Flitwick gave the announcement. The meddler was back and Harry did receive word from Amelia and Sirius to not let the man near him or any of his friends with out their heads of house near by. Since it could actually be considered damaging to trial that was only three weeks away. So there will be some caution for any of the students. Even the ones that were not part of the group were going to be weary. Harry soon though made preparations for that. He made the girls earrings that warded from any memory modification and also prevented them getting mind raped as Harry called it.

Each was personalized as they were matching to their colors. Which confused the girls to no end. Since they haven't told him what they liked or their colors. Not realizing Harry watched them closely and saw as they looked at certain colors of stones.

The meddler of course seemed to want to make a entrance. He seemed to have waited till supper was under way. The doors were shut since it was cold and the hall was losing a lot of heat. Harry felt him come in and was tempted to not allow him into the school but figured that would cause problems.

As the meddler got to the door he forced them open with a blast of magic. It caused everyone to jump. Most of the student population jumped a bit as the doors slammed against the wall. Not a lot of the students clapped as he walked down the hall to the table. The meddler frowned as he noticed his chair was now a simple chair like the rest of the staff. He had his wand again since being on Parole. He flicked his wrist as he walked up. To his shock the chair did not changed. He frowned but tried again. This time the chair changed but it was not the way he wanted. He was shocked by the outcome. The chair turned into a giant skull. A few students gasped and some were now scared of the man.

Albus now was mad. He glared at the elder wand in his hand. He knew what was wrong with it. But being who he was refuses to accept what it was. He tried one last time and the chair went up in a blaze over 30 feet high of blue fire. The meddler didn't know what to make of this turn of events. He sighed before just making a simple conjuring of a chair. It looked still better than the others but still basic compared to what he was use to. So he just walked around the table and sat in the chair. He used the time to look over the students and frowned as everyone single one avoided his eyes

Harry was smirking the entire time the meddler was trying to make his chair better. He was using his wandless magic to mess with the man. Since well, it was easy at the time. The group noticed he was smirking to himself and figured out he was messing with the man and were now smirking along with him. They of course were not alone it seemed. There were many around them that were almost laughing at the man since his pompous sitting was always a bit of a joke.

There was even a few professors who had smirks with the events that happened to Albus. Most of the teachers only stayed to protect the students from the man. Who they now can see is someone who can't be trusted. Soon as the man sat down in his chair. He leveled his eyes on Harry and his group and was glaring a bit. There was no twinkle in the mans eyes anymore. The teachers now all glared at the man since they knew he was angry at Harry.

Harry in the meantime just smirked and went back to his food. Though he was still cautious of the man. He waited till the group was ready to leave. The group left as a group Harry looked his shoulder as they left. Keeping an eye on the man who had a look as if he sucked to hard on a lemon drop. The man who was also glaring at him and his friends. He kept an eye on them till they were gone from sight. He motioned for everyone to follow him and they soon were outside and near the lake. They found a bunch giant boulders. It was cold out but they just casted some warming charm on themselves and enjoyed the beautiful day out side.

Then harry pulled out the stone and showed it to them and everyone was surprised. This was the legendary Philosophers Stone. One that does two things it makes lead into gold. The next was part of the Elixir of Life. Which while most think grants immortality, which is false it only extends your life. In which they have to keep making the potion about a year to their life. If they stop taking the potion it will slowly kill them. It in a sense becomes a big addiction. Harry was actually surprised Nicolas gave up the stone for the year.

Harry now really studied the stone and actually noticed something. It was cracks through out the face of the gem. Which showed this was a flawed and even possibly a fake. This made Harry smile since it means the meddler was played for a fool and Voldemort was played for the bigger one. He whistled a tune and the others were confused. He held a arm up and brought a box out from his bag and put the stone inside as he felt a weight land on his arm.

There was Hedwig he pulled a rope to tie the box. In which he tied to her chest He motioned her to wait. He quickly scribbled a note as well which explained how he got the fake stone. He told her simply."Hey girl I am sorry about this but this has to get to the Nicolas Flamel. He may be protected by wards so be careful. I am sorry for the trip today my dear. Stay safe and fly true my dear." Hedwig gave him a nuzzle and took off. She flew a lazy circle before shooting off. She was going way faster than most owls could go. This showed how fast she was which was amazing to see.

The group of friends were puzzled as to why he give it back so fast. He explained that a quick look at the stone he noticed the stone was cracking. Plus why would they give up such a stone when they needed to make the Elixir. So in returning the stone it gives him a ally and also puts the meddler in bad light with his friends. So in the end the meddler loses, and Harry gains more to change the world. His friends all nodded in agreement and soon where just chatting about what is going. Not just in school but with their families.

Harry felt as if someone was near by and sent out a pulse of magic and used his mage sight. Sure enough there was someone hiding by the rock on the other side. Thankfully they were silenced and disillusioned. So no one would of noticed they were there. Till that was till Harry remembered the fact they left prints in the snow. The person was someone he wasn't expecting. It was the Nott. Jr, who up to this point has not be hateful or anything just indifferent to the group. Harry canceled the charms and called out to the boy."Theodore, you can come around the rock I know you are there."

The group were shocked as the boy came around the boulder. He was frowning as if embarrassed as he was caught trying to spy. Or maybe for some other reason. He looked Harry in the eyes and Harry could see there was something beyond embarrassment. Theodore looked at the group and swallowed. He looked at Harry and chocked out as if he was scared."Harry, sorry I mean Lord Potter. I am asking as the Heiress to the Nott. . . "

Harry held a hand up and looked at the boy and could see the Glamour the girl was wearing to hide her true gender."Why are you hiding who you truly are. There is no reason for that. We are children that is all. There really is no reason for the Glamour in school."

Theodore who let it drop and everyone was shocked by the look of the young girl. She was almost as tall as Harry who was tall for their age. She had blonde hair that had streaks of black in a mass of loose curls. She had eyes near a golden honey tone with a syrup colored ring around the outside. Her skin tone was a bit more more creamy compared to most British tones. She had a bit of blush that was natural in her cheeks. Yet they could tell she was blushing more than naturally.

Harry only raised a eyebrow as she looked a bit away. Before continuing what she was saying before."I am here as the Heiress and am asking for help. I am scared for me and my mother. She has barely survived this long being married to my father. She had me and hid me in a glamour soon as I was born to save my life. My father would of killed her and me since I was not a boy. I am asking for your protection for both me and my mother. I just want her safe, you are the one who can do so."

She then got to a knee and looked him in the eyes. She started to cry as she swore a oath to him." I, Thellith Demeter Nott. Ask to be taken as a Protectee. I swear on my magic and life. I am honest in my asking there is no alternative motive for this request. I will serve you in any such way you desire as your vassal. I only ask you to extend your protection to my mother as well."

A few of the girls were shocked by what was asked. Harry raised a eyebrow before responding." I as Lord Harry James Potter. Accept your pledge and offer all my families protection upon you and mother. My wand will be yours. I will be your shield. Your enemies will fall to our might. I have only one desire for you. Be safe and live in freedom of your own choices. That is my only desire be free your not just a vassal but also a Protectee."

A light of blue connected them together. This again shocked the rest since this type of oath was not heard of for a long time. She had just offered her self as a slave. Yet Harry accepted then turned her free to be her own person. While still under all his families protections. Even if she did not know how many there actually was. Or the fact if her father found out he would most likely shit bricks.

She smiled as she joined the group and started integrating into the group with ease. Harry explained lot of the things going on. She understood most of the troubles they were going through. She has kept a ear out and listened in the background. She hasn't been to exposed into the drama. Even in class she keeps her self to the middle of the pack. Her family may not like it but it has kept her safe.

The group accepted her and they introduced themselves. The girls soon took her under their wings especially Vanessa. They seemed to have many of the same interests. Plus she knows what it is like to be the oldest daughter. In a family where males are treating way better than women.

Harry was looking at his group of friends and was content. He knew it would grow as they went through school. He was trying to figure out the moon child thing Vervada was talking about and since no one was named that yet. She must be coming to the school later. There was many puzzle pieces to the puzzle still not shown but will eventually fall into place. Just time will tell exactly the board will be in the end. All e knows is that he won't stop till the world is how it should be.


	20. True manor Vanessa and elf races

Harry and the friends were enjoying the weather even in December. There was no wind or anything, there was no clouds in the sky so the day was slowly getting dark with the sun setting over the lake. Harry told the heiress of the Nott Family most of what his other friends know. There was a few things of course he kept quiet. She was shocked but was glad she was with these friends now. This gave her security for her schooling. She was a bit worried about her home life now though. Especially when her father finds out she is friends with Harry Potter.

Harry could see she had something else on her mind. Something that was troubling her even though she was happy. He wanted to call her out but knew that ever ends well. They soon did notice it was getting near the time for them to be inside. As they walked Harry walked next to the now again glamoured Nott. He whispered to her so no one overheard him." Thellith there is something else bugging you? I could see it in your eyes as you were getting to know everyone. You don't have to hide anything we are friends and we protect each other."

She sighed before looking at the boy who changed everything for her during the school year. She sighed before telling him."I'm worried about what will happen to me and my mother when we are out of school. My father has all the old crew of his over a lot, they want me to soon start training for to join them. I am scared, my mother has also been for the last year. We need help and don't know where to turn. We are soon running out of options. Help us please, Harry you have to help us." She was crying into him now and holding him like a lifeline.

Harry was shocked but knew there was not a lot he could not without revealing way to much. He sighed and told her quietly while running a hand down her hair." I'm here for you, don't worry give me some time to figure it out. I will find something out. I will talk to Sirius and Amelia. ."

He stopped as he heard Morgana's voice in her head." _Harry, listen to me she is being honest. I have watched the world, she almost had it as bad as you. She needs protection. Say this to her it will grant her most of the protections your families have.'Sub tutela Dracul. __Si fractum mori igne cinis donec superest tantum cortex' She will be protected you may have to give her mother the same protection but that's little thing. Her family is actually heavy in dealing with Vampires so again it works and would be accepted by them as well._"

Harry sent a mental thank you to her and focused back on the Heiress in front of her. he spoke the Protection."Sub tutela Dracul. Si fractum mori igne cinis donec superest tantum cortex." They both felt the tingle as the magic flowed through them.

Thellith was shocked by the protection she offered. She knew of the Dracul family, that was only due to her father dealing with Vampires. She felt a slight burn to her wrist. when she looked down and saw the Dracul family crest on her wrist. She widened her eyes and looked to Harry. Who nodded answering the question on her mind. He told her simply in a caring tone. "When I am able to meet your mother I will tell you everything. For now be yourself and feel safe. I promise you will be safe."

She was amazed even still she knew this would be her safety net. She threw her arms around him again. She knew he would be there like he said anytime. Her house was not so scary now. She backed away and nodded before heading to catch up with the girls who all waited for her. The guys it seemed it was better to just go up to castle. Though you could see them waiting near the entrance for Harry and Thellith to catch up.

Harry was feeling the drain from the oaths, and connecting with so many elves. Although it won't matter since his magical core refills faster than anyone else. He might need some food or even what little time it would take to refill it. Sure she got the protection of the family of the Potter family. Which is strong, but Dracul family magic and protections is another manor. In a sense gives a protection of a vampire and curses the opponent with the curse of a vampire. So with two families protection she will be untouchable from her father. Plus if any vampires see the mark they will protect her from who ever tries to harm her. It is second to only the true family power of head of house.

* * *

Meanwhile With the Meddler

Albus was not a very happy man. He was in his office and was having a very bad case of Déjà vu. His office was torn apart and looking as if a mini war happened. There was black marks everywhere. Fire was still seen burning what it hit. Ice chunks where thrown around. The meddler was in the middle of the now destroyed room breathing heavy and sweating.

He had expected everything to go back to normal when he came back Since he was leader of the light. But after the chair fiasco mostly when it turned into a pile of skulls. Plus barely any of the student body cheering for him. He was not in a good mood to say the very least. So he quickly ate after Harry and his friends left. He was shocked to see that the head girl and a perfect from the house were with him. He knew nothing could change that. He quickly ate and retreated to the office.

Once he got there he looked in the secret room he made and was shocked to find the three boys he had in there were gone. There was a carving in the wall though it seemed by who took them away from him." Thy Magic takes back what was not yours to begin with. Soul and body and magic are returned to the true owners. You are no longer the light leader as Tom is not of the Dark Leader." He truly was not happy now it seemed as if the magic of earth kicked him off the pedestal he had created for himself.

He was confused about why both him and Tom were both kicked off their thrones. Was this new person now in charge grey or were they something else entirely. He couldn't be certain but knew it was bad news for him and his plans. He already could feel the elder wand wanting to leave his hand every time he used it. This showed a change of mastership and allegiance. He couldn't think of who it belonged to he hadn't lost the wand at all.(going bit crazy now since he dismissed Harry) Albus in his rage threw every spell he could think of in his rage. When he didn't feel the connection to Fawkes or the music to calm him down he got even more angry. It seemed that his being arrested lead to the ritual being broken. Not realizing that Harry destroyed the bond. Since it was a false one anyways and not a true familiar bond.

The meddler threw the wand away after a while in his rage and how it felt in his hand. It was now on the ground in front of him as he tried to compose himself it barely worked. He was slowly calming down as he was trying to figure what he would do. He had many plans in play some were this year. He also had some that for the next few years. He can't let them get to lose or everything will be for nothing, and for his greater good.

The meddler heard a knock but didn't want the company so he simply let them think he was not there. After a few minutes the knocking stopped and a note appeared on his desk. It seemed it was from Snape. All the note said was.'_Beware, he knows of everything_'. This caused Albus to freak and was even more angry. He know had confirmation Harry knew everything he had done to his family. Now he was really mad even more mad than he was when he first entered his office. He glowed a dark purple colour and soon there was curses and other spells. Ones even he swore he would never use on a human. He slowly now directed every part of his hate to Harry Potter. He still had problems thing it was only because of his plans were the problem with the boy acting the way he did.

* * *

Harry was feeling better after sitting in the inner courtyard of the Castle. He could feel the dark spells being throw though the castle in the headmasters office. He knew the man found out what happened while he was gone. Harry did hope the changes to the wards were still hidden from him. Since that would really give him trouble. The man could seriously do some harm to his friends or himself.

He had to figure out how to leave the Castle soon. He had business to do and need to do so soon as possible. He knew that there was not to much he could do while the meddler was around. Especially since he could feel all the anger and it was only directed to him. He was a bit worried now, well more now for his friends. This behaviour was what worried him. This was a sign of a man who will do anything to get his way and will kill to get it.

He sighed and realized it was only a week before he was going to be gone for Christmas break with all his friends. They had some thoughts of what to do of course but nothing concrete yet. He was curious as to how the true manner of the Potter family was. Sure there was Gringotts knew about. Yet thanks to the family ring, he knew the real one was actually in Canada that's about it. This one was hidden in a valley of mountains . The reason the Goblins did not know about it was because the dwarves and elves of North America. Goblins have not been able to really get into America because they are a bit cut throat for a the Magical nation there.

Harry found the knowledge after the troll incident. Since he protected everything in the castle before himself. The ring found him worthy of the location. He knew he would use the ring when on the platform. He was not going near his extended family. He knew he would be asking the group to the house. He did of course have to talk to the dwarves in the area. Plus all the families he was soon being allies with.

He soon snuck away from his friends. He had quite a few letters to write and send off. He really wasn't paying attention. Not realizing he had gained a follower. It was Vanessa who noticed he snuck away. She followed him at a distance, she had been worried about him. She noticed after a quick talk with Thelillth, he seemed to be drained of energy. She seen him cast spells she finds draining and walk away fine. Yet something today drained him.

She also had to talk to him. For the last few days she noticed something that was confusing her. Every time she looked at the boy her chest felt tight. When the two girls kissed him, there was twinges of jealousy. She never felt these feelings for or about anyone in her entire time at school. She also did want to write to her mother to figure out exactly what's going on with her. Yes she also wanted to talk to him.

Before she could think anymore she heard arry call out to her since he finally noticed her." Vanessa please come over. You know we can talk about anything you know that. I rather you not stalk me, remember we are friends." With that being said she soon came over and sat with Harry. He seemed to be writing quite a few letters and in the short amount of time he had written two already. Then she noticed something he had a separate quill and paper.

She sighed at being caught but sat beside him. There was a light blush on her face. One Harry did notice but said nothing. They soon were finished the letters. She watched as he summoned two owls, one that had gotten two letters. The other one she noticed was a international owl. The school kept a few around cause every now and then they get students from main land Europe or even Asia. She noticed though it was addressed to a bank in North America.

She raised a eyebrow but knew not to ask, but she had a self imposed mission to do. She looked at the boy who was six years younger and blushed again. She noticed he was also looking at her with amusement. She blushed before taking a deep breathe. She grabbed his hand and looked into the green eyes of him and told him simply but also filled with emotions."Harry, I am so confused by something. I have so many emotions for you. I feel my heartbeat so fast, heat come to my face when I look at you. Then when you kiss the two your engaged to I feel jealousy and also wanting to be them. I do not know what is wrong with me anymore." She didn't notice she had some light tears fall down her face.

Harry was a bit shocked but also not really, he could read her surface thoughts when they locked eyes. He hated doing it but it happened naturally. He noticed she was crying lightly and soon enveloped the older girl in his arms. He did have some feelings for her as well. He pulled a bit away and soon placed a kiss on her forehead. Then touched her forehead with his.

Vanessa was shocked when she felt his lips touch her forehead. Then when she looked at him she was eye to eye with him. She then decided to screw it and pushed her lips into his own. They both felt a slight shock from the kiss and never noticed something. Harry glowed a tiny bit of red and she glowed silver. They connected their magics just with a simple kiss.

Harry could feel something and knew what happened. Their magics accepted each other to the core. He wouldn't tell her just yet since it could cause some problems in choosing her true love. They may separate if she finds herself a better match than him. They both backed away and Vanessa was smiling at the boy in front of her. She was almost even giddy he accepted her. Then also the kiss just felt right. She knew she could be with him since he had so many names to keep alive.

After spending some time really learning about each other a bit the two left the owlery. They of course caught up to the rest who actually were now waiting inside the castle. Though it seemed as if something was wrong. Harry noticed Hermione was upset and had some tears. He walked over and soon the group was telling him about what happened. They revealed that Malfoy soon came up to them and started to curse them, or more just Hermione without using the normal slurs that Harry tabooed in the wards. He was about to get upset till Daphne told him that Neville had casted a spell at him that turned him into a bloated blimp and that Peeves took the boy for a tour around the castle. Showing everyone what happened when they they messed with the Longbottom Heir.

Harry was still ready to find the boy and destroy him atom by atom. Though he knew he would have to congratulate the Poltergeist for his part in it. He knew being master of the castle that Peeves actually wanted to be set free from his ghost curse. He only became one because the headmasters never got rid of them. Sure most of them welcome the roles they play but Peeves did not. He was cursed to live in the castle after the founders left him.

Harry called for Peeves."Peeves please come here. I need to have a word with you. It's about your original goal." With in milliseconds the poltergeist was there standing like a soldier. Harry chuckled and waved the salute off."Peeves for protecting my friends and family. I release you from Hogwarts as what should of been your right. Before you go though I have a offer for you?" This caused the man to bow and nod. Harry continued."I would like you stay here. Before you go off on a rant or throw something listen to me. I want you to become the defender of the Half and first gen witches and Wizards. I can try but like you seen with Malfoy I can't always do it. Will you please help me and Hogwarts with such a duty. Also you can still bug everyone like you do bug nothing harmful. Is that okay with you?"

The poltergeist saluted and told him in a shout."Hai, General Potter."With that the poltergeist left from sight. Harry and his friends shook their heads and soon split up. Since it was only a few minutes to curfew. Harry of course gave the warnings to everyone before they split up to not be alone with the meddler and always have the head of house with them when called to see him. Since the meddler is angry and might possibly try to get back at Harry though attacking his friends.

* * *

A few weeks later was the day harry was excited about. Even after the bad news that Albus managed to get the trial date changed for the solstice session. which was more than four months away.

They were happy, it was the day for them to leave for the Christmas and new years break. Since the meddler could not be near him he only told his head of house that he was leaving. Well that is for staff members that is. He did ask him to keep it secret till he was gone. Thankfully the dwarves of North America had a portkey that would bring him right to the front door of the Potter property.

He would only activate it while on the train. He told his friends of course what was going on and be prepared for portkeys to come to them soon. So he told them all to take their trunks with them when they left since there will be shopping and other things to bring back.

Harry and the friends soon went to the carriages and they helped hide him from sight. They used some glamores that are needed to be cast by others. He told Thellith and Vanessa to be ready to leave that night. The rest of the family and friends were the next day. This caused some excitement since they never figured they would be going to a different continent for Christmas.

Finally they were on a train and where heading back to the Kings Cross station. After about five minutes of Leaving Hogwarts Harry felt the pull of the Port key. he was able to kiss Daphne, Hermione and Vanessa before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. This confused everyone since they all have learned the effects of Port keys from Vanessa and Harry. Yet this one was different from everything they heard of. Was it because it was a dwarven creation not one of wizard or goblin.

Harry soon landed in front of the property. He did stumble every little amount since not use to this version. He really hated magical travel. Port keys and apparition were not so bad. What killed him was the floo travel. No matter what he did he always seemed to fall on his ass. Which being the lord of so many houses it was a bit of a humbling moment. He soon looked at the gate and saw the Potter arms on the gate with a small space to press his ring into. Which he did without hesitation and waited for the magic to see if he was worthy.

After about 10 seconds he watched as the door seemed to fall apart and the he was allowed inside. So he took a deep breath and walked inside the gate. After he was about four feet inside the door slammed shut. He looked at the sight behind him and he was shocked at the beauty of what he saw. He was in the middle of a giant mountain range. One in which seemed to circle the valley. He now knew why they called this place the Valley of the Ten Peaks. Thankfully being inside the property line allowed him to see everything out. There was a lake such a light blue he was curious if it was solid ice. He noticed the part of the lake inside the property was still looking like it was summer. Hell the entire grounds did.

Harry figure this was so the family could live here full time if they wanted to. Since he knew from public school Canada was colder than Britain was. He was soon interrupted in his thinking hearing a bunch of pops and voice behind him. Harry turned to see who and was shocked when he saw about four kinds of elves there. There was about 40 house elves all dressed in common muggle clothing. Though he could tell they had knives on them.

He looked to the other elves and was confused by them. He knew the Dark Elves were called Drow. He could tell the men were a bit submissive to the women who were the bigger of the Drow. The males seemed to be soldiers and mages while it seemed the women were clerics and priestesses. Most of the men had spears and shields a few had some crossbows. The women all had whips that looked like snake heads.

Next beside them were some elves that were almost different from the Drow these were the Sun elves. They were a fair skin almost bronzed looked. The hair of each were ranging from red to blonde. He could see this was a true warrior group. Every single one had two blades on their waist and at least what seemed like 4 quivers of arrows. With a bow that seemed almost as long as they were tall. Their armour was plate over chain and scale armour. showing they were the strongest of the group since the armour would have to weigh lots.

Harry moved on and saw these were a bit darker skinned these were wood elves. Almost like the east Indian twins in Hogwarts. They were not wearing very much for armour or anything it seemed to be made of wood and leaves yet the weapons were as of the others. These seemed to have staffs made of wood with iron or another metal woven into it. He could feel they were the strongest for the combat magic of the elves. He noticed it was a druid magic though since it was wild like them. It also had a more nature feel than the other elves.

The final group of elves shocked him to the core. He had heard of them of course only in the books he read. Yet none of these elves had been seen in almost a thousand of years if not even longer. They were Sky elves which was only women no males. He figure they left Britain and Europe to come here to hide and be safe. He could see they had only leather armour on. The weapons of course surprised him they were short spears. He figured they either expanded or they were throwing spears. He could see that the armour really did not leave much to imagination. Which thankfully he controlled the normal reaction.

He then noticed that the five races had one leader. Those leaders soon came forward. While the house elf bowed from the waist. The others went to their knees. Well besides the Sky elf who was bowing while keeping afloat. Harry was confused as to why such a show of support or such. He had to get to the bottom of this. He walked up to each of the the five that wee now kneeling or bowing. He raised their heads and helped them stand. The elves were shocked, This wizard who they never expected helped the leaders up. Hell he even hugged them as if they were family. Even the sky elf came down and let him hug her.


	21. The ten Valleys and new magic allies

Harry was standing now with the leaders of the five groups of elves. The rest of the elves had seemed to have left to do some chores or what ever they do. The head house elf name was Dahlia, The Drow elf was named Zaknafein. The sun elf leader was a female her name was Callalis. The wood elf was short but had a sharp look to him his name was Kellindil. The sky elf who seemed to like Harry the most was even now standing very shakily since they really never stand on the ground. Her name is Aerie she has been the entire group of elves leader for over 500 years now.

He noticed as they had talked they moved in the property more and was in a giant meadow and it seemed to be leading to something. After about 2 hours of talking and getting to know the elves Harry finally had to ask since he knew this could't be it. He looked to them all and soon was asking them a question."What are you all doing here? I wasn't expecting legions of elves on the property. I don't mind I welcome it and it seems the property is big enough. Warning my friends and future family will be coming around as well. Also is there any more surpr...?"

He was interrupted by screeching and what sounded like thunder claps. The elves seemed unconcerned and pointed behind Harry. As he turned around his eyes widened as he watched a mixture of Thestrals, Griffons, Hippogriffs, and even a few dragons. The numbers were close to at a quick count, 300 Thestrals, 250 Griffons and about 500 Hippogriffs. The few dragons which now he realized were close to 5 species and about 6 of each.

Then out of the forest from where they were came more creatures. Over 500 Unicorns came first both white and black in colouring. Flanked by 2 groups of Nundu of 200 strong, which for a animal that likes being alone this was shocking seeing them as a 'pride'. Behind the unicorns were Centaurs and Cerberus of all sizes both groups ranging over 400.

Then another myth walked out of the trees. He knew there was giants in Europe and Britain. Since there is a reservation for them to live on and a few others thought the rest of Europe. But these were ones that seemed bigger and stronger. They had armour and weapons not made of normal metal like the others in Europe. These giants were storm giants, ones of battle and yet culture and peace. There was well over 800 hundred walking behind the creatures

They disappeared from Europe over a thousand years ago and thought to of died out out from internal conflict. It seemed history was wrong once again. The animals all just watched the owner of the area and Harry caught on and nodded to them all. A few of each even bowed to him. Showing they respect and will listen to him. This seemed to suffice and everything disappeared like it came.

Harry turned back to the elves and threw his hands up and looked to the elves all in the eyes."Are you kidding me! There is over 3500 amazing magical creatures here and you didn't even warn me. How is this even possible to support all them here. Exactly how big is this place and it's wards. I need to head inside soon though because I have guests coming soon."

The elves nodded in understanding and Aerie was the one to speak."Normally Master Harry, we are hidden from guests by our own means. We will not bug you or your guests. Of course Dahlia here is the head elf so just tell her what to do and the rest of the elves will obey of course. But follow us we will show you the house, well okay sorry it would a castle in terms of British standards. I think it is only a few rooms shy of size of Buckingham Palace." With that she and the other head elves continued to walk in a direction.

Harry nodded although shocked by what she said of the 'house' size. He followed them closely he may be the owner of the place and lord of the Land, but that many Magical creatures. Dragons, Giants and Centaurs are the ones that really confused him. Since they were not found around here most of the time. Or the fact they are all known to hate witches and wizards. So why on earth were they here in Canada of all places. Harry looked up from his musing and his mouth dropped. Aerie told him the size sure but he really was not expecting this.

The house was amazing. It looked to be entirely out of white and gold stone or marble. There was pillars that went from the ground all the way up to the roof of the 6 stories. There was plenty of windows everywhere and he could see the green, red, bronze and blue drapes. In the middle of the entrance way there was a giant crest of the the Potter family there. Harry still was getting over the shock when Aerie came over and shook him a bit. She told him with a slight amused tone."Yes I know it is big and stuff but if you want to have friends and family over. You had better get a lay out of the house. Of course Dahlia will be there if you need help. We have other duties to perform so we will take our leave." She and the other 3 elves soon took off and left Harry with Dahlia. Who reach for his hand but pleaded with her eyes to trust him.

He grabbed it and the entire house layout was downloaded into his mind. He looked to her who explained."Well the house has 19 Ball rooms all beside each other ready and perfect for parties. There is 250 bedrooms for family and guests each with a bathroom and walk in closet. Also 100 washrooms. That are not attached to the bedrooms. and 100 offices around the 20 libraries. All of course are stocked the same. Each with over 50,000,000 books. Which range in topics from mundane to magical. Then the owlery here has 100 howls all with portkeys on their legs to instantly get to their destination. I already gave Hedwig one as well. Oh yes there is 10 full size training grounds underneath the building as well. Then of course with the property you can do anything outside of course. I have to go and get the rest of the elves ready." With her peace said she disappeared in a silent crack of the elf version of travel.

He walked in and saw the portkeys the dwarves promised him sitting there. He grabbed two of them and headed to the owlery. He made it there quickly and soon saw a station there filled with paper and pens no quills it seemed. He soon wrote the two letters with the location so the keys would work. He has already been there for six hours talking with the elves. He knew Thellith and Vanessa would be home now and soon called two owls down. They came instantly and held their legs out and once tied up with the letters and portkeys. The two flew out a window and seemed to instantly disappear like normal portkeys. Now to Harry it's all a waiting game.

Harry did not waste any time and soon walked to the main doors. He got there a few minutes later. He conjured a nice porch swing. This was big enough of course to hold four people comfortably on it and not be squished. He knew the spot the keys would transport the four guests to and just waited with a smile on his face. After about ten more minutes of waiting there was four puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared there was Thellith, Vanessa and their respected mothers there with them. He could see where the girls got the majority of their looks from. Well Vanessa was a clone of her mother, with just less wild hair. Thellith he could see was a bit less like her mom but had most her beauty and shape. Just eyes and hair and cheek bones it seemed from her father. She still was beautiful in her right. Even at 11 Harry knew how to be thankful for women and their looks.

The four women in the meantime were shocked and awed by the sight that greeted them. The house was bigger than any they have seen. Hell the Malfoy's Manor was small compared to this mansion, no more like a castle in a different way of not being over bearing. The mothers then noticed each other and almost glared at each other. That was till their daughters smiled and greeted each other like friends. This confused them since they never mentioned knowing the other while at home. Then the movement of the swing caught their attention. The boy, no man there confused them once again. They thought they were there to meet Harry potter not his fath... Both women had one thought."_That's Harry! What in the world did he do to himself to be like that.?_"

Harry now reached the ladies in front of his house and kissed their knuckles on their right hand and told them both."Welcome to the true Castle of the Potter family. I am Harry Potter as you all know but that's not my full name. My full name Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon-Evans and presumptive heir to the Black line. Due to Sirius being unable to have children thanks to the dementors. We are here in a valley in Alberta Canada called the Ten Peaks. I believe you four are the first guests in almost 300 years. So again welcome to the Potter Castle." He kissed Vanessa lightly on the lips and Thellith on the cheek. This caused the two to blush deeply almost as bad as their mothers.

Lady prince was the first to talk after seeing the two blush."Please Lord Potter call me Celeste." Lady Nott was next."Also please call me Zedora. We both are not very big on ceremony." Harry smiled and told them very simply."Then that is only if you call me Harry. I am not big on formalities as well. They are boring that is for sure. Plus it is never really fair for the mothers of friends and possible girl friends."

Harry then smiled at them before telling all four women."Maybe we should head inside there is a lot to show you inside. The house is in a way bigger than Buckingham but less rooms. So lets show you where we will all be staying. Then after we will explore the grounds. I have a few big surprises for you all. Actually here come four of them now." He motioned with his hand, the women followed his hand motion and stepping out of legend. The elves standing and hovering there looking at the women with slight smiles. Well the Drow seemed to have a bit of glare and yet a smirk as well.

The women were amazed by the fact the four elite elf races were still alive and living here. Harry then held his arms for the two daughters. He walked them though the doors and the four women were once again stunned. He soon showed them where they would be spending the summer. Then showed them the rest of the house. The girls though were a bit disappointed about the fact there was no where to hang out and swim in the house. Harry seemed to catch the thought and explained something."Ladies have you noticed this property is still in the middle of summer. This place never gets cold. Well the glacier fed lake might be a little cold the property will never get cold. It will always be at a warm 26.8 degrees. So enjoy and have a chance to sunbathe or swim. The creatures of the lake will not bug you as you are friends, family and allies to the house."

Vanessa cracked a big smile at the temp and mention of the lake. She also got concerned for a millisecond at the mention of of creatures but remembered she is a loved one to him so she was safe. She was curious as to how many creatures there are here actually, so she had to ask."Harry how many magical creatures are there here on the property?"

Harry ran his hand first through his hair first then rubbed his head and answered." First off please don't kill me or think this was my idea. Okay, well in the lake, that's unknown besides a sea dragon. There is 300 Thestrals, 250 Griffons, about 500 Hippogriffs and about 30 dragons. That's just the flying creatures mind you. Now there is 20,500-ish elves here from the four races. 500 unicorns of both breeds white and black, 400 Nundu, 400 Centaur's, 400 Cerberus and finally don't kill me but also 800 Storm Giants."

Now hearing the amount of creatures or maybe the amount of giants living living in the area. These were the ones so dangerous that they could bring Britain down just by them selves. The women that were already there really only had one choice they all fainted dead away. Harry just had to laugh at this sight. He casted a simple wake up charm. Well not before moving them to a sitting room. The girls soon were sitting up. Just in time for some tea and coffee that was served by Dahlia.

Harry looked at the Lady Nott and the Lady Prince. He sighed before began the gritty talk." Lady Nott, have you talked to your daughter about the crest on her wrist?" There was a shake of the head meaning no. Then Thellith showed both mothers the Crest of the Dracul family. She looked to Harry who was holding a hand out to her. She took his hand and they all heard him chant."Sub tutela Dracul. Si fractum mori igne cinis donec superest tantum cortex." There was a tingle and a slight burning smell as the protection took hold of the Lady Nott.

Harry now looked to the Lady Prince. He knew doing the protection of the family to one family give the protection." Mrs. Prince, I know as me and your daughter discussed holding the seat on wizards council. That seat of course is the Dracul seat. Though I have a better seat instead. How would your family like to have the Ravenclaw seat. I feel horrible breaking the promise to you of your seat. Yet like I said the women of the Nott family were perfect of the protection of the Dracul. In also in terms of the family there will be conditions for the family later. You as Ravenclaw proxy will be Wizengamot and the School Board of Governors. Which when the other three are revealed will just be you three. Well actually Professor Flitwick is taking over the Slytherin seat. Now lets all go in and eat we will finish hashing the details in the house."

The women agreed and sure enough they were greeted by more food than they have seen for 5 people. It was different to say the least their style of food. Sure enough after such amount of food they had. Plus being up for the amount of time that they have been has made them all really tired. Then in only a few hours the rest of the group will be joining them there. So now they might get some comedy when the rest show up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Magical Britain a meddler was not a happy camper. He hasn't really happy man. In fact he was absolutely beyond mad. His plans all that have been laid carefully are slowly being dismantled by a 11 year old. He did not know how but he found out somehow the boy got the stone. He looked at the ash pile of the Howler that his old friends/mentors had sent him.

* * *

A hour ago

* * *

Albus was sitting in his office enjoying his lemon drops on his desk. When a screech owl flew through the back of his office where there was a open window. All built for the purpose of studying a branch of magic he can't understand.

The owl didn't wait for anything but zoomed out of the window once again. Meanwhile the hat saw the red howler and started to laugh at the man. Albus could not figure out who would send it. He really hated these things if you ignored them they were worse. Yet most of the time these were bad enough. He sighed and peeled the opening. Then stepped back away from the howler since they were bad close up.

_"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? PUTTING THAT STONE IN A SCHOOL WITH CHILDREN! FOR BAIT, BAIT FOR WHAT OR FOR WHO ALBUS, NEVER MIND THAT IS NOT REALLY IMPORTANT! THEN SUDDENLY WE RECEIVE THE STONE BY OWL MAIL! THANKFULLY WE HAD MANY OTHER PLANS IN PLACE, JUST IN CASE SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED. HELL THAT WAS NOT EVEN THE REAL STONE, THANKFULLY. WE ARE OFFICIALLY DONE WITH YOU! NEVER CONTACT US OR WE SHALL USE EVER RESOURCE WE HAVE TO DESTROY YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU BUILT. BURN IN THE DEEP HELL'S ALBUS AND SUCH A LEMON DROP!"_

The howler soon burst into flames and soon a pile of ash on his desk. He was shocked and right down amazed his oldest friends and mentor broke off all with him. He also raged a bit at the two Flamel's they played him as a fool and let him use a fake stone. He thought they trusted him. It seemed that they we playing their own games close to the chest. Why would they do this to him he was the leader of the light and only him. So why they think he wasn't being good. What did they know of his plans, he knew they would now disappear and more than likely never be heard from till he was dead or gone. He just now had to figure out exactly who had gotten the stone and returned it. Especially right under his very nose with out him knowing. He growled before throwing a dark spell at the wall under the chuckling hat.

He also had one last problem. Where in the world did the blasted boy disappear to. He was there at the station with the boys family. Then when the train landed in Kings crossing the boy was no where to be seen. He knew for sure that he got on the train he just didn't know where he was now. There is so much that didn't make sense about the boy and now he had to deal with this. He was not happy and wanted to rage but he knew that wouldn't change anything. He tried every charm and locating spell he could think of and yet there was nothing he could to do to find the boy. Harry Bloody Potter is in the wind and more than likely only appear when the new term starts in two weeks.

* * *

The next morning in The potter castle the crew was just waking up and were curious as to how they woke up and it was the right time and there was no sleep deprivation that comes from time zone changes. Everyone soon was meeting down stairs and Harry was blushing a storm as Vanessa and Thellith came down in bathing suites. Which even young Thellith had a body of a sixteen year old. The two girls both gave him a kiss. Thellith on the cheek Vanessa gave him one on the lips. Before slipping out out and the two headed to the lake for swim and sunbathing.

The two moms looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow and all Harry could really do is raise his hands in a surrender motion. He directed the ladies to the chairs on the deck he summoned. The three of them soon were finishing the details. All the while Harry during the conversation had been writing letters to his friends to attach to the port keys. Sure enough everyone had the keys and they were ready to go but there was many things he was guessing on. Since most families would want to spend Christmas with their families not in Canada. He finished thee writing of the letters. He of course was able to keep the conversation with the ladies of the two houses. He offered advice and his points as to why those families will become proxy. He also had to figure out the others since he knew that Albus would hard ball him every chance he could get.

The two women were amazed that Harry was able to multi task as well as he does. He even was able to come up with ideas for what they could do with plans for the future. Then the amount of letters and the portkeys they saw confused them. Why so many or for so many people. Harry of course saw the looks and figured what they were confused about."Well I offered all my friends and their families a chance to come here for the holidays. We of course will take time to get to see the property and see the Canadian version of our Diagon Alley. I of course have things to talk to with some of them but again its a lot of protection offers and talking about betrothal contracts."

The three soon watched as all the owls took off and soon disappeared in a portkey fashion. Harry now turned to the women."Now while we wait for the other guests why don't you two go get changed. It is not every day you can sun bathe in the middle of December." The two blushed and nodded before taking off to change. Of course Harry only looked to where the first would be coming through. He could feel the first activate, this was only 20 minutes later of course. He thought it be Hermione and maybe her parents. Though what surprised him was it was Amelia, Susan and Sirius. He noticed they seemed to be dressed for the day and had even brought luggage it seemed. He could see the backpack on Sirius's back. This confused him. It also seemed that Sirius was also confused. Harry was confused as to what Sirius was doing at the Bones house.

Harry shrugged and motioned them to the side. Sure enough one by one the rest of the portkeys activated. Soon the entire group of friends and future family was all together. Neville it seemed to be alone and this confused him. Harry then soon remembered Neville saying his grandmother would not leave England while his parents were still in St. Mungo's. He would have to contact Gringotts in finding a goblin cure for the parents. He now had one more letter to write it seemed. He called out for everyone there."Welcome to the true Potter castle, This is the one where the Potters were the safest from its enemies and I hope you enjoy it. Be warned there is over 3000 magical creatures on the property."

Sirius soon crushed his godson in a hug and was blabbering about something." Harry James Potter, where in the hell have you been. Dumbledore has been tearing the Ministry a new one. No one has been able to figure out where you are. Even tracking you though magic has turned up nothing. So tell me where have you been hiding or where in the flying hell are we right now." Harry grabbed the hysterical man and shook him."Well if you shut your mouth for a second maybe I will be able to get a word in. I will explain it all to the parents here in about 10 minutes when everyone is recovered from travelling roughly 7100 Kilometres in less than a second. Especially when there is 2 non magical in the group."

This seemed to make Sirius calm down and step back and realized that some of the parents were recovering from the ordeal. Harry soon went over to the girls and his friends and told them all."Hey why don't you all go get changed and join the others sunbathing and swimming in the lake." This caused the girls and friends all to nod. Hermione and Daphne gave Harry kisses before taking off to get changed.

Harry watched his friends all get changed and knew his business with the parents were not done yet. He invited them to sit down on the porch that faced the lake. Some of the moms were nervous about the kids. Harry explained that Mrs. Prince and Nott where already down there so there is some adult supervision. Mrs. Granger though still excused her self as she was a non-mag and had no idea about dealing in wizard matters. Mr. Granger is a squib so there is some business he now has to do.

After about a hour of talks of alliances and other matters for wizards was tossed around. Harry was slowly getting frustrated. Then right when he was about to explode it seemed Hedwig came out of no where and landed on his shoulder. She hooted and rubbed his head with her. He smiled and told his familiar."I'm okay Hedwig just frustrated and thank you for being the voice of reason." The tone of gratitude and love was heard in his voice.

Amelia smiled as she saw the interaction between the boy and his owl. She saw something that she has had hope for in Susan. She spoke up to Harry directly."Harry, may I ask you something?" He nodded and she continued her question." What is the voice Hedwig takes when you talk to her I can see something in your eyes. Something you are eternally grateful for and am curious as to why." He smiled and said something that potentially will shake them to core." It is simple really, Hedwig's voice is the the voice of my mother Lily. She has been a gift from the lady magic. One I am grateful for everyday she is my anchor when I am alone." All the adults were shocked Sirius looked to the owl and nodded his gratefulness to it and sent a thought to the lady magic. He suddenly felt a bit lighter as if the magic took some of the burden he felt.

They were all about to continue their talks now that harry had calm down. When a loud drum beat was heard. Everyone was instantly on their feet and had wands pointed to the noise from the woods. Harry motioned everyone to lower their wands. Soon as all the wands were lowered and glowing with spells. A sight most of the people never seen before happened. A group of storm giants 12 strong appeared out of the woods.

Eleven of the 12 Storm giants where wearing very modest armour and gear. They were in a protective circle around the leader. He soon stepped past the ring of what Harry thought was the council of the storm giants. Harry could tell the giant coming forward wanted to talk and knew he would have to be the one. He started his walk forward. His hands visible with no wand there to show no threat. The giant soon unsheathed his giant war hammer and put it to the ground.

Everyone soon was watching as the Storm giant and the young wizard start to talk. No one could hear what was being said. This made a few of them mad. They didn't realize that the ones who were down by the lake had joined them. The girls all had looks of worry carved on their faces. After 10 minutes of talking between Harry and the warlord of the giants. The giant held a hand down and Harry stood on the hand.

He was raised into the air and the giant soon yelled in native tongue. They watched as the other giants there bowed to the two wit their weapons raised in the air. This was well known as a salute to the leader. The wizards have seen something never seen before. Harry is now in charge of the storm giants here. They could hear the war time drums in the forest and realized there was more giants than they could guess. After the yelling was silenced and the drums fell quiet the giant lowered harry and bashed his fist over his heart. Harry returned the action and made his way back to the house while the giants retreated to where they lived in the valley.

When Harry got to the porch the girls all rushed him and he soon was almost knocked to the ground due to the weight of all them. He was able to keep his footing due to training and to magic. He comforted them all and Daphne was the one who smacked him and started to tear him one."What in the blazes hell do you think you were doing. That was a storm giant. How in the hell does him and his tribe have access to the property. Is there anything else on the property we should know about."

Harry ran a hand through hair as he responded to the girl, who had fire in her eyes." Well they are only 800 of the at 3,500 creatures that are above the water. They have been here for almost 500 years. Because of the wizengamot tried to destroy them. My family offered them and any under their protection safety here. In return they swore when the next of the Potter family came home. They would stand with that Potter. When I told them all of the names I hold they swore to defend the House and all my allies. Then during the defence of Britain against the dark forces. Both of them, there is a time coming soon where there is two dark lords and we as families and allies have to stand together."


	22. Hyperion Secret revealed & Heritage Mall

Harry watched as everyone processed what he had told them. He could see that they working the gears in their minds going as fast as possible. It seemed that the Tonks family was the first to figure it out. Nymphadora's mom stuttered out."You don't possible mean the second one is Albus Dumbledore. He has been fighting for the light since he fought Gellert Grindelwald. He stopped the mad man from destroying the mainland secret status."

Harry simply held a hand up." Yes he fought and subdued and killed the man. Also I have to ask why did it take him 15 years to step in. He waited till times were at the worst all over Europe. He wanted a grand entrance and a time where people needed a hero. He has been playing chess with the wizarding world all his life. He is suppose to be the voice for first generation and half bloods. Yet not once has he helped bring in laws to protect them. They and even some of his light pure blood families are almost destroyed cause of him. Also a lot of people do not known he and Gellert were lovers. Although he only did so is because when Grindelwald did so before in the last battle he had killed his betrothed on purpose. That betrothed was that it was Albus Dumbledore's own sister Ariana. Which even though betrothed to her he was actually Albus's lover and partner. Though history seems to have forgotten that. Which it seems includes all of you right here right now. Also do not even think Hermione, Daphne and I will ever forget what Hogwarts told us and what he had hidden in his office. He had three boys chained up to be used when ever he need a kick. Does this remind you of anyone else or his followers."

Everyone looked at Harry and soon realized he was right. They forgotten the stories about the three and how and reason why Dumbledore fought. Then the mention of the boys had them all sick. They knew about the death eaters and their habits. They never would of guessed that the leader of the light was the one who gave the idea to Voldemort. He never would of guessed that Dumbledore was the one who created him. Sirius is curious and had to ask." Harry I do believe you, it is just that this is so wild. We have all known him our entire lives. How can any of this be possible. I know, I'm not the biggest fan in the world he did leave me to rot but.. Actually you know what? I give up on the man, he has destroyed many lives even by not acting the way he should. I stand by you always Harry your my family."

The rest of the family parents soon nodded their own heads. They all know what Harry and Sirius have talked about. Even the Granger family figured what they were talking about. They have seen it happen in the political and in fighting that has happened in the world. Harry looked at his god father and frowned a bit and used a bit of his mage sight. Not to see the core but to see if there was some mind magic or left over potions used on him. He could see light amount of old Loyalty potions and some traces of the **Confundo** charm. There was such amount it was almost ingrained into his blood and mind. Which shows Dumbledore was able to do so while he was even in prison. This shows how far the man would go for his 'greater good' and controlling Harry. Harry now was a bit curious as to how many people the meddler did this too, the number could be in the thousands. He knew eventually it would clear his system but knew he had to tell Sirius about them. He whispered it in his ear and soon the man turned a bit red in rage.

Harry told Sirius to take a walk and cool down. The girls and a few of the mothers who while needed to know about the new alliance. Left they wanted to gain more sun and swimming. They also made plans for the next day to go to the Diagon alley, or the Canadian version of it. Some of the families had heard they were more advanced than Diagon alley. So everyone went to bed early so they could be ready for shopping. This did cause a bit of shuddering from the men of the group. Since they knew how much a women could spend if they could. Although it is a good way, it is Christmas after all. Harry did ask the men to stay behind really quick and handed them all a bag. When they opened the bag there was enough galleons for them all to buy their wives and daughters something nice. He did the same to the single mothers of course. Though that was more him using elves to add the money to their own purses while they slept. Everyone would be shocked to find over 35,000 galleons in their purses.

* * *

The next morning everyone met in the area of the house where there was a giant circle made of marble. Harry waited for everyone to be there before explaining." Okay everyone we are going to be travelling a bit different than how we are use to. This is a Slab-port. It is like the floo mixed with apparition and portkeys. Also be careful when using this any panicking and you might kill your self. Just state the destination ad be prepared for travel. It will give you a marble of granite when you arrive at location. We are heading to a mall that is shut down to non-mag. Unless they are escorting their children or with a witch or wizard. Speak clearly and just say Heritage Mall. When you are done shopping just call out Ten Peak Castle and the portkey will bring you back to this room. Does everyone understand?"

He waited as everyone processed the information and watched as everyone nodded. He then handed out a blank silver coin with no faces for everyone. Everyone guessed this was the portkey for the way back. They all stood together and everyone said at once."Heritage Mall."

Sure enough everyone disappeared and soon were standing in the entrance. They were shocked by the sight of the place. It was a muggle mall it seemed but yet there was magic everywhere. They were surprised that the mall had electricity running through it there was televisions running, security camera's watching every angle. It made the group feel very safe. Then a man in a silver white robe came up to them. He had a pendant that looked close to Auror's logo in Britain. Dan and Harry were shocked when they saw a pistol attached to his hip. Showing they were very serious about safety or protecting the public.

He spoke in a calm yet a voice that you listen to."Hello there, welcome to Heritage mall. I am Minsc head of the security and part time Gladiator. Or Auror in the British terms. Anyways if you need any help find anyone here wearing this pendant and we will help you best we can. Here is some maps of the mall so you know where everything is. It will auto update to show you where you are in the mall and what floor. I am sorry I am fairly busy today so I have to go, please have a wonderful day and enjoy your visit to our humble alley."

Everyone was shocked how helpful the man was. In Diagon alley everyone was to fend for themselves. No one was given a map or one that described the stores and what they sold. The group soon split up and everyone joined in the shopping that was going on. Harry knew exactly what to get the girls and soon he was already done. Though he set up accounts for all the stores and ordered many things for the girls to receive on their birthdays. Buy the gifts for the parents and adults in his life was a bit harder but he got it done.

He smiled at all the gifts and how they fit in his coat pocket. They were all wrapped and ready for Christmas in a couple days. He waited near the waterfall near the food court. Harry was a bit put off it seemed his legend of being the Boy-Who-Lived was still famous here. He was a bit grateful that the store owners were able to keep it quiet. As he was waiting he noticed a store he didn't see before. It was a a store for magical contacts and exams.

Harry walked in the store and was shocked it was bright and the witch behind the counter and made him stop. His breath hitched in his throat. He knew this woman and yet knew she wasn't on earth. He let out a choked out so." Mom, how?" The lady looked him in the eye and frowned a bit before telling the boy."I'm sorry I don't think I'm who you think I am. Wait a second, your Harry Potter right?" He nodded and frowned a bit."She now smiled and told him." Do not worry Harry, A few British people have confused me as well with your mother, Lily Potter. I am actually a cousin 3 times removed. I am Rose Evens. I am glad to meet you. Although I never met her, I have heard lots about her. Although I can tell you didn't come in here for that. Lets get you all sorted out."

She motioned him into another room. There was a standard eye exam and such. In about 20 minutes they figured out he actually was doing damage to his eyes using his glasses. Well only until 5 months ago at the bank did he wear them. He soon had a bunch of things done to his eyes. She healed any scar tissue that built up from the glasses and the pressure from the scar on his forehead. Since she noticed some dark magic had infected his eye a bit. He soon had multiple drops of potions added into his eyes. Including Felix Felicis, Veritaserum and Pepperup potion just to name a few. He was surprised that the potions actually worked since some of his blood lines protected from mind magic and potions. As he thought about it he realized this was not ingested or used against him but to boost him. He was handed a mirror and noticed the changes the potions caused to his eyes. This made his eyes even a brighter emerald colouring.

It really did now look like his eyes were made from the killing curse. His eye sight was even better than normal people or wizards. Rose and Harry figured it was due to his magical power. She had guessed he was a bird Animagus due to the amount of focus and how well he could see. Considering in her 15 years of doing this work she never had someone with such good eyesight.

He paid her for the services and potions since they were not cheap she tried to deny the money but when she looked in him in eyes and she even hitched and agreed to taking the money. They both agreed the potion drops were working very well. Harry gave her a hug and left to meet up with everyone. What Harry and rose did not really notice was there a bit of a eagle or even dragon slit to his eyes. He got to the meeting spot and noticed everyone else was there waiting for him. When they saw him coming most were shocked. His eyes were glowing a bit with what seemed to them as power. The slits in the eyes reminded some of the parents of someone. They just could not figure out who, the girls who had a crush on Harry were soon blushing and all where having some not so innocent thoughts about him.

Soon after the shock wore off everyone grabbed the silver coins and all said the password and everyone disappeared before reappearing on the giant marble circle. Some of the kids fell over, along with the Granger's since they were not use to that transport system. Harry helped up Vanessa and Hermione. While Mrs. Prince and Daphne's mother Athena helped up the Granger's. Harry was a bit shocked that Vanessa could not travel by portkey, he shrugged it off and just figured she really didn't get much chances to.

Everyone soon joined him in putting the gifts under the tree that appeared in one of the big rooms. Since there was so many people buying gifts there was mountains of gifts. Harry smiled and finally realized this would be the first Christmas where he got to spend it with family and friends. Everyone soon split off do their own things and Harry soon was out the door and heading to a mountain. He wanted to see the dragons of the area. He had show them the Hyperion was back and that the time for dragons to become more than the beasts they are currently. Harry could feel the girls following him and he was curious as to what they would think of his dragon form. Some have seen his Phoenix form but most Animagus have only one form. Yet he was totally different he can transform into any magical and non magical creature.

He really didn't worry yet since they kept a distance and quiet. Sure dragons most of the time will attack wizards but with him there it might not happen. He knows these dragons respect him for being the owner of their land. He noticed he was nearing the territory. His sense of smell noticed the marking of the territory of dragons. He sighed before starting his transformation. Since this was a true transformation there was a bit more of violent effect on his body. It sounded close to a werewolf transformation. There was snapping of bones and tendons as his body changed. It was a quick transformation, in less than 25 seconds he was his Hyperion form.

The girls hiding away from Harry were gasping in shock as they watched the transformation. Hermione and Daphne told them about the Phoenix form so seeing this dragon form was shocking. Then the sound of the transformation soon got them all a bit pale. When the transformation was done they were once again shocked. Harry turned into a dragon who was standing on two legs the amount of bone protruding from the dragon gave it a fierce look to it. Then they could see ruins of a language that even Vanessa did not recognize. There was a different style to his wings as well. Unlike the normal thin membrane of the wings a normal dragon. Harry's wings looked like the tattered cloth of a Dementor. She could see the runes continued to the wings. She figured it helped this form fly. She and everyone else was in for a shock when the wings membrane seemed to expand to near double its original length. The strange dragon looked to the girls and winked and what seemed to be smirk directed to them. This caused all the girls to blush as they figured he knew they followed him. Soon the dragon bent low and then jumped and soon was in the air. The gust of wind almost blew the girls over from the blast of wind.

As Harry was flying he soon roared. It sounded to other dragons like a challenge, that was till all the dragons flew to fight off the threat and they saw the form of the lost dragons. They all seemed to stop in flight and hover around him. He made sure to show everything of his form before raring in Dragonic tongue at the dragons." _**ஐ**__**Who are you to forget who who are. Are we not dragons! You are rulers of the sky and the true owners of magic. Why become the beasts you are? Stand strong brothers we will as allies bring back Vroengard the true home of magic and dragons. Will you stand with me and reclaim what is yours.**__**ஐ**_"

Harry noticed the smallest of the dragons was so small he could snap his jaws completely around the dragon and not even hurt it. Even the biggest dragon was maybe only a fifth of his side. The dragons in the air with Harry could tell this was a Hyperion dragon though they did not know how they knew this. They also knew he was fused with a wizard. One they knew from the teaching of their elders would come. They were curious as to why they had to follow a half breed such as him. The elders had not steered them wrong yet so they would trust in the words they heard many years ago.

It seemed the 6 oldest of each species of dragons came closer to Harry. They floated the best they could in the same spot. The six species were a Hungarian Horn tail, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Ukrainian Ironbelly, Hebridean Black and lastly the Romanian Longhorn. Each were dangerous in their own way. They roared a challenge to Harry and to most others this would be defining. Harry in his dragon form was unimpressed. Harry took a bit of a deep breath then sent out his roar above every dragon. This roar was one that not only was a answer to the challenge, but also a roar that demanded the respect and loyalty of every dragon there. Which was soon responded with the other dragons bending their head and necks down. Harry nodded his head and soon breathed a breath of fire in the air. It was so hot and big the girls on the ground could feel it even if he was a couple thousand feet above them. The rest of the of dragons soon added their own fire to the giant inferno. This showed they would follow their king to the ends of the earth if needed.

After a while of flying with the dragons Harry flew down to where the girls were still watching in awe of the boy who became the most important thing to them. When he landed near them he didn't transform back but lowered himself to all fours and made sure his belly touched the ground before motioning with his head to his back. The girls were now in shock. He had the gall to ask him if they wanted a ride before not explaining. Hermione seemed to have the courage to walk up to him and smack his claw. In which was bigger than her and yell up at Harry."Are you kidding, flying? We want answers first before we do anything of such thing." Harry in his dragon form simply raised an eyebrow before carefully scratching a message in the dirt. All it said was simple."_I would rather explain it to everyone, And since so late we can do it at the house. It is already getting late and would take us a while to get back. Plus it's a good prank on Sirius._"

She and the other rolled their eyes before slowly climbing on his back. They noticed his back had sections of bone spread out as if they were seats. which was perfect for the group of them. Once they sat there some bone grew as handles out of the spines. They soon realized he could control the bones. Hermione glared at him and muttered under her breath."Showing off won't get you any points." They all felt him rumbling and realized he was laughing at that. Soon he jumped from where he was showing his ability to rise from any position. Like they guessed the flight was breath taking and they could see the entire area of the ward lines. Since outside of the lines it was ice and snow. They could see the house and truly get a feel for the size and they realized it was a lot bigger than they could of guessed. Harry soon was doing a lazy glide to the house and when he was near the house he roared a bit to let the family members know he was coming. Sure enough when they were above the giant lawn they could see the family coming out. He soon used a dive and was running along the grass and stopped about 200 yards from the house. The families watched in awe as their kids soon were coming off the very impressive and biggest dragon they have ever witnessed. The dragon made sure they got to the ground safely.

Soon the families were shocked when the dragon stood on its back legs and crossed its fore legs as if it was human. Sirius was on the verge of fainting due to the shock and size of this dragon. The dragon seemed to notice this and sent a flap of its wings forward and knocked the man over. Which cause a few laughs from everyone, that was till they heard a rumbling. They looked to the dragon and noticed it looked to them with vibrant green eyes and everyone instantly knew who this was. There was no one except for Harry with that colouring. The group were now curious about this and Amelia woke up Sirius. Hermione yelled at Harry."Okay Harry, you had your fun now get down here so I can actually hit you and it might just hurt." This caused another laugh from Harry. before his transformation reversed. The snaps and tearing was heard and this shocked the parents who could transform since it was as violent as the one before witnessed by the girls.

In less time it seemed Harry was soon standing there in front of everyone with a smile. Sirius looked ready to strangle him for the prank on his person. He soon was bombarded by questions from everyone. Harry in the meantime waited till all the questions stopped. Either by them running out air or them noticing he was still silent. Harry smiled since it only took about 30 minutes for that to happen. Since he knew Hermione was one who could fire every question in the book in rapid order. Harry then explained the situation and how he was able to transform into the dragon. Or why it was so different from a normal Animagus. Which he showed the talent for as well in turning into multiply times into different animals, Magical and non magical alike.

After a while and all the question and the story of how he became a half dragon. He even showed the memory in a pensive. Which appeared out of the blue, Harry just chalked it to a elf figuring it would be better to see or believe the story. Hermione though after viewing the memories still had something to do it seemed. She walked up to Harry and soon swung her hand and smacked him across the face in a slap. The slap echoed around the valley it seemed. Harry even stumbled a bit from the contact. He was expecting a hit not one of that strength considering she is a smaller girl. Everyone else especially David and Jessica Granger were shocked. They never thought their daughter would be a violent person. Harry although had a very different reaction, one no one was expecting. He simply pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

Harry held her close and was whispering soft and gentle words in her ear. Ones that no one else was able to hear what he said. Just that the results surprised them Hermione seemed to have a 180 in terms of attitude. She hugged him closely and nestled her head into his chest. She smiled after hearing everything he had said to her privately just for her.

The rest of the people there were really confused as to this. Then Sirius seemed to ask a few questions that everyone missed."Wait a second Harry, why didn't you tell us about the dragons earlier? Or the fact you had so many magical talents? What else do we not know about you Harry?"

Harry Smiled before calling out."Dahlia?" The elf appeared with the folders already in her hand. He had to shake his head as the elf must of been listening to what was going on. He took the folders put them down before waving his and and multiply copies appeared and everyone there got one. Sure enough they spent the next ten minutes reading the folders. When they got to the bloodlines he had attached to his name from his families. This caused many to look at him as if he was Merlin or Morgana her self. He just motioned for them to continue as if there was more to the folders than what has been read so far.

He could tell that Sirius got to the finances of the folder and now looked at his god son as if he was someone he didn't know anymore. Harry then brought out the grimoire and tapped it and said everyone's name there had temporary access. Well the girls already had access to the book since they use it find new spells and texts not available in Hogwarts.. He passed it first to Sirius and watched as the man look at the inscription on the inside. The man now went pale and somehow had swirls in his eyes as he fell out of the chair he was sitting in. Sirius for the second time that day passed out. It seemed some of the adults were close to following after reading the inscription.

There was a few that were not surprised by what they read. Of course the Grangers and Amelia. What surprised some of the them was Mrs. Prince and Mrs. Nott. harry was watching everyone and smirk at his godfather. The man it seemed had to faint at any type of shocking news. There was a comical point to it but there was a lot to discuss, the man can not keep fainting like this. Harry summoned his staff and touched him on the chest. He used an ancient spell, this actually was where the pepper up potion came from. It was way stronger of course since he used his staff. Harry watched the light of the stone and knew he had to meet the dwarves soon. He had to return the national treasure to them. It would maybe change even more for the future of magical Britain. Hell it might even change all of the magical world. Dwarfs almost had the same stigma as goblins of course since they were classified as human like it was not as bad as the goblins.

Sirius was soon up and had a bit of smoke that was the natural sign of Pepper up coming up from his ears. He was confused as to why people were chuckling at him so Hermione whispered exactly what the reason was. He blushed a bit before glaring lightly at everyone. He made a small list of who to prank before he looked to Harry and saw him shaking his head no. He raised a eye brow and was curious if Harry was able to red his mind. He watched as Harry shrug at him and it just confirmed his later thoughts. He soon shuddered as a giant snake soon appeared and gently wrapped around Harry and his chair. He watched as the snake nuzzled Harry. He and the rest of the parents soon watched as Harry developed a scale like look to his face where dread touched him. Sirius would of been surprised if he hadn't watch Harry transform into many things before including a dragon. Sirius threw his hands up and told everyone."You know what, I give up trying to figuring you out Harry. Like honestly you are the second coming of Morgana or Merlin. I stand by you just no more surprises please."

Harry chuckled before running a hand through his hair, before jokingly said. "So I guess two prophecies concerning me is something you would like to know as well? One is the reason my parents were killed and the reason I had my scar." Sirius nodded and Harry sighed before telling the prophecies. He watched as they all absorbed it, the girls who were attaching themselves to his heart were close to crying it seemed. He soon walked over and comforted each and every single one. This had some thoughts go through all the parents mind."_He will be good to them, I couldn't ask for anyone better. He cares more about their happiness than he does for his own, which is rare for a boy. Then again he is way more mature than most young adults. Although he shouldn't have to worry about that type of stuff. It will be their jobs to make him happy. I will also help them all to make sure nothing bad happens to any of them. I fear for the soul who would even try to._"

* * *

Meanwhile two people in Hogwarts had a shiver go down their spines. Both were confused but felt a bit of dread in their minds. Both were now worried something would happen to them. One had shrugged it off as everything he had planned for the year already failed. So he doubted that anything would happen and that he imagined it.

The other man was now dealing with the voice from behind and his ranting. He knew his master was right and he had to be more vigilant. He had a mission to finish for his master. There has been some setback of course. The first was that the trolls were defeated by the Harry potter boy. This of course made his master hurt him for failing to getting the stone. Next was the murder attempt by cursing Harry's broom. Even as Snape tried to save him, He could of succeed if someone hadn't lit his cloak on fire causing some burns and to break his concentration on the curse. The third and final time was when he was possessed and was feeding on the unicorns, then somehow he was challenged by a Dire Werewolf. He knew that this was connected to Harry as well somehow but did not have proof that it was him. He will get the prize his master wants no matter what. Also killing Harry Potter, which will please his master.


	23. interesting x-mas with a side of burning

After a while of everyone visiting and enjoying the weather around the property. Everyone soon noticed it was nearing the end of the day. Especially considering the sun was going down and some stars were starting to be seen. The kids were getting excited, the next day was christmas after all. Harry was surprised that Vanessa was also getting excited. She did explain to him that the Prince family was not really big on christmas. So having one where they were with other families and such caused the two women to be excited more so than normal.

Harry walked into his room after spending some time with the two Prince ladies and saw all the gifts were wrapped and had names on them already. He shook his head and knew exactly who it was. Dahlia always did things he was planning to do. Harry in the meantime was getting super excited himself. This was the first time he would actually have a christmas that was good and not recieve beatings.

Harry was just finishing his nightly routine when there was a knock on the door. He put on a shirt and soon opened the door. Behind the door was Thellith and the other 3 girls, he was surprised tonks was not there as well. He was curious as to why she was there but smiled all the same. Thellith was the one who spoke first." Harry I was coming to talk to you in private but met the rest here. May I please speak to you in private? This is something I have to really tell you in Private." Harry looked towards the other girls. All who had a small smile on their faces and took a step back and nodded their heads. Vanessa though had the bigger smile. It was almost a smirk not a smile, she knew what was about to happen since she did this as well.

Harry opened the door more and let her in, which she quickly came in with a slight blush. Harry locked eyes with the other girls. All which just nodded before he shut the door. Harry waved his hand and soon silencing charms and listening blocking charms were thrown around. When he was comfortable that no one was able to listen he turned around and soon was having to hold the girl as she smashed her lips to his. Harry was a bit surprised but figured this might happen eventually. Soon she pulled away and retreated to the bed. Harry smiled at her and asked her a question."So I am guessing that you wanted to be part of the family and future wife, or at least my girlfriend?" He made sure to stare her right in the eyes. This caused her to blush even deeper and turn away as she nodded. Harry bent down and turned her head back and asked the question she has been wanting to hear for a long time." Thellith would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" She just squeaked and soon had her head in his chest as she nodded. Harry smiled and soon used his magic to let in the other girls.

All which just smiled at the couple there in his room. They soon took off the bathrobes they were wearing and revealed their sleepwear. This was when he finally noticed what they were all wearing. Daphne was wearing just a satin tank top with satin short shorts Both green with silver trim. It showed she expected to be in ravenclaw originally. Hermione was in Pj's but they seemed to have a few broken buttons as he saw lots of stomach and low cut into her cleavage. The colour was the simple pink like non-magical clothing. Thellith was almost in the same as Daphne but it seemed to have more lace throughout the product. Vanessa though surprised him she was in a very tight white leather corset. With string tying up the front which showed off her bust size. her panties were clearly visible. It seemed like a bit of leather on the front as well. She had also some garter belts holding up some stockings. Harry looked at all the girls in front of him before blood rushed out of his nose and he fainted with a perverted look on his face. The girls rushed to his aid worried something was wrong. That was till they clearly looked at what everyone was wearing. The girls blushed and realized why Harry fainted, hell they were close to well except Vanessa. She meanwhile found it all funny, almost like a prank on Harry.

The girls got him in bed and soon cleaned him and the room of blood. Which was a surprising amount since it was only a nose bleed. The amount of blood that comically came out his nose was more than double a human has in their body. They shrugged that off since he has done things weirdly with spells before. Vanessa used some magic to vanish the blood and soon the girls got into bed with him. Daphne and Hermione got his sides since they were the ones betrothed to him. Vanessa and Thellith took each a side of the girls Vanessa snuggled into Daphne and Thellith did the same to Hermione. It seemed that this was the time that Harry recovered and looked at the position he was in. He almost had a massive nose bleed again. He controlled that and smiled seeing his girlfriends and betrothed. He used his Metamorphmagus to extend his neck so he could kiss Vanessa and Thellith, since they were to far with a simple reaching of his neck. The five of them soon fell asleep all snuggled up enjoying each others company.

What the five of them not realize was that there was a few parents watching from the door. It seemed everyone was feeling adventurous that night. The parents actually were going to plan a bit of drinking since none of them could sleep. They did notice the last bit as it seemed Harry did not close the door fully. Not realizing Dahlia stopped it so they could check on the kids. She knew the parents would be worried after seeing the girls go into his room. When all the parents looked inside they were shocked to see that they were just sleeping together. Or the fact Harry kissed them all gently. The parents soon retreated and went to one of the living areas in the house. Which they noticed had what they were looking for waiting for them. It seemed to have a bit of everything, there was some wine for the ladies which was called Sauvignon Blanc. For the men it was a whiskey not actually Fire whiskey. The brand on the label was Springbank 1919. Which was even now one of the smoothest and best tasting Whiskeys in the world.

Soon the parents each had a glass in their hands, What surprised everyone was that Zedora Nott was drink the Whiskey. They figured it had to do with Dracul Crest on her wrist. This may transform her standing with her husband and his friends. She now had true power over her husband and it figured that it scared her. Sirius even gave the rest a bigger surprise when he came and sat next to her. He soon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close. He figured she just needed a friend and sure enough the stress and everything she has been holding in came out like a flood. She soon grabbed his shirt and was bawling into it. He rubbed her back and did what Harry did for the girls and whispered comforting and encouraging words into her ear. Everyone was shocked by this Sirius was known even back in the day as the insensitive one of the group known as the Marauders. They were known to everyone since they were thick as thieves. Plus Sirius was also known as a player and never had a serious girlfriend in school.

Then after a while it seemed the girl calmed down and everything continued as it was. Sirius stayed by Zedora the entire time. The parents discussed everything Harry told them the future of the alliance of Krigsvakter. Some of the families were new to it and had to learn what it meant. Sure really only the Bones and Longbottom were the only ones that were truly left. Harry in the meantime seemed to have complete knowledge of it and what they were trying to do. Although with his knowledge and what he gained from with his time with Morgana it was understandable. The amount the boy knew still scared the parents, hell he broke down some of the spell they used everyday. A break down that even an unspeakable couldn't describe it as well as he did.

That was something else that truly amazed the adults there in the room. She was still alive and waiting for the time to rejoin the world. Everyone had some mixed feeling about this. Everyone was raised on the fact that she was the first dark witch in history. Then again Harry reminded them all about the fact that Albus was and is currently gay. Also the plans for Harry made them really worried. But as families in an alliance they will stand with each other till the end. With all these families here and the close relationships with others plus the family votes Harry has they will be able to change the magical and even the non-magical. Considering he is the true heir to Britain as a whole. They were curious if it is something he would claim when the Solstice session is upon them. Which is only in three months. They knew and improved alliance now as a core had currently 15 main families as the leaders. Harry will always be the true leader but the parents will control it for now. Well that is till Harry is really ready to step into the field and show the world who is is truly in charge of things.

The parents soon wrapped it up as everyone was tired and it was christmas in the morning so the house would be a bit wild. Sirius was looking forward to bring a christmas for Harry. He figures Harry really doesn't remember the first christmas. One where Sirius gave him a training broom. That day was truly something to witness, especially for one so young to do what he did. Harry somehow managed to use some accidental used some magic. In which doing so caused Lily to get her hair mixed into the brooms twigs almost as if they were used together. He then took off like a bat from hell, which with her screaming only made it worse. It took over 30 minutes for Sirius and James to stop Harry. He was dodging every spell like a natural. Eventually the got him in the corner of the house. And James was able to grab Harry. which caused the magic and broom to stop. Lily was crying from pain and joy. Joy from the fact Harry was only 5 months old and was able to do such good magic. She also cried from the pain of having her hair pulled and being flung around the house. Including being in the air at 10 feet since the House had extremely high ceilings.

Sirius also was not very happy about what happened a few days later. This time he was a the victim of some accidental magic from Harry as well. A bout of magic that was way stronger than the magic he used on Lily. He remembered that day so clearly, he was trying to feed him and Harry did not want the food because it was not what he liked. Or the fact even to Sirius it smelled like rotten veggies. Then Harry decided he had enough and got angry and screamed. This was not a normal scream this was one of power and magic. It sent Sirius through the wall and down the garden in a ball of fur as it forced his transformation to his grimm form. One in which after his tumble and the massive amount of pain he was in from the multiple broken bones. He dragged himself back to the house in which thanks to some sensory wards that were in the house James and Lily came back soon as possible. He saw James and Lily fussing over the crying Harry who now was pointed at the Grimm, still crying if anything he started to cry harder. James turned and saw the poor state in which he was in. James rushed over and tried to reverse the magic and found he couldn't. James turned to Harry who looking at the grimm and still crying. It was as if Harry realized that it is his fault that Sirius was hurt. Sirius still wondered how Harry knew it was him and not a random dog. Considering he only did the transformation once and it was when Harry was only a couple weeks old.

It took over 4 hours to fix Sirius in his form without the ability to transform back into his human form. Thankfully Lily was a unspeakable and had access to some magic not known to others. She did have to get the head unspeakable permission after explaining what happened. He did agree if he only was allowed to bind some of Harry's magic. It would not a permanent one just to last till he was a less grumpy kid. Although when he saw Sirius he did laugh and only shook his head. The man did not care for unregistered Animagus he told them he would register everyone there as Animagus with ICW instead of just in Britain. It should only last about 4 months. Lily had to agree and sure enough Sirius was healed but still stuck in his form. Even the head of the unspeakables at the time was confused about it and was curious if Harry did more than accidental magic. Yet there was nothing weird about it. It was almost as if Sirius's magic did not want to make him human again. Sirius remembers after a few days and being super grumpy and yet even more protective of Harry during those few days. He even sometimes snapped at James and Lily. Then sure enough one day he woke up on the floor in Harry's room in his human form. He was so happy he bolted out of there and stayed away from the house for a few days just in case of a repeat performance. When he came back Lily slapped him hard and yelled at him for just running away. In which upset Harry since his puppy was gone. Sirius was always curious as to why Harry never was scared of his red eyed dog form.

Sirius eventually was able to drift off to sleep as he thought about all the happy memories her had with the three. He soon was dreaming of things as they were if James and lily were alive. Not realizing he was crying the entire time in his sleep. Or the fact an Elf was there taking care of him. She smiled at him and soon after he settled down she disappeared before touching his head with a feather, one she plucked from her own wing. Which was absorbed into his skin and what it did was cure him of any loyalty and memories damaged by his 10 years in prison. Unknown to this elf Aerie was doing the same to Harry and then Zedora. Soon three people where now in the most peaceful sleep in their entire life. The elves did not realize that it made something else happen. There was something on their bodies that was unseen there was white tattoos of wings on their back.

* * *

It was now early christmas morning and most of the parents were still sleeping from their drinking from that night. So when every kid kid jumped on their respective parents and was all hyped about christmas. The parents were groggy and were really wishing they could of taken back their night of drinking. Yet there was a lightness in their hearts from the night. It was actually clearly visible on Zedora and Sirius as if they lost all the burden in their hearts, mind and soul.

Everyone was surprised by the size of the christmas trees in the main living area. It was not just one tree but 5 trees. There was one in each corner of the room. With one giant one that dwarfed the others. It was in the center of the room with the giant mountains of presents for everyone there each were in their own piles. Harry as the last one in since he went and woke up Neville and the Blaise. He still waited for them to go in first.

He was about to go in when he got cold feet and backed away and hid a bit in the hallway. He soon was hyperventilating. He had to lean against a table under a mirror and steady himself. He didn't know if he could do this. He was excited but still was more nervous than he was in any other big event in his entire life. Hell meeting Morgana was easier than this. Even everyday of their training when she held nothing back and tried to either kill him or break his spirit.

He was shocked though when Dahlia appeared there beside him with a single shot of firewhiskey. He cocked an eyebrow, so Dahlia explained."Master Harry sir, this is is a bit of watered down Whiskey. The last lord Potter used this to calm down and gather his nerves. He was extremely a nervous man, So he tended to have a bit of watered down whiskey. Now this will be our secret so quickly drink and then go have fun with your family." With that she handed to him and disappeared to do whatever it is she does.

Harry sighed before followed her advice and shot down the whiskey in one go. He grimaced at the slight burn from the whiskey. He now looked to everyone who was all being happy and enjoying eggnog and cookies. He knew he had to face the music eventually. He took on last breathe and soon was walking into the the room with a smile. Sirius was the one who saw him first and decided to make a bit of a scene." There is the Lord Hyperion! Finally coming to join us in our festivities with us commoners your majesty. We have much eggnog and cookies for you as well. Please join us and preside over the festivities." Harry now had a bit of a happier smile shook his head and joined everyone. Although he did send a playful glare to sirius for the address as of lord, even if it was a true title. He noticed his seat was between Daphne and Hermione. He felt the love and excitement in the room. He knew this is where he belonged this was his family there was really only three people missing and two will never be here but his mother can when he is ready to bring her home.

The frenzy of the opening of the presents was in better term was true chaos. It was as if they became demons and were ripping into their victims. Everyone had lots of presents although it seemed as if Harry had the biggest amount of them. There was well over a hundred of them. He didn't realize that everyone including the parents had bought him 11 years worth of presents. There was everything from clothes, quidditch gear to battle armour and wand holsters. Sirius brought out something that made them all curious about it. The Package was small and shaped like a broom. Yet the smile on his face told them it was totally different. Harry opened it and there was a broom one made in Japan. This broom was on a different level than what was available in any of the Europe stores or brands. harry heard about the new Firebolt. Yet this broom was called Naegling. The fire bolt only had a max speed of 150 mph the turn radius is for a complete spin was a second.

While this broom Naegling was beyond what would be normal understanding. the max speed was near 400 mph, the turns and spins were only blurs and acceleration was max speed if pushed in 5 seconds.. This speed was only the reason for the charms laid in runes down the entire broom and on every single twig on the broom. The broom connects to the rider right down to the nervous system. It did anything the rider wanted. This broom was truly the mastery of the broom travel and sports. Harry looked at the man and was shocked as Sirius touched the broom and sure enough it grew to a full size broom. Harry noticed the Handle had the number 1 on it and his name engraved in mithral, while the entire handle and length of the broom was seemed to be seeped in either Tungsten. Or maybe even a native steel to North America known as Brightsteel. Which was almost identical to it. If it was forged by a elf who knew the steel it would become indestructible. The fact it had Mithral pointed it towards the the Brightsteel. There was so many thoughts running through his head. He looked at Sirius who only nodded his head.

Harry soon was lunging into the man's arms and thanking him for the present. Everyone finally realized even at 11 years old he was almost able to look Sirius in the eyes. Now that the joy of the presents was done with Dahlia popped into the room." She bowed to everyone and spoke clearly." Before Master Harry has to much fun on his new death trap. There is breakfast in the dining room or if you want there is a area outside near the beach where you can eat and enjoy the day." Everyone nodded and looked to Harry for a decision. Harry looked to the girls and saw the answer in them." We will have it outside so everyone can have fun after. Then after we can have a beach party, huh how does that sound everyone?"

The entire group cheered and soon headed to their rooms to change into their swimwear and also to have supper. Of course though everyone was wearing robes over their suits so not to be to excited. Everyone was soon enjoying the food which seemed to be there waiting for them as if the elf knew exactly what they were going to do. Everyone was still confused as to how the elf knew everything she did. Harry was starting to figure it out as he noticed every now and then there was a shimmer not far away from him. He figured he was able to see a bit of the elf magic.

He soon looked away from the elf magic as he saw a flash of fire. He drew Dreadnought and Dredd was out ready to strike. Some of the parents came close and soon was also drawing their wands. It seemed Sirius knew this flash fire and was ready to kill who ever came out. Although the fire dissipated Tonks soon ran up to her familiar."Fawkes where did you disappear to? You left two days ago and not come back I've been super worried about you. Wait a second, is that the sorting hat? Did you have to go steal the sorting hat. What would possess you to do that?"

Fawkes just trilled a musical call as he brought the hat to Harry and dropped it into his hands before landing on Tonk's shoulder and rubber her cheek with his. Everyone was confused as to why this was. Harry sighed before explaining and asking the question."Dante what is so important you called Fawkes to bring you to come here? Everyone this is Dante he is of course the school sorting hat. But he as a artifact of the founders will come to me if he has information or if the meddler is doing something wrong. Since I can't be at the castle right now the wards and other students could be in danger."

Dante spoke up for the first time."Well Master Hyperion, the meddler has been very angry as of late mind you I bug the man as much as possible. I find that he is diving deeper into the darkness. There was many things he mumbles when he is in private. He has a deep hatred for you my lord. Although we both knew that already. He has been trying to find you through blood and charms. Although being around the world helps in the matter. Also the defence man has the same magic as your scar did and feeling of a possession. Yet by the fact you are quiet shows you figured you knew that out already. He also has been writing to many families about some trouble he has coming up. Again this is all due to you. Harry I beg you when you get back make it public you are at least the Lord Gryffindor. I also have this for you." With that statement the hat jumped out of Harry's hands only a couple feet. Yet what came out of the hat shocked everyone to the core.

Now in Harry's hand was a big hammer. This surprised everyone to their cores. The history of the founders was that Godric had a sword, Slytherin had a crossbow, Helga had a spear and Rowena had a very interesting weapon it was 2 scrolls covered in runes to bind and attack in anyway like a wand or staff. Yet it seemed that Godric's weapon was wrong it seemed to be a hammer. The heads of the hammer reminded him of something and yet it escaped him. He noticed the handle, shaft and the bindings holding the head to everything seemed to be made from bronze or some other metal. The sides of the hammer had the Gryffindor crest there set in bronze the raised part of crest was inlaid with rubies. There seemed to be a bit of smoke as well coming from the blade the smoke was a mix of black and red which was different from smoke conjured weapons. He still wasn't expecting a Hammer of course, where was the famous sword? Harry looked to the hat and raised his eyebrow. It was almost as if he knew something else was up.

Dante sighed before explaining so everyone could hear." This is the Gavel of Judgement. Normally the sword of gryffindor would appear as it is the true test of a Gryffindor. Yet also that sword was only for the heirs of the family. Yet you are the new head of the house so you get his true weapon or in your terms the Lord Gryffindor. The stone like look for the gavel is made from the same stone as the Arkenstone that is for one reason. The Dwarves made this weapon just for Godric as they each made a weapon for the founders. The goblins of course did make weapons as well. But it seems they only made them for the heirs. Since they were not comfortable having them used in true combat. The true weapons are sealed besides the gavel. This has one special ability above the normal dwarf ones well actually there is two. One a single touch of the weapon will kill any dementor or undead. The second is that, well it causes a blood lust into anyone that is not family or who you say can touch it. Although they may experience a tiny bit of it but if their Occlumency skill are decent they will be fine. Dwarves also made their weapons to always be sharp enough to cut through any material as well. Your hammer will do this course except to the people you allow to touch it."

Harry was now a bit hesitant of holding the Hammer. He knew he wouldn't be effected but still having it was something he wasn't sure about. Plus if the old man saw it he would try to reclaim the weapon for the school or use it for his own use. Then the look of the weapon made people want to touch the weapon anyways. So now there will have to be more constantly watching his back. There is so many things that are happening it was about to give him a headache. He knew what he had to do though."I Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans presumptive heir to the Black family. Swear I by my magic, blood and soul. That I will hold the Values of the Gryffindor family and will represent the family with true Bravery and Valor." A flash was seen and suddenly the ring on his hand was shattered and a new one took its place. He guessed the old ring was a heir ring or something like the unofficial lord ring. He will have to ask the goblins about that. Dante interrupted his musing by speaking again although it was to Nymphadora."Ms. Tonks I am sorry to say but can your Familiar tonks take me home. I have done everything I have need today. Oh wait Harry find the founders chambers. I believe there will be someone you need to meet." Tonks nodded to fawkes who was on her shoulder and the Phoenix took the hat and soon disappeared in the classic Phoenix flash fire.

Blaise looked around everyone and decided to make a joke."Well everyone that was something. So are we just going to stand here and look at a hammer or are we going to have fun. It's Christmas and I rather be having fun so if anyone wants me I will be swimming with the merfolk." He soon walked away and everyone was confused. Merfolk? What in the bloody hell? There is no way really there was some here. The race of Merfolk needed to be in salt water not fresh water fed by glaciers. There was something wrong here or where there other breeds here. Considering this place has myths and legends walking around it. Or the fact Harry could turn into a legend himself. Everyone decided to just have fun and not worry about this stuff for now.

* * *

In Britain there was a very angry man in a office that looks worse than anything he had done to it. Fawks showed up for all of a minute flew around the room burning the room with his Phoenix powers. These fires were almost as painful as fiend fire. Then suddenly as he disappeared in a another blast of fire. This one seemed to be directed towards him personally. Sure enough the man was now in burning clothes. Albus soon was trying his hardest to get out of his clothes. Yet it seemed his inner robes burned to his skin and was now melted to him.

Albus was now more pissed than anything he felt towards Harry. He was now standing in a room where all his priceless books and artifacts were all gone. His office had nothing left in it. He was standing in ash and there was all these metals bubbling in one way or another. Of course this only lasted till another round of fire was sent through the office. Albus was ready to draw his wand when he realized it somehow was in his cloak and was covered in melted clothing. Then the sorting hat was put down on the half destroyed marble statue of a Gargoyle. Then suddenly the fire was gone and so was the Phoenix. He was still furious his connection to bird was lost. Or the fact the bird connected with someone and now can't be forced into a familiar bond with him again.

Albus looked to the hat with a bit of anger on his face and snarled at it."Where did the bird take you? You are an artifact of the school you cannot leave ever." The Hat smiled before laughing at the man and telling him something that almost causes an aneurysm."Well if you really want to know, I was meeting with Lord Gryffindor. A new age is coming and you will be forgotten. Lady Magic will make sure of it and Magic will return to what it should be. Now I see that fawkes had a episode here and as funny as I see this. You dressed as a gimp is something none of the students still here want to see so get to the healer before anyone sees you." Albus was truly furious and was ready to use all his magic. All just to destroy the sorting hat. Something that is almost as old as the Castle itself. Then the thing of Lord Gryffindor went through is mind again. Albus now paled and was really worried who could claim that title. He was worried this new shock could change everything. He looked to hat as he was about to shut the door. The hat had the balls to only look at him and winked. He turned purple and stormed away of course keeping to the shadows and avoiding all students. Yet there was a couple who saw him and soon left to tell everyone they saw. Soon it get to the meddler and who will be hiding in his office till term starts.


	24. New outfit, Britain panic and dwarves

It was a few days later that some of the parents had to leave since most of them work. Sirius and Amelia were heading back to the Ministry. The other parents had their own businesses to get back to. Well Zedora Nott and Celeste Prince and Belladonna Zabini would be staying so that there was some adults there watching the kids. Since some of the parents were worried about their daughter's for some reason thinking they all would jump Harry. Since the parents think due to how his relatives treated him he won't touch them till marriage from the feel they get from the boy. Although Celeste did warn the parents her daughter is a prankster and really straight forward with whatever she wants.

The parents left soon after that since if they thought anymore they would not be able to think about anything else. Everyone had a tearful goodbye and Dahlia gave the parents leaving a house elf potion to prevent the time change sleep pattern. The parents waved and and soon disappeared in the classic portkey and everyone hoped nobody got hurt or in trouble. Since there always some stickler for the statue of secrecy. Which honestly at this time and age is almost near impossible since the world is different than it was 200 years ago. Harry looked to everyone who stayed and told the women there that he will be back in a bit he had to visit the Dwarves and return something.

Harry soon disappeared and was gone to Heritage mall once again. This was where the main branch was since it is the biggest shopping for american witches. Then he headed to a area where there was a giant disk in a circluar room. This was glowing in the amount of magic holding it there. He could see the room was blank really of anything but he knew there was dwarves around the house. So he knew he would be going down. He sighed and jumped on the disk and said in perfect dwarvish."_I am here for Korgan the 99th king of the dwarves of Alagaesia. I have something that has been lost to time I need to present to high king. It's a matter of what belongs to him and his kingship._" The dwarves at the gate were surprised someone had seen them. In over 75 years no one has talked to them. Yet this human had a sense of urgency. Then the power rolling off this human was staggering besides the fact he was a young wizard. The dwarves all shared a private conversation through a rune.

Soon as the conversation was done 4 dwarves wearing giant black plate mail armour. These were almost the same the goblins in terms of it all. They were similar in ways and yet there was so many differences between the two. The lift started and the dwarves were acting all nervous. Harry could tell they were going farther than any other time as the lift changed directions so many times. Harry just figured they were heading to somewhere where the king was. A dwarf looked to Harry and told him as he handed him something."Here human wrap this around your eyes. We can not reveal our home to someone till actually there."

Harry sighed before of course wrapping it around his eyes. He knew if he did anything to break their trust this could end badly. He did of course keep up the aura sensing he started to use. So that he could see if anyone has bad intentions to him or if anyone lied to him. After about ten more minutes the disk stopped suddenly. Harry could tell they expected him to fall so he made sure to keep his balance. The blindfold was removed and Harry had to hold in a gasp. He did though use a spell of own creation and this caused his jaw to slam into the ground. This caused a chuckle from the four and soon they were leaving down a path to a palace that seemed out of place in the giant area. It looked to be made of a single emerald,or a stone of the same colour.

Harry soon was lead through 2 giant double doors. These made the ones at the school seem like normal doors. He soon was standing what seemed to be a room with roof and as he looked around it was truly amazing to see. He looked up and was shocked the black stone above them was so big it covered the entire room it seemed. Harry tore his focus away from that and looked to the throne. It seemed different than most thrones. When he looked he could closely see that there was bumps and dipits. Like the throne was meant to be uncomfortable.

The dwarf there he could tell was fairly old yet he looked only about 30. He knew they were like wizards and aged differently than non-magicals. There was simple crown with 13 spikes on his head, each spike had a different gem. Harry saw the dwarves bow to the dwarf and yet something was wrong here. He could feel this was a false king. A quick scan of the dwarves mind showed this was a false king. He knew it was time to be drastic with that he brought forth his magic. He also summoned the staff and the Gavel of Judgement. The ring of Gryffindor on his hand. The dwarves there were now worried. This wizard had the hammer and a staff. Harry glared at the king and said calmly and yet it sent pure ice deep in their veins."I asked for the king Krogan. Not a false king, Bring me to him or I will find him myself. I will be telling him of this trickery. Now bring me to him or there will 75 dead dwarves in this chamber."

A dwarf who was off to the side soon banged on a door. Sure enough another 30 dwarves in their classic but yet fancier armour came through the door. The front was six wide it seemed and there was one dwarf in middle. His armour was solid black with gold trim and had a section missing from the chest plate. The rest of the dwarves bowed to the king. Harry was now interested as the one on the throne shot off throne and was bowing as low as he could get. The king soon walked up the steps dismissing the one bowing passively which the dwarf glared at the king. Harry raised an eyebrow at this and watched the dwarf leave in a huff. He turned back to the king and offered him a bow. He already knew this was the true king from reading the guards minds.

The king of the dwarves was looking at the wizard in front of him. Seeing the Hammer and staff worried him. This was a wizard who could break anyone or their nations. If he was the Lord Gryffindor than this could get dangerous for his nation. Then a light from the staff caught his attention. He was in shock there was the Arkenstone. One lost for over a thousand years if not longer. He looked to the wizard and noticed his eyes were glowing a green everyone knows, or the fact his eyes had slits in them like a dragon. The dwarves around him were nervous being near him. He held a hand up and slashed it. He saw the wizard tense for a second till he noticed almost all the dwarves left.

Harry watched as the dwarf slashed his hand. Harry tensed as he expected an attack from any direction. He was surprised by the fact most the dwarves left the room. He started to relax as he locked eyes with the king. He felt the classic prob from mind magics and just let it happen as he was immune to it and smirked as the king looked disappointed by this. Harry dismissed the hammer and it disappeared into the tattoo form. Harry grabbed the stone from the staff and dismissed his staff hiding away in a tattoo like the hammer.

Harry looked for a signal to approach and the supplied it with a nod. Harry approached the stone and walked up the steps. He did so measured and in a non threatening way. Harry eventually was in front of the throne, he did bend to one knee to present the stone to the king. Krogan took the stone and turned to the throne. He slowly put it into a slot above where he sat. The stone clicked in and soon a beam was sent into the air and hitting the giant stone of black and slowly the colour was coming back. Sure enough the stone was now a brilliant diamond of coloring mirroring the Arkenstone.

Harry and the king could now soon hear noise in the dwarf nations. There was bells ringing and everyone could hear cheering coming from all around them. Harry looked to the king with a raised eyebrow. That was till he saw a hand extended to him. Harry thankfully from lessons with Morgana knew what to do. He grabbed the dwarf by the forearm. Then the two bashed their heads together. Harry thankfully has the Dracul line. Krogan was surprised a human could stay standing after receiving one. The dwarf laughed and finally explained."We as a Nation have mourned over the lost over both the stone loss and of the dimming of the Isidar Mithrim. What you did was brought pride back to our nation. You young wizard are a true hero to our nation. Tell me the name of our hero. Also why return something such as the Arkenstone. The stone of kings and light."

Harry smiled before telling him."I am Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans also the presumptive heir to the Black family. Adoptive son to Morgana Le-fey. I only brought the stone to where it belonged and did so because it was only right. I just want balance and true peace for every species on earth. It is my dream nothing will stand in my way. I am only asking if you King Korgan will help make this dream possible. Will you stand with me as my brother and help lead the change to this world?"

Korgan was looking at the boy, no the man in front of him. A wizard who even in their standards held more power than he did. The boys power from his names covers almost the entire world. All his names besides one is famous for some reason. This could be good for the dwarves and whoever else he was with. The dwarves have had a stigma in Europe. Now then again there was a sense of change hanging over him. He knew in his heart signing with the man will do it and as a warrior nation they will want to be there too. Korgan looked once more in the green slited ocean eyes and decided."Harry my brother we as a Dwarf nation, will stand by by you. I do want to know who else has agreed to this?"

Harry almost laughed at the king but settled for a smirk." Well how does the goblin nation which I think is near the 15,000 able bodies, 30 dragons, over 800 storm giants and another 2700 magical creatures. I think somewhere in there is about 20,000 elves lost from history. There is a couple families from Britain as well which one is the head of th DMLE. Plus if I ever reveal that I am the last male Pendragon. I will become Britain's king but I doubt that will happen. I am here as a human with names but I am a true Ravenclaw I believe it is merit alone that makes a person, not the wealth or who their family is, I will do whatever it takes to be the person people want as their leader or someone to look to."

Korgan now had a true respect for this young man. Nothing about this man was what he expected but he could hear his people ranting in the chambers behind him. It seemed his people wanted the truth of what happened and besides the nation needed to prepare for war. Some think it takes little time, yet that is farthest from the truth. Harry was lucky the dwarves were a war race just as much as the goblins. Hell there was 10,000 at the ready. But there was many other things besides the amount of men. So now it was time for that."Harry we will need time for this but once we have everything. We will be ready for your call to battle just send us a signal. Using these vambraces and we have portals with the goblins so we can join instantly."

Harry first accepted and put the vambraces on. The vambraces looked different than most these were a golden colour and did not just cover the arms but the hands as well. The fingers where almost in a claw like form, there was a special slot to make sure his wand could not be disarmed. Even if Harry preferred his staff but sometimes a wand is better. He then shook Krogans hand again with the classic head bash. Harry turned and smiled before pulling out his staff and whispering something and suddenly he fell apart in a show of dragon scales. Which disappeared as if carried by the wind out of the city. Korgan just shook his head before sigh and looked to the door and groaned and knew this night won't end for weeks.

* * *

Harry got back to the estate using the swarm of scales and landed on the porch. When the scales resembled Harry everyone settled down. It seemed that everyone was about to have some tea on the porch as they waited for Harry since Dahlia told them where he went. It kinda worried them since the stigma everyone heard about. When Harry was standing there with his staff that no longer glowed it confused them.

Harry smiled as everyone there had confusion and smirked as he told them." The Arkenstone did not belong to me. I decided to do the honorable thing, the stone is back with the dwarves. It should of never been stolen or lost during the companies adventure. Yet because I did such a thing we have a army addition of the entire dwarven population. So in a sense, if my calculations we have currently near 55,000 as a personal army for when is needed in the time. The dwarves will also gather more as well until the time is right. We now just need to wait for the right time. By the way getting headbutted twice by a dwarf with a Mithril helmet really hurts even with my bloodline. So avoid that if you all can."

Everyone now was shocked by what they have heard. Although the two guys laughed at him for the headbutt. Or they were till Harry spoke up."What do you two think you would be functioning after that. I can ask Krogan to come give you an example if you want? Trust me it is a blast or if you want I can do it myself." This of course stopped the boys from laughing and paled. They seen Harry take a blugener and shake it off like it was a stinger. Harry in the meantime just kissed the girls. Well all but Tracey, since she has a bit of a crush on Blaise. But still also on him and Harry is waiting till she figures it out. Although everyone was now smirking at Tonks since she was more red than a tomato. Most the girls know she is in love with Harry but would never say anything. Harry smiled and whispered something and everyone watched as the two disappeared.

* * *

Back in Britain, in the Ministry the fire places where everyone comes in fire up and Amelia and Sirius stepped though. What surprised them was the fact the entire area looked like a madhouse. Everyone was scrambling as if something big happened. As a messenger ran by her she grabbed his arm and asked him."What the hell is going on here? Is there something wrong or what?" The messenger was looking at who grabbed him and paled as he responded."There this a major issue ma'am? Harry Potter has been reported missing by Albus. The Minister is tearing the entire country apart looking for the boy. It is reported he was stole directly from the train by some missed Death eaters."

Amelia let him go after she nodded. The young man tore off and the two looked at each other. Sirius was trying so hard not to laugh. Oh he really wanted to see the look on the man's face when he sees him. The two could hear faint yelling from the Ministers office. They could see three people inside ad knew exactly who and knew this was something they did not want to miss. So the two worked their way slowly since there is nothing they can do. Or there is, but like they will help them find him. Since he was safer there than anywhere here in Britain. Soon the two were outside the office door. which seemingly opened just as they got there. So they figured someone saw them coming.

When they got in the room there was Cornelius Fudge, Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge and the meddler Albus Dumbledore. All were red and purple from yelling for who knows how long. Albus saw Sirius with his big grin. Albus was now fully glaring and seemed ready to lunge at the man. Sirius looked at Albus and decided to taunt the man."What's wrong Albus old chap? I would figure you for someone who lost something or maybe someone? I wouldn't worry he is safe and far from you as he could get."

That seemed to be the last straw and Albus lunged at Sirius like a bat out of hell. Which was shortly stopped by a grey spell, with Amelia _Petrificus Totalus. _This caused Albus to stiffen and fall to the ground and was now wrapped in ropes. The minister and Dolores where shocked by this behavior they never expected this to happen. Dolores may hate the man but Amelia was one she hated more than him. Just as she was about to yell. Sirius stepped up and held a wand up. Dolores Umbridge stand down or you will be in a cell next to Albus for obstruction of justice. Do you understand me." Dolores when red and started yelling."HOW DARE YOU! I AM!.!."Sirius just held a hand up interrupting the pink clothed lady."You are suspended till matters are settled. Dolores Umbridge you are under arrest for obstruction." Sirius moved before she could do anything. He had magic suppression cuffs on and taken her wand. The minster didn't even know what to say as this happened to fast.

Amelia was now standing over Albus and thankful the wand was on the floor which she kicked to Sirius. Who when seeing the wand added another charge to the list. He knew exactly what the wand was thanks to Harry who told him the details of the Elder wand that belong to the Peverell family. Being the lord of the Peverell family made the Hallows only answer to him and anyone holding onto them was theft. Sirius knew the cloak was also with the man. Since Sirius was guessing since the train the man has been frantic and panicking. Sirius smiled as he watched Amelia doing her job.

Amelia in the meanwhile is having a bit of fun with the fully body bind Dumbledore." So Albus why would you be willing to attack a Auror. In front of the head of DMLE which is me and the minister of magic. Are you out of your bloody mind. Actually you know what never mind. I know that you are. This of course will just be added to the charges filed against you." She saw the wand on the ground and like Sirius knew what it was and knew who had the claim."It seems there is another charge against you. You know family wands such as the Peverell family having one is against the law if not family unless you won it combat with a family member. Which you did not so that is theft of a family artifact. That also goes to the cloak in your possession. It's not yours and belongs to the Potter family which was classified as stolen on that night. Which was filed by Sirius that day. I also know it is in your office since Harry used a locator spell on it as well. So imagine when we found out where it was. So I believe there are many things that Harry and few others could reveal. Plus I believe stealing the Philosopher's stone for your own greed. Which I have talked to Nicolas have already talked about. So unless you come quietly and no fuss. I will have no choice to put you in Azkaban till your trial. In which time two dementors will be in your cell the entire time. Do you understand me, wink three times if you understand."

Albus was looking at the fire in her eyes and knew there was no way out of this. So he did the only thing he could do. He winked the three times. He felt the cuffs slip on, and groaned as he could feel the binds fall away. Once he could move he watched as Amelia for the second time pocketed his wand. Nothing was changing it now. He just hoped one of his followers finds out soon so that the group could gather some allies to help him get free. He knew he saw a few but no one who had good standing with him he hoped Arthur Weasley would see him and tell his wife. She could get it rolling quickly.

Amelia was smiling since the Alliance was made they could very well turn this badly for the man. She turned to the Minister of magic. The man was so sickly pale. He had come to Amelia before to get out from under the Malfoy's thumb. She has been helping him using all the evidence he will give. Which is a lot to be honest like she had enough to shut down almost 200 businesses and remove the families from the council. This alone could change some of the magical world and when Harry and their alliance make their move it still will be earth shattering. Or the fact he had a private army waiting or his call to arms. She noticed the man calmed down and nodded his permission and both her and Sirius nodded back before taking the two away.

The people running around instantly stopped as the four walked through towards the cells. Some reports there and some ministry workers were about to swarm them when suddenly there was 20 pops. Everyone was shocked as there was now a ring of unspeakables surround them. Every single one had their wands in their hands ready to attack or defend. Everyone stepped back and soon just watched in silence as the two were escorted away to the cells. Amelia and Sirius were smiling thinking of the paper headlines coming out tomorrow.

After dropping the two off in the cells they headed to her office to start the paperwork. Which of course after doing a very thorough exam of the place and removing any charms that Amelia did not place were taken down soon as found. After which Sirius casted one more spell. This one was at a beetle on Amelia's shoulder that fell to the ground and soon was transforming into a women. Amelia was not a happy camper and dismissed Sirius since he had one more thing to do. He just nodded and soon disappeared as Amelia turned to the women."Well, well Rita Skeeter. I have been wanting to have a talk to you for a long time. Plus finding out you are unregistered makes this even better. Now sit down and we will be having a nice long talk." With that she strapped the women in the chair and wrapped her into ropes that were like the cuffs. Rika in the meanwhile turned pale and was now shaking in fear, why because this was the scariest women in law enforcement.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Potter Castle, everyone was a bit worried. Harry and Tonks disappeared for a while now. No one knew what was going on with them. The girls were a bit worried and where curious to where they went. Neville and Blaise decided then to go look since the girls were driving them crazy. The two barely made it around the building before they were grabbed from a window and brought inside. They panicked for a second till they noticed who grabbed them.

Harry and Tonks waited for someone to follow them thankfully it was the boys. They decided that after talking and agreeing to do what was hanging over them. Which was a very simple fact they both could not deny. They liked each other and were willing to give it shot. It took a total of ten minutes to figure that out. Considering the amount of stuttering that she did. She was completely shocked that she even admitted it, or the fact that she stuttered at all. She has always been one to be forward and to get what she wanted from anyone. Yet this simple thing caused her to turn into any other teenager.

Blaise and Neville were demanding answers but the two still were laughing a bit too hard to explain. Yet it took them five more minutes to finally calm down. Finally Harry was the one to calm down first and explained it as best as he could." We finished a while ago and honestly we were wanted to see who would be the first to follow us. I want to ask you guys a favor to help us out a bit. I will of course take the blame since my plan. Think you can have a chance to prank the new prank queen of Hogwarts. So are you two in or are you out on a chance of a lifetime. Well besides when we prank the twins and the meddler and the school." Harry waited for the two to respond and had a small smile while Tonks was smiling with a smile a goblin would be proud of. Which spoke of unspeakable pain if the two did not agree to the plan. So the boys shared a look before both knowing the only thing they could said and said it together."We're in."

Harry and Tonks explained what they wanted to do which was actually simple. Neville and Blaise were to say that Tonks jumped him and they saw them in a very compromising position. Which would get the girls all upset. Especially since Vanessa is the bossy and a bit protective of Harry. Yet all that really happened was a kiss and some groping from Tonks besides talking. Then the rest of the time, she actually gave him a really different style to his hair. One which was something no one has seen before in the wizarding world.

His hair was down to his back in sections. Then there was some thick strands sticking in front of his face. On the left side his face was completely hidden. His visible eye was pulsing with magic and was in a slitted form perfect match to a dragon. The hair that was still wild was almost like perfect straight spikes. The spikes seemed natural to his hair though as if born with it. He made a red cloak from some embers and soon it clipped right under his chin with two belt buckles, There was also four more down the front. Yet the last one was undone. Harry made the cloak broken along the bottom. It made the thing look as if was made of fire. Tonks looked at him and decided he needed one more thing. She used one more hot ember and created a ten foot blood red sash and Harry like the the cloak put a permanent charm on it. She then wrapped around his head. There was then about 3 feet of it hanging down his back. The now headband covered his eyebrows and covered his eye just a bit to make the socket glow green. She did one more style she pulled some of his hair in to the headband and so it came out and down in to the right of his face. The final touch was the hammer on his hip, then Excalibur was on his other hip.

They got it done just in time as girls were about to barge in with Zebora and Celeste following behind them. Harry had just leaned against the wall when the door opened. The girls all came in and were a bit red. They stopped when they realized the two where clothed and Tonks was almost laughing. Harry though is what shocked them. His outfit caused them all to flush deeply. Every single one of the girls even their moms had a single thought."_Damn, how am I supposed to act normal with him dressed like that. He is makes this so much harder._" Harry and Tonks could guess what was going through her mind. Tonks had the thoughts as she had helped him dress. To her she was torturing herself with her thoughts and a quick glance told her the girls were doing the same. Neville and Blaise finally came in and noticed every women was blushing as they looked at Harry and both groaned. Neville was the one who spoke up."Harry did you have to get a makeover. If you keep doing this there will be no women for the rest of us. Unless that is how you want to stop the bastards is take away all the women of the country more power to you. Yet can you leave your friends mothers out of it. Like I'm sorry but Blaise's mother looks like she is ready to jump your bones. So change before something happens that you regret. Or Blaise kills you for having sex with his mother."

Everyone looked at the young Gryffindor and was shocked he would say something so vulgar. Harry was still silent along the wall. Neville shrugged to the looks he got from everyone and finally seemed to notice the glowing eye locked on him. With this new gear and everything it was majorly unsettling and made him nervous. Everyone watched as Harry tapped on the other vambrace in a very slow clicking with his fingers. Blaise was going between glaring Harry and his mother at what Neville said and seeing it was almost true to a tee. Which was something he really did not want to happen

The noise now was the only the tapping from Harry. Everyone was confused now even if the girls were all still red. It seemed the quieter he was the hotter he got. Then Harry chuckled it was light but still there. Soon enough he was full out laughing at everyone's expression. Some of them were looking at him in confusion. He explained it through the laughs."This was the perfect prank. It was totally meant to be on Neville and Blaise and yet it worked on everyone, including you Nym and you helped me set it up. This could not of gone better. Although I am thinking this outfit is perfect. Imagine what the rest of Magical Britain would say when they see me. The vambraces look like fake hands the cloak looks like it was destroyed once and maybe hides something." He still was slightly chuckling as he finished and everyone now was sharing in his laughter as they thought of everyone's expression. Which unknown to them did not know Britain was under Microscope and everyone was still in a panic and the amount of drama going on is a shocking nothing like this has ever happened in the entire history of magic not even Voldemort's rise caused this much drama. Yet Harry will be causing more drama when he sets his feet back into Britain.

Hello everyone this is the Author. I am looking for a Beta to help edit the book so please message me on the site not the app if interested. I hope you are enjoying the book and hope you keep doing so


	25. Causing drama and healers apprentices

Eventually the days passed quickly and soon everyone was ready to get back to school. They heard from Sirius and Amelia that everyone was looking for Harry. Then the fact that Albus tried to attack Sirius in the Minister's office and when it came down keeping him in jail it seemed that he had to many people's ears and was able to leave jail and go back to the school. Even if the trail is only 10 days away thats plenty of time.

Harry and the crew actually just porkeyed to Hogsmeade ahead of the train. The parents also were there since they all wanted to spend the last day they could with their kids before the school year started again. When everyone landed at the portkey area. An alarm went off since not a government portkey. Which Amelia just silenced with a wave of her wand. Everyone was just finishing saying goodbye when the first carriages showed up. Harry looked at the carriages and soon walked over to the one in front. Some of the parents hitched their breaths as they saw him petting the Thestrals that pulled it. The rest of the friends were confused as to what was going on. Sirius was the one who spoke in a hushed tone hoping Harry did not hear."I can't believe I forgot he would see these creatures. To you kids what pulls the carriages is Thestrals. They are considered omens of death to most wizards in Britain. Since they look like semi-skeletal horse with dragon wings. They are carnivores as well so maybe that's why they have the death omen put to their names. Which for the most part is a sad thing, they are very loyal to those that gain their trust. The only way you can see them is if you witness a death. They are also very skittish and might attack if to many people get close to them."

The girls now were looking at Harry with a bit of concern. He witnessed two deaths in a matter of seconds. The first was his own mother who died to protect him. While the second one was the one who killed her and then tried to kill him right after. The girls wanted to rush to him but a skittish monster that is invisible to most people. Harry turned to everyone and the look in his eyes told them all what they hoped had not happened. He heard what Sirius had said. Before anyone could say anything to him they heard Hagrid's loud booming voice."Who are you? What are you doing here your not a student here?" When Harry turned to the man and he saw the glowing eye of Harry. Hagrid instantly knew who he was talking to those eyes are unforgettable since they were the death spell in colour. The style of his clothes was confusing him as if Harry was being dark or something. He saw the vambraces and figured the worst happened.

Harry simply got in the carriage and shut the door. Hagrid was confused as to why he acted like he did. He looked to the others and everyone shook their heads. The girls soon came up to the carriage, Daphne opened the door and was shocked. Harry expanded it and made it seem like the living room in the castle the one where they spent the break. There was even a fireplace to keep the carriage warm. Harry looked at the door and saw the two guys near the parents."Well are you going to join us in here. There is room and it beats waiting in the cold for the train." It seemed that was all the two needed and sure enough they were in the carriage enjoying the heat. The parents stared wide eyed as they saw what he did. They never thought of that when going to school. They suffered a lot of cold days in those carriages. Especially since they normally barely kept out the cold.

Sirius leaned his head in and asked Harry."So I am curious if there is any room for us before we leave and get out of the snow. Can you do that as a favour to us parents." Harry smirked before telling him like a goblin."Well yes you can, but there is always a price for a favour such as this." Now Sirius frowned but nodded his head. Harry motioned to everyone in the carriage and simple put it out there."You will train them in the ways of Animagus. When they discover their forms through the normal means. You will register them all with the IWC not with the council. Since that is not a private list and anyone can look at it. Do you understand me, Sirius Black?" Sirius was now really conflicted especially with all the parents only feet behind him. He could feel the glares at his head or the anger from a certain head of the DMLE. Some were for even thinking of the idea of doing it. The other was cause he better do it since the wind was picking up and it was getting colder. So he better agree or be very sore. Either way he is most likely in for a bunch of pain. He sighed before giving a slight nod. He then helped some of the single women in then got in himself while the husbands did their job.

Amelia was the last one helped into the carriage and she instantly smacked Sirius on the back of the head before starting to yell at him."What do you mean you will help them? You are not a Animagus either so how can you help them? Who do you think you are?"

Sirius knew he had to give it up and soon transformed right were he was. Soon a big black dog with red eyes and some black smoke from the mouth was standing there. The parents would of panicked if they would of seen the grimm before his transformation. Amelia was shocked but was turning red with anger. It seemed her anger was about to rage before Harry's calm voice broke the silence and even calmed her."Amelia don't my father, him and Peter were once unregistered. They all achieved the transformation in their 4th year. They did this all for one reason and only one reason. Their friend Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf since he was 4 I believe if I remember correctly. Also I believe Sirius is also registered with the IWC since leaving the school." This shocked them all since they all knew the man growing up and shook themselves as to how they didn't notice he was one or how they all disappeared for the three days.

This also shocked them into silence and acceptance of the deal. They knew having the animal forms was smart. Since most times people forget to look for them or if they are flying animals they can just fly away as well. The group stayed silent for another hour or so before they heard Hagrid knock on the door. Sirius returned to normal and opened the door. Hagrid looked inside then told them all while shocked at the state of the carriage."Hey folks just letting you know, the train is about ten minutes out. I recommend you change into your school clothes. Also the parents should leave before the train comes. Wait a second who did this it's amazing. I figure Professor Mcgonagall would have a hard time doing this. I will bring this up and expect a lot of points from it. Maybe it can be done to them all and make it better for the students."

The students looked to Harry who just shrugged since he really only did this to for fun. He wasn't really one to worry about points. Hell he focused on his studies and protecting everyone he can, well anyone who needs it. Even if the student is a 7th year Harry would protect them without a second thought. This caused him to be sought after from almost every girl. Harry knew though who mattered to him and stayed with them. He has developed some tender friendships of course not nearly like the ones he has with the people in the carriage of course. The parents and kids all said goodbye and soon the parents left. Sirius handed him a mirror and told him to say his name in it and he will be able to talk to him. Since this had a partner and Sirius always kept it on his person. The kids soon were separated by partitions one for everyone. Which were black so no one could spy on the others. Although no one would since it be trouble and painful. Even if some of the girls hoped Harry would still look.

Everyone seemed to change for the most part except for Harry. It seemed that he was being a bit rebellious. All he did was throw on the outer robe, which was supposed to cover arms and legs and match the under robes. Every time they see him in that it brings them to blushing deep future thoughts. Harry looked out the window and watched as the train made its way closer to the station. He frowned as he thought of the professors that were watching him. The meddler and DADA professor disturbed him and knew he had to deal with that. He was shocked when a acoustic guitar was put in his hands. He was shocked that his was hidden in a pocket but noticed something though. It was not his but one that was well good enough to play on. Harry sighed before tuning the instrument which didn't take long. He looked at everyone, they all looked excited and he knew there was no way to get out of it. He slowly started to play a song he had once heard on the radio.

_Nothing Else Matters_  
_By Metallica_

_So close, no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words, I don't just say_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_But I know_

_So close, no matter how far_  
_It couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_But I know_

_I never opened myself this way_  
_Life is ours, we live it our way_  
_All these words, I don't just say_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
_Every day for us something new_  
_Open mind for a different view_  
_And nothing else matters_

_Never cared for what they say_  
_Never cared for games they play_  
_Never cared for what they do_  
_Never cared for what they know_  
_And I know, yeah, yeah_

_So close, no matter how far_  
_Couldn't be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_No, nothing else matters_

Harry looked at everyone as he finished the song. Like his other ones he played it pushed his girlfriends to the limit. He put the guitar down and hugged Vanessa and Thellith who where sitting beside him. It seemed the girls were taking turns being beside him. Harry also noticed the students outside were looking at the carriage with shock and awe. He was now realizing that it happened once again as if he was cursed with that. He looked to Tracey who for some reason had her wand out. He knew instantly who did and just nodded to her. He wasn't worried anymore, it seemed people were still shocked by his talent and sure enough it made it entertaining since the magical world never really had much for music. Besides the Weird Sisters there was not much for music that the magical world listen to.

Since most students were now in the carriages after his performance the carriages headed to the castle. Harry was curious as to how it would turn out for the rest of the year. Harry knew they did not have to wear the robes all the time which was a good thing. He knew it was only for major feasts and classes. They could be wearing anything underneath the outrobes and be fine for the classes. So that is all Harry did was thrown the black robe on. After the ten minute ride to the school everyone left and Harry canceled the charms on the carriage. Harry lagged behind because he had said goodbye to the Thestrals that pulled the carriage. He gave them some pats and nuzzled the darker creatures. The way he smiled it seemed they like it to his friends.

Harry looked to his friends and smiled again and caught up to them with ease. They noticed it seemed as if he floated as he walked like his feet never touched the ground. They all soon walked into the castle and headed to the Grand Hall. It was close to supper which was perfect since it was just before noon when they left the Potter Castle. They were not the first ones in since there was quite a few people who stayed over the holidays. Which surprised them it seemed near 40 percent of the school did. This puzzled Harry as to the reason why. Vanessa answered his hidden question."Most of the students that stayed here are actually are orphans from the last war. Or were abandoned by their parents due to being magical. So they don't like to go back to the orphanages where they live."

This caused a sting to his heart and knew instantly, he had to do something for these students. Maybe a true place where any magical students can go anytime and feel safe. The potter castle here in Britain had 50 rooms so there was that. Plus he could get extensions put on and make the area safe for any kids. If that did not work he could buy land and set it up there and make it safe, even more safe than Hogwarts should've been. He had a mirror conversation to have later. It seemed that there was something the dogfather had to do soon.

He looked around and noticed the headmaster still had some bandages on his head chest and neck. He was curious as to why it was taking so long to heal. He noticed the man was glaring right at him. As if he was blaming him for his problems. Harry of course kept his word to Dante and kept the hammer on his hip. This of course gained some looks from people. Some of the professors looked ready to say something. Yet the look of Harry caused them all to not say anything. It was either the braces the glowing slitted eye or maybe his size. Or maybe it was a mix of all three if not all three.

That was till Harry sat down and put his elbows up and the vambraces were seen with some red wraps seen near the bottom of them, an new addition to the new look. Which actually Hermione told him to do for some reason. Some people were confused by this but it seemed madam Pomfrey was worried about the boy. She started to rise and go and inspect the boy. But Albus kept her at the table with a quick command. He had whispered it to her and she frowned but nodded. She looked back to Harry who did a very subtle wink to the healer. She seemed to relaxing at seeing the wink. Albus though didn't see it and was worried his weapon was now a cripple. Sure magic gloves might help but the person uses so much magic to make it work like normal it was hard to do anything else. He looked to the Longbottom boy and he sighed he was disappointed at how the boy turned out. He knew he had only one option, it had to be Harry. It was always going to be Harry Potter.

A few students seeing Harry could not believe it was him. Really the only thing that gave it away was the fact of who was hanging around him. Especially since he looked like a full grown wizard. Or the glowing green eye that reminded them of a snake. Everyone did notice the change of shape but shrugged it off. He did have a snake familiar so getting some traits was well documented from old stories. The vambraces shocked everyone and the hair style. It was so odd and different some sneered at it while some thought it was cool and suited him. Some of the older had the same thoughts as the school healer. Ron saw him and sneered till Harry looked him dead in the eye, it seemed like the slitted pupil shrunk and grew big again. The green glow was unnerving and made him shiver from too long eye contact eventually turning away. Not knowing that the sight will plague him for the rest of his life.

Harry was pissed as he locked eyes with the ginger boy. He was suppose to be in jail till the trail and yet here he was at the school. He glared at the boy till the ginger looked away which had a shiver to it. He smirked and waited for the rest of the school to come in. It seemed everyone had to stop and stare for a couple seconds. He shrugged since he knew he would get this reaction. He just focused on his friends and others in the immediate area. The team soon joined them and the team expressed concerns about him and the vambraces which all he just told them they won't have to worry he even has a better broom than the Nimbus. This shocked them and asked if he had gotten the Firebolt that was not suppose to come out for 2 years. Everyone heard about it but haven't seen one. Since the company was being very quiet about it so far.

Everyone was simply confused and told his team they will find out at practice when it restarts. Roger Davies still asked the question."Harry not to be rude, but how will you play with those? Aren't they really to cover some type of injury?" Harry's eye sparked and he turned Daphne."Can you help me. They need to see this?" She seems to understand and smirked small enough to be unseen. She grabs both gauntlets and pulls them off. Everyone gasped as his arms seemed to end in stumps. Harry looked at them and explained."This is what happens when you get ambushed by a very angry mother Nundu and her brand new baby. A group of friends I made helped me recover, unfortunately by then my hands were too far gone to be saved. They made these and when connected to my arms they connect to my magic and work well. The vambraces also allow me to use a wand and my staff. They actually require no magic to use or bend the fingers." Everyone was shocked that Harry ran into a Nundu and then someone was able to help him by replacing his hands.

The entire school seemed to settle down and wanted to listen to what happened. There was nothing that could describe what they heard. The respect for Harry was spreading more though the school. He decided to come back where he might struggle or be bullied for it. Harry could see where the school thoughts were going. By this time the girls put it back on. He whispered to himself '_**Ferrum Venti**_' he then slashed the table with the vambraces. To the schools shock and awe, the table was now slashed and had 5 deep cuts right through the table. After a second of the table standing it soon fell. Which thankfully no food was on the table yet, so there was nothing to fall to the ground. Everyone backed away from the table in shock. No one realized he used the magic to do the damage. Harry sighed and brought out dreadnought, he pointed and the table soon repaired to where it looked normal. Some of the teachers and students just shook their heads, they all forgot who they were curious about, if anything Harry wasn't an normal 11 year old first year.

Albus was sitting at the table with a deep frown etched on his face. He saw the damage from the Nundu and was confused of the material the vambraces were made of. He hadn't seen it and his alchemist mind was coming out. He wanted to study it but there was no way he could. Harry has stopped him at every turn to where he was now playing catch up to an 11 year old. This is not what he wanted, he did smile at when Harry slashed the table expecting some damage to the vambraces. In which he could find and study, yet he was shocked to the core. He watched as the vambraces went through the table as if the table was made of butter or as if Harry struck air even. Then Harry had the balls to repair the table like nothing with a simple point of his staff. The amount of spell power and magic needed to everything at once. The transfiguration skills needed is beyond a first year. He growled and glared at the boy who he hated with a passion. He did not notice that most of the staff was now glaring at the man. It seemed they all heard him and did not approve, they were after all in Harry's corner after Minerva talked to them all.

Everyone seemed to figure the excitement was over. Most of the Slytherin house hold did not notice that Thellith was there and that Theodore was missing or the fact they were one and the same person. Harry did send a letter to Snape in a warning about that so he could make her transitions simple and without fanfare. She is still nervous about everything since it be different if it got out. Sure the protections help, or the fact if the vampires find out she gets hurt they will destroy who ever did so. Vampires don't like people hurting anyone with their protection. With the Dracul protection on her she was now royalty to them. Plus she is dating the head of the family. When Harry sent a message to the closest coven, they agreed to protect her even in Hogwarts. He was confused till he noticed bats following them from a distance. He was worried about them attacking students. Yet there hasn't been an attack recorded in over 300 years in western Europe. He figured that they had either blood bags or blood replenishment potions.

Albus was figuring what to do when Minerva whispered to him." Will you quiet glaring and start supper we have hungry students and staff. Plus there is nothing you can do so do your job Albus." Albus shook his head and stood up. Everyone instantly settled down as he started to speak." Welcome back to Hogwarts students. There is no new announcements at this time so I think we should just dig in and enjoy the food." He waved his hands and sure enough the food appeared. The students soon were stacking the food on their plates. The conversations of the students were going on and so was the food eating. Harry glanced to the head table and noticed Pomfrey and Flitwick were talking and seemingly looking at him. He frowned but shrugged he would let them in on the plans. Plus he had to talk to flitwick about his new broom. Considering it is a broom not released or might be super fair.

Soon everyone was done for super and soon everyone was about to leave. The group got up and was about to leave that was till Madam Pomfrey came over and almost grabbed Harry. If Daphne did not step in the way. Harry could feel it and turned to her. He raised an eyebrow at the presence of the healer. She sighed before explaining why she was there."Me and Flitwick thought it would be good to check the injuries and make sure the infection or anything else was truly taken care of." Harry stopped her and asked her. "May you, Flitwick and I talk about this in the hospital wing. This is of course is a private matter and since he is head of my house he should know this as well."

Everyone wanted to with him but knew that these situations were only for them. It was patient and healer private privileges. So everyone agreed to meet tomorrow in the courtyard or in the ravenclaw common room to those who can be there. Harry and two staff members soon where heading to the hospital room. The two staff members didn't notice that a meddler was trying to follow them. That was till a certain poltergeist came around. Peeves managed to grab his robes and sink them into the stone. This caused the man to fall flat on his face and lose control of his notice-me-not-charm. After cutting his robe clear of the stone he looked up and saw they just shut the door. He went to the door and tried to open it and was launched back from the ward on the door. Albus got mad and waved his wand and soon tried again and was blasted back once again. He growled and left the hall, all the while trying to hit Peeves with curses and hexes. While Peeves was floating around them and throwing things back at him.

Harry, Professor Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey where now in the hospital ward alone. The three of them soon went to a bed. She pointed at it to Harry and he complied. Before she could get to the rant of the one she had planned Harry raised his hand to stop her. He soon was explaining the braces."Now before madam Pomfrey tries to take her strip of my skin. I have to confess something. There is nothing wrong with me these were gifts, from Kogan, King of the Dwarves of america. I recently returned the Arkenstone to them. In which he promised to aid me in the war that is coming. He also did what the goblins did. I am now also a brother to him as well. So the story told earlier was just to throw Dumbledore a false lead and to make him panic."

The two adults were shocked by the story and Madam Pomfrey was confused about this so called future war. Flitwick waved it off and she nodded. She still turned to Harry and asked him."Harry now that you told us the truth. I would still like to check you over. Since I am guessing you were in America and they have some different sicknesses there I suggest you stay for a while and get your potions for them." Harry almost smiled and told her."I am the Last of the Dracul line. Which is where the vampires come from. I get all the benefits of the Vampires without the need to drink blood. So I am immune to ny sickness a wizard or non-magical can get. Also thanks to that I might outlive the next ten generations. of witches. I guess Flitwick hasn't told you yet. I am not just Harry James Potter. I am officially Harry James Potter-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Le-Fey-Perverell-Dracul-Pendragon and Evans also the presumptive heir to the Black family. Especially since Sirius Black is unable to have kids and named me his heir. I am so the adoptive son to Morgana Le-fey. So no bowing or anything please your my healer and my elder."

Madam Pomfrey was almost in shock from what she just heard. All she could do was look at the 11 year old and gap like a fish out of water. Flitwick came over and shook her gently. Which shook her from the state of shock she was in. She looked closely at him and noticed the eye that was visible. The eyes that dragged anyone who looked into them. She noticed the slitted pupil and had to ask him."Um, Harry did you know that your eye's if they were red they would be exactly like Who-should-not-be-named?" Harry shrugged and said nothing. He did though take off the vambraces and showed the now unglamored hands. The wrappings were noticeable all the way up and they noticed it was red like the cloak and his headband. He flexed every finger and then unwrapped the wraps. Sure enough his hands were perfectly fine under them.

Promfrey sighed and still scanned him and noticed he was more healthy than anyone she has ever seen. She soon just shrugged it off it figuring that it was due to his blood lines. Considering all his bloodlines were actually extinct. Yet they now were all tied into one person. One who she noticed was being watched by Albus like a hawk watches a mouse. She was never a fan of the man but he was paying her more than St. Mungo's would. She has always wanted to teach a few other people to be healers. There was a few perspectives here in the school. She had her eyes on Vanessa Prince and Nymphadora Tonks, even if she was only a third year. She knew talent when she saw it, considering she comes every now and then to ask for some spells for healing minor stuff. She will have to approach them, yet for some reason she felt like she should as him."Harry what do you think if I offered Vanessa Prince and Tonks a position as apprentices to learn to be healers? I've noticed they both have the mind set for it. Also this is not just because they are close to you. I have been keeping an eye on both since the first time they came in here for some reason."

Harry looked the at the healer he raised a eyebrow at the thought she took. He saw the major benefits of it since they will be around later and he could see them anytime. Which since being in a relationship with them and Vanessa leaving might cause some issues. Now with this idea it might not happen at all. Which to be honest is the best any of them could hope for. He nodded his approval and so did Flitwick even if he was not asked. Harry added a new idea as well."Maybe I should come down here on weekends and teach you some the famous and mythical healing spells of Helga Hufflepuff? I only ask you only teach any who apprentices under you no one else not any at St. Mungo's." Both adults there were shocked he knew the spells or was willing to teach some family magic. Since most pureblood families kept it private for a reason, then again Harry wasn't a normal she could do was nod and gave a quick oath to only teach it her apprentices and no one else. Harry nodded and stood up and told them both." I know there is much to discuss and we can later, but I think it should be time for me to head to bed. Since there is school in the morning even if I'm done all theory and practical of the school I still have to attend. Plus im only 11, I need sleep and to be ready for tomorrow. Plus we can leave as well the meddler is gone from the door and is in his office from what I can feel." This again made them shake their heads it seems Harry sensing magic is beyond normal. Flitwick also now was going over his mind on what to do to make him less bored in class. But that may have to wait until a different day to figure out. For now it was time to head to his chambers and rest up for the school year. As Flitwick fell asleep he had one thought."_These next few years will be interesting but also hell for headaches. Why did I get involved in this? Oh well to late, there is nothing I can do but enjoy the ride._" After those thoughts the hlf goblin professor fell asleep.


	26. plans and death of a possessed teacher

Time passed quickly at Hogwarts it was soon only 3 weeks till everyone goes home for the summer. Which the group was thankful for they were excited for the holidays away from Dumbledore. They all had plans to go back to Canada since he would never find them there. Even if he did there was nothing he could do. They never trusted him anymore after the trail after the christmas break. Especially since the trail was almost a farce and he only lost his ICW position and was not chief warlock as well. The group was still nervous though, they knew there was something coming. Harry especially felt worried he could feel something was wrong with in the castle itself. Hell every day in DADA class him and the professor always had a glaring match. It seemed the man was not happy with him. Well considering there has been three incidents that involved him. Harry soon would make his eyes slit and it would make the man shudder and focus on the class. Everyone always reacted that way. Well except for the group of friends of Harry. They seem to like it when he does it since everyone backed off and left them all alone. Sure they had some mild friendships with some other students but not as close as their group was.

Vanessa and Nymphadora were also approached the day after Harry went in the hospital room. They of course accepted the offer of being apprentices which was near a seven year program. Which somehow was the same as the amount of time Harry was staying in school. Dumbledore of course tried to stop that from happening of course. But Pomfrey pointed out that any healer is allowed two apprentices no matter the age. As long as the two were above first year students and had the true mindset of a healer in which these two did. So the two doing some everyday was never bad thing and they were learning a lot from her. The group and Pomfrey knew exactly why he did not like it. Vanessa and Tonks have shown they like Harry in public with kisses, such as to the cheek or rarely a true kiss. Those were for when they were only together as a group Neville and Hannah and Susan were getting very close as well. It seems Albus doesn't want anymore girls around Harry. All because they would notice if anything was wrong with him or the girls themselves. Or if all their own behaviors change to much to be normal. Pomfrey also agreed with these even after the few conversations with albus always left her with headaches. She had Vanessa check her for potions and charms after every conversation. Which so far has been clean and he hasn't tried anything. Showing the man also had some tact or knew when not to do anything drastic.

The group was discussing the DADA professor and his behavior as of late. He seemed to be even more stuttery and always checking his shadow as he walked around the school. He did try to avoid touching students especially Harry. He was worried about his girlfriends and betrothed. The man was dangerous no matter what he he showed to the rest of the school. He would have to bait the man was till the twins came up as he was thinking. They did try to prank him and Vanessa but it seemed they could not get them. Nothing they did seemed to work or the pranks ended up against them. When they tried the others of the group they soon were pranked hardenough the entire school almost felt bad for them. He looked at them and they froze."May I ask what the dethroned twin pranking kings want? I am trying to figure out the big riddle to get past a obstacle, that may save some one or many people. So I don't really have the time for you two at the moment."

The twins smiled before doing the classic pingpong twin speak they were famous for."Well master Harry. WE may be able to solve that. If your curious a simple box to play music my calm the savage beast of the underworld. Time enough to find a hidden fall under a door, while a light may clear a path in the dark. eyes and speed of a dragon may keep up to the key. While a master of tacs can cause the king to fall. Beyond that is unknown to us, the DADA has tried a few times and has failed so far to get past the kings. But who knows maybe it wasn't the answers you need but maybe you will have more time for your treasures to present some stones." With that the twins left quickly since they had pranks to plan and products to make. Harry in the meanwhile frowned for a second before he shook his head. He had to desided avoid conversations with them in the future. They provided a version of whiplash from their twin speak. He was confused for a minute they had worse riddles than a Sphynx. Which most kill the person for trying to figure it out. Maybe they had Sphynx blood flowing through them.

Then suddenly as if hit by a lightning bolt the answer came to him. They just gave way the ways through the tests, well the ones they found so far. Or the fact the Voldemort vessel is trying and somehow failing to get through the tasks. Which is amazing considering the fact two third years have no trouble and yet he couldn't do it. This must be driving the vessel insane and the spirit as well. Harry soon was running to the Ravenclaw the stones where they met before. He sent four patronuses to get everyone there and this of course did not include the teachers. Since they were protecting the stone and under oath not to say outright the tests of it. Harry got there before the rest of them and soon casted some charms and wards around the stones. He did have to give it to the twins they were masters of information gathering and were smarter than what they showed. Then again those two's pranks where of course failing most of the courses so they avoid getting ministry job like their mother wants for them.

Soon the friends and loved ones where showing up at their little hide away outside. After a few minutes of them all staggering in at different times they were all together. Harry soon explained everything to them that the twins said and most of them agreed. They now were worried about how the DADA professor was also trying to get through the challenges. Yet he also seemed not serious about it, it was as if he was waiting for the right moment to strike to finish it. Yet it seemed the meddler was not doing anything about it.

Vanessa snapped after hearing the story and what it might mean."Harry I remember madam Pomfrey was saying there was a session for the council tomorrow and Albus was invited to speak for some reason. I know Flitwick is going as is my mom for your seat proxy's. From which I know that the seats really have caused hell and confusion on the council. I believe the session is for next friday. It might be the time for him to act since the meddler will be gone." Harry nodded and knew that was when he would go for it then. Even if it was fruitless since the stone was gone. But they still had to deal with him he was too dangerous to be around the school. There was many things that could happen if they did not deal with the man. If he wasn't dealt with then maybe the students or even the rest of Britain might be in danger.

They all agreed to wait for the professor to go down and maybe the shade of Voldemort as well. In which Vanessa would set up a rune to let them known when he was going there. Then soon as it was tripped they would head down to stop the man. Harry would alert them and the few teachers. All with small Patronuses and when they started the challenges. Even if by now they wouldn't be that bad besides the chess board they knew that was there. They were curious if they could just watch it or would have to be pieces in which he was worried they would get hurt. Harry did implement if it was pieces then most would leave and leave Vanessa and Harry to do the rest. Even if Hermione and Daphne were not the happiest about it. They did understand since they have more knowledge and would maybe be enough to put up a fight, if it came down to that really. He was the one really that had to go even it technically was playing to the meddlers plans.

The kids thankfully were glad it was friday and the session was tomorrow so sleeping in was a nice option. They knew they would have to act fast as they had planned. Before they could go and do the start their plans they hear the cannon blast. They did not realize how late it was from their visiting. It seemed to make the time pass before their eyes. Which for the group was not a bad thing. It made the school go by faster and made them all closer. They again remember the parents even Neville's grandmother said yes. Hermione's parents soon were actually moving to the estate, so it was less transporting by magical means it was a bit rough on them. So the group as if they were an army headed to supper as one, it was almost as if they were one being. Harry of course was in the front. Staff and his new normal clothes fully now out. He soon notice even if the cannon went off only 3 minutes ago, yet the grand doors were shut to the dining hall. It seemed it was like someone shut them and about 40 percent of the student population. Harry and the group watched as they all turned around at the sound of the tapping of his staff touching the stone work.

Harry looked at the student's there and saw it was ones who respected him or where friendly with him. He sighed and stopped near the group as if he was figuring something else. He felt the magic holding the door shut and realized it was the meddlers and did it purposely. He sighed and let his staff go, it stayed standing as if he was still holding it. He soon walked through the students they all have started to give him space. Which was maybe a good thing since he had some magic rolling off him. As he kept his walk through the students he grabbed the hammer on his hip. The students gasped as he brought it out. People had asked about it but never received an answer. He did have the right to some secrets and they kinda understood that. Of course there has a been a few that tried to pry but he just closed down and refused answer anymore.

Harry was now right in front of the door maybe 4 feet away. A sigh soon left his lips as he held the hammer in his hands. Looking at the hammer as he was contemplating whether or not to use it. He spun it in his hand before gaining a determined look and glared at the doors. Harry drew his hand holding the hammer back everyone finally saw the full size of it and realized most would not be able to lift it. Then as if he was hitting a wall he smashed it into the wards on the door. Which under the strength of the hammer, the wards snapped and the twin doors open. Which then smashed into the wall they were bolted to. This gave a sense of deja vu to everyone. Since Albus did it when he came back in the first term. Just not as much style as Harry did it just now. Harry didn't stop after that he just walked in with every student that was outside. They followed him in like a general as he is off to war. They once were shocked when the students and teachers were staring at them. Some even had their wands drawn with what seemed spells on their lips, yet most of them had wide eyes. Harry's eyes tightened and soon where glowing and had his slitted look. It caused many to falter and some to get a shiver down their spines.

Harry though was focused on the head table and had eyes locked with the headmaster. Everyone soon realized he was having a battle of the minds with the man. Everyone knew this was almost more danger being there now, than before when the doors were closed. A battle of the minds was something dangerous since it can cause major incidents of magic to fly everywhere. To everyone it seemed if the two would wage a war right there. Some were ready to dive under the tables just incase. That was till Harry stepped forward and the headmaster was soon forced back with a force of a blungener. He was sent through his chair and tumbling along the ground till he hit the wall. Everyone was shocked a battle of the minds and the headmaster lost to a 11 year old.

When everyone turned back to Harry they all had their breaths taken way. He was floating about 5 feet in the air with both staff and hammer in his hands. No one figured out how he had his staff again in his hand. Everyone noticed the elements were now floating around her. The candles near him lost their flames, some of the loose cobblestone broke fully away and joined the flames. Water from pitchers formed globes and joined the other elements. Finally the wind broke through the windows. Causing glass to fly everywhere and to some that lived on the coast it was like the storms that come from the ocean. Then something scared them all to high hell. Lightning bolts where coming through the windows and striking him. Yet the power from the bolts seemed contained and everyone watched as Harry looked at the headmaster and seemed ready to strike at him but it seemed not to come. Harry it seemed was calming down and slowly returned to the ground every element seemed to go back to where it belonged as if nothing happened. Even the broken windows returned and was whole. It was as if he never showed his power. Yet every student who did not like him all had one thought not realizing they all had the same one."_What the hell is he? I'm fucked if I mess with him or his friends. He will destroy anyone who does them wrong._"

Harry turned away from the man and soon just sat down, he acted as if nothing had just happened. The friends and the others all sat down and just started to eat as if nothing ever happened. Even most of the staff joined them in enjoying their food. The only one who checked up on the headmaster was Pomfrey. Yet it seemed like she did not like the idea either considering the scowl on her face. Once she was done healing him she woke him up and simple walked away to finish her supper. Considering most healers give some potions after waking up someone up from that type of fight. The man himself was trying to get up due to his age and the basic healing he was a bit weak of course. Having a battle like that was draining on someone his age. Actually hell even his brief battles with his out of control creation was easier than compared to Harry. It felt it was as if he fought a god one who only let him live because he wasn't worth killing. One who could of ended him with simple snap of his finger. He now knew he had to end Harry Potter before he lost control again.(Not even realizing even after all this he already did. He is insane for a reason.) He finally got to his feet and noticed everyone was now eating and trying their hardest to not look at him. It seemed though as if half of the Slytherin and a few Gryffindors were pale and shaking in fear. All the while looking at Harry as if he was a grim reaper or something outer worldly. He scanned a few people and saw the end result of their fight. He saw what Harry did after and realized that him, Riddle and Grindelwald would all lose even if fighting together.

Harry simply ate his food talked with those around him and forgot all the weird looks he got from some around him. He focused on his friends and some who answered questions. He didn't answer certain ones of course. Yet there was one that kept getting asked."Why does your hammer have the Gryffindor crest when you're a Ravenclaw and a Potter?" Harry would simply shrug before saying."Maybe because the Potters came from one of his daughters after the other disappeared. Who really knows. Lady magic saw me right to be the heir and so that's that."Everyone could see he was not being completely open about it. So most left him alone, yet there was always few who kept the really only had to eiter flair a tiny bit of magic or for others tapping his fingers on the head of the hammer. Which most of the time sent everyone away from him since seeing him win the battle of the minds with Albus it scared a lot of people away if he acted a bit off put.

Harry had plenty of time to talk to both Sirius and a few of the other adult thanks to the mirror Sirius gave him. The alliance of course was spreading which thankfully with Filius and Celeste were spearheading everything and soon were gathering allies from all three factions of the council. There was so much to do but it was slowly getting done. There was some students that were glaring at him for what was going on with their parents. It seems as Lord Black Sirius was doing what his family was famous for using black door dealing and blackmail to get things done. One was actually removing Malfoy from the board of governors for the school. Which was actually easier than it should be almost as if the man did not put up a fight. Sirius just reminded him that unless he doesn't back down the marriage he is in would be cancelled and void. Which would ruin the Malfoy family since it was the money from the Black side of the marriage that kept him a float since after the war.

Harry also had been looking into the finances of his houses. Which with all of them he could more than likely buy the entire magical britain. There so much in every account he and his families for almost 200 years just on the interest from the accounts. He also though was looking into businesses not just in britain but all over the world. There was so much chances for it out there in the non magical world as well he asked the goblins to focus first on Europe. While the Dwarves did so in both north and south america. There was really only the Asian area where he need to get a foot in the door to start gathering allies there. There was so many things that Harry was doing he barely had time for class. It seemed he was almost slipping into something else. He was tempted to really take the world by storm but knew if he did things to fast it would be even more destructive to for him and the magical world. He was though going to slowly find a way to deal with the paper. Sirius had been telling him about a certain reporter that was known for destroying people for her amusement. He had seen her stories at a quick glance. He hated the paper most of it was micromanaged by the Minister and his undersecretary. He will have to fix that so it will be what it should.

The next morning Harry could feel as if something was wrong in the castle. He didn't feel the wards Vanessa and him set up. He frowned and called out for the elf he knew."Oriel please come here for a second." Sure enough the little house elf appeared. She now was wearing the uniform of his elves at the castle. Yet instead of the potter crest it was the Hogwarts one. The uniform was a mix of the french maid and one of a goth punk. Harry shrugged it and noticed the elf was waiting for her orders or his questions."Has the DADA professor done anything or gone to the third floor?" He noticed the elf shook for second before nodding and explaining."Yes Master Harry. He went to the floor only about ten minutes or so ago. He shifted into a wraith so the wards he encountered at the door were useless and were destroyed when he passed them. If you and Mistress Prince hurry you can meet up with him." Harry nodded and sent a messenger Patronus to all the friends giving them all a heads up about what happened. He soon was heading out and he saw Vanessa waiting for him at the common room. She smiled and held her hand out and he took it and they soon took off to the 3rd floor.

They were quiet as they headed to the corridor. Harry was feeling a spark of life behind the door. Yet there was three brains behind it. He knew of course it was the Cerberus known as Fluffy. There was so much wrong with this picture. These XXXXX creatures and they need to be outside or in big area's for them. He looked to the dog and destroyed the music box that was keeping it asleep. Vanessa was surprised but that was till she felt the waves of magic that were slowly rolling off him. It seemed that it was calming the beast and sure enough a bunch of red chains broke from the beast. It was as if the creature was forced to be the way it was now today. Vanessa then was treated to something that almost classified as to funny. It was the most funniest thing she had ever seen. Harry was soon being licked by all three heads and their big tongues. Which soon made him super wet and covered in slopper. Yet something different was happening at the same time. The giant three headed dog was shrinking in size to where it was only about a size of a baby one it was about six feet. Harry started to do a growling type of talking to Fluffy and the dog suddenly ran out the still open door and was going to where it seemed to live before. Harry and Vanessa soon jumped down through the trap door. Harry did go first and caught her in his arms as he landed on the strangling plant. She blushed as he held her close in his arms.

Vanessa again watched as he let his magic roll away and the plant under them soon was burning to a crisp as it was dry as tinder. Yet the minuscule flames that were glowing blue never seemed to be of heat but of coldness to her. It was like he was the only heat in the room. The plants gave away before dropping them down yet once again, down into a corridor that was not very well lit. Which lead them down a hallway, as they walked down the dark and seeming endless hallway. Yet as they walked down the hallway and were hearing a fluttering of wings here and there. As they kept walking the sound was getting louder. Soon was sounding like bees this raised their eyebrows since these sounded massive. Yet soon as they cleared the hallway and entered the room bigger than they thought. They were now confused as to why the room seemed empty and yet the noise was so loud and all they could see was a training broom. It was hovering right in the middle of the room. Vanessa looked to Harry. She was a normal flyer yet he was was something no one has ever seen. She has watched as he did drills during the break and he had his elves shooting arrows and yet he never got hit. It was like he ha a sense to avoid anything dangerous or harmful to him unless it was to protect his friends. Then he will either destroy who ever did the deed.

Harry could see the look she gave him and nodded before pulling out his new broom. Soon as the broom was out it seemed the keyes speed up Harry could tell it was not enough. He noticed a different door on the other side of the room. he motioned for her to wait by it and mounted his broom. He noticed they were flying like a group of sardines in the ocean. Harry was the Merlin hunting he looked for a key that matched the rusty looking lock on the door. He knew it was a old one and most of the keys look newer as if only created or were just cleaned. He finally noticed one was a little gimped and knew that this was the key and that Quirrell had been a bit rough with it. He smirked and soon was shooting off like a rocket he noticed the room was made like a seekers best friend. It was the perfect way to train if he wasn't one of the best Hogwarts has ever seen. He only had to chase the key for about 25 seconds before a perfect catch. Yet this is where it banana's. The other keys turned on him, so he stepped up the speed and moves and he did a hastily pass off to Vanessa. Which she did not waste any time and used the key to open the door. She held it open for him as he finally got away from the other keys and shot through the door and she slammed it shut and locked it up quick. Which was a good thing as the door was slammed into by every single key in the room. Some sounded as if they actually stayed stuck in the door, while a few clattered to the ground.

She waited for Harry to get off the broom before they continued. They and were not surprised by the huge chess set. Yet they were surprised when every piece bowed to them and simply let them through to the next door. Not really wanting to look a gifted horse in the mouth they continued on their way. They both had their wands out and were ready when they had a raspy breathing. When they opened the next door they were shocked when there was a giant in the room and was injured badly. Harry and Vanessa came close the giant eyed them wearly. His hand was on a very crude war hammer. Well it looked more like a tree trunk. Harry looked the giant in the eye. Then started speaking in Jotun as if speaking it all his life."Humble giant we are not going to hurt you in any shape or form. In fact how about I transport you out of the castle and back to your home. Vanessa here in fact might be able to heal you. I could to yet it might be to counter productive as I have too much power to be a true healer."

The giant seemed to look at Harry surprised he could speak his language and thought his options he knew he was slowly dying and if left here he would. Plus if he kept the scars he could rise in his clan for surviving such wounds even if caused by a wizard. He nodded and asked only one question."If she heals me let me keep the scars. It will raise me in the eyes of the clan. I will also speak of your kindness and the hill giants of Britain will stand by you. Just make sure you kill the demon who did this to me." Harry agreed and turned to Vanessa, who he simple told her what he wanted and she had a scowl since a healer tries not to cause scars or let them stay. She had a mini battle with herself and finally agreed with her patient. The healing did take a while because he was a giant after all and was almost 10 times her size. Harry had to help her by giving her magic. Which while doing it made her feel as if she was floating. Soon the injuries were dealt with and Harry found the area where his tribe was and set the portkey off a bit so the giant wouldn't appear in the village or anything and sent him on his way. With a slight warning about that the dark lord is not as dead as everyone thinks and such a man caused his wounds. So when he tells his story to the tribe he can be the giant who survived the dark lord. The giant was stunned but nodded and again told him what he would support Harry whenever the drums of war sounded.

The two soon left the room and climbed down a spiral staircase and could hear the DADA professor arguing with what they assumed was Voldemort on the back of his head. Which caused Vanessa to pause she may be a 7th year student, but she was not one for dueling or such violent actions. She was a healer and a potions studier hoping to be a healer later. Harry was a true battler through and through. He had the knowledge of the founders and Morgana behind him. He was ready to do this so she waited back just enough to be hidden but close enough to be there just incase something goes wrong. Harry came forward and noticed the man was staring into the mirror confused as to how to get the stone out. It seemed he sensed Harry and turned to him. Now looking at Harry with a smirk on his face, as if this is was exactly what he wanted to happen.

"Ah mister Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. It was about time that you joined me here. You have been a big thorn in my side this year. First the trolls, then you can't even fall off a broom, mind you someone lighting my cloak on fire saved you from dying that day. Then you are a werewolf, but not just any but a dire werewolf. Now I am curious as to how that came to be. They haven't been seen in Britain in 200 years. How have you managed to live so far this year." He winced in pain as a raspy voice rang out, which cause Vanessa to shiver in the staircase."Quirrell focus on the task you need the stone he will get it for you." Quirrell stammered as he turned back to the mirror."He is a child he won't desire the stone my lord."The rasp voice rang out again." He will he desires to stop us so the stone will come to him." Harry almost chuckled as he spoke to the back of his head."Oh how the mighty has fallen. The great Voldemort nothing more but a Parasite sucking the life and magic out of people. You have become so pathetic. Then again a baby destroyed you the last time around so maybe this is a step up from that after all."

This seemed to make both Voldemort and Quirrell both angry. Quirrell turned to Harry and seemed to have a curse building on his tongue before Voldemort spoke again."Let me see him, I am strong enough this is between me and him. So give me control like a good vessel."Quirrell shuddered and unwrapped the turban and in the Mirror was a face now exposed and glaring at the boy in the mirror. Then the body of Quirrell shuddered again as Voldemort took over his body. He was moving like a duelist, throwing spells and curses at Harry. All of them were dark and very destructive to say the least. Most of them of course were missing but destroying some stone. There was one spell that even hit near the spot Vanessa was hiding behind. This of course almost her scream but she pressed her hands to her mouth to keep herself quiet. Thankfully Harry was ready and brought out Dreadnought. This made the possessed man pause at the sight of the staff. No one has used a staff in a while well Alastor Moody did but he was always a crazy bastard. He noticed Harry was a bit different as well bone and scales covered his body in a partial transformation. This caused him to raise a eyebrow at the transformation. He soon focused back at throwing spells at the teen who seemed to be dodging everything with ease.

Harry was glaring and ready to fight. Yet it seemed that the Quirrell possessed by Voldemort jumped at him as if to strangle him. It seemed that he had enough of trying to hit him with spells. Harry sighed as he noticed this new behavior which was really not unsurprising at all. He remembered the talk he had with Morgana about the ritual his mother did. As long as his blood was not flowing in Voldemort's body he could not touch him in any shape or form. So Harry waited milliseconds before contact and did something no one expected he headbunted the man. Which where the contact happen caused flashes of pain to both of them. Quirrell screamed and tried to wrap his hands around his neck. This caused Quirrell to scream and back away he watched as his hands turned to ash and flowed away from his body on a random and strange wind. Harry now took the chance and let the Vambraces fall to the ground and grabbed the man's head both the front and back. Then sent a blast of magic from hands. This caused the man to smash into the mirror and it shattered never to be used in anything ever again. The possessed Professor tried to stand up and walk towards Harry but soon was crumbling to ash. He got to about 3 feet from Harry when he fell apart completely. Harry was nervous he backed up a bit and watched as a shade of Voldemort floated up. The shade was screaming Harry shook his head and sent a blast of fiendfyre at the shade. Which did destroy it as if was only smoke. Harry did not notice a small bit of the shade slipped away and fled through a crack in the wall.

Harry turned to the staircase and Vanessa was watching it seemed with panic and yet there was a bit of either love or lust in her eyes. Harry hugged the girl and she brought his slightly taller frame down and smashed her lips to his. Showing her worry and relief that he was okay. They soon heard a cough from behind them, making them realize they were now being watched. There standing there was the meddler. It seemed news reached him and he came back to the castle. He had a look of confusion and a bit of hate on his face. The meddler soon asked them."How did you two get into here? This was a area not allowed to the students. Yet you are here and in a area of destruction. Why is the mirror of Erised broken and the traces of Dark magic around the room? Also what is the pile of dust there, you both will have to come with me?"

Harry looked at him and smiled at the meddler before explaining."Well sir, you are actually within the limit of the 100 feet so either back up. We also want our head of house and the deputy headmistress here for this. You know what we will all meet in your hospital wing. We just saved this school and maybe the magical Britain from a mad man. We also destroyed the mirror at sucks in someones magic because it is a dark artifact. YOU endangered everyone here in the school. There is over 40 people that know we went here. We did your job your are failing the school as a headmaster. Now leave and maybe I won't be bring this up with the board and DMLE." Harry settled in a glare with his hammer and staff in his hand. There was a bubble of fire, it seemed and the edges cutting into the earth and stone. The air was stifling and was making the old man even take some steps back. Soon as he was over the hundred foot line the pressure stopped. Harry wrapped a arm around her as a raven and griffin Patronus left with messages to the two to meet them at the hospital wing. There was a flash of blue fire cold as death and of a blizzard and suddenly Albus was all alone in a area in the belly if the castle. He was shocked seeing Harry do this yet again in a place where only the in charge should be able to do so and yet he lost his power to do so. Albus knew he had to get to where the boy was which was the hospital. He growled as he stomped to the medial wing, which he knew the two teachers and the two Ravenclaws would meet him there.


	27. School year one ending

Harry and Vanessa were now instantly in the Hospital Wing in the blast of cold air and snow. Of course, they did it just to the side of it so no one got hit by the icy air and snow. Since someone complained the fire burnt their clothes when he did it at the Quidditch match. When the fire was gone they saw all their friends there waiting for them including some of the newer friends. Of course, both Minerva and Filius were there as well, with some slight worry on their faces and when they saw the two there was relief in their eyes. Also seeing the two unhurt made it even better.

Madam Pomfrey was there glaring at them for their flashy entrance not catching they just teleported inside the castle, Since no one really did try to after hearing some of the old stories. Plus there was snow and ice now inside it her hospital wing something she did not like. The girls that were close to Harry quickly came over and made sure he and Vanessa weren't hurt. Which surprised everyone they were perfectly fine even if he did just fight a teacher, not that the adults knew that yet. There was not even a bit of clothing ruffed from everything including the travel. Harry and Vanessa were just finished being scanned for injuries and getting all the slobber removed from when fluffy covered him when the doors opened with a bang causing the doors to hit the walls. Everyone looked to the door and weren't shocked when the meddler came in with an angry snarl on his face. Everyone raised their eyebrows at the man. As he was coming in everyone could see he was very close to losing what little control he had left.

Albus looked to everyone and had a hand in his robes as he glared at everyone there. Everyone, there was worried about what he had in his hands. Hell, he has tried to curse a teacher in the back once before so wouldn't be surprised if he tried it again. He was now pacing as he glared at the two who were down there in the trap. Doing what he had actually wanted him to do besides breaking the mirror. Harry was not really surprised he knew the man was ready to lash out. Harry secretly set up shields to protect everyone that was on his side with thought and flick of a finger. Harry was ready even dreadnought was out on full display. He would defend his friends no matter what

This now made everyone extremely worried, Harry only did bring out that staff for when things were serious. He looked to the people he cared about and then back to meddler. He could tell everything was getting the man closer to the edge. Albus seemed to finally have enough of the staring match. He seemed ready to run at Harry, yet something was holding him back it seemed. It soon made the man stop in mid-step it seemed. As if he thought of a better way to challenge the boy.

Albus stood straight and now there was an Aura of power trying to come from him. Everyone could tell he was trying to be intimidating almost like a rooster puffing out his chest. Yet as he soon dwarfed by Harry who finally unleashed his own power, not everything but enough to make the man stop since it went beyond what Albus had in his prime.

The amount of power did not affect the ones behind him as the shield was fully visible to see as the power washing off Harry was now covering the shield. It was a gold and green in a swirling vortex around them. Albus in the meantime was almost brought to his knees from the power brought upon his shoulders.

Harry stopped when he felt the man gave up the power fight. Albus looked at the boy and had fear and hate in his eyes. He staggered back as he got to his feet and stammered as regal as he could."Harry stop this foolishness, you and Vanessa are in enough trouble as it is. Both of you know it was against the rules to go down that corridor. Then you attacked me just now and killed a teacher and destroyed a priceless artifact owned by the school. This is grounds for expulsion and the sealing of your magic." Harry simply waved and the man's mouth slammed shut. The meddler tried to open his mouth but found he could not. Albus looked to Harry and glared.

Harry shook his head as he chuckled." Oh, Albus, you have always been involved in politics one way or another for over half a century. You also just contradicted yourself in your own words. At the start of the term during the start of year feast, you said and I quote. 'The corridor on the left of the third floor is out of bounds. **Unless** the person wants to die a painful and meaningless death.' Unquote, so maybe me and Vanessa wanted to die together so we headed down there to the Third floor. Now you being the chief warlock you know the ways of politics. Also, we know you were planning and hoping for me to go down there anyway to do whatever scheme you had planned." Harry paused and gathered some breath as he finished explaining to everyone even Albus.

"Considering there was the late DADA Professor down there waiting for me. Who you hired and has he taught every single year in the school. Why does it take all year to teach on how to avoid trolls and giants. Which one he let into the castle and then by your orders he kidnapped the son of the hill giants leaders right here in Britain. That alone could have started a revolt of the giants. You're being complacent and hiring a man who was possessed by the wraith of Voldemort. He could have killed everyone here in the school to fulfill his dreams of conquest. Hell, he tried to do it me four times this year alone, three before tonight mind you. You are the one to blame for this farce of a school year and what has happened. As for the artifact, the Mirror of Erised. That was a dark and very twisted artifact that YOUR family created. That thing was created by your ancestor with the intent of destroying the light families. Which included in the Potters and who knows how many more, hell you admitted to your family trying to destroy my mother's ancestral line. Yet that's for a different time, now back on track. So now I am truly thankful I have powers he does not know. If it wasn't for my friends and betrothed here in the school I would be out of here and into any of the other magic schools, all far away from you and your chessboard. Yet there is nothing really you can do now is there?"

The meddler was not a very happy man at the moment and Harry spoke of certain things. Some of which he has never spoken of to anyone ever before. Some of these were secrets he wanted kept secret yet now they are in the open. Things he only knew since he cleared the entire prophecy from both Severus and Sybill. She was the easy one to do since the woman was an alcoholic and her mind was always open due to that heavy drinking. Severus was a bit harder but Albus was a master of charms, Legilimency, and transfiguration. Also along with his mastery in alchemy, he was able to make Severus only think he heard the first part which he revealed to the Dark Lord.

Yet Harry seemed to know somethings more than he wanted to let out to be ever heard or witnessed. Albus now fully recovered and was reeling in his mind, as to how to get things on the back on track, and yet it seemed it almost be impossible to get it done not without either killing everyone or wiping their minds which is hard to do as they more than likely talked to their parents already. There were many things he needed to do to get the world on track. Albus looked to the group and noticed everyone had their wands in their hands just in case. He knew this time Harry had won this round and very well might as well win the war if the way he is going and gathering his own personal army it seemed.

Just as Albus was going to respond as he felt he could take again. The fireplace at the end of the Hospital wing exploded in a burst of green flames. In which everyone turned and were shocked there was another Harry there leaning against the mantle and a broken crystal at his feet.

Everyone was looking back and forth between the two as Amelia and a group of 4 Aurors that were following her though to handle the situation since the floor here was always open to DMLE and the Mungo Hospital. Amelia picked up the mood and noticed everyone was doing the back and forth between Harry and something to her right. She turned to the side and noticed another Harry standing there with his arms now crossed and a smirk on his face. One that was eerily similar to his fathers during school. She started to dig for her wand as she thought one was an imposter. Even if she didn't know if she could win

Then the Harry between everyone spoke up so everyone turned to him."You know I have to hand it to my family and their reach throughout the world. They had magic from everywhere in the world and not just Britain. This of course which includes the entire Asian and American both North and South continents. Japan was where there were a lot of spells never seen here before. Some families there have very special spells not known to us, while some are considered border dark or grey depending on the law. Yet my family was able to bring them back and incorporate them into their family magic."

He motioned to the one by the fireplace. Which he soon would explain."That Harry over there is a true clone of me, yet it only a fracture of the original spell power. I think they only have at most is about 1 percent of my power. I used it to get madam Bones here since this dealing with a shade or wraith. So now everyone please watch the clone for something you'll never believe." Sure enough, everyone turned to the clone and were shocked as it held up a copy of Harry's wand. Then everyone watched as the wand released a Patronus of a hellhound, showing it could do magic especially one so draining. Hell, most adults cannot do one since it is such a hard spell. Plus his clone able to do so shows how much magical power his clone had.

Then suddenly the clone disappeared in a poof of red smoke. The wand and Patronus also disappeared as soon as the clone disappeared. Everyone there now was very shocked, right to their cores, and had their mouths dropping of course Harry had to throw his new favorite charm out and hit everyone with. Which caused everyone's jaws to sink right to the floor. The smashing of the jaws and sounds of stone breaking shocked them all into silence. Of course, there was no damage to them. Harry privately pranked everyone with yet another Japanese spell one for comedy effects and to lighten moods.

Amelia was the first to recover as she shook her head and her jaw recovered. Then just as she was about to start talking. That was till the fire roared to life once again and Sirius came through. He looked as if he was on a warpath. He had a look in his eyes as if he was out for blood for some reason, which for everyone was understandable. He walked to Harry and got curious as to why everything and everyone was so quiet."What why is everyone so serious, no wait that is me."

This caused everyone to groan at his bad joke but it caused them all to lighten up a bit, well almost everyone lightened up. Albus was quiet and still in shock about how Harry was doing such magic. He had never seen this magic before never in his entire life. He was still fuming at the situation and how it escalated so much out of his control so quickly. Harry whispered quickly in his ear about what he has missed and the newest adventure he had to go through thanks to the meddler. Sirius turned to the man who was back peddling a bit. At seeing the look on his face, hell they use to say never anger a member of the Black family and yet Albus managed to 3 times in one year.

As for Sirius was pulling out his wand and with a curse already on his lips. Amelia came over and stopped his arm and did the same as Harry did and whispered in his ears once again.

Sirius soon calmed down and looked to godson and told them loudly."See ya at the house pup. We will be having a very long talk when you get there. There will be no way you're getting out of this trouble." Then he was gone in the classic signs of a portkey. This shocked all the adults since they thought that type of travel was not allowed to happen in the wards. Harry saw the faces and chuckled at their faces since he knows why he was able to do so. Hell, he was the one who gave him the portkey to do it. Since he owned the castle he can make one leave Hogwarts or force anyone to leave the school if need be.

Amelia soon looked at Harry and asked him a few questions."First, Harry, I have a few questions for you. Can I receive the memories from both the walking through the trials? Also what happened with the teacher or as you say the possessed vessel for Voldemort?" This caused a shudder through a select few but not Harry and his friends, it seemed like the name didn't bug her at all. Not realizing that she steeled herself by forcing herself to say it in the mirror until she stopped flinching at the name. "This is now formal investigation for the DMLE."

She was interrupted by Albus who had an almost hauntingly chuckle as he interrupted her. All before speaking his mind which no one really wanted to hear anyway."That is not possible of course, impossible actually madam Bones. You see, since the founding of Hogwarts. The magical nation declared this school and all its land as a sovereign nation. So the British laws and DMLE have no business here. Or that is till the heirs of founders are found and return into the castle."

He stopped talking as he noticed something glinting at him in the light through the windows. Harry simply held the hammer up showing the face and the symbol of the Gryffindor to him."Albus Dumbledore, I am the Lord Gryffindor, who mind you, was the original Lord Potter as well. Godric was also married to one of the other founders. You may know her as Rowena Ravenclaw. So in your terms, I am in charge of Hogwarts. Since I own two of the seats and lord of the houses, I say they are welcome to investigate this incident and any future ones. The DMLE will investigate the things, in the meantime, we are all going home since today was the last day of the term. If anything like this something that will put the students in danger. I will make sure you are destroyed in every way of the word. So, Albus, we are done here, well I and Vanessa are hopefully done getting checked out, then we have packing to do."

With that being said, Harry walked back to the group and sat on the bed beside Vanessa. Which prompted Pomfrey to move in which she scanned them once again, just to make sure they were 100% okay. Finding them in perfect health once again in front of Amelia and Albus. It seemed to make Albus disappointed for some reason. In the meantime time, Amelia came up and grabbed the memories from the two since they both were there. The length of the memory show it was a very long memory.

Harry including his observation of how in the corridor before the door showed over 50 sets of prints from 1st year all the way to 7th-year students. In terms of shoe size were to go on. There was also a giant set there more than likely belonged to Hagrid as he was the one to feed Fluffy. Since he was the one who owned the dog originally. When the memory was done Amelia and the Aurors headed to do their jobs and investigate the corridor which hopefully, in the same way, they went in. Two of the Auror's stayed with the kids since Albus was still there and was seemingly he was ready to rage and maybe attack something or someone. He was now just walking back and forth, it seemed he was fuming about the corridor and the fact he didn't clean up after everything before coming to the wing. Or that was the speculation going through everyone's minds. They did not know that they were correct.

Everything else just had to wait for the results before they would all leave. Filius and Minerva already sent word to every one of their parents. Filius though did leave to bring the Granger's to Hogsmeade since he knows they can't be there without a wizard. Harry and all his friends would meet their parents there. Sirius was already waiting at the true Potter Castle. Not before telling the parents to meet them there. Harry then gulped as he thought about 5 elves that would almost take things very personal now. Zaknafein, Callalis, Kellindil, and Aerie would either try to skin him alive or go after Albus. Then there was his head house elf Dahlia, she was always mothering him so much and taking care of him. She was the one to worry since they are invisible and can sneak anywhere they want to.

Harry realized she more than likely never strayed far from him and looked over to the right and spoke out loud."Dahlia, you can come out now. I know you are here so no point in hiding from me anymore." Sure enough, he watched the shimmer of magic before the classic popping that all house-elves do. She was blushing a bit, either from being caught or for being that predictable or was noticed. Since no one has never caught like he just did. Either way, it caused the little elf to have a face red all the way to the tip of her ears.

She bowed before stammering like most English house-elves do it was more nerves than anything. Yet everyone could tell she had a different accent Albus was trying to figure where from though."Master Harry, I have a duty to be by you in times of need so never am far from you. I will be honored to help bring your friends and family to the Castle when you leave your horrible school. Although the others will want to hear about your adventures and all your close calls. you experienced so far. I don't know if we can keep you fighting that 'man' a secret from the others. They will be out for blood that means your big and tall and non-human friends might end up getting involved as well." Harry sighed and nodded before telling her the truth."I will deal with all of them, we don't need war because of them considering there are so many to answer their war call." Dahlia nodded and disappeared in a quiet crack even if she never strayed far. Hell, she only went so far the most were 30 feet and that was only when he was asleep.

Harry looked around and noticed the looks of the adults around him. The Aurors were looking torn to either arresting him or stepping in between him and Albus who looked ready to jump and attack. Hell, the two Aurors had cuffs out for either of them it seemed. Well considering, he did just say he had an army and they might go to war over what has happened.

Harry walked back to his friends and allies and everyone watched as he walked through the shield. One that resealed soon as he walked through it. It rippled like water till reforming to the normal-looking shield. This surprised everyone they never had seen a shield like this. Considering every other shield will prevent someone from crossing the shield. There was a man who looked closely related to one of the Ravenclaw quidditch team members.

He spoke up in a calm yet there was an excited tone to his voice towards Harry in curiosity and maybe some hope." Mr. Potter, what type of shield is that? That shield breaks every single thing we know about shields. So what exactly is that shield, if you don't mind me asking?"

Harry smiled with a goblin smirk as he answered the questions."That shield is one of my own creations during the course of the year. One that is a form of in a way of the liquid barrier is even strong enough to withstand two of the unforgivable curses. No, I will not say which ones since that is a private family matter. If anything if someone steals my shield to use. I will be charging them with theft of family magic. Actually, my names can be used to claim over two hundred spells that are used every day here in Britain. Most of which are used as a teaching tool, there is one known as catnip for an eye sparkle. So maybe if certain people think of doing that, they will have blood feuds beyond what they could deal with. Do you completely understand me, Oslemar Hearthstone?"

The air got saturated as they waited for the answer. It made all the remaining adults outside the barrier feel parched and their throat unable to swallow for some reason. The man was shocked that Harry knew his name. But also knew he played with his son on the team so figured he saw a resemblance. So he did the only thing he could be a nod in understanding. Since he could not swallow to wet his throat to talk.

Harry looked to Albus and noticed the man was getting very red the more he stood there. Actually, Harry noticed he was getting to the purple color his uncle got to when he was angry. Harry decided to see if he could cause some more anger or make the man snap."Then again considering how apparition, floor, and portkeys patents are held in the Evens and Potter family as owners of the patent. So in a sense, I can cause every license and travel by that way illegal, so no one will be able to use them without my permission. They will have also have blood feuds declared on them as well."

Everyone now was shocked by this since they didn't know who created them. They thought the spells were thought up at the ministry a long time ago not by a private family. Yet Harry told them who created the transportation in which everyone uses on an average day. So it was in his right to declare the use of them against the work of the patient and that would diminish the power of all wizards for sure in terms of travel.

Madam Pomfrey soon was speaking up while also changing the subject."Harry, Vanessa you are both checked up and perfectly fine. I see no reason to hold you here any longer so when Madam Bones and the Aurors are done with you both. You are both free to leave and pack for the summer holidays. Albus, as the certified healer of Hogwarts I can say that there is no reason for you to be here unless the Aurors are going to arrest you. There is nothing for you here to learn."

That being said caused the two Aurors soon stepped in between the group and Albus, wands were drawn just in case. The group watched as the man took steps back and soon was turned back to the door and soon left the hospital wing. The hospital wing doors door closed right behind him. Harry and the group let a breath out since they knew even if Harry was strong Albus was dangerous and if a fight broke out who knows what could happen. Not only to them but the entire castle and everyone caught in the crossfire.

They waited around for Amelia and Auror's to return to the wing before leaving. After about thirty minutes the doors creaked open very slowly. The rest of the Aurors and Amelia came in through the door. They all had scowls on their faces and Amelia looked to Harry before snapping."Where in the hell did you send the giant and the Cerberus? Harry that was not the proper way to handle that the giant aside, the Cerberus is an XXXXX creature. And according to you, that creature left through the door into the school with kids still in it. Then now on to the giant you teleported the giant away after healing. Where did you send it?"

Harry shrugged and told them."First off the Cerberus is only a puppy in their time so harmless to any unless harmed. They are not truly violent until they are near 10 years of age, that's when they can start to breed. I turned it back into the puppy it was considering it was actually forced into the giant size he was in the memory. He then burst out of the room and retreated to the forest where he lived, well that's what I am guessing. Hagrid is the owner of Fluffy. As I control two of the seats for the school he will not be harmed till he harms a student. The giant was returned to the tribe he belonged to. He was the chief's son that was forcibly removed from the tribe by the headmaster. Albus took the giant from his home there. He was then almost killed by Voldemort. I and Vanessa healed the wounds, well more she did I transferred some of my magic to her to keep her from passing out from healing the giant. Then I sent the giant away to the location of his tribe. He did swear to get his tribe behind us in case a dark lord rose again. So the conclusion is that the two in question are not to be harmed or I will act as an ally to the giants, and also as the owner of the school, which I could shut down very quickly. So is that all Madam Bones or is there anything else?"

Harry raised his vision to the group of adults and they all sucked a breath in as they watched his eyes pulse and start glowing. Then they watched as his snake/dragon pupils grew and shrunk rapidly. This caused some of them to freeze as they remember someone else's eye like that. Hell, the only color was wrong the power radiating caused them to pale more.

Amelia was the only one who wasn't she even ghosted a smile before responding."That won't be necessary Harry. We will leave now we have everything we need. Have a good summer vacation enjoy yourself. I will contact you if we have any more questions." With that, she and the Aurors went through the fireplace which flamed green as they went back to the office. Harry and the rest of the people in the room were soon relaxing. They soon were prepared to leave the school but realized they were not packed yet since it was a long day they forgot about packing. Then again considering the morning they had it was understandable.

They all were dismissed by the deputy headmistress and the healer. Yet they all went to the Ravenclaw tower it seemed some of the group was packed for a few days already. Some were too excited to be leaving the country. There was an air around the group. Sure enough, when they got to the tower it was empty. It seemed like everyone was packed up and ready to go or already in the carriages to Hogsmeade. It only took the group 5 minutes to pack the entire group considering Harry was done somehow. It seemed Dahlia predicted this and packed him and a few of the others she only missed somethings that were locked by the magic of the person using them. Harry was the one with most of his stuff Yet then again she was his elf she could touch that. What took longer was the fact most of their stuff had trackers and other things on them. Yet most of the stuff was cast by students it seemed since they were so weakly cast. Then again most of these charms were only taught to students in the 6th year. So now there was a spy within the Ravenclaw tower for the old man it seemed. Harry guessed it was the other perfects or the head boy who also was Ravenclaw.

Everyone soon was able to get rid of the traces and other charms. They finished the rest of the packing and soon made their way to the carriages. Not surprising it seemed it there was only one left it seemed some people were a bit hoggish. Harry smiled since it didn't matter he did it once before he could do it again. He first cast the charms from last time before helping the girls shrink their luggage, then help them into the carriage. Before he joined them he than casted a few more spells. These were only just some protection spells never released and a few of his own creations. He then went over to the two Thestrals that pulled the carriage.

They snorted at him and he gave them some quick pets before pulling out some meat he got Dahlia to bring him earlier he removed the blood from his coat. He soon was hand feeding the near skeleton horses the meat. He soon was petting them both on the head and got close to them. Harry was soon nuzzled by the horses and this caused him to smile and chuckled.

Harry did notice that like his in the true potter castle these were very different looking than normal Thestrals. The one on the left was black with silver stripes in patterns of flame or wave in looks. While the other was almost white in color tones. It seemed like it was a dead unicorn, He noticed something was wrong with the white one. Never has a thestral been recorded as white only black with silver hues. He studied the horse carefully and noticed it seemed to be aged and was fading in life. He whispered to them both."When we get to the village I will release you both from this carriage and send you somewhere safe. I will transport you to my castle where there is a herd that will welcome you. Does that sound good to the both of you?" The thestrals seemed to love the idea as they nuzzled harder and seemed to perk up. Harry walked to the carriage and soon joined the rest of his friends. Soon as the door was shut the carriage started to move. Showing that the thestrals were excited to be leaving the school.

As the carriage sped quickly he noticed there was a group of younger babies following the carriages. It seemed they were unhealthy the wings were droopy almost to the ground in terms of either being starved or were sick from disease. The 30-minute ride turned into only a 5-minute ride. It seemed they were excited to be leaving so they made it as fast as possible. They got to the village right behind the other carriages.

Harry could hear the calls of a thestrals they were talking to each other and he sighed. This would be a lot more work for him and his friends it seemed and maybe even trouble later. Dahlia was beside him and could see something going through his head. She waited until the carriage stopped before acting for him. Soon it stopped she snapped her fingers and soon there were over 200 elves there outside waiting for commands. She sent them a message through their minds and they set upon their jobs. They can see thestrals as part of their magic.

So they soon were talking to the babies and freeing the adults from the carriages and taking them to the castle to get healed up and rested up. Before joining the herd on the grounds. It will eventually be up to them to stay there or they will be brought to a safe place far away from the school.

Harry though seemed to want to take the two that pulled his carriage. He removed the harnesses from the thestrals and said something to the two horses, then suddenly there was a clone there and he grabbed the harnesses and was gone like the wind to the castle with the elves following his example. Harry would be there as soon as he could and sort it all out. The group of friends was confused as to what was going on.

That was before they remembered what exactly pulled the carriages. They understood and waited for him to be done. Yet they were surprised when he seemed to be bringing them both with him. They shrugged since it did not matter to them, it is his choice in the matter. They did not notice the rest of the thestrals were missing. The parents and a few teachers were shocked by the army of house elves that just stole the thestrals of the school. Some of the parents were able to sort it out and soon went to see their kids. Most of the students were surprised that some parents were allowed to see their kids at the Hogsmeade station. They all were packed for the Vacation or permanent residence at the castle.

The students were shocked by what they saw, they just also shrugged it off. They all came around Harry as they reunited with their parents. They left really quickly so as not to cause a scene. They would have plenty of time over the summer to learn everything that happened to the kids. They also had some meetings with a few magical communities over the summer. All are considered beasts or magical half breeds. They ranged from the centaurs to Vampires, but that will happen over the summer. Harry decided to pull one more prank on everyone there on the platform. Everyone on the platform watched as the entire group was entirely covered a white smoke. Then to everyone's shock, the group was gone once the smoke cleared out. Some of the parents and kids were now confused as to what just happened. It seemed that their kids were hiding certain details in all the letters that were sent home.


End file.
